Amor entre libros
by Libelula19
Summary: Oí la puerta de la libreria abrirse y lo vi entrar, aquel dios griego con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que me tenian completamente enamorada.. Edward y Bella. Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Auch, ¡Alice por favor ten mas cuidado, me vas a dejar calva!- le dije a mi mejor amiga con una mirada envenenada.

Deja de quejarte Bella por favor, eres más quejica cuando quieres… - me respondió ella.

¿ Yo quejica?. Llevo aquí mas de media hora callada para no discutir contigo sobre la salida de hoy, sabes perfectamente que hoy no me ape…- intente discutir, pero Alice vio venir lo que le quería decir y me corto antes de que terminase.

Mira Bella ya basta por favor, se que estas deprimida por todo lo que has pasado con Jacob pero tienes que hacernos caso a Rose y a mi, esta salida te va hacer bien, ya veras- me dijo de forma tajante.

Sabía que con Alice era imposible discutir así que asentir y la deje que terminase de arreglarme el cabello.

Alice y Rosalie eran mis mejores amigas desde el colegio, somos como hermanas. Hemos vivido juntas nuestro primer amor, el primer beso, nuestra primera vez.

Desde hace un año vivíamos las tres en un pequeño apartamento en Seattle. Alice era diseñadora de moda y trabajaba en una tienda no muy lejos de donde vivíamos, algunas veces Rosalie posaba para el jefe de Alice, ya que era una mujer con una belleza asombrosa. Alice era una chica bajita con el pelo negro corto y puntas para fuera. Es hiperactiva a más no poder, aunque Rose y yo la sabemos llevar muy bien.

Rosalie es una chica cuya primera impresión te podías sentir intimidada, parece que tiene mal carácter pero en realidad es amable y humilde. Tiene un cuerpo de infarto y una larga cabellera rubia. Es muy inteligente y trabaja como modelo para algunos diseñadores y estudia periodismo. Lleva saliendo con Emmett desde que tenían 15 años, eran una pareja envidiable al igual que Alice y Jasper. Este último era el hermano gemelo de Rosalie y Emmett era el hermano mayor de Alice.

Cuando salí de la ducha después de que prácticamente Alice me metiese dentro de ésta y yo la mirase mal, escuche mi móvil sonar. No tenía ganas de cogerlo por que sabia perfectamente quien era, Jacob mi ex novio. Se había pasado toda la semana llamándome para pedirme perdón e intentar explicar lo que sucedió, intentar explicarme algo inexplicable, porque yo vi perfectamente como se revolcaba en su cama con Leah, su compañera de trabajo. Cogí el móvil y efectivamente era Jacob, como he estado haciendo todas las veces que llamaba rechace la llamada y deje escapar un suspiro a la vez que me tiraba sobre la cama boca abajo.

¿Era Jacob?- me pregunto Alice desde la puerta.

Si, era Jacob pero se lo e vuelto a rechazar, no tengo ganas de hablar con el- le dije escondiendo la cabeza en mi almohada.

Haces bien, ya sabes lo que opino sobre el tema- me dijo de forma seria. Ella pensaba que si hablaba con el lo iba a perdonar e iba a ser la misma Bella deprimida, con un novio que pasa de ella las 24 horas del día y que solo la quiere para echar un polvo.

Alice ya sabes que no lo voy a perdonar- le aclare una vez mas.

Bueno por si acaso caes en la tentación- me dijo sentándose al borde de la cama- ¿ ya as visto el vestido que te he elegido para hoy?- me dijo sonriente y note como daba saltitos en la cama impaciente.

No, no lo e visto. Solo espero por tu bien- le dije mirándola de reojo- que no sea muy extravagante Alice, sabes que me gusta ir senci…- le decía mientras me levantaba de mi cama con gesto cansado, pero tuve que callarme porque Alice estaba a mi lado con un vestido precioso de cuadros negro y blanco, con el escote en triangulo, con tirante fino, un lazo debajo del pecho y la parte de abajo con volantes - Alice- dije con un jadeo- es precioso, es justo lo que yo me pondría. Gracias- le dije dándole un abrazo.

¿Te gusta?- asentí con una sonrisa- ¿enserio?- volví a asentir. Empezó a dar saltitos- pontelo Bella a ver como te queda.

Le quite el vestido de las manos a la duende y comencé a ponérmelo. Me gire para mirarme en el gran espejo que Alice se había empeñado poner en mi habitación y la imagen que vi me hizo sonreír. El vestido me quedaba genial, me quedaba ajustado del pecho y los volantes caían con gracia sobre mis piernas, cubriéndome hasta la mitad del muslo.

Bella te queda genial- me dijo Alice saltando a mi alrededor, lo que me hizo reír.

Calma Alice, que te vas agotar antes de tiempo- le dije riendo- ¿ que vestido vas a usar tu? No me lo has enseñado.

Voy a vestirme y ahora me ves. Maquillate tu Bella- la mire sorprendida.

¿Yo?, ¿enserio?, ¿ya no me vas a maltratar mas?, ¡vaya!- le dije bromeando.

Alice se rió y me tiro el cojin de mi sillón a la cara. Me gire riendo otra vez para mirarme al espejo y suspire. Bueno Bella no puedes decepcionar a Alice, pensé cuando comencé a maquillarme. Cuando termine salí al comedor a esperar que Jasper llegase a por nosotras y que Alice terminase de arreglarse. Encendí la televisión y escuché el ruido de unos tacones por lo que me gire en el sofá para mirar a Alice Salir de su habitación. Iba guapisima con un vestido verde oliva muy sencillo que le llevaba como a mi por encima de la rodilla, ya se había maquillado y traía una caja de zapatos en la mano.

Toma Bella, estos tacones te irán geniales con el vestido- me dijo sentándose a mi lado y sonriendo inocentemente.

Le cogí la caja de las manos con una ceja levantada, no me gustaba nada cuando Alice usaba ese tono inocente, algo tenía en mente. Y claro mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando abrí la caja y vi unos tacones de infarto que ni loca que pondría.

No, no y no. Una cosa es que salga con vosotras esta noche y por que habéis insistido mucho, y otra muy distinta es que tenga que usar esos tacones. De ninguna manera- dije alterándome.

Bella venga si son preciosos- oh oh, ya estaba con su cara de cachorro abandonado- ¿Por favor?.

Suspire- esta bien- Alice comenzó a dar saltitos- pero si me mato la culpa será solo tuya- le amenacé.

Estoy segura de que si mueres esta noche no será por los tacones- me dijo de forma picara. No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir con ese tono pero era Alice que se podía esperar de ella.

Íbamos de camino a un pub donde habíamos quedado con Rosalie, Emmett, Ángela, Ben, Jessica y Mike. ¡Mierda! No me había dado cuenta de que iban todos emparejados y yo era la única solterona del grupo. Esta noche va a ser un desastre pensé.

Sentí que nos parábamos y como Alice y Jasper se bajaban del coche. Escuche a Jessica llamarnos desde la puerta del pub e intente esconderme en el coche con la esperanza de que Alice y Jasper se hubiesen olvidado de mi, pero no, Alice me dio un golpecito en el cristal y me hizo un gesto para que bajase. Al bajar Alice me miro mal ya que adivinó mis intenciones.

¿Creías que después de todo el jaleo para arreglarte y convencerte que vinieras me iba a olvidar de ti?, no tendrás esa suerte- me dijo feliz y corrió a abrazar a Rosalie y a todos los que nos esperaban.

Bella creíamos que no vendrías- dijo Mike con ese tono pastoso que tanto odiaba de él. Arg que hombre mas plasta. Jessica por su parte me hizo un gesto con la cabeza como saludo y Ángela y Ben y me dieron un abrazo.

Cogi aire esperando el típico abrazo de oso que Emmett me daba siempre que me veía y me dejaba sin respiración. Un abrazo que nunca llego y me extrañó mucho.

¿Dónde esta Emmett?- pregunte buscándolo.

No esta, ha ido a recoger al aparcamiento a un viejo amigo suyo de Fork- contentó Rosalie- ¡míralo! Por ahí viene.

Entonces fue cuando si que sentí lo que era de verdad quedarse sin aire. Al lado de Emmett y riéndose con el estaba el hombre mas guapo que había visto en mi vida, sin exagerar. Tenia el pelo cobrizo despeinado, nariz recta, facciones cuadradas y perfectas y dios mío que sonrisa, desde ese día la bautice como mi preferida. Pero lo mejor eran sus ojos, cuando me miro ¡que ojos!, de un color verde esmeralda que hicieron que por poco me desmaye.

**Bueno este es mi primer fic. Se que no escribo muy bien y que este capitulo pues… bueno jajaja. Espero que os guste mi idea, aunque ahora mismo no pasa nada interesante ya se irá poniendo interesante. Decirme si os gusta o no os gusta, si continuo o no…**

**1 beso a todas ¡! Y hasta la próxima =)**


	2. Chapter 2

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo pase mirando al amigo de Emmett hasta que Alice me susurró que cerrase la boca y me limpiase la baba riéndose junto con Jasper.

Los mire a los dos mal para que dejasen de reír, lo que causo que riesen más fuerte y todos nos mirasen. Roja como un tomate mire hacia abajo.

Emmett se acercó al grupo y vi como comenzaba a presentar a su amigo y a dar abrazos de oso a diestro y siniestro.

Cogi aire preparándome para el abrazo, el cual me dejaría sin respiración durante unos segundos pero de repente sentí como Alice me cogía del brazo y nos ponía en la cola para entrar al pub. Cuando comenzamos a entrar mire de reojo y vi como todos nos seguían hablando animadamente.

Suspiré- _está noche será genial- _nótese el sarcasmo. Aun no había empezado la noche y ya quería irme a casa.

Había mucha gente en la planta de abajo, por lo que Alice sugirió ir a sentarnos a la parte de arriba. Todos la seguimos- _no se le puede llevar la contraria al duende malvado- _pensé.

Nos sentamos en una mesa pegada a la pared y cerca del pequeño "balcón" que daba a la planta de abajo, donde se podía ver todo el pub. De todas las veces que habíamos ido a este pub nunca me había dado cuenta de eso.

De pronto sentí unos grandes y musculosos brazos a mí alrededor y me sentí en el aire- _Emmett-_pensé.

¡Bella!- me grito mientras me abrazaba- ¡creía que no ibas a venir!- me dijo- Ya sabes, Rose me dijo que no habías pasado una buena semana por culpa del chucho- así lo llamaban Emmett y Jasper. Muchas veces había intentado que no lo llamasen así, ya que Jacob podría enterarse y enfadarse. Aunque eso ya no me importaba- Juro que cuando me lo cruce le voy a partir todos los huesos del cuerpo- dijo con rabia.

¿A quien le vas a romper todos los huesos del cuerpo?- dijo una voz aterciopelada a nuestras espaldas, de forma divertida.

Cuando escuche esa voz por poco me caigo de espaldas al suelo, menos mal que Emmett aun me tenía sujeta si no me hubiese caído.

Pues al ex novio de Bella- le contesto Emmett- no sabes lo que le ha hecho. El muy cabr…- intentaba explicarle Emmett a aquellos ojos esmeralda, ya que era lo único que podía mirar en aquel momento.

¡Emmett!- le corto Rosalie- ¿Osito que te dije antes de salir de casa?- Emmett se puso serio de pronto y asintió como un niño pequeño al que su madre le regaña por romper algo- esta noche lo ultimo que necesita Bella es que se hable del idiota de Jacob.

Vamos chicas- dije yo- tampoco esa para tanto. No me importa que Emmett hable de Jac..

¡De eso nada!- dijo Alice- hoy es para divertirse- dijo y miro al acompañante de Emmett- por cierto, soy Alice. Hermana pequeña de Emmett ¿me recuerdas?- le pregunto y el aludido levanto una ceja pensativo- y este es mi novio Jasper- dijo cogiendo a Jasper de la mano con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara. Oí como Emmett chascaba la lengua de forma divertida y Alice le sacó la lengua. Todos reímos por el gesto, incluido el dios griego.

Se me olvidó mencionar que Jasper y Alice se comprometieron hace unos meses, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett. Ellas me animaban diciéndome que pronto Jacob me lo pediría a mi, pero yo estaba convencida de que para mi compromiso aun quedaba bastante tiempo. Y no me equivocaba. Tampoco sentía que Jacob fuese la persona adecuada para casarme y formar una familia. No me veía dentro de unos años aun con él. Pero eso era algo que no se lo había dicho nunca a mis amigas.

Y ya que ella esta en las nubes, como siempre- escuche decir a Alice y una melodiosa risa que hizo que mi corazón latiese con fuerza- como siempre, tendré que ser yo quien os presente. Edward esta es Bella, Bella este es Edward.- Me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el momento que sentí unos labios suaves en mi mejilla.

El amigo de Emmett, Edward, me estaba besando, en la mejilla si, pero me estaba besando ¡a mí! Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían poco a poco coloradas y me odie en ese momento, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obvia siempre?

Encantado Bella- dijo aquella voz aterciopelada- Isabella…- dijo pensativo- un nombre muy bonito- termino sonriendo. Una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

Gra...gracias Ed...Edward- tartamudee. Oí como Emmett reía y vi como Rosalie le daba un codazo para que se callase, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sentí mis mejillas calientes y me di cuenta de que otra vez estaba sonrojada, si es que eso era posible- tu nombre también es muy bonito- le respondí.

La mini conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada del camarero, Thomas.

Era un chico simpático y muy atractivo, pero que no era de mi gusto.

Desde el primer día que vinimos a este pub ha intentado coquetear conmigo, sin ningún éxito a decir verdad, ya que yo estaba con Jacob y se lo hice saber.

Hola chicos- dijo con una sonrisa- Bella- me dijo y me guiñó un ojo- hoy estas muy guapa.

Gracias Thomas- le conteste con un pequeño sonrojo. No se porque razón me había sonrojado ya estaba acostumbrada a sus piropos. Fue mas que nada por la mirada que le dio Edward- _el no sabe la historia Bella, simplemente le resultará rara tanta confianza. Eso es todo- _me dije a mi misma.

Thomas- le llamo la intención Ben- deja de ligar con Bella y sírvenos por favor- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Si claro- respondió Thomas con una carcajada.

Cuando Thomas se marchó con nuestro pedido nos pusimos a charlar animadamente. Edward contó que acababa de terminar la carrera de medicina y que le habían ofrecido un puesto en un hospital de Seattle, ese era el motivo por el cual estaba aquí.

Él y Emmett contaron algunas historias que habían vivido en el instituto. Con una cada una de las historias nos reímos muchísimo, hacia tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien. Emmett contó como una chica. Laureen creo que dijo, estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward en el instituto-_no me extraña-_pensé en ese momento, y lo perseguía día y noche a todos lados, para conseguir una cita con el. Me reí mucho al ver las caras que ponía el pobre Edward cada vez que el nombre de esa chica era nombrado.

Edward y yo nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Cada vez que me miraba sentía una corriente eléctrica atravesarme todo el cuerpo. Sentía una atracción demasiado fuerte por aquel hombre, nunca en mi vida había tenido esa sensación de tener que probar esos labios carnosos y suaves una y otra vez. Quería estar besándolo hasta que nos quedásemos sin aire, quería desgastarle los labios.

¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?- nos propuso Alice animadamente. Todos asentimos, incluida yo.

En otras circunstancias no habría bailado ni loca, pero las cervezas que me había tomado habían hecho efecto en mí o eso creo por que ahí estaba yo, bailando con mis amigas como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

De pronto sentí como unas manos se posaban en mi estomago. Me gire decidida a plantarle cara a aquel tío que se había atrevido a tocarme sin mi consentimiento. Lo que vi me dejo sin aliento, unos ojos verdes esmeralda me miraban con deseo, si con deseo, y tenia una sonrisa torcida en el rostro que en mi vida se me olvidara…

**He tenido un problema con el primer capi, que lo subí ayer. No se como pero lo borre n_n jajaj pero ya lo he arreglado y bueno pues aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo. Espero que os guste =)**

**Hasta la próxima actualización! Y gracias por los review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward me cogió de la cintura y me apretó contra él. Yo jadeé como respuesta y en su rostro surgió una hermosa sonrisa.

Comenzó a moverse y a moverme a mí a la vez. No sabia que podía bailar tan bien pero con él parecía mucho más fácil.

No podía apartar mi mirada de sus ojos esmeralda, esos ojos que me tenían toda la noche totalmente hechizada.

Lo vi acercarse a mí y el corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza.

Respira Bella- me susurro en el oído. No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

Ese hombre iba a ser mi perdición.

Estoy respirando- conteste divertida.

El rió en mi oído por mi contestación y su aliento rozo mi cuello.

En ese momento sentí que las piernas me temblaban.

Intenté disimular un jadeo que salio de mi garganta cuando sentí que su mano se deslizada por mi espalda y se posaba en la parte superior de mi trasero.

Repito, Edward va a ser mi perdición esta noche.

Seguimos bailando pegados el uno al otro durante bastante tiempo o eso había dicho Alice cuando me arrastró junto con las chicas al baño, ya que para mi había pasando el tiempo volando.

"Vamos a retocarnos" había dicho, já, ese cuento lo conocía ya. Alice lo que quería era cotillear.

Bella- dijo Rosalie al llegar al baño- tienes que contárnoslo todo.

Pero...- pregunte.

Si Bella- me corto Ángela- TODO- dijo levantando una ceja.

Pero…- intenté por segunda vez.

Venga no te hagas la dura- salto Alice- te hemos visto bailar con Edward- sonrió Alice.

Y muy pegados- siguió Jessica con un tono de ¿rencor? No entendí muy bien ese tono, pero sinceramente Jessica no era la que mas me preocupaba en ese preciso momento.

Si Alice y Rose eran peligrosas juntas, no me quería imaginar cuando estaba Ángela presente y encima compinchadas en mi contra- _no me espera nada bueno- _pensé.

Vamos chicas-les dije- si solo ha sido un baile- le quité hierro al asunto.

Pero un baile caliente- dijo Rosalie. Como siempre tan directa.

Rodee los rojos- Rose no ha sido para nada un baile caliente- intente que mi tono fuera divertido y convincente, pero creo que no me salio muy bien por que me miraron las tres con una ceja levantada, ya que Jessica estaba pintándose los labios y no estaba escuchando lo que decíamos.

Alice chasqueó la lengua y susurro algo que entendí como – si claro- pero no estoy segura. La miré mal y me puse a retocarme el maquillaje.

Las chicas no tocaron el tema durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el baño pero me seguían mirando de una forma que me hacia pensar que tenían algo en mente. Y eso no me gustaba nada.

Al salir del baño nos acercamos donde estaban los chicos.

Intenté no mostrar nerviosismo por Edward pero cada vez que lo miraba, éste tenía su mirada clavada en mí.

Eso hacía que mi corazón volviese a bombear más rápido de lo normal y que mis mejillas se cubriesen con un pequeño rubor.

Estuvimos con ellos un rato charlando y tomando algunas cervezas.

Al poco tiempo Alice nos volvió a arrastrar a todas a la pista, menos a Jessica, que estaba muy entretenida metiéndole la lengua a Mike- _ tal para cual- _pensé.

Estuvimos un rato bailando. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien- _eso que no quería salir de casa-_pensé y sonreí.

Alice, como siempre tan disimulada, me dio un pequeño codazo para que me la mirase.

-Edward no deja de mirarte- me susurró. Me sonrojé furiosamente y todas rieron ante mi reacción.

- ¿no podéis ser mas disimuladas?- les dije totalmente sonrojada.

Alice se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando.

No se de donde salio la valentía para darme la vuelta y quedarme mirándole fijamente. Edward me sonrió y siguió mirando como bailaba con las chicas. Cada paso que daba lo hacia mirándole, tentándole. El seguía mis pasos con miradas cargadas de deseo, lo que hacia que yo me moviese con mas sensualidad.

Me di la vuelta para volver a bailar con las chicas cuando Ángela se puso a darme codazos y a decir cosas que no entendí muy bien.

Iba a preguntarle a que se debía tanto codazo cuando de pronto volví a sentir aquellos brazos sobre mi estomago. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Esta vez no me hacía falta darme la vuelta para saber quien era esa persona que se movía contra mí. Sentir esa calidez me hacia sentir como en casa. Ese era el lugar donde quería estar siempre.

Me vas a volver loco Bella- me susurro Edward- no sabes lo que me haces sentir.

Al oír esas palabras el corazón comenzó a bombearme una vez más descontroladamente. Me iba a dar algo.

El siguió restregándose contra mí y aprentándome cada vez más a él. Notaba su aliento en mi nuca y no pude controlar un gemido.

El si que no sabía lo que me hacía sentir a mí.

Esto era una completa locura. Solo nos conocíamos de una noche, ¡que digo! de algunas horas y sentía una conexión especial.

A cada movimiento que dábamos me sentía mas excitada. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese: Edward = cama = sexo salvaje…

Edward me dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara.

Notaba como a poco se acercaba a mí. Creo que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, hasta me dolía de lo fuerte que bombeaba en aquel momento.

Note su aliento en mi cara y rozó su nariz con la mía. Ese gesto me hizo suspirar y cerré los ojos, esperando el beso que tanto anhelaba toda la noche.

De pronto sentí como unos brazos tiraban de mí.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y me encontré siendo arrastrada de nuevo al baño.

Me sentí completamente frustrada. ¡Como se le ocurría a Alice arruinarme aquel momento!

No se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

¡Pero te as vuelto loca!- le grite cuando cerro la puerta del baño- ¡como se te ocurre hacer eso Alice!

¿Hacer el que?- pregunto con voz inocente.

La miré incrédula. No podía creer que encima se hiciese la inocente. Alice tenía algo en mente, lo veía en su cara.

¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca!- le dije totalmente enfadada.

Vamos Bella- me contestó- tampoco ha sido para tanto, ¿o si?.

¡¿Cómo que tampoco ha sido para tanto?- comenzaba a enfadarme de verdad con su actitud- ¡Edward estaba a punto de besarme y tu me has arrastrado aquí!- seguí- ¿Por qué as hecho eso?- le pregunte mas calmada.

Solo quería ver la cara que ponía él- me soltó como si nada.

¡¿Qué?!- le pregunte. No lo podía creer.

Eres el colmo- le dije- no me puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto. Estoy muy enfadada contigo- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

Vamos Bella solo ha sido una pequeña broma- me dijo- no te enfades- me miro y me sonrió- no te he traído aquí solo para ver la cara que ponía Edward- levante una ceja- te he traído aquí para decirte que Rosalie y yo nos vamos a quedar a dormir en el apartamento de los chicos y ya que esta es la última noche de Edward en Seattle, queremos dejarte la casa sola para que puedas hacer lo que quieras- me dijo picadamente.

Mi cara debía de ser un poema porque Alice estalló a carcajadas.

¿lo dices enserio?- le pregunte.

Pues claro- me dijo- anda, vamos fuera antes de que Edward piense que te he matado- me sonrió- ¿crees que me odiará?

Probablemente- le conteste riendo.

Al salir del baño busqué a Edward con la mirada. Rosalie me hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándome hacia la calle. Supuse que Edward después de lo su decido había salido fuera.

Cogi mi cerveza y la bebí toda de un trago. Cogi mi bolso y me despedí de todos.

Alice hizo un comentario que me hizo sonrojar y todos rieron.

Cuando abrí la puerta del pub busque a Edward con la mirada. Lo vi apoyado en un volvo plateado. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Me acerque a el lentamente.

Cuando estuve bastante cerca abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza. Me miró sorprendido y yo le sonreí.

Tome aire un par de veces y le solté.

¿me llevas a casa?- pregunte- y si quieres puedes tomar algo conmigo- le dije sonriendo.

El como respuesta me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Se saco una llave del bolsillo y me abrió a puerta del copiloto.

Será todo un placer señorita- me dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Cuando cerró mi puerta suspiré- _definitivamente esta va a ser la mejor noche de mi vida- _pensé.

**Hola!! Bueno pues otra vez estoy aquí. Quería dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron review, alertas, etc, =) me alegra que os guste mi idea.**

**Hasta la próxima!! =)**

**Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Durante el camino a mi apartamento estuvimos prácticamente en silencio. Solo hablamos para explicarle como llegar.

No podía creer que yo, Bella Swan, le hubiese propuesto que fuese a mi casa. No me reconocía a mi misma.

De vez en cuando notaba la mirada de Edward en mí y me sonrojaba.

A veces soltaba algún que otro suspiro y él reía disimuladamente.

Realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

Cuando aparcó el coche, bajo corriendo y abrió mi puerta para que bajase.

Gracias- le dije tímidamente- _si Bella después de decirle que venga a casa a "tomar algo contigo" te haces la tímida-_pensé.

De nada. Es todo un placer- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

Me quedé embobada mirándolo hasta que escuche la puerta cerrarse.

Comenzamos a andar hacia el apartamento y me vino a la cabeza lo que me dijo Alice en el baño-_"Como es la última noche de Edward en Seattle…". ¿Cómo que la última noche?- _pensé.

Iba pensando en lo mío hasta que sentí que Edward se paraba. Mire hacia la puerta y me dí cuenta de que ya estábamos frente a mi apartamento.

Bueno pues…- comenzó Edward.

¿Te gustaría subir?- le dije atropelladamente. No quería que la noche acabase.

¿En serio?- me dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo de forma nerviosa. ¿Edward nervioso?, ¿por mí? Tenía que estar alucinando.

Claro- le dije sonriendo- Vamos. Él asintió y me siguió.

Entramos al portal. Yo cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, creo que iba a hiperventilar. Tampoco sabía que había querido decir Alice con aquello de que era su última noche- _¿no le habían ofrecido un puesto en un hospital?- _pensé.

Cuando entramos en el ascensor notaba la mirada de Edward clavada en mí. Lo miré y el me sonrió- _ahora o nunca-_me dije.

¿Esta es tu última noche en Seattle?- le pregunte. El me miró sorprendido, como si no esperase esa pregunta.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- me dijo y yo me encogí de hombros inocentemente. El rió- si Bella, esta es mi última noche.

Pero... ¿no te habían ofrecido un puesto en un hospital?- le dije- yo creía que te acababas de mudar- le dije confundida.

Si claro- dijo- estoy aquí buscando un apartamento- sonrió- además hoy era la entrevista de trabajo. Hoy mismo me dijeron que el puesto era mío y Emmett me dijo que teníamos que salir a celebrarlo- me contestó.

Vale, ya me queda todo claro- le dije riendo.

El me miró con aquella sonrisa torcida que me iba a matar y dio un paso hacia mí. Yo me quedé mirando sus ojos fijamente. Me di cuenta que miraba constantemente mis labios. Di un paso hacia él, nuestras manos se rozaban. Él dio otro paso a delante. Solo podía pensar en que me besase de una vez. Noté un cosquilleo en la mano y miré hacia abajo. Vi que había entrelazado nuestros dedos. Me sonrojé furiosamente por aquel acto. Mire de nuevo hacia arriba y me encontré su cara a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Era tan hermoso que aún no sabia que hacia aquel hombre conmigo, en un ascensor y a punto de entrar a mi apartamento.

Cuando se inclinó hacia mí cerré los ojos esperando el beso que esta vez no sería interrumpido por ningún duende histérico.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y pegué un brinco del susto. Miramos los dos con una mirada de odio a aquella persona que por segunda vez nos había interrumpido.

El ascensor se había parado en el quinto piso y ahí estaba mi vecina, Tania, mirándonos con los ojos como platos. Primero me miró a mí y luego a Edward. Cuando su mirada se posó en el, lo miró descaradamente de pies a cabeza. Bueno pues ahí estábamos Edward y yo aún con nuestras manos unidas, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y con Tania, la persona que más odiaba en este mundo. La muy descarada se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada- _¿pero es que soy invisible?- _pensé.

Hola- dijo intentando ser sensual pero fue vergonzoso- _guarra-_ me dije mirándola con una ceja levantada.- ¿no nos presentas Bella?

Tenía ganas de matarla enserio. Esto no podía estar pasando, era la segunda vez que nos interrumpían a punto de besarnos.

Iba a responderle a Tania cuando de pronto sentí como Edward posaba su mano libre en mi nuca y de forma brusca me besaba.

Sentí sus labios moverme sobre los míos con ansia. Yo me había quedado totalmente paralizada, no me lo esperaba.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba siendo besada por aquel monumento de hombre no tarde mucho en responderle de forma desesperada. Edward soltó nuestras manos y le dio varias veces al numero ocho, que iba a mi apartamento. Las puertas se cerraron y me arrinconó contra la pared del ascensor. Sentí su lengua intentando abrirse paso a mi boca y no lo hice esperar mucho ya que fui yo la que literalmente le metí la lengua en la suya. Él soltó un gemido que me hizo gemir a mí también. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar más el beso, si es que eso era posible. El seguía teniendo su mano en mi nuca para evitar que me alejase, la tontería más grande del mundo por que no me iba a ir a ninguna parte.

El beso iba siendo cada vez mas desesperado hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Edward intentó separarse de mí pero lo apreté más contra mí siguiendo con el beso. No estaba dispuesta a romper aquel beso, quería que durase para siempre.

Note como sonreía. Me siguió el beso a la vez que nos sacaba a los dos del ascensor. Fue bajando la intensidad del beso poco a poco. Cuando nos separamos nos miramos fijamente, podía ver en su mirada mucho deseo. Sentí como mi estomago se llenaba de mariposas cuando volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos varias veces. Solo eran besos castos y cortos pero cada vez que los posaba sentía aquel cosquilleo que me hacia sentir en las nubes. En su rostro fue surgiendo una de esas sonrisas que me volvían completamente loca.

No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto desde que te vi en la puerta del pub- me dijo. Yo me volví a sonrojar.

Rió por mi sonrojo y yo le fulmine con la mirada.

Me puse a buscar las llaves en mi bolso de manera nerviosa. Aun sentía el gusto de su boca en la mía. Había sido el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida- _y yo que pensaba que Jacob besaba bien, ¡já!- sonreí._

¿Por qué sonríes?- dijo de manera arrogante y levantando una ceja de forma picara.

Fanfarrón- le dije y le saque la lengua. El soltó una sonora carcajada.

Cuando abrí la puerta le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que pasase primero. Cuando cerré la puerta volví a sentir el cosquilleo en el estomago, esta vez de puros nervios.

Sientete como en casa- le dije con una sonrisa- voy a ponerme cómoda.

Antes de meterme en mi habitación vi como Edward se sentaba en uno de los sofás del salón.

_Dios mío bella- _me dije. Me senté en la cama y me deje caer hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Decidí hacerme una cola y ponerme un pantalón y una camiseta más cómoda para estar con él en el salón.

Antes de salir tome aire varias veces, intentando disminuir mi nerviosismo. Parece que había conseguido disminuir los latidos de mi corazón, pero al salir me encontré con Edward sentado en el sofá con aquella sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento. Se había quitado dos botones de su camisa y eso lo hacia parecer mucho mas sexy de lo que ya era. Todo eso hizo que mi corazón volviese a bombear de una forma que jamás habría creído que podría hacerlo.

¿Quieres algo de beber?- le dije.

Lo que tú quieras- me dijo amablemente.

¿Una cerveza?- le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

Una cerveza estará bien- me dijo siguiéndome con la mirada.

Regresé al salón con dos cervezas. Me senté a su lado y le entregué la bebida. El bebió mientras me miraba con una sonrisa picara. Yo bebí para disimular mi sonrojo, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Te queda bien el recogido- me dijo y yo lo mire- pero con el cabello suelto estas preciosa.

Cuando dijo eso note como su mano se posaba en mi pelo y me quitaba el coletero. Soltó mi cabello y tiró el coletero al suelo. Me sonrojé furiosamente cuando enredó una mano en él y lo despeino un poco.

Preciosa- me dijo. Se inclinó y me besó.

Este beso era más lento, mas calmado. Volví a sentir aquellas mariposas en el estomago. Pero esta vez era yo quien quería mas, no podía conformarme con aquel beso, quería más, mucho mas. Le cogí de la camisa y lo apreté contra mí.

Me vas a volver loco Bella- me dijo después de un tiempo.

Comenzó a echarme hacia atrás en el sofá y a besarme desesperadamente. Nuestras lenguas se juntaban de manera ansiosa. Cada vez que me tocaba me sentía mas excitada y podía notar su pene totalmente duro en mi estomago cada vez que nos movíamos. En la habitación solo se escuchaban pequeños suspiros y gemidos de parte de los dos. Metió su mano por mi camiseta y acarició mis senos. Yo solté un pequeño gemido como respuesta. Rompió el beso y se alejó un poco de mi. Me incorporé un poco y lo vi quitándose la camiseta, le sonreí. Me quitó la mía y me volvió a tocar el pecho por encima del sujetador.

Me dio una mirada cargada de deseo mientras volvía a inclinarse, pero esta vez fue dejando besos por todo mi cuello, que hacían que de mi boca saliesen pequeños suspiros de placer. Baje mi mano hacia sus pantalones y le quité el botón a la vez que el quitaba mi sujetador y succionaba uno de mis pezones.

Yo metí la mano por su pantalón y le acariciaba su pene totalmente duro por encima del bóxer. Se alejó un poco de mi pezón y soltó un sonoro gemido. Subió de nuevo a mi boca y me besó con pasión. Bajo su mano y me bajo los pantalones.

Al poco tiempo nos encontrábamos los dos en mi cama totalmente desnudos y acariciándonos. Tenía el cuerpo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Era totalmente perfecto y no podía dejar de pensar como podía sentirse atraído por mi. Aunque de que se sentía atraído no había ninguna duda. Podía sentirlo sobre mi estomago y con solo ese pensamiento me sonroje furiosamente. Dejo de chupar mis senos para coger un condón que había sacado de su cartera antes de entrar en mi cuarto y se colocó entre mis piernas.

Pase mis brazos sobre sus hombros, enredé mis dedos en su pelo cobrizo y lo bese con pasión. Me separé de él cuando no pude reprimirme mas un gemido que quería salir de mi garganta desde hacia tiempo. Nos dimos la vuelta quedando yo encima de él. Podía ver su mirada en mí cada vez que entraba y salía de mí. ¿ Ya había dicho lo hermoso que era? Me sonrió y me cogió de las nalgas acelerando nuestros movimientos. Me incline para besarlo. Pasamos la noche prácticamente sin dormir.

Antes de cerrar los ojos sentí como Edward me pegaba contra su pecho y me daba un beso en la frente. Sonreí contra su duro pecho y le di un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Definitivamente, y no me equivocaba, esta había sido la mejor noche de mi vida…

**Hola.**

**Lo primero quería dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron review, alertas, favoritos, etc... Muchas gracias =).**

**Segundo querría decir que bueno, nunca he escrito un Lemmon ni nada parecido así que se que lo hice fatal jajaj pero lo intenté n_n.**

**Espero que el cuarto capitulo os guste =)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me removí en la cama cuando sentí que la habitación estaba iluminada por el sol. Cuando intenté moverme me di cuenta de que estaba liada por las sabanas. Sabía que Edward estaba en mi cama, desnudo y eso me hizo sonrojar. Podía oler su aroma hipnotizante. Suspiré con alegría e intenté acurrucarme a él. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba. Me asusté, me sentí una completa idiota. No se como había podido pensar que Edward podría fijarse en una chica como yo, tan... tan... simple. Escuche una melodiosa risa que procedía del otro lado de la habitación. Me incorporé rápidamente y lo vi. Ahí estaba él junto a la estantería de mi habitación, mirando mi colección de libros. Ya estaba vestido y parece que se había duchado porque tenía el pelo húmedo. Estaba realmente guapo. Era un pecado andante. Ese hombre debería de estar prohibido.

Por fin despiertas dormilona- me dijo mirándome- creía que tenía que marcharme a Fork sin poder despedirme de ti.

¿Te marchas?- le dije de forma asustada.

Me tengo que marchar- me dijo de forma apenada. Mientras decía esto se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Me miró fijamente y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Con ese pequeño gesto mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente- aunque me encantaría quedarme aquí, así- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, cosa que me hizo sonrojar y el sonrió- para siempre- terminó dándome un profundo beso.

Yo gustosa se lo correspondí. Se fue alejando de mí y se levanto de la cama.

Lo siento, pero si sigo así voy a llegar tarde- me dijo apenado.

No importa- le dije dándole una sonrisa un poco triste.

Por cierto- dijo mirando todos los libros- ¿Por qué tienes tantos libros?- pregunto de forma curiosa.

¿No te lo dije?- dije y el negó- trabajo en una librería. Esta a dos manzanas de aquí.

Te pega- me dijo sonriendo- tienes pinta de bibliotecaria aburrida- dijo riendo y yo le saque la lengua. Su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha.

Me enrollé la sabana en el cuerpo y me levanté de la cama.

¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?- le dije con la esperanza de verlo mas tiempo.

No, gracias. De veras que tengo que marcharme ya- me tocó la mejilla y me dio otro beso. Un beso más tierno. Sabia que era una despedida y eso me ponía muy triste.

Lo acompañe a la puerta con un gesto triste, lo miré y note que a él le pasaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta a veces? Abrí la puerta y el salio al rellano.

Nos volveremos a ver, ¿vale?- me dijo y yo asentí.

Se acercó a mí, posó una mano en mi nuca y otra en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el de forma brusca. Solté un gemido por la sorpresa y el sonrió en mi boca. Su lengua se hizo paso y nuestras lenguas se juntaban con desesperación. Yo enredé mis dedos en su sedoso pelo, apretándolo más contra mí. Suspiro en mi boca y eso hizo que las mariposas volasen por mi estomago con mayor velocidad que antes. Lo único que quería en ese momento era arrancarle la ropa de nuevo y no dejarlo salir de mi cama nunca más. Pero lamentablemente lo bueno se acaba y él rompió el beso. Me dedicó una última sonrisa mientras llamaba al ascensor. Se la devolví y cerré la puerta, no quería que me viese hiperventilar. Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Escuche como se abría la puerta del ascensor y volví abrir mi puerta rápidamente.

¿Pero cuando será eso?- le pregunte rápidamente- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?- le pregunté ansiosamente.

Mas pronto de lo que te imaginas- me dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida arrebatadora- adiós Bella.

Adiós- le dije mientras el ascensor bajaba.

Me quede unos cuantos minutos ahí parada. Hasta que salió la vecina de enfrente y me miró de la cabeza a los pies. Me miro mal y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. Me mire para ver que podía haber llamado tanto su intención. Y me sonrojé cuando me percaté de que seguía liada en la sabana de mi cama y en el rellano.

Entré rápidamente y me apoyé en la puerta. Me toqué los labios y suspiré con alegría. Nos volveríamos a ver, de eso estaba segura. Aunque lo tuviese que buscar bajo tierra.

Me dirigí a la habitación, dejé la sabana que me cubría sobre la cama y entré al baño a darme una ducha. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, en todas las caricias que me había dado esa noche, todas las veces que lo hicimos. ¡Dios era tan perfecto!

Al salir de la ducha me puse unos jeans y una camiseta de manga corta azul clara. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer con el pelo era recogerlo, así que me hice una cola de caballo.

Volví a mi habitación y vi que uno de mis libros estaba encima de mi cama -_¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de ese libro?- _pensé. La verdad es que no sabía como había ido a parar ahí. Romeo y Julieta, era uno de mis preferidos. Lo cogí para dejarlo de nuevo en su sitio, pero algo llamo mi atención. Sobresalía un pequeño papel de entre las hojas. Lo cogí y deje el libro en su sitio. Al abrirlo sentí como el corazón subía a mi garganta.

_Bella,_

_Mientras dormías apunte tu número en mi móvil y apunté el mío en el tuyo. Espero que el gesto no te moleste._

_Nos veremos y hablaremos pronto. Te lo prometo._

_Fue una noche maravillosa._

_Besos, Edward._

¿Qué había hecho que? Tire la nota a dios sabe donde y me puse a buscar como una loca mi móvil. ¿Dónde lo había dejado Edward?

Mientras buscaba como una completa loca mi teléfono móvil por mi habitación, escuche la puerta del apartamento, pero lo ignoré y seguí buscando. Sinceramente encontrarlo era la prioridad en este momento, ya podría ir a hablar con Alice y Rose mas tarde.

¡Lo encontré!- cuando le di a la tecla para desbloquearlo me quede sin aire. No podía respirar.

¿Qué has encontrado que?- dijo Rosalie desde la puerta con una sonrisa picara.

No podía emitir ningún sonido. Solo podía ver aquella foto que tenia como fondo de pantalla.

¿Bella?- dijo Alice- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no hablas?- dijo acercándose a mi.

Rosalie también se acerco y se sentaron cada una a un lado.

Lo único que pude hacer fue enseñarles mi teléfono. Alice dio un pequeño grito y Rosalie abrió la boca sorprendida. No me extrañaba nada, ya que en mi móvil tenia una foto de fondo de Edward y mía. Yo estaba durmiendo con la cabeza medio escondida en su cuello y él estaba mirándome y con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto le caracterizaba. Se notaba perfectamente que estábamos desnudos. Lo que más me llamaba la intención fue mi cara, tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y transmitía paz.

Guau- dijo Alice. Con ese comentario noté como poco a poco subía el rubor a mis mejillas. Suspiré, ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto?

Chicas- dije- creo que me estoy enamorando- sonreí como una tonta- Se que hace muy poco que Jacob y yo lo dejamos, pero sabéis que las cosas ya no iban bien, que lo nuestro ya no era amor- volví a mirar la foto. Se quedaría ahí para siempre.

De pronto sentí cuatro brazos rodeándome y tirandome a la cama. Yo reí. Estuvimos hablando las tres durante un buen rato. Les conté todo lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo desde que salimos del pubs. Les conté también el incidente con Tania, "guarra", soltó Rosalie y Alice y yo reímos. El odio hacia ella era algo que compartíamos las tres. Tania miraba también de forma descarada a Jasper y Emmett y eso era algo que a las chicas no les gusta.

Mientras comíamos las chicas me estuvieron contando lo que hicieron después de que yo me marchase con Edward. Nos sentamos en el salón para seguir hablando. Jasper llamo a Alice y estaba se marcho a su cuarto para tener más "intimidad".

Pervertida- le dije entre risas. Y Alice me saco la lengua mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Entonces Bella- me dijo Rose- ¿cuando lo vas a volver a ver?

No lo se Rose- le dije bajando la mirada- Antes de irse le pregunte y me contesto que antes de lo que pensaba- sonreí- no se que ha querido decir con eso.

Puede que te quiera dar una sorpresa- me dijo con una sonrisa- la verdad es que se le ve coladito por ti. Por la foto lo digo.

Yo reí- eso espero…- dije susurrando.

Las chicas se fueron con Jasper y Emmett al cine por la noche. Intentaron convencerme para ir con ellos pero no me apetecía mucho. Además que hacia yo con dos parejas en el cine.

Decidí ver una película, Romeo y Julieta. No se las veces que la había visto pero nunca me cansaría de ella. Simplemente era preciosa. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando escuche el sonido de mi móvil. Me levante de un salto. El corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho.

Lo cogí y era Edward. Respiré un par de veces antes de cogerlo para camuflar mi nerviosismo.

hola- dije muy alegre.

Hola preciosa- dijo riendo- he estado pensando en ti todo el día...

Yo también he pensando mucho en ti-le conteste totalmente ruborizada.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato de cosas sin importancia. Era tan fácil hablar con el.

Te estas enamorando- dijo bromeando.

¿Yo?- le conteste siguiendo la broma.

Si- dijo serio.

No soy yo la que hace fotos al otro mientras duerme- le dije riendo. Al otro del teléfono se oyó una melodiosa carcajada que me hizo sonreí.

Puede ser que mas de uno se este enamorando- dijo entre risas. Yo me volví a ruborizar.

Estuvimos hablando casi dos horas. Me encantaba Edward. Esperaba que nos viésemos pronto. Antes de colgar dijo algo que me dejó totalmente confundida.

…_solo 10 días Bella._ Me había dicho... ¿sería que nos veríamos dentro de 10 días? No Quiso responder mi pregunta… me dormí pensando en aquello..

… _Tan solo diez días…_

**Hola ¡!**

**Bueno bueno, aquí vuelvo con otro capitulo! Muchas gracias otra vez por vuestro review, alertas, etc =)**

**Espero que os guste el quinto capitulo! **

**Un saludo! besos**


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado seis días desde la última vez que vi a Edward. Me llamaba todas las noches y siempre me dormía con una sonrisa boba en mi cara. Aunque esta noche no había llamado y no sabía el motivo. Había intentado llamarle yo, pero no había contestado al teléfono. Lo intenté varias veces más, hasta que pensé que podría estar ocupado o algo parecido. Me dormí pensando que tal vez al ver mi llamada él me la devolvería.

Cuando desperté esta mañana lo primero que hice fue mirar mi teléfono móvil. Nada, ni una sola llama de Edward. Me duche, desayune y me fui al trabajo.

Y aquí estoy en la librería, desanimada por que Edward, alguien con quien me he acostado una noche- varias veces- no me había llamado y yo como una tonta me había ilusionado.

Trabajaba todos los días de lunes a viernes en una pequeña librería que estaba a dos manzanas del apartamento. La verdad es que desde siempre he querido trabajar en algo que este relacionado con la lectura. En el colegio la literatura era mi fuerte. Ya que no había estudiado literatura, Alice y Rose me animaron a buscar trabajo en alguna librería al mudarnos a Seattle. Una tarde que estaba en ésta misma librería, algo que hacia con frecuencia desde que la había encontrado paseando una tarde, Brenda, la dueña del establecimiento, me propuso trabajar como su ayudante al ver como le recomendaba a una mujer uno de los libros. Brenda dijo que se notaba que me apasionaba la lectura y me quería en su plantilla. Yo acepte sin pensarlo. Esa misma noche Alice y Rosalie jugaron a barbie Bella para celebrarlo.

Deje esos pensamientos y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo. Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a mi y mire para ver de quien se trataba- _oh no-_pensé. Intente esconderme entre las estanterías, sin ningún resultado, por que pronto escuche aquella voz nasal y pastelosa que tanto odiaba de mi "amigo" Mike.

Hola Bella- me dijo- ¿Trabajando?

Intente disimular que lo había visto con antelación y le sonreí como mejor pude.

Ah, hola Mike- le contente- si, trabajando- dije con un suspiro.

El rió, no se por que pero…- El otro día estabas muy guapa- dijo intentado coquetear conmigo. ¿Pero acaso no tenia vergüenza?, ¡Estaba saliendo con Jessica, y ella es mi "amiga"!.

Gracias- le dije de forma cansina. Estaba un poco cansada de él a decir verdad. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba?

Em... me preguntaba- dijo intentando captar mi atención y lo miré- _Cuanto antes acabemos con esto mejor-_me dije- Si te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo esta noche.

¿Qué? Estaba claro, nunca se iba a cansar. Llevaba así desde que nos conocíamos. Cuando lo conocimos ya estaba saliendo con Jessica. La primera impresión que me llevé de él no fue buena y cuando comenzó a invitarme a tomar café y a salir algunas noches, confirmó mis sospechas. En alguna ocasión tuvo que hablar Jacob con él y ya parecía que había desistido. Seguro que se había enterado de que no estaba con Jacob y ha vuelto a la carga.

Mike…- le dije controlando mi rabia- sabes que no es buena idea. Ya te lo he dicho en varias ocasiones- le dije intentando ser lo mas amable que podía.

¿Pero por que?- pregunto como un niño malcriado.

No creo que a Jessica le haga mucha gracia- le dije haciendo un mohín- además esta noche estoy ocupada. Lo siento.

Cogí algunos libros y me aleje de él. Bueno más bien lo intenté, por que vi por el rabillo del ojo que me seguía. Suspiré cansada. No quería ser mala con el, después de todo tendría que verlo a menudo.

Bella, si es por Jessica no te preocupes. Ella esta noche tiene turno en el hotel y no tiene por que enterarse- dijo intentado parecer sexy. Por que más que sexy me pareció asqueroso. La verdad es que no sabia que decir. Siempre ha sido una persona descarada conmigo y bastante directa, pero esta vez había pasado la línea. Iba contestarle y dejarle las cosas claras de una vez, aunque luego no volviese a mirarme a la cara, estaba harta, cuando escuche mi móvil sonar a lo lejos.

Bella- me llamo Brenda- tu teléfono esta sonando. Es Alice- me dijo.

Le di una mirada envenenada a Mike, el cual se encogió de hombros. Suspiré y me abrí paso, empujándolo a propósito para ir a coger mi móvil.

Hola duende. Estoy trabajando- le dije- espero que sea algo importante, sabes que no me gusta que me lla...

Si Bella- me corto. Se la notaba nerviosa- Edward esta en la cuidad.

¿Qué?- le dije. El corazón comenzó a latirme a mil por hora. Edward había vuelto. No podía creerlo. Solamente habían pasado seis días, yo creía con lo de tan solo diez días se refería a que nos veríamos en ese tiempo- ¿Cómo que esta en la cuidad?, ¿Cómo lo sabes Alice?

Emmett llamo a Rosalie hace cinco minutos y le dijo que hoy no podía pasarse por la agencia a verla, por que Edward lo había llamado que había regresado.

Pero...- no me salían las palabras. No me lo esperaba para nada.

¡Bella!- dijo emocionada- por fin lo tienes aquí. Voy a llamar a Jasper y le diré que organice una noche de parejas…

Alto ahí Alice- le corte- no le puedes decir nada a Jasper de ninguna noche de parejas- le previne- ¿entendido?

Pero...

¡Pero nada!- la volví a cortar- Alice, él y yo no somos pareja. No quiero asustarlo con mis ilusiones y ese tipo de cosas.

Está bien- gruñó- pero si te llama, házmelo saber de inmediato por favor. Sabes que soy muy cotilla- dijo emocionada.

Si, Alice. Yo te avisare- le dije sonriendo. Esta chica se ponía demasiado nerviosa por todo- tengo que dejarte duendecillo. Sabes que estoy trabajando, que es lo que deberías de estar haciendo tú.

Mira como le agradece a su amiga que la avise de que el amor de su vida esta en la cuidad- dijo intentando sonar enfadada- en la comida nos vemos. Adiós Bella durmiente.

¡Alice!...- le dije. Quería gritarle por aquel mote que me había puesto. Sabia que lo detestaba, pero era su venganza por llamarla duendecillo.

Suspiré. Ahora tendría que encargarme de nuevo del idiota de Mike. Cuando me di la vuelta me di cuenta de que no estaba. Mire extrañada a Brenda que sonreía misteriosamente. Me acerque a ella.

¿A donde ha ido el idiota?- le dije. Ella estaba enterada de todo, ya que no era la primera vez que había ido a molestarme al trabajo.

Lo he echado- me dijo tranquilamente.

¿Lo has echado?- dije sorprendida- ¿Que le has dicho?- le dije riendo

Pues le he dicho que molesta a mis empleadas y que tenía que marcharse. Me ha costado un poco. Insistía bastante en que tenia que seguir hablando contigo de un asuntillo para esta noche- me dijo riendo.

Puse cara de asco y Brenda rió. ¿Un asuntillo? ¡Dios que ganas tenia de quitármelo de encima para siempre! De pronto recordé a Edward.

¡Brenda, no lo te dije!- le grite. Al momento me arrepentí, porque toda la librería estaba mirándome y yo me sonrojé. Brenda rió y me interrogo con la mirada- ¡Edward esta en Seattle!- le dije mas bajito, pero con la voz cargada de emoción.

Vaya- contesto con una risita- el príncipe azul volvió- bromeo. Le di un pequeño manotón en el brazo y reí con ella.

La mañana se pasó mas rápido de lo esperado y pronto me encontraba caminando a casa para comer. Cuando le dijese a Alice y Rose que hoy estaba mas que dispuesta para que jugasen conmigo a barbie Bella, no lo iba a creer. Estaba muy emocionada, mas de lo normal. Nunca me había sentido así por las expectativas de ver a alguien. Ni cuando Jacob me anunció que se mudaba a Seattle para estar cerca. Y eso me asustaba.

Al salir del ascensor me encontré a Tania con la oreja pegada a la puerta- _¿pero que...?-_pensé.

Ejem- dije para llamar su atención. La aludida pego un salto y yo intenté disimular una carcajada.

Bella- dijo "amablemente"- pero que sorpresa.

Hola Tania- le dije con una sonrisa falsa- Una pregunta- dije.

¿si?- me pregunto nerviosa.

¿Me puedes decir que hacías con la oreja puesta en la puerta?- le dije intentando ser amable.

Pues... – dije pensando. Sabia que estaba inventando algo- _asquerosa Tania… la mataría-_me dije- He subido a pedir un poco de sal. Eso si, sal. Y pues… he llamado pero nadie me ha contestado. No hay nadie- dijo mientras iba de camino a las escaleras. De pronto escuche unas risas y distinguí una voz aterciopelada que hizo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina. Ya sabia que hacia Tania en la puerta. La muy…Cuando fui a decirle algo, la vi bajar las escaleras apresuradamente.

Cuando encontré la llave en mi bolso el corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza en mi pecho. Respire varias veces antes de girar la llave, intentando calmar los latidos de mi corazón. Cuando conseguí que mi corazón latínese de una forma mas o menos normal, giré la llave y abrí la puerta.

Emmett estaba cogiendo a Rosalie por la espalda y dándole un beso en el cuello mientras todos los demás reían. Ella tenía cara de enfadada, aunque se notaba que quería reírse. Alice estaba con un delantar colocando los cubiertos en la mesa del comedor junto con Jasper que llevaba los vasos y por último me encontré con aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que me volvían completamente loca.

Edward llevaba una pila de platos hacia la mesa. Creo que mi subconsciente no es del todo bueno ya que es más guapo de lo que recordaba. ¡dios, por que tenia que ser tan perfecto!. Dejó los platos encima de la mesa y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-Bella- dijo Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación- por fin llegas. Hemos preparado pasta- dijo sonriendo.

- Hola Bella- dijo Edward. Lo vi acercarse a mi y otra vez mi corazón volvió a bombear rápidamente. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi mano y note como entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Yo suspiré y le sonreí.

Me di cuenta de que todos habían abandonado el salón. Seguramente para dejarnos un poco de intimidad.

Creía que venias en diez días- le dije- ya sabes, por lo de "_Tan solo diez días"- _le dije imitando su voz.

El rió con fuerza- Bueno- dijo aun con una sonrisa- la verdad es que iba a venir dentro de diez días. Ya que es cuando comienzo a trabajar en el hospital. Pero tenía muchas ganas de verte, así que…- dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

No sabia que decir. Creo que cuando se trataba de Edward no me salían las palabras. Debía de tener cara de idiota o algo por que Edward me miraba de una forma extraña.

Siento si no te ha gustado la sorpresa- dijo soltando nuestras manos y mirando hacia abajo- no se, creía que te iba a gustar, que te iba hacer ilusión. Perdona…

No lo dejé terminar ya que le di un profundo beso en los labios. Él enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y me acercó a él profundizando el beso. Como lo habían extrañado sus besos, su sabor, su olor. Edward me iba a volver loca. Poco a poco me fui separando de él.

Me ha encantado que vengas- le dije y el sonrió- no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte de nuevo.

Estuvimos un tiempo sentados en el sofá esperando que la pasta se terminase de cocer y que los chicos saliesen de la cocina. Teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas y de vez en cuando nos besábamos. Se sentía tan bien estar así con el. De verdad que aun no sabia que había visto en mi. En otro momento le tendría que preguntar.

Comimos todos juntos entre risas y en un muy buen ambiente. La verdad que formábamos un estupendo grupo. Solo esperaba que pronto fuésemos un grupo de parejas. Ya que deseaba estar con Edward mas que nada en este mundo.

Notaba como Edward me miraba de vez en cuando y yo me sonrojaba. Emmett, como no, soltó algunos comentarios subidos de tono en cuando a Edward y a mí. Yo como era de esperar, me ponía roja como un tomate y Edward reían.

¿Por qué no vemos una película?- propuso Rosalie- Así descansamos para esta noche.

¿esta noche?- dije sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa esta noche?- no me gustaba nada el tono en el que lo había dicho.

Esta noche vamos a salir Bella- dijo felizmente Alice.

¿salir?- pregunte. Y todos asintieron- Bueno, vale- dije sonriendo y feliz.

Todos menos Edward me miraron con sorpresa. Emmett tenia la boca totalmente abierta de asombro. Edward me miro interrogante y yo me encogí de hombros. La verdad es que no entendía a que se debía tanta "sorpresa".

Esta enferma- dijo Emmett poniendo una mano sobre mi frente.

¡quita!- le dije riendo- no estoy enferma, ¿no puedo alegrarme por salir?. Además esta noche chicas, os informo que dejare que juguéis a "barbie Bella".

Esta muuuuuuuuy enferma- dijo Alice.

Todos rieron incluso Edward y yo le di una mirada envenenada. El me respondió con un beso corto en los labios que hizo que mi miles de mariposas volasen por mi estomago.

Me acurruqué contra el cuando comenzó la película y sentí como sus manos pasaban por mi muslo izquierdo. Lo miré sorprendida y el me sonrió torcidamente. Comencé a hiperventilar cuando su mano rozó la parte alta de mi muslo. Lo miré seriamente para que dejase de hacer eso frente a todos. No creo que hubiese sido capaz de no lanzarme sobre él si seguía haciendo eso. Sonrió picadamente y sacó su mano de ahí. Yo suspiré de alivio y restregué mi culo sobre su pene como venganza. Lo que no me esperaba es que estuviese totalmente duro. Eso hizo que me excitase bastante.

Estuvimos toda la película manoseándonos el uno al otro. Estaba deseando meterlo a mi habitación y no salir en tres o cuatro meses por lo menos.

Mas pronto de lo que quería, Emmett y Jasper estaban llevándose a Edward a su apartamento para ducharse y arreglarse para salir esa noche.

Nos dimos un beso subidito de tono antes de que se marchase. Emmett comenzó a silbar y yo me sonrojé cuando nos separamos. Edward me guiñó un ojo y me dio un cachete en el culo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró yo suspiré y me tire al sofá con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Rosalie y Alice me arrastraron hasta mi habitación para elegir el modelito que hoy me iban a poner. Pero mientras ellas debatían sobre que color me quedaba mejor, yo pensaba en todas las cosas que íbamos a hacer Edward y yo esta noche.

Definitivamente esta noche seria muuuuuuuuy larga….

**Hola!!**

**Bueno pues aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Hasta ahora es el mas largo, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por los review, alertas, etc. No me cansare de decirlo. Gracias!**

**Un beso y hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

Como me arrepiento de haberles dicho a Rose y Alice que podían vestirme y hacer conmigo todo lo que quisieran. ¡Cuánto tiempo iba a durar esta tortura!

Vamos chicas- les dije cansada- al final llegaremos tarde.

Los chicos van a pasar por nosotras. Así que no hay prisa- dijo Rosalie mientras me maquillaba.

Además hoy tienes que estar espectacular- dijo Alice mientras me alisaba el pelo- tienes que dejar a Edward con la boca abierta- dijo riéndose.

Eso va a ser difícil- dije en un susurro- ¡ahh!, Alice eso dolió- dije cuando me estiró del pelo a propósito.

Te aguantas- dijo de forma altanera- eso te pasa por decir estupideces.

Está bien. Estaré callada- le dije cerrándome la boca con una cremallera imaginaria. Lo que hizo que las chicas rieran.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de ver a Edward. Bueno de verlo y de otras cosas que pasaban sin cesar por mi cabeza. La sola idea de Edward y yo en mi cama me hizo sonrojar y Rosalie rió. Alice terminó de alisarme el cabello.

¿Qué estas pensando pervertida?- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Nada, ¿Por qué?- dije haciéndome la inocente.

Se escucho el timbre y Alice comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación. Se miro al espejo una vez más.

Yo abro- dijo Alice- ¡va!- grito y salio de la habitación dando saltos hacia la puerta.

No se como un cuerpo tan pequeño puede ser tan hiperactivo- escuche a Edward decir desde el salón.

¿Dónde esta Rose?- preguntó Emmett.

Esta terminando de maquillar a Bella. Esperar un momento ahora salimos- dijo Alice. La vi como entraba a la habitación y buscaba entre las colonias que tenía en mi tocador- Bella, no tienes ningún perfume. Eres un desastre- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Si tengo- le consté- lo tengo guardado, es un regalo de Charlie. No quería gastarlo rápido- le dije. Ella lo saco del armario y me roció con él.

Ya estamos listas- dijo Rose. Hizo como Alice, se miro al espejo y salio para ver a los chicos. La escuche decirle algo a Emmett y a los chicos reír.

Vamos Bella- me dijo Alice, saliendo de mi habitación.

Yo me mire una vez más al espejo. Me habían enfundado en un jeans ajuntado con una camiseta azul marino que resaltaba mis pechos. Era lisa, sencilla, como yo y eso me gustaba. Me habían puesto unas plataformas azul marino del mismo color que la camiseta. Eran muy cómodas, estaba claro que además de guapa las chicas querían que esta noche estuviese cómoda y se lo agradecía infinitamente. El pelo lo tenía suelto hasta media espalda. Realmente esta noche me veía hermosa. Esperaba que Edward también me viese de la misma forma.

-¡Guau! Estás realmente preciosa- escuche la voz de Edward desde la puerta. Su comentario hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco- aunque la verdad es que siempre estás preciosa- dijo acercándose a mí. Me dio un beso en los labios y se alejo riendo.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- le dije con una ceja levantada.

Me cogió de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

Creo que esta noche voy a tener que espantar a muchos chicos- dijo acariciando mi cuello con su nariz. Eso no ayudaba nada a mi autocontrol.

No creo que sean muchos- le dije con la voz entrecortada- además, yo solo quiero que me mires tu.

Cuando dije eso Edward volvió a mirarme. Y me beso. Yo le seguí pero cuando noté que quería profundizar el beso, Alice nos interrumpió.

Vamos chicos- dijo y yo gruñí sin separar mis labios de Edward- ya tendrán tiempo de hacer eso y mucho mas dentro de un rato. Vamos- dijo tirando de mi. Yo la mire mal y ella rió.

Intenté soltarme de su agarre para poder ir junto a Edward, pero ella no me soltó hasta que no estuvimos esperando al ascensor. Sabia que tenia poco autocontrol y si me dejaba en aquella habitación con él no habríamos salido esta noche a ninguna parte ninguno de los dos.

Aguafiestas- le dije bajito al salir del apartamento. Ella me saco la lengua y cogió la mano de Jasper, quien la recibió con un pequeño beso en los labios.

Montamos los seis en el ascensor y nos dirigimos al mismo pub de la otra noche. La verdad es que no me apetecía volver a ver a Thomas y sus continuas insinuaciones, pero con Edward a mi lado me daba igual a donde fuésemos, solo quería pasar tiempo con él. Algo me decía que su visita era solo pasajera.

Rosalie y Emmett fueron en su jeep y Alice y Jasper en el mercedes de él. Yo miré a Edward que ya estaba sacando las llaves de su volvo.

No sabia que un chico tan guapo iba a ser mi chofer esta noche- le dije cuando encendió el motor. El rió.

¿No?- dijo y chasco la lengua- Creí que Alice le había avisado señorita- dijo siguiendo mi broma.

No, no me informo de nada. Pero no me molesta para nada- le dije sonriendo- cuando la vuelva a ver le daré las gracias.

Además de ser taxista esta noche estoy disponible para usted en lo que necesite- dijo con una sonrisa picara. Yo sonreí- así que pida por esa boca. Haré todo lo que me pida- y levanto sus cejas provocativamente.

Creo que voy a tener que aceptar su oferta- le conteste de forma seductora.

El rió y se acerco para besarme. Me beso profundamente, su lengua jugaba con la mía. No pude contener un gemido cuando el puso una mano en mi nuca y me empujo hacia él profundizando aún mas el beso. Poco a poco fue separándose y puso en marcha el coche.

Le quería preguntar si se iba a quedar para siempre en Seattle o si simplemente estaba de visita. No había comentado nada de que ya trabajase en el hospital ni que estuviese viviendo en su apartamento. Es más, se arreglo en casa de Emmett y Jasper. De pronto me sentí deprimida. No quería que lo notase por lo que me puse a mirar por mi ventana ocultando mi cara con mi pelo.

¿Ocurre algo?- me dijo Edward preocupado cuando paramos en un semáforo.

No- intenté que mi voz sonase fuerte, pero en mi voz se notaba tristeza. El puso una mano en mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo.

¿Hice algo mal Bella?- me dijo preocupado.

No, no, no… no has hecho nada malo, al contrario- le dije- si te comportas de maravilla conmigo- aclare.

Entonces…- dijo esperando que le contase aquello que me tenía así.

Solo que…- intente decirle.

Que...

Quiero hacerte una pregunta y no se como hacértela- dije

Hazla-me dijo- no creo que sea tan mala ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Esta visita es definitiva o vas a volver a marcharte?- dije al fin.

El suspiro- ¿Era eso?- rió, yo le miré con una ceja levantada- creía que era algo malo. Me has asustado. Pues bueno, es una pregunta que te contestare un poco mas tarde, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo. Yo asentí.

_Más sorpresas, ¡Que bien!- _nótese el sarcasmo. Intente olvidarme de eso e intentar disfrutar de él y de la noche.

Como Edward conducía como un loco llegamos más rápido de lo normal. La verdad es que estaba algo acostumbrada a la velocidad. Mis cuatro amigos iban como locos al volante.

Cuando llegamos Edward abrió mi puerta y me cogió de la mano. Llegamos a donde estaban los chicos y los seis entramos al establecimiento. Decidimos quedarnos esta vez en la parte de abajo, ya que había un hueco grande en una parte de la barra. Pedimos seis cervezas y comenzamos a charlar de todo un poco.

La noche iba genial, había bailando con las chicas y con Edward. Con este último de una forma más sensual. Lo deseaba y daba gracias a que nos encontrábamos en aquel lugar, si no ya le habría arrancado la ropa hace bastante tiempo. Nos besamos unas cuantas veces con pasión, lo que hizo que Emmett gastase bromas sobre nosotros y yo me sonrojase. Edward no se separó de mí en ningún momento y miró bastante mal a Thomas cuando se acerco a saludarnos. Me apretó más contra él y me beso como nunca. Yo no me quejé, si no que le respondí el beso con gusto. Edward podría matarme si queria.

Comenzaba a estar cansada, había madrugado para trabajar esa mañana. Pronto los chicos dijeron que estaban cansados al igual que yo.

No sabia exactamente donde se iba a quedar Edward a dormir, pero quería dormir a su lado. Iba a pedirle a Alice si podía marcharse junto con Rosalie a casa de los chicos a dormir, cuando sentí que me alzaban del suelo.

-¡Pero…!- Edward me había echado sobre su hombro y estaba riendo. Iba directo a su volvo e ignoraba los comentarios que los chicos le hacían.

- Adiós chicos- les dijo cuando me montó en el asiento del copiloto y me puso el cinturón. Yo lo miraba con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara. Creo que hasta babeaba.

- Eso es un secuestro en toda regla- escuche gritar a Jasper.

- Y tanto- contesto Edward divertido mientras cerraba su puerta- ¿preparada?- me dijo.

- Claro- le dije sonriendo. ¿Aún no sabia que yo me iría con el hasta el fin del mundo?

Creía que nos dirigíamos a mi apartamento y que él ya lo tenía todo planeado de antemano, junto con los chicos. Pero me sorprendí cuando cambio de sentido y nos dirigíamos a otro lado.

¿A donde vamos?- le dije mirando hacia mi calle.

Es una sorpresa- dijo.

Yo jadee- No me gustan mucho las sorpresas- le dije con un mohín. El sonrió.

Estoy seguro de que esta si te gustara- contesto- o eso espero- escuche que dijo en un susurro.

No dije nada más en todo el camino. Iba mirando por mi ventana.

Aunque fuésemos en silencio, era un silencio bastante cómodo, como si las palabras sobrasen. Me sorprendía a mi misma de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Edward, me asustaba.

Sentí que Edward paraba el coche y se bajaba para abrir mi puerta. Me volvió a coger en su hombro y yo solté una carcajada.

Si que te ha tenido que pagar bien Alice para tratarme tan bien- le dije siguiendo con la broma de antes, mientras seguía colgada de su hombro.

Pues la verdad es que solo me ha pagado para que sea taxista- dijo mientras sacaba la llave de un portal y con la otra mano me sujetaba con fuerza para no caerme- esto de amante me lo he sacado de la manga. No he podido resistirme a sus encantos- Yo reí con ganas.

No se si pedir la hoja de reclamaciones- dije mientras me dejaba en el suelo con delicadeza- se toma usted demasiadas confianzas señor taxista- dije mientras me acercaba a su boca y le daba un profundo beso. El suspiró en mi boca y me arrastró sin separarse hacia dentro. Intenté separarme de él varias veces para saber donde estábamos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba el profundizaba el beso mas y me apretaba contra él. Deje de luchar en cuanto entramos en lo que creía que era un ascensor, por que sentí como se movía hacia arriba.

Rompió en beso una vez montados en el ascensor.

¿Ahora si me vas a decir donde estábamos?- le dije aun con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo.

¿Dónde crees que estamos?- me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo me encogí de hombros y el sonrió- Vamos Bella, piensa un poco- dijo- Es un piso, con un ascensor…- dijo de forma misteriosa.

Nada- le dije, pensativa.

Donde hay apartamentos…-siguió el. Se dio cuenta de que no caía y rodeo los ojos.

Un edificio, con ascensor, un apartamento- dije pensando en voz alta. Mientras el sonreía.- pues ahora mis…- de pronto caí. Un apartamento, un apartamento… se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez- ¿Estamos en tu apartamento?- le dije con la voz entrecortada.

Quería que fueses la primera en verlo- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Di un pequeño grito y salte a él. Coche mis labios con los suyos y comencé a reír contra su boca. El me agarró fuerte y me elevó del suelo. Yo enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura. Sonreí contra su boca. Nuestras lenguas se juntaban con pasión, de una manera desenfrenada. Edward me volvía loca y de eso no cabía la menor duda a estas alturas. En este momento creo que era la mujer más feliz de todo Seattle. Me arrinconó contra la pared y puso sus manos sobre mi culo. Lo masajeó un poco mientras nuestras lenguas seguían con su batalla. Gemí en su boca y él se separo. Comenzó a dar besos húmedos en mi cuello. Cada vez respiradaza más fuerte, al igual que él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sin separarnos ni un milímetro, Edward busco su llave en el bolsillo. Mientras abría la puerta del apartamento me volvió a besar desesperadamente. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y Edward me bajo al suelo. Me dio la vuelta, apoyando mi espalda en su marcado pecho y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro.

¿Qué te parece?- me dijo en el oído, mientras me daba una pequeña mordida. Yo suspire.

Pues bueno…- dije mirando a mí alrededor. No habían muebles, bueno unos pocos. Un sofá, una pequeña mesa, un televisor, aunque estaba metido en una caja. Habían muchas cajas por toda la habitación- las cajas no están nada mal- dije bromeando. Escuche su melodiosa risa que inundó todo el salón.

Dentro de poco estará cada cosa en su sitio- me dijo- espero que me ayudes a colocarlo todo- dijo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuche eso. De verdad quería que yo lo ayudase con su nuevo apartamento y eso hacia que mi corazón se hinchase de felicidad.

¿De verdad?, ¿Quieres que te ayude?- dije esperanzada.

Pues claro tonta- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Gracias- le dije mientras me volvía para quedar cara a cara y lo besé.

Lo besé con cariño, con ternura, con lujuria. El me respondió gustosamente. Me cogió del culo y me empujó bruscamente hacia su entrepierna, donde note como su pene comenzaba a endurecerse. Jadee y el sonrió contra mi boca. Metió su lengua en mi boca y yo volví a gemir. Le cogí de la camiseta y lo apreté más contra mí, mientras notaba como una mano iba subiendo por mi costado y se posaba en mi pecho. Me separe de él para soltar un sonoro gemido. El levanto un poco mi camiseta acariciándome la barriga, yo levante los brazos invitándole a que me la quitase. El sonrió y me la quito. Me volvió a besar profundamente. Su olor y su sabor eran intoxicantes, casi no podría respirar. Me nublaban el pensamiento. Sin perder tiempo yo le quite su camiseta y paseé mi mano por todo su abdomen. Era tan hermoso.

Comenzó a dar besos por el comiendo de mis senos, a la vez que nos arrastraba hacia una habitación. Cogí su rostro y lo volví a acercar a mis labios. No podía alejarme de él. Sus besos eran imprescindibles para mí. Su sabor era como una droga que no estaba dispuesta a dejar.

Note como tropezamos con algo y caímos sobre un colchón. Al caer reímos los dos con nuestros labios a escasos centímetros.

Se que es precipitado- me dijo Edward a escasos centímetros de mis labios- pero creo que si no te lo digo voy a reventar. Te quiero Bella-dijo mirándome fijamente.

Yo también te quiero- le dije riendo. El sonrió feliz y volvió a inclinarse para besarme.

El beso comenzó a volverse ansioso, desesperado. Me quito el sujetador y se inclinó para morder mis pezones. Yo solté un sonoro jadeo. Enterré mis dedos en su pelo cuando note que su mano bajaba hacia mi pantalón y desabrochaba el botón. Yo comencé a restregar mi cadera contra su entrepierna haciéndolo suspirar. Se separo de mi solo para bajarme el pantalón y quitárselo el también. Su lengua volvió a meterse en mi boca y mi lengua busco la suya con lujuria. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos acariciándonos, haciéndonos suspirar y jadear el uno al otro. Solté un gemido de placer cuando me penetro de golpe. Comenzó a moverse con rapidez y a besarme con pasión. Al poco tiempo los dos nos corrimos y se dejo caer a mi lado en la cama. Se puso boca abajo, paso un brazo por mi cintura y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y note como olisqueaba.

No hagas eso- le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro juguetonamente.

¿Por qué?- me dijo como un niño pequeño enfurruñado.

Por que huelo a sudor- le dije tímidamente.

Volvió a absorber y negó con la cabeza- Yo creo que tu olor es maravilloso- levanto su cabeza y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Yo sonreí- lo que creo que ocurre aquí- dijo levantando una ceja- es que tenia razón en cuanto a lo de bibliotecaria aburrida- dijo volviendo a bajar su cabeza a uno de mis pechos. Yo jadeé.

No soy aburrida- le dije entrecortadamente. No podía pensar correctamente cuando él me hacia esas cosas.

Pues demuéstralo- dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Yo sonreí y le hice girar quedando yo a horcajadas.

Te lo voy a demostrar, señor taxista- le dije antes de meter mi lengua en su boca.

**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo! **

**Muchas gracias, ya 26 review, a ver si con este capitulo llegamos a los 30 me daría una gran alegría la verdad jaja.**

**He intentado mejorar el Lemmon y no se… que opináis?? Os gusto el capitulo??**

**Espero que si!.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, que no creo que tarde mucho. Mañana o pasado como mucho.**

**1besoo y gracias de nuevo por los review, alertas, etc…**


	8. Chapter 8

Después de demostrarle a Edward que en realidad no era una "bibliotecaria" aburrida una vez más, ahí estábamos abrazados en aquel colchón tirado en el suelo, de lo que creía que seria próximamente la habitación de Edward. Yo estaba acostaba boca arriba y Edward de lado con su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo. Acariciaba mi abdomen y me daba de vez en cuando pequeños besos por el cuello, los labios, las manos. Me sentía genial.

Esto es una locura- dije suspirando.

¿El que?- dijo soplando en mi ombligo.

Solté una carcajada y me removí por las cosquillas. El rió y me miro interrogante, esperando que contestase.

Pues todo eso. Me parece un sueño- le conteste- no puedo creer que nos conozcamos tan poco tiempo y ya me sienta tan unida a ti-dije suspirando.

Había otra cosa que rondaba la cabeza desde que estábamos así, acariciándonos y descansando. Pero no me atrevía a preguntarle. ¿Qué éramos en realidad Edward y yo? Ser novios era algo muy precipitado, no nos conocíamos realmente. Pero sentía que lo quería y sabia que el que me quería a mí, me lo había confesado unas horas antes. Tenía miedo a preguntarle. Todo había ocurrido demasiado deprisa y no quería asustarlo al proponer ser algo más que amigos con derecho a roce.

Bella- dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos- hay una cosa que te quería decir desde el día que me fui a Fork- se le veía nervioso y no me gusto la sensación- _me va a decir que no quiere nada conmigo. Normal bella, eres idiota, como se va a estar un chico como él con una chica como tu- _me dije. Comencé a hiperventilar y el no notó por que abrió los ojos y me acaricio la mejilla- no te preocupes Bella, no es nada malo. Todo lo contrario. Bueno…- dijo titubeante- quería preguntarte si te gustaría pues… que quedemos, que nos conozcamos, no se, ser mas que simples amigos- dijo un poco nervioso- ir poco a poco. Que nos gustamos esta claro, pero conocernos mejor y ese tipo de cosas.

Claro- le dije dándole un beso- me encantaría- le dije con mis labios pegados a los suyos antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Me desperté cuando sentí un cosquilleo sobre mi abdomen. Abrí los ojos lentamente y encontré a Edward dejando besos sobre éste.

¿No te cansas nunca?- le dije sonriendo.

De ti, nunca- me dijo mientras seguía dando besos por todo mi estomago- por cierto, te llamo Alice hace un rato- dijo entre besos.

¿mmmm?, ¿Alice...?- dije incoherentemente. La verdad es que no podía pensar bien mientras notaba como Edward iba dejando besos cada vez mas abajo. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

El rió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba causando en mí. Dejo esa parte y subió a mi rostro, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me sonrió.

Exigió saber donde nos encontrábamos- me dijo y yo rodee los ojos. Alice podría ser tan infantil a veces.

¿Y que le dijiste?- dije quitando el pelo de su cara. Era tan suave que seguí acariciándolo. Él no se quejó, todo lo contrario, se acomodó mejor para que tuviese mayor acceso.

Le dije que no molestase, que te llevaría dentro de una hora a tu apartamento- dijo cansinamente- insistió y tuve que acceder a estar en media hora allí.

Alice es muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone- dije con una risita- entonces deberíamos de levantarnos y desayunar.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo levantándose de un salto. Cogió mis tobillos y me arrastró hasta el final del colchón. Solté un grito de sorpresa.

Creo que también tenemos que ducharnos- dijo con voz picarona. Me cargo sobre su hombro como la noche anterior y yo no pude reprimir una carcajada.

Que buena vista tengo… - dije mordiendo una nalga. El se carcajeo mientras nos conducía al baño.

Y más que vas a tener Swan- me dijo metiéndonos a la ducha y encendiéndola.

Estuvimos más de media hora en la ducha. Alice nos iba a matar, de eso estaba segura, pero a quien le importaba Alice estando con el hombre más guapo del planeta, en una ducha. ¡A mi me daba completamente igual!

No desayunamos ya que habíamos tardado demasiado duchándonos. Al bajar del coche Edward me cogió de la mano y entramos al apartamento. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Alice y Rose desayunado tortitas.

Mmm..., tortitas- me solté de la mano y fui corriendo a coger una del plato. Pero cuando iba a cogerla Alice quito el plato rápidamente de mi alcance.

La mire extrañada y tenia el ceño fundido.

Nada de tortitas hasta que no soltéis donde fuisteis anoche- dijo haciéndose la enfadada. Edward río y yo rodee los ojos.

Vamos Alice- dije- estas siendo muy infantil.

Dales las malditas tortitas Alice- dijo Rosalie con la boca llena.

La lleve a mí apartamento- dijo Edward por fin, sentándose en uno de los taburetes. Le quito el plato a Alice de las manos, cogió una y me entrego el plato a mí. Yo le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla y me puse a comer como una leona.

¿A tu apartamento?- pregunto Alice- ¿te has mudado ya?- Edward asintió y yo sonreí. Alice dio un pequeño salto y me abrazo fuertemente. Por poco me atraganto con la tortita que estaba comiendo.

La vas a ahogar Alice- dijo Rosalie levantándose de su taburete dirigiéndose a su habitación y arrastrando a Alice con ella. Le di las gracias con la mirada y ella me sonrió.

Bueno bibliotecaria aburrida- yo levante una ceja- me tengo que marchar- yo hice un puchero y el rió.

¿A dónde?- le dije acercándome a él.

Tengo que ir al hospital para informar que ya estoy en Seattle- dijo mientras me cogía de la cintura- por si les hago falta.

Esta noche nos veremos ¿no?- le dije acercando nuestros labios.

Por supuesto- y pego sus labios a los míos.

Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse Alice y Rose salieron disparadas de la habitación y me sentaron en un sofá de mala manera.

Mira que sois brutas- las mire envenenadamente.

Deja de perder el tiempo y cuéntanoslo todo- rodeé los ojos, Rosalie como siempre tan directa.

Pues… al salir del pub me llevo a su apartamento y… nos quedamos a dormir. Fin de la historia- dije rápidamente e intenté levantarme. Alice fue más rápida y me volvió a empujar al sofá. La mire mal y ella sonrió.

De eso nada Bella- dijo- queremos detalles.

¿Detalles?- dije sorprendida- bueno pues besa genial, ¡Dios!, es perfecto. Y bueno pues anoche hablamos y vamos a probar a salir, conocernos mejor y a ver como sale- dije sonriendo.

¡Eso es genial Bella!- dijo Alice- me alegro mucho por ti.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Me levanté de un salto y fui corriendo a abrir. Creía que era Edward ya que no hacia ni media hora que se había marchado.

Cuando abrí la puerta mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y mi sonrisa se esfumo. Ahí estaba Jacob con un ramo de rosas rojas. Después de casi tres años de relación aun no sabía que odiaba las rosas rojas.

Hola Bella- dijo.

Dio un paso hacia mi y se acerco a darme un beso en los labios. Yo me aparte y terminó dándomelo en la mejilla.

¿Qué quieres Jacob?- dije seriamente.

¿No puedo venir a ver a una hermosa chica?- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Jacob, te lo voy a repetir una vez más, ¿A que has venido?- dije.

Vamos Bella, ¿Por qué eres así?- yo levante una mirada incrédula- vale, vale- dijo levantando un brazo- por lo menos acepta mi regalo ¿no?- cogí el ramo de rosas a regañadientes, no tenía ganas de discutir y quería quitármelo de encima cuanto antes- ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis llamadas?- pregunto.

Tu sabes por que- respondí.

Sabes que entre Leah y yo no hay nada amor, que yo te quier...- comencé a reír y el paró de hablar.

Ni se te ocurra decir que me quieres, amor, ni nada relacionado con Leah- dije- si a lo que has venido, es a decirme es eso, lo siento pero no te voy a seguir escuchando- iba a cerrar la puerta pero el puso su mano y la abrió.

Por favor, perdóname. Te echo de menos Bella- dijo haciendo un puchero. Se que antes ese gesto hubiese echo que lo perdonase. Hacia bastante que no lo hacia. Desde que habíamos dejado de querernos y de impórtanos el uno al otro.

Jacob, no te quiero. Tú no me quieres. Además estoy con otra persona y estoy bastante bien- le dije tranquilamente.

¿Con otra persona?- dijo alzando de voz sorprendido- pero, pero… Bella si solo hace dos semanas que lo dejamos…

Bueno, pues en ese tiempo he conocido a una persona que me hace feliz- dije- Jacob, nosotros ya no éramos felices. Tú no me amabas, no me querías y yo tampoco te quería. Era todo monotonía. Pasabas todo el tiempo trabajando o con chicas que no eran yo. Ahora podemos ser felices.

¿Entonces no bromeas sobre que estas con otra persona?- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Iba a contestarle cuando escuche la puerta de éste abrirse y a Tania salir.

Se quedo mirándonos. Primero miro a Jacob, luego pasó su miraba a mi y por último al ramo de rosas que aún tenia en mi mano.

¿Interrumpo?- pregunto haciéndose la tonta. Bueno haciéndose…

No Tania- dije- no interrumpes nada- le entregue el ramo a Jacob y él me miró con tristeza- lo siento Jacob, pero te darás cuenta de que tengo razón...

Ejem…- dijo Tania acercándose mas a nosotros- solo quiero saber si Edward esta dentro- dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

¿Para que lo quieres?- me puse seria de pronto. Sentí una oleada de celos corriendo por mis venas. Quería matarla en ese momento.

Bueno es que…- dijo mirándose las uñas- estoy enferma- y tosió falsamente. Jacob y yo la miramos con una ceja alzada- y bueno quería saber si podría atenderme. Me he enterado de que es doctor- dijo sonriendo.

Lo siento Tania pero Edward no está- le conteste ácidamente. No me gustaba nada que Tania fuese detrás de él. Edward era mío y de nadie mas. Además de que no me fiaba para nada de ella.

¿No?- dijo- me pareció verlo subir contigo hace un rato…- dijo intentando mirar hacia el interior del apartamento descaradamente. Cerré la puerta mas para que no pudiese ver nada y la mire mal.

Pues se marcho hace un cuarto de hora más o menos- le dije de malas formas- bueno siento dejaros aquí pero tengo que volver a dentro. Adiós- dije y me metí dentro. Antes le di una mirada a Jacob y este se veía bastante entretenido mirando a Tania. Rodeé los ojos, nunca cambiaría y la verdad que a estas alturas no me importaba.

Les conté a las chicas la conversación que tuve con Jacob y la interrupción de la idiota de Tania preguntando por Edward. Tuve que coger a Rose para que no bajase a su apartamento a arrancarle los pelos de la cabeza.

La tarde paso rápido y Edward me llamo para salir esa noche al cine. Acepte encantada. Le pregunte si le importaba que se lo dijese a las chicas y así podríamos ir los seis.

claro Bella- dijo riendo- no me importa en absoluto. En una hora estoy en tu casa. Adiós preciosa- dijo y yo me sonrojé.

Adiós guapo- le dije.

Las chicas se mostraron de acuerdo con la salida al cine y las tres nos pusimos a arreglarnos para salir. A la hora ya estábamos las tres sentadas en el salón esperando a que los chicos vinieran por nosotras.

Al poco tiempo llamaron y fuimos cada una con nuestro chico en su coche.

Cuando Edward me vio bajar me dio la mano y me condujo hacia su coche.

¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todas las veces que salimos voy a tener que espantar varias moscas?- dijo bromeando.

Pues no se- le dije- por que no tienes motivos- de pronto me acorde de algo y me puse seria- Edward, tengo que decirte algo- dije parándome a escasos metros del volvo. El me miró serio y espero a que siguiese hablando- bueno, esta mañana al poco de marcharte, apareció Jacob, mi ex novio, por mi apartamento- dije mirando para abajo- me regaló un ramo de rosas rojas, que tiré- el sonrió y apretó mi mano- e intento pedirme perdón. Quería decírtelo para que no pensases nada raro. Ya que vamos a empezar algo, no quiero que haya confusiones ni mentiras…

Bella, Bella. Respira- dijo poniendo las dos manos en mi rostro y obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos- no importa. Le has rechazado ¿no?- yo asentí- pues eso es lo que me importa. Confío en ti, cariño- yo sonreí y le di un profundo beso en los labios.

Cuando iba a profundizar el beso, se escucho el claxon de un coche y a Alice gritar que se nos hacia tarde. Yo gruñí cuando Edward se separó de mi y rió entre dientes. Cuando llegamos al volvo me abrió la puerta, como ya era costumbre en él y nos marchamos al cine…

**Hola!! **

**Primero quiero decir, en respuesta a una pregunta que me hizo una chica =), que tengo 20 años =) que por cierto los cumplí hoy xD.**

**Segundo, que siento no haber subido el capitulo antes, se que no he tardado mucho pero suelo subir uno por día y bueno, por eso.**

**Y por último, relacionado con el capitulo, sinceramente no se como me ha quedado, a mi me gusta pero a la vez no me termina de convencer. Intente hacer un buen capitulo y espero no decepcionarlas jaja.**

**Ahh y se me olvidaba y es lo más IMPORTANTE de todo!!!!! Ya 42 review! Muchísimas gracias de verdad, a ver si con este llegamos a los 50 o 55 jajaja.**

**Espero vuestra opinión!**

**Hasta la próxima, besos ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Me había hervido la sangre al escuchar a Bella nombrar a Jacob. Con solo su mención me dieron ganas de ir a su casa y partirle la cara. Después de todo lo que él le había hecho pasar, Bella era para mí y yo puedo y quiero hacerla feliz.

Desde el primer día que la vi hace dos semanas me quede totalmente prendido de aquellos ojos chocolate. Todo esto era tan extraño para mí, nunca me había pasado. Me había acostado con chicas una sola noche pero luego no quería volver a verlas, era todo físico, nunca había querido tener una novia seria, ni quisiera novia, con 24 años que tengo y con Bella era todo lo contrario. Al día siguiente no quería levantarme de su cama y tener que marcharme a Fork. Cuando desperté y la vi abrazada a mí y tan hermosa que no pude reprimirme a hacerle una foto. Me apunte su numero y desde esa noche supe que no podría estar sin ella. No se porque, pero tenia esa sensación. Parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, como si yo la hubiese estado esperando y ella me esperase a mí. Su aroma y su sabor eran totalmente hipnotizantes. Era como mi marca de heroína.

Y ahí estábamos en mi volvo plateado, dirigiéndonos al cine con sus amigos y ahora los míos. La miré por el rabillo el ojo y la vi suspirar. ¿Qué estará pensando? Nunca podría intuir que le pasaba por la mente, era tan impredecible. Aun que poco a poco la iba conociendo. Parecía feliz y eso me hizo sonreír como un bobo. Era tan hermosa, aquellos labios que invitaban a besarlos sin descanso y esos ojos chocolate que hacían que perdiese la concentración.

Al llegar al aparcamiento del cine, donde ya se encontraban los demás, me baje y abrí su puerta para que ella bajase. Mi madre siempre me había dicho que con las chicas hay que ser caballeroso y así era yo desde siempre. Aunque con Bella era especial.

Cogí su mano y nos acercamos a los demás. Entramos todos y se pusieron a elegir película. Emmett quería ver una de acción. Yo rodeé los ojos- _ este hombre nunca va a cambiar- _ pensé. Las chicas preferían una romántica o una de terror. Vi de reojo que al nombrar la película de terror Bella se tensaba a mi lado.

¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

No, no- intentó sonreír, pero le salio una sonrisa bastante fingida.

¿Estas segura?- dije- si no quieres estar en el cine podemos ir a otro lu…

Claro que no- me cortó y apretó mas mi mano- quiero estar aquí, contigo- y se pegó a mí. Yo pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la apreté contra mí. Ella me sonrío y como si sus labios fuesen imanes yo ya no podía más que desear besarla en ese momento, pero cuando iba acercándome a sus labios la voz de Alice me sacó de mi burbuja.

¿Vosotros que decís?- nos pregunto Alice.

A mi me da igual- dijo Bella.

Yo prefiero la de terror antes que romántica- dije haciendo un mohín. Emmett alzo una mano e hizo un gesto para que le chocase. Yo le sonreí y le choqué.

¡Ese es mi chico!- grito.

Emmett- dijo Rosalie dándole un codazo en el estomago- estamos en un lugar publico, por favor osito no grites- le dijo cariñosamente. Este le sonrió y paso su brazo por su hombro, imitando mi gesto y el de Bella.

Bueno pues si todos estamos de acuerdo en ver una de terror, vamos dentro antes de que nos quedemos sin entrada- dijo Jasper.

Entramos todos con Alice dando saltitos a nuestro lado. Era una chica tan hiperactiva. Vi como las chicas reían y hablaban entre ellas cuando nos parábamos en la cola para comprar palomitas y gominotas, se notaba que estaban tan unidas, parecían hermanas. Yo también tenía amigos en Forks como Emmett y algunos más pero no tenia una amistad tan unida como tenían todos ellos. La había tenido con Emmett pero cuando me marche a estudiar se perdió un poco el contacto.

Sentí como Bella me arrastraba hacia la sala de la mano. La mire y le sonreí. Conociéndola tan poco era una de las cosas que mas me importaban en mi vida. Me sentía tan unido a ella. La seguiría a cualquier parte que ella me pidiese, por eso con una sonrisa en mi rostro me deje conducir hasta los asientos que nos habían asignado en taquilla.

Cuando comenzó la película note como Bella poco a poco iba pegándose a mí y con cara de asustada. Note que en realidad no quería estar en esa sala, se la veía incomoda. Yo pase mi brazo por su hombro, como antes, y la acerque a mí. Ella medio escondió su rostro en mi cuello y suspiró, causándome miles de mariposas por mí estomago.

Estuvimos toda la película abrazados y de vez en cuando sentía como Bella daba algún saltito del susto o me daba besos en el cuello. Si seguía así no iba a poder resistirme, mi autocontrol tenía un límite y estaba llegando a mi fin.

Sentí que perdí el control cuando me dio una lamida debajo de mi mandíbula.

Bella- dije jadeando. La mire mal haciéndole entender que parase.

Ella se limito a reír entre dientes y a darme un último beso en el cuello.

Cuando termino la película, decidieron ir a cenar. Al llegar el camarero miraba descaradamente a las chicas y los tres nos enfadamos. Ellas se rieron de nosotros y Bella me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano y un beso en los labios para que no estuviese enfadado.

No estaba enfadado por que el chico hubiese tonteado con ella, estaba enfadado por que a pesar de que ella y yo nos gustábamos y habíamos quedado esa mañana en ser algo mas que simples amigos con derecho a roce, Emmett y Jasper podían decir que Alice y Rose eran "suyas", pero en realidad Bella no era nada mío. La quería, sentía que la quería y quería estar con ella. Era demasiado pronto ser novios y por eso le había propuesto conocernos mas, aun que esperaba que nunca terminase eso de conocernos.

Yo ya solo tenía ojos para ella y aunque en algún momento de mi vida se podría decir que he sido un mujeriego, ahora sabia perfectamente lo que quería. Solo esperaba que ella sintiese lo mismo.

Cada día que pasaba con ellos me sentía mas unido a su grupo. Me trataban como uno mas, incluso antes de que entre Bella y yo hubiese algo. Me sentía a gusto y como en casa. Realmente eran unas excelentes personas.

No podía dejar de mirar a Bella reír, y hablar animadamente con los chicos, realmente era tan hermosa. Ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba en mí. Me reí cuando Emmett la hizo sonrojar, era tan adorable.

Mas pronto de lo que esperaba eran casi la una de la madrugada. Los chicos tenían que trabajar a la mañana siguiente y decidimos marcharnos a casa. Yo no empezaba hasta el miércoles de esa semana, ya que era el día que empezaba. Solo había venido a Seattle antes para poder ver esos ojos chocolate que no podía apartar de mi mente.

En el camino a casa reinaba un silencio bastante cómodo entre Bella y yo. En los semáforos acariciaba su mano y notaba como su piel se erizaba. Me encanta ver el efecto que provoco en ella. Saber que yo causo aunque sea la mitad de las sensaciones que ella causa en mí.

Pare frente a su portal y me gire para verla de frente.

¿Mañana nos vemos?- le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. Me había dado cuenta de que ella dejaba de respirar cada vez que le regalaba una sonrisa torcida.

Mañana no puedo- dijo triste- tengo que trabajar mañana y tarde. Pero por la noche podrías pasarte por casa y ver una película, cenar o simplemente charlar- dijo animándose.

Me encantaría- dije antes de darle un profundo beso. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de cuello y yo enredé una mano en su espesa cabellera color caoba. Sentí como su lengua quería introducirse en mi boca y yo gustoso abrí mi boca y roce mi lengua con la suya. Su sabor era tan intoxicante. Ella hacia que mi corazón bombease en mi pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho por nadie. Sabia que me estaba enamorando de ella pero no me importaba. Sabía que ella era la indicada. Poco a poco fuimos bajando la intensidad del beso. Cuando se separo de mi, no soltó mi cuello y me dio varios besos en los labios. Cuando ya iba por el sexto beso yo comencé a reír entre dientes al igual que ella. Pego su frente a la mía y suspiró. Yo sentí que me perdía en sus ojos otra vez más.

Creo que será mejor que suba- dijo a escasos centímetros de mis labios- las chicas tienen que estar dentro.

Si mejor que subas, sino no voy a poder resistirme a volver a secuestrarte- le dije bromeando y ella me dio un golpe juguetonamente en el brazo. Yo reí y la volví a besar.

Arranque mi volvo cuando la vi cerrar la puerta y decirme adiós con la mano.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento, fui directamente a mi habitación. Me senté en el colchón que había en el suelo y me quite la ropa. Me quede solo en boxer para dormir y me gire para acomodarme. Cuando lo hice note un olor familiar en la almohada de al lado. Sonreí cuando supe que ese olor era de Bella. Cogí la almohada y la olí.

Me cambie la almohada y me dormí con una sonrisa boba en rostro.

Cuando desperté por la mañana, me maldije por no haber cerrado la persiana para que no entrase la luz por la mañana. Mire el reloj y eran las once de la mañana. Me desperece y me dirigí a la ducha. Me hice el desayudo y me senté en el sofá a ver la tele. No podía de dejar de pensar en Bella, en su olor, sus ojos, sus labios, su risa… ya sabia que iba a hacer esa mañana. Iba a ir a ver a Bella a la librería y quizás compraría un algún que otro libro, el apartamento estaba un poco vacío.

Decidí irme a pie y buscar la librería donde trabajaba Bella. No sabia cual era por lo que primero fui hasta su apartamento. Una vez que estuve en la puerta, comencé a andar y a buscarla. Bella me había dicho que estaba a unas dos manzanas por lo que no tendría que estar muy lejos. A los cinco minutos encontré una pequeña y acogedora librería, donde había mucha gente sentada en mesas y leyendo. Desde fuera pude ver a Bella, colocando libros sobre estanterías. Estaba intentando colocar uno de los libros en una de las estanterías más altas y no llegaba. Me reí disimuladamente, pero mi risa se borro cuando vi a su "amigo" Mike coger el libro de su mano, colocarlo y a la vez pegarse a ella por la espalda. Una corriente de ira atravesó mis venas y entre a la librería.

Cuando entre se escucho un sonido, que provenía de un objeto que tenían en la entrada, colocó sobre la puerta. Casi todas las miradas del sector femenino se posaron en mí y eso hizo que me sonrojase un poco. La verdad es que nunca me había gustado llamar mucho la atención y bueno en aquel momento me sentí cohibido.

Vi como Bella me miraba totalmente asombrada y yo le sonreí. Cuando iba acercarme a ella una chica se interpuso en mi camino.

Hola- dijo con una gran sonrisa- soy Laureen y si me dice que desea le puedo ayudar – me di cuenta de que al igual que Bella llevaba un pequeño cartel en el pecho con su nombre. Supuse que seria empleada de la librería y por educación le sonreí.

No gracias, en realidad ya tengo quien me atienda. Si me disculpas- dije amablemente. Iba hacia donde se encontraba Bella y vi que la chica esta, ¿Laureen?, no se movía. Le sonreí y la aparte delicadamente.

Cuando llegue a donde se encontraba Bella me fije en que Mike ya se había marchado, y que Bella tenia los puños apretados y estaba fulminando con la mirada a su compañera de trabajo.

hola guapa- le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Hola- seguía mirando a Laureen- ¿Qué te a dicho?- y la señalo con la mirada.

Yo seguí la dirección que ella indicó y sonreí internamente. ¿Acaso estaba celosa?- me quiso ayudar a comprar- le dije encogiéndome de hombros-pero le dije que ya tenia quien me atendiese- ella soltó un _" guarra" _y yo no pude reprimir una carcajada. Bella me miro mal y yo la abrace- sinceramente, prefiero a las bibliotecarias aburridas- le dije.

Ella río y me besó.

De pronto escuche una voz molesta y como Bella se separaba de mi bruscamente.

Edward- dijo una chica abrazándome. Yo me quedé en shock- cuanto tiempo- dijo sonreído.

¿perdona, te conozco?- le dije sorprendido. La verdad es que no la conocía de nada.

¿No me recuerdas?- dijo ofendida- nos conocimos hace dos semanas. Díselo Bella.

Yo estaba totalmente confundido, ¿quien era aquella chica con voz gritona?. Cuando mire a Bella para pedir su apoyo, vi que la estaba matando con la mirada. Creía que iba a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Vamos Bella- dijo otra vez aquella voz molesta- díselo…

Es Tania- respondió ella ácidamente.

¿Tania?, ¿Tania?. Nada que no sabia de donde la conocía.

siento ser grosero- le dije- pero sigo sin saber quien eres- me encogí de hombros.

Bella me miraba sorprendida y a la tal Tania se le había abierto la boca bastante.

¿No me recuerdas?- dijo molesta Tania y miró a Bella, quien tenia una sonrisa de boca a boca.

No- dije.

Soy la vecina de Bella- dijo de forma altanera.

Si- intervino Bella feliz- nos la encontramos en mi edificio cuando me besaste la primera vez- cuando dijo eso se acercó a mí y yo pase una mano por su cintura.

Ah si- dije mintiendo. La verdad es que no me había fijado en la persona que estaba en el rellano ese día, solamente miraba los labios carnosos de Bella y solo pensaba en probarlos- la que nos interrumpió- dije mirando a Bella y esta sonrió mas asintiendo.

Bueno- dijo Tania- me voy. Por cierto, ¿Por qué te regalo un ramo de rosas Jacob ayer Bella?, ¿estáis de nuevo juntos?- conforme iba soltando sus palabras me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Estaba intentando picarme.

Si le encanto- dije yo sonriendo- tanto que me lo ha regalado a mí- bella río fuertemente y a Tania se quedo sorprendida de mi respuesta. Sin decir nada más salio rápidamente de la librería molesta.

Eso ha estado genial cariño- me dijo Bella antes de besarme.

Me separe de ella y le regale una sonrisa torcida. Ella se separo de mi y yo le di una palmada en el culo. Ella me miro con una ceja alzada, yo sonreí y levante las manos inocentemente. Bella río entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

¿Has venido a comprar algún libro?- pregunto Bella mientras seguía colocando los libros.

Si- dije- mi apartamento esta un poco vacío-dije haciendo un puchero y ella río- y bueno pues así aprovechaba, te veía y hacia de tu vida una mas divertida.

Fanfarrón- la escuche susurrar. Poco a poco nos habíamos metido en un sitio donde nadie nos podía ver. Mire hacia todos los lados y no vi monos en la costa. Me acerque a ella y la pegué contra una estantería. Ella me miro sorprendía e iba a decirme algo, pero no la deje. Le estampe un beso e introduje mi lengua en su boca, ella no tardo mucho en responder pasionalmente. Baje mis manos y apreté su culo. Ella como respuesta subió una pierna y la enroscó en mi cintura, yo la empuje contra mi dureza que en ese momento estaba despertando y ella jadeo en mi boca. Sabía que tenía que para, no podíamos hacer eso y me separe de ella.

Menos mal que has parado- dijo jadeante- no creo que hubiese podido parar como me hubieses seguido besando así- la solté y la volví a dar un corto beso en los labios.

Es que me pierdes Bella- le dije juguetonamente y ella rió.

**Hola! **

**Gracias por el apoyo que me dais con vuestros review, alertas y favoritos. Me alegra que os guste mi historia.**

**Bueno quería decir otra cosa, con respecto a lo que una chica llamada Laura, creo, me comento ayer en un review (no me sentó mal para nada, no quiero que haya malentendidos). Quería decirte, que en parte tienes razón en lo de que bella y Edward se han conocido muy pronto, que se han acostado muy pronto y todas esas cosas. También dijiste que las relaciones no eran así y en eso si que tengo que decirte una cosa, puede que todas no sean así, vale que lo normal seria que se conociesen, se gustasen, no se dijesen nada, y que después de ser amigos pues se comience una relación, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en eso contigo en cuando a la realidad, pero en este caso pues… esto es imaginación, es una historia y nada es verdad. Muchas parejas se conocen así y muchas personas tienen rollos de una noche. Así que bueno solo quería decir eso, y si no te gusta la idea de mi fic pues eso si que lo siento. A todo el mundo no le puede gustar y bueno me alegra también que me manden esos tipos de review, para que sepa que lo tengo que hacer mejor =).**

**En cuanto al nuevo capitulo, esta vez quería hacer algo diferente, no se si alguien me había pedido un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Edward, creo que no. Se me ocurrió y bueno pues espero que os guste, enserio! He seguido una propuesta de Reneesme (me parece que es xD, si me confundo perdón jaja), con lo de Tania, espero que te haya gustado, aunque yo creo que podría a ver estado mejor. Bueno también espero vuestra opinión sobre eso jaja.**

**Espero sus review!**

**Besos ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Me encontraba en la librería. Brenda me había encargado colocar todos los libros que la gente dejaba en el mostrador después de leerlos o devolverlos. La librería también constaba de una pequeña biblioteca, una mesa pegada en un rincón, donde la gente podía leer los libros antes de comprarlos o simplemente ir a ésta y pasar el tiempo leyendo.

No había dejado de pensar en Edward en todo el día y eso que solo eran las doce de la mañana. Había soñado con él, son su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo en él me volvía loca.

Estaba en una de las estanterías traseras de la librería colocando los libros. Había uno que se me resistía, tenia que dejarlo demasiado alto y con mis 1,62 metros de altura me resultaba complicado.

Vamos Bella, que lo consigues- me dije bajito cuando conseguí llegar a la estantería. El libro voló de mis manos y sentí como alguien pegaba su cuerpo a mi espalda.

Yo te ayudo Bella- rodeé los ojos internamente. Mike, ¿Por qué era tan oportuno, y porque siempre estaba en la librería? Tendría que hablar de nuevo con Brenda para que tuviese la entrada terminantemente prohibida. Era demasiado cara dura para su salud- ya esta, ¿ves que fácil?- dijo cuando colocó el libro, que por cierto lo había colocado donde no era, pero no le iba a decir nada, cuando antes de fuera mejor.

Iba a responderle con alguna bordería cuando escuche la campanilla de la puerta. Me giré a ver quien era y vi aquellos ojos esmeralda que me tenían completamente enamorada.

Vi como Edward entraba decidido y con furia en sus ojos. Me miró y se paro. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que no le pude devolver la sonrisa que él me regaló. Noté como todo el sector femenino que se encontraba allí lo miraba babeando. Edward las ignoró y avanzó hacia mi, pero cunado dio un paso hacia delante, Laureen, mi querida amiga, se interpuso en su camino y le hablo coquetamente. Me hervía la sangre, ¿pero quien se atrevía esa para coquetear con él? Apreté mis puños con fuerza para no abalanzarme sobre ella.

Vi como Edward caballerosamente la apartaba y se dirigía a mí. Mire a mi alrededor y para mi sorpresa Mike, el valiente, había desaparecido. Le tenía miedo a Edward.

-Hola guapa- me dijo Edward cuando se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me relajé un segundo cuando sentí sus labios sobre piel, pero cuando miré a Laureen comiéndose con la mirada a Edward, volví a apretar mis puños con fuerza.

- Hola- le dije mientras seguía mirándola envenenadamente- ¿Qué te a dicho?- le pregunte y le señale con la cabeza a Laureen. El siguió el recorrido que había hecho mi cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con ella.

- Me quiso ayudar a comprar- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero le dije que ya tenia quien me atendiese.

- guarra- dije bajito, más para mí. Edward soltó una carcajada y yo lo miré mal. Encima se reía de mí, que bien Bella. Edward me abrazo- pero sinceramente prefiero a las bibliotecarias aburridas- dijo sonriendo. Yo le sonreí y lo besé. Quería que todas dejaran de mirarlo como un trozo de carne, era para mí, era mió. Últimamente era demasiado posesiva para mi bien.

De pronto escuche una voz conocida a la vez que separaban a Edward con fuerza de mí. Mire a la persona que había sido la causante y no me podía creer lo que veía. ¡Esto es el colmo! No salgo de una y ya tengo a otra encima.

Edward- le dijo a la vez que se le abrazaba efusivamente- cuanto tiempo- Edward se había quedado parado, veía en sus ojos que estaba totalmente sorprendido, al igual que yo a decir verdad. Poco a poco en mi interior la ira se iba abriendo camino. Hoy estas dos idiotas no iban a salir muy bien paradas.

¿Perdona, te conozco?- le dijo Edward. Yo abrí más los ojos. ¿No se acordaba de ella de verdad?:

¿No me recuerdas?- dijo ofendida- nos conocimos hace dos semanas. Díselo Bella.

No me podía creer como la gente de Seattle tenia tanto morro. Díselo Bella, me había dicho, ¡no iba a decir nada, pero nada de nada!.

-Vamos Bella, díselo- volvió a repetirme.

-Es Tania- contesté al fin.

-Siento ser grosero- dijo Edward mirándola- pero sigo sin saber quien eres.

Yo miré sorprendida a Edward, realmente no la recordaba, no lo hacia por mi, no la reconocía. Vi como a Tania se le abría la boca por la gran sorpresa y en mi rostro surgió una gran sonrisa.

Soy la vecina de Bella- escuche de decía. Yo solo podía mirar a Edward con aquella sonrisa boba pintada en mi cara.

Si- intervine- nos la encontramos en mi edificio cuando me besaste por primera vez- me acerqué a Edward y él paso una mano por mi cintura acercándome a él.

Ah si- dijo Edward pensativo- la que nos interrumpió- dijo y yo asentí sonriendo más.

Bueno- dijo Tania- me voy. Por cierto, ¿Por qué te regalo un ramo de rosas Jacob ayer Bella?, ¿estáis de nuevo juntos?- conforme iba soltando sus palabras me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Estaba intentando que Edward se enfadase conmigo. Puta. Iba a responderle que porque no cerraba la bocaza operada que tenia y se metiese en sus asuntos cuando Edward intervino por mí.

Si, le encanto- dijo sonriendo- le gusto tanto que me lo ha regalado a mí- yo solté una carcajada de ver la cara que se le quedó a Tania y vi como ésta salía de la librería sin despedirle. Vaya una maleducada.

Eso ha estado genial cariño- le dije entre risas a la vez que me acercaba a besarlo.

Nos separamos y me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Cunado me dí la vuelta para seguir colocando los libros Edward me dio una palmada en el culo. Me giré y lo miré con una ceja levantada, Edward subía sus manos de forma inocente y reí entre dientes.

¿Has venido a comprar algún libro?- le pregunté mientras seguía colocando libros.

Si, mi apartamento esta un poco vacío- dijo haciendo un puchero y yo reí- y bueno pues así aprovechaba, te veía y hacia de tu vida una mas divertida.

Fanfarrón- susurré.

Edward me empujó hacia una de las estanterías de dentro, donde nadie nos podía ver y estampó sus labios en los míos. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo le respondí al instante. Apretó mi culo y yo subí una pierna y rodeé su cintura con ella. El me apretó contra su miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse y yo jadeé en su boca. Debíamos de parar, si no paraba no íbamos a poder parar más adelante. Me excitaba demasiado.

Se separó de mi y tomamos aire.

Menos mal que has parado- le dije- no creo que hubiese podido parar como me hubieses seguido besando así- le dije y el me soltó. Yo le di un corto beso en los labios.

Es que me pierdes Bella- respondió él juguetonamente y yo reí.

Venga, voy a venderte unos libros- le dije cambiando de tema, ya estaba el ambiente demasiado "cargado" para seguir hablando de esas cosas- ¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan?

Estuvo casi toda la mañana en la librería decidiendo que libros se iba a llevar a su apartamento. Me dejó elegir unos cuantos. Se empeñó en comprar Romeo y Julieta cuando le dije una y mil veces que yo podría dejárselo si en realidad quería leerlo. Él insistió que quería llevárselos.

Comimos en la librería como todos los días de semana y por la tarde tuvimos el doble de trabajo. Cada vez que oía la campanilla de la puerta miraba rápidamente esperando que se tratase de Edward. Pero éste no apareció en toda la tarde. Tampoco es que fuese necesario, digo, nos habíamos visto por la mañana durante casi dos horas. Empezaba a creer que estaba enferma, nunca me había pasado esto.

Esa noche me tocaba a mí cerrar, por lo que tuve que quedarme ordenando todo antes de cerrar, para el día siguiente. El trabajo en la Liberia era realmente cansado, aun que desde fuera se viese como uno tranquilo y sin mucho esfuerzo.

Llegue a casa sobre las nueve de la noche. Alice y Rose no se encontraban allí, supuse que tendrían que estar con los chicos en alguna parte. Me metí a la ducha, pero antes miré mi teléfono móvil y vi un mensaje de Edward, decía que me tenía ganas de verte y que esperaba que me pasase por su apartamento para ver una película y cenar. Estaba muy cansada por lo que le respondí que viniese el a casa a verla.

A la media hora Edward estaba en al puerta de mi apartamento con dos pizzas y mas guapo que nunca. Como podía ser que a cada segundo lo encontrase mas guapo.

- Traje pizzas, espero que te gusten- dijo con una radiante sonrisa que me contagió.

- Me encantan- le dije antes de inclinarme y darle un corto beso en los labios.

Cada día estaba más segura de que quería estar con él. Era tan divertido, tan bueno, simpático, trabajador y bueno demasiado hermoso para mi propio bien. Mi cabeza a un no había asimilado que un modelo de revista como él estuviese con una chica tan simple como yo. Aunque tampoco me lo iba a preguntar muchas mas veces. Mis amigos me decían que no me veía con claridad y quizás es por eso por lo que no lo entiendo. Pero de una cosa si que estaba segura, no iba a perder el tiempo, iba a disfrutar todo lo que durase esto que teníamos Edward y yo.

- Siéntate donde quieras, voy a sacar los cubiertos- dije mientras me iba hacia la cocina.

Al salir vi a Edward encendiendo la tele y sentado en el sofá mas grande del salón. Me senté a su lado casi de un saltó y el fingió sorpresa. Yo le di un golpe en el hombro y el me dio un profundo beso.

Bella- dijo mientras cenábamos- ¿Qué es lo que hacia Neuwton en la librería?- levanto una ceja cabreado.

Mike es siempre así- dije rodeando los ojos- es como un chicle.

¿Pero no esta con Jessica?, ¿tu amiga?- dijo serio y sorprendido.

Si, pero él es así- dije con la boca llena- no se cansa nunca.

Voy a tener que hablar con él sobre este tema- dijo dándole un bocado a la pizza.

Está bien- dije animadamente- me vendría bien. Parece que te tiene miedo- dije riendo.

Miedo, ¿ a mí?- dijo riéndose- ¿Por qué dices eso?.

Por que cuando has entrado a la librería esta mañana ha volado rápidamente como un pajarillo asustado- él rió.

Bueno pues hablare con él- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Después de cenar animadamente y entre caricias y besos. Nos pusimos a ver una película. No me enteré de la mitad, ya que entre medias Edward me daba besos en el cuello o pequeños mordiscos en la oreja. Algunas veces no podía reprimirme un gemido que salía de mi garganta cuando el rozaba inocentemente un pecho o mi zonas bajas. No es que yo me quedase corta. La película se había convertido en una lucha por ver quien hacia gemir mas al otro.

Estuvimos besándonos otro buen rato. Cuando termino la película y nos separamos el uno del otro, Edward tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y rojos. Tuve que contenerme mucho para no lanzarme como una leona a él de nuevo. La verdad que estaba bastante cansada y al día siguiente me esperaba otra jornada de trabajo dura.

Será mejor que me vaya- dijo- te ves muy cansada pillina- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Prometo que mañana iré a tu casa a dormir- dije medio adormilada. El rió entre dientes mientras me cargaba en sus brazos.

No prometas nada que mañana no vas a poder recordar- dijo riéndose.

Pero lo prometo- dije como una niña pequeña.

El río más fuerte y me dejó en mi cama, me quitó la ropa y me tapó.

Acuéstate conmigo hasta que me duerma, ¿vale?- le dije abriendo un ojo.

Vale- dijo y se acostó a mi lado quedando frente a frente.

Buenas noches cariño- le dije acomodándome.

Buenas noches preciosa-respondió.

Te quiero- dije en un suspiro.

Yo también te quiero Bella. Yo también- dijo feliz y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

**Holaa de nuevo! xD**

**Gracias por el apoyo a la historia de todas las personas que me dejan review, alertas, etc etc. Lo agradezco mucho =). Gracias también a aquellas personas que me han apoyado en cuando a la aclaración que hice en el anterior capitulo y me han ofrecido su apoyo!! GRACIAS.**

**Bueno espero que este capitulo sea también de vuestro agrado, aunque no es largo, y no se como me ha quedado tampoco, así que espero vuestra opinión. Se que el capitulo no es muy largo y por eso creo que hoy mismo continuare escribiendo el capitulo 11, y esta noche o mañana lo subiré como muy tarde ;). **

**Ya 60 revieeeeeeeeeeew… dios mío no me lo creo, de nuevo gracias! A ver si con este llegamos a los 70 x lo menos andaa jajaja**

**Bueno pues lo dicho gracias y espero que os guste!**

**Hasta la próxima =)**


	11. Chapter 11

Desperté con el sonido del despertador.

Me desperecé y me di cuenta de que Edward ya no estaba conmigo. Me pregunte cuando se habría marchado a casa. Me incorporé y salí a prepararme el desayuno, ya que dentro de una hora tendría que estar de nuevo en el trabajo.

Al salir encontré a Alice peleándose con la sartén para hacer tortitas y a Rosalie peleándose también, pero ésta con la cafetera. Reí entre dientes y las dos me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo levante mis manos como gesto de rendición y apreté los labios para no reír de nuevo. Normalmente era yo la que preparaba el desayuno, no se por que las chicas se habían puesto a hacerlo ellas. Aunque no me iba a quejar, un día de descanso no hacia mal a nadie.

¿Por qué estáis preparando el desayuno?- pregunté y me senté en uno de los taburetes.

¿Y por que no?- dijo Rose un poco molesta.

Vale, vale- dije.

No queríamos molestarte- dijo Alice- además, ¿estas insinuando que no sabemos preparar unas simples tortitas y café?- levantó una ceja.

Yo no he dicho eso- dije intentando no reír- pero soy yo la que normalmente suelo preparar el desayuno. Solo me ha llamado la atención- me baje del taburete de un salto- ya que estáis tan susceptibles, no quiero molestar con mis comentarios. Voy a ducharme, cuando este el delicioso desayuno me llamáis.

Alice y Rose me sacaron la lengua a la vez y cuando entre a mi habitación escuche a Alice reír disimuladamente. Eran un caso perdido.

Me duche y Alice entró a mi habitación mientras me vestía a anunciarme que el fabuloso desayuno ya estaba listo. La verdad que estaba delicioso. Las felicité y ellas sonrieron.

¿Se puede saber que os traéis entre manos?- les dije mientras comía la tercera tortita. Ellas casi no habían probado bocado y me miraban con los ojos brillantes esperando alguno de mí, que no sabia que era.

La verdad- dijo Alice inocentemente- es que el desayuno de hoy lo hemos preparado Rose y yo por una razón en concreto.

Si- dijo Rose a su lado incomoda.

Bueno- tragué- pues vosotras diréis- le di un sorbo a la taza del café y espere que hablaran.

Pues bien- comenzó Alice- hace un mes, cuando tu aún estabas saliendo con Jacob- hice un gesto desagradable y Rose río- los chicos nos sugirieron hacer un viaje de parejas.

¿Y?- pregunte, no entendía nada.

Un viaje de parejas Bella- dijo Rose como si fuese tonta.

Ya, lo he oído perfectamente Rosalie- le dije con el mismo tono. Ella alzó una ceja y yo reí- pero no entiendo para que el desayuno para un viaje en pareja.

Bueno en ese tiempo tu estabas con Jacob y…- dijo Alice.

¿Cuántas veces mas lo vas a nombrar?- dije apartando el tenedor de mi boca- no creo que pueda seguir comiendo si sigues hablando de Jacob- dije su nombre son ironía.

Déjame terminar- dijo Alice retándome.

Está bien- me metí un buen trozo a la boca y bebí café.

Pues que nos vamos este fin de semana de viaje de parejas y bueno, hemos hecho todo este paripé, por que queríamos avisarte.

Pues muy bien- dije- ya me habéis avisado.

Pero Bella, nos vamos todos este fin de semana y cuando digo todos, es todos- dijo Alice mirándome con una ceja levantada. ¿ Pero que es lo que querían? Vale, se iban de fin de semana, pues enhorabuena.

¿Qué queréis que os diga? Me alegro por vosotras dos- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ves, no lo ha entendido- dijo Rose- sabia que era mejor decírselo de sopetón y no con jueguecitos Alice, te lo dije.

Bella, cariño, deja de comer y escúchame- me quitó el plato de las tortitas y yo gruñí- tú estas incluida en el viaje.

¿Qué?- me atraganté y Rose me dio unos pequeños golpes en la espalda. Levante la mano para que parase y ella lo hizo- yo no voy a ir a ningún viaje.

¿Pero por que?- dijo Alice- si tienes a Edward.

Ya lo se, pero no quiero pedirle a Edward, el cual no es mi pareja, que hagamos un viaje de parejas. Estaría fuera de lugar- explique.

Sabia que ibas a decir eso- dijo Alice sonriendo- y me he tomado la libertad de darle una pequeña pista a Edward de lo que va a hacer este fin de semana.

¿Qué has hecho Alice?- dije mirándola mal.

Nada- dijo inocentemente, aunque de inocente poco tiene- solo le dije que este fin de semana lo iba a pasar genial y que tenias que hacerle una proposición a la que no podía negarse- yo tape mi cara con mis manos.

Os voy a matar- dije- chicas- dije descubriéndome el rostro- no le voy a decir nada.

Pero Bella- intervino Rose- ¿no quieres que vaya Edward?- dijo extrañada.

No es que no quiera que vaya- dije- simplemente no creo que sea capaz de pedirle eso. Es que no somos pareja, no quiero que piense que soy una loca obsesiva, aunque por como va la relación seguro que ya lo piensa- vi que Alice iba a abrir la boca y la corté- se que me diréis que nuestra relación pues va avanzada y que parecemos pareja, tenéis razón. Nunca había sentido estas cosas por nadie, ni por Jacob al principio de la relación. Es todo tan sencillo con Edward. Todo lo que hacemos me parece correcto, como que estamos en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto. Tengo que reconocer que tengo miedo de que Edward rechace venir a este "viaje"- ironicé lo de viaje y ellas me miraban atentamente- no quiero que piense que soy una loca, esto ya va demasiado rápido para querer acelerarlo más.

No creo que a él le importe mucho acompañarnos- dijo Rosalie- tenias que a verlo visto anoche acostado a tu lado.

¿Cómo sabéis que se acostó conmigo?- dije sorprendida.

Por que cuando volvimos a casa, entramos a tu cuarto para ver si estabas y Edward estaba despierto y mirándote dormir. Realmente hacéis una pareja genial. Nosotras solo queremos lo mejor para ti cariño y creemos que lo mejor es que lo invites.

No se asustará, estará más que encantado. Puedo verlo- dijo Alice botando en su silla.

Oh no- dije rodando los ojos- Alice la pitonisa ha vuelto- Rosalie y yo reímos y ella nos sacó la lengua.

Reíros lo que queráis pero sabéis que nunca fallo- dijo orgullosamente.

¿Entonces lo invitarás?- pregunto Rosalie ilusionada.

Me lo pensaré- dije sonriéndoles- pero, ¿Por qué me habéis hecho un desayuno para hablar de esto?- dije pensativa.

No se- Alice se encogió de hombros- siempre cocinas tu y era por hacerte un poco la pelota- cuando dijo esto Rosalie y ella soltaron una carcajada.

Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar- les dije- esta noche nos veremos- dije al salir por la puerta.

Está bien- dijo Alice- ¡y piensa eso!- la escuche gritar cuando cerré la puerta. Suspiré.

Ese día el trabajo había sido totalmente agotador, creo que él día que mas había trabajado en mi vida. Me alegré bastante cuando Mike intentó entrar a la librería y Brenda le dijo que estaba cerrado. Vaya cara se le quedó cuando vio que habían mas de veinte personas dentro, comprando, leyendo o simplemente paseando por las estanterías. Ese momento no creo que fuese capaz de olvidarlo.

No pude dejar de pensar en el dichoso viaje en "parejas", ¿Por qué tenían que hacerme pasar por esto?, ¿no podían irse ellas con los chicos sin mí?

Eran más o menos las siete de la tarde cuando noté que mi teléfono móvil me vibraba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me puse nerviosa cuando vi que el mensaje era de Edward, como podía ser tan estúpida para ponerme tan nerviosa por una cosa así.

_Hola Bella._

_No he podido despertar a tu lado por que esta mañana temprano me han llamado del hospital que me necesitaban. ¿No es genial?, empecé antes de tiempo. _

_Alice me dijo que me tenias que hacer una proposición a la que no podía decir que no, no sabe que yo a ti nunca podría decirte que no- _me sonrojé furiosamente- _te dejo trabajar. Yo voy camino a mi apartamento. Besos._

_Pd: espero que no se te haya olvidado la promesa de dormir hoy conmigo en mi apartamento esta noche. Ya lo tengo tondo preparado ;)_

_Edward._

¿Promesa, que promesa? De pronto me acorde de que esa noche le había prometido a Edward que me iba a quedar con él a dormir en su casa esta noche. Sonreí y seguí ordenando mi parte de los libros rápidamente para marcharme a casa cuando antes. Me tenía que duchar y me iría a casa de Edward encantada.

Estaba colocando el penúltimo libro, cuando sentí que alguien se paraba distraídamente a mi lado. Vi de reojo que se trataba de Laureen. La miré y ella me sonrío falsamente, le devolví la sonrisa de la misma forma.

Bella- me dijo.

¿Si?

¿Éstas ocupada?- preguntó tontamente. Pero esta chica es tonta o es tonta.

Pues Laureen, un poco- le contesté cansinamente- ¿Qué quieres?

Bueno, quería hacerte una pequeña pregunta- dijo tocándose el pelo.

Pues hazla.

Voy a ser directa contigo.

Vale.

Te pregunto.

Si Laureen- dije cansinamente.

¿Me presentarías al chico macizorro que vino a verte ayer?.

El chico maci… ¿Qué? Apreté los puños.

No- me di la vuelta y fui a colocar el último libro.

¿Por qué?- dijo persiguiéndome- ¡es tan guapo! Y ya que tu no le vas a sacar partido…

Laureen, no es soltero- dije- tiene novia…- me encogí de hombros, tratando de que mi rabia no saliera a flote.

¿Y que? Acaso lo as visto bien Bella. ¡Está tremendo!

Laureen, aléjate de él. ¿entendido?- le dije cabreada.

Ella me miró sorprendida por el tono de mi voz y se encogió de hombros. Hoy le tocaba a ella cerrar por lo que me fui al mismo terminar la conversación.

Cuando llegué a casa estaban Alice y Rose, me preguntaron si me lo había pensando ya y yo les respondí que si, que se lo diría, pero que como no quisiera ir, la culpa recaía en ellas.

Pronto estuve en la puerta de Edward tocando el timbre. Abrió rápidamente y me dio una hermosa sonrisa. Iba tan pero tan guapo, con aquella camiseta gris de manga corta y esos pantalones negros, que le quedaban pegados en las partes correctas. No pude evitar babear un poco. Lo disimulé dándole un profundo beso. El respondió gustoso y sonrió en mi boca.

Vaya. Si me has echado de menos- dijo apretándome del culo.

Bueno- dije distraídamente- no te creas- el rió y me dio un corto pero fuerte beso en los labios.

¿Qué traes?- preguntó mirando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

Bueno, ya que ayer tu compraste la cena, me parecía justo traerla yo hoy- me cogí de hombros- es comida china, ¿te gusta?

Si, me encanta- me cogió la bolsa y se dirigió a la cocina- ¡siéntate donde quieras!- lo escuche gritar desde la cocina.

No me había dado cuenta de que el salón estaba más amueblado. Tenía una gran mesa con seis sillas en un lateral. Pegado a una pared una estantería repleta de libros. Me acerque a ella e inspeccione los libros que tenia. Vaya realmente tenia unos gustos fabulosos.

Me quité el bolso y me senté en uno de los sofás. Sonreí al recordar lo que habíamos hecho en ese sofá el día que volvió.

¿Qué estas pensando?- se sentó a mi lado y dejó la comida colocada en platos en la mesa. Dejo también los vasos y cubiertos.

En lo guapo que estas hoy- le dije. Me acerqué y volví a besarlo.

Después de estar unos minutos besándonos, nos pusimos a cenar.

Estaba nerviosa, tenía que pedirle a Edward si quería acompañarme al dichoso viaje. No sabia por que hacia tan difícil esa pregunta, no era nada. Era una simple tontería. Una tontería que no tenia por que decírsela, pensé. Tenia muchas ganas de pedírselo, de irnos de viaje a no se donde con los chicos, en plan pareja. Que todas supieran que era mío. Recordé la conversación con Laureen y arrugué el ceño.

¿Qué te pasa enfadica?- dijo bromeando.

Que no vas a poder volver a pisar la librería nunca más.

¿Por que?- dijo sorprendido.

Por que por ahí te consideran como el chico macizorro- dije.

¿estas celosa?- preguntó riendo.

Si, ¿pasa algo?- dije altaneramente.

No, para nada. Me alegra que estés celosa. La próxima vez que vaya te daré un beso delante de todos y no escondidos entre los libros. Aunque hay que reconocer que da más morbo- dijo juguetonamente y me dio un beso en el cuello.

Pero no seas fanfarrón- dije divertida- solo estoy ligeramente celosa.

No, reconócelo. Estas totalmente celosa.

No.

Si.

No- reí.

Si y lo sabes. Yo también estoy celoso de Mike- dijo distraídamente.

¿De Mike?- dije- ¿tu?- reí.

No te rías- me dijo con una ceja alzada- te ronda mucho y no me gusta. Cuando lo conocí me caía bien, estaba o esta con Jessica. Pero ahora me cae fatal- dijo serio.

Vamos tonto, si yo solo tengo ojos para ti- me acerque a el en el sofá y le di un besito.

Ya lo se- dijo arrogante- estás totalmente enamorada de mí.

Yo reí- y tu estas total e irrevocablemente enamorado de mi. No lo puedes negar.

Río y me dio un profundo beso en los labios- no puedo negarlo- yo sonreí.

Tengo que decirte algo- pensé ahora o nunca.

¿La proposición?- dijo levantando una ceja divertido.

Si, justamente- dije nerviosamente.

Venga, pues dime. La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de curiosidad desde que Alice me lo dijo anoche.

Pues... veras… no se como decírtelo- empecé. El me animo a seguir con la mirada y tome aire antes de soltarlo todo- veras, los chicos planearon hace un tiempo una escapada, no se donde es exactamente, en plan… parejas. Y me lo comentaron hace unos días- mentí- y bueno…- él me miraba fijamente y no pude seguir, se estaba asustando- Edward, déjalo. Se que es precipitado no se como se me ha ocurrido escucharlas, me lían entre las dos y luego mira. Enserio no pienses de mi que soy una loca obsesionada contigo ni nada por el estilo. Te quiero y siento algo por ti, y por eso es mejor que vayamos poco a poco, tienes toda la razón, no tenia que proponer nada semejante. Es una locura y…

Bella, Bella… respira- me dijo Edward tomando mi cara entre sus manos- en primer lugar yo también te quiero. Segundo, no te he dicho nada, todo te lo estas diciendo tu, no se de donde has sacado eso de que creo que estés loca y tercero la respuesta es si- yo estaba sorprendida, ¿había dicho que si? con una respuesta tan tonta mi corazón de hincho de felicidad y no pude mas que sonreír- claro que quiero ir contigo a ese viaje de parejas o lo que sea. ¿No somos pareja?- pregunto.

¿Pa… pareja?- tartamudeé, ¿me consideraba su pareja?

Bueno es cierto no somos pareja- dijo- pero yo también he estado estos días pensando en como decirte algo y que no vieses como un loco obsesionado- rió- Bella, en tan poco tiempo siento que no puedo vivir sin ti. Te quiero y anoche me di realmente cuenta de que quiero estar contigo, y bueno pues se que dijimos que éramos mas que amigos pero yo querría saber si... bueno- carraspeó- si querías ser mi novia, oficialmente y eso-pregunto.

¿enserio?- pregunte. No salía de mi asombro.

Pues claro tonta- me dio un pico en los labios- entonces, ¿Qué dices? Si crees que es demasiado precipitado y quieres esperar un poco mas de tiem…

No lo deje terminar, estampe mis labios con los suyos y abrí mi boca para que metiese su lengua en ella. Dios, solo hacia dos días que no hacíamos el amor y sentía que ardía de deseo. Me excitaba demasiado. Iba a ser mi perdición. El no tardo mucho en responder al beso de forma desesperada. Nos separamos para coger aire y el pego su frente a la mía mirándome a los ojos.

¿Eso es un si?- dijo sonriendo.

Pues claro- dije.

Río y se echo encima de mí a darme un bocado en el cuello, yo solté una carcajada. Me beso profundamente y yo le respondí sin pensarlo. Nuestras lenguas se juntaban con deseo, desesperación. Bajo por mi cuello y lo mordisqueó, yo solté un suspiro de placer. Me volvía loca. Siguió besando y lamiendo mi cuello, de vez en cuando me daba un mordisco en la oreja y me daba pequeños besos por la clavícula. Metió una mano por mi camiseta y acarició mi pecho por encima del sujetador. Tenía unas ganas locas de que tocase, mi piel ardía de deseo. Me quitó la camiseta y yo le quite la suya. Nos dimos la vuelta y yo quedé encima de él. Me miró con unos ojos negros, cargados de deseo. Se incorporó un poco y me beso pasionalmente. Enredé mis dedos en su suave pelo y lo apreté más contra mi, profundizando nuestro beso mas todavía. Baje una mano y le acaricié la entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Sentí como se estremecía y comencé a moverme encima de él.

Soltó mi sujetador y atrapó mi pezón con sus labios. Solté un jadeo y me moví un poco más rápido. Gruño en mi pezón cuando metí una mano por su pantalón y agarré fuertemente su duro miembro y comenzaba a masajearlo.

Me vas a volver loco- dijo mirándome con deseo.

Me quito el jeans que llevaba y me bajo el tanga. Comenzó a masajearme en mi entrepierna a la vez que yo hacia lo mismo con él. Solté un jadeo cuando introdujo dos dedos en mí. Edward era perfecto en todo, estaba comprobado.

Me incorporé un poco Edward cogió un condón que tenia en su habitación. Cuando volvió nos volvimos a poner en la misma posición que antes, Edward tenía la espalda apoyada en el sofá, sentado, y yo sentada encima. Se puso el condón y me senté de golpe encima de él. El cogió mi culo con fuerza y comenzó a moverme hacia arriba y hacia abajo, para marcar el ritmo. Los dos gemíamos fuertemente, hasta que llegamos al orgasmo.

Edward me besó y se incorporó conmigo encima e hizo que pasase mis piernas por su cintura. Aun no había salido de mí y era la mejor sensación que había tenido en mi vida. Nos condujo a su habitación y nos dejo caer en el colchón, que se encontraba todavía en el suelo.

De veras- dijo Edward mirándome y sonriendo- ¿tú me quieres volver loco verdad?

Yo no soy la que deslumbra al otro- dije riendo.

¿Deslumbrar?, ¿te deslumbro?- dijo divertido.

Constantemente. No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta- dije.

No, la verdad que no. La mayoría de las veces estoy deslumbrado por ti y no me doy cuenta- yo reí y le di un beso.

Mira lo que tengo para ti- se dio la vuelta y cogío algo que había en el suelo. Me lo entregó y yo reí. Era el libro de Romeo y Julieta que se había empeñado en comprar- se que es tu favorito y Alice me dijo que si no leías un poco al día no podías dormir y bueno pensé que cuando te quedes aquí a dormir pues tienes uno para leer y no tienes que traerte el tuyo- tenia una cara de tonta en ese momento grandísima, ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente perfecto?

¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto?- le pregunte.

No soy perfecto Bella- dijo riendo- solo soy atento.

Fanfarrón- le dije. El río y me volvió a besar.

Podemos escribir un libro- dijo cuando se separo de mi.

¿Un libro?

Si, un libro de nuestra historia.

No creo que se venda mucho- dije riendo.

¿Por qué no?. Guapo chico y preciosa chica de ojos color chocolate se encuentran en un Pub, ella le ofrece su cuerpo y el acepta sin pensarlo…- le pegué un golpe en el hombro y soltó una carcajada. Me abrazó por la cintura y hundió su cabeza en mi pelo.

Me estaba empezando a quedar dormida.

¿Y como se llamaría el libro?- pregunte medio dormida.

Mmm… que te parece… ¿amor entre libros?

¿Amor entre libros?- dije- me gusta.

Pues así se llamara- dijo mientras nos acomodábamos mejor el uno al otro.

Poco a poco sentí como me quedaba dormida, rodeada de aquel aroma hipnotizante de Edward, mientras que él aspiro el aroma de mi cabello.

**Holaaaaaa! **

**Estoy contenta por que con el anterior llegamos a los 70 review! Aunque bueno jolín aunque yo diga 70 pueden mandar mas eh jajaaj. De todas formas como ya he dicho estoy muy contenta =). Me alegra un montón que os guste el fic y bueno mis ideas!**

**Prometí ayer que por subir un capitulo corto, hoy subiría otro y bueno este es un poco mas largo y creo que es el mas largo que e escrito hasta ahora, asique por favor, decirme que os ha parecido =)**

**Gracias por las alertas, favoritos, etc etc.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**besos**


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba colocando la ropa que me iba a llevar en la maleta, solo quedaba un día, ósea, esa noche y nos íbamos al dichoso viaje, bueno desde hace una semana lo veía como el fantástico viaje. Saber que Edward estaba más que dispuesto a acompañarme, hacía que sonriese como una tonta enamorada.

Alice y Rosalie se habían empeñado en llevarme la tarde de ayer al centro comercial. Entraron a casa y me raptaron de los brazos de Edward cuando veíamos una película. El pobre Edward se quedo sorprendido sentado en mi sofá, le susurre un lo siento, él río y se encogió de hombros. Antes de salir le miré envenenadamente y él volvió a reír. Hicieron que me probase más de cien camisetas y cincuenta vestidos, por no decir de los pantalones y zapatos. Volví a casa con unas veinte bolsas de distintas tiendas y cansadísima. No llegue con más ropa por que no deje que me comprasen nada.

Y ahí estaba entre toneladas de ropa, que no sabia cual llevarme y cual dejarme en casa. Con tanta ropa era imposible elegir, sobre todo cuando la mayoría me la habían comprado a la fuerza. Suspire cansada y decidí echar lo primero que pillase, de todas formas nada me gustaba lo suficiente y ni Alice ni Rose podían quejarse por que todo lo habían elegido las dos.

Vi a Edward sentado en mi cama y con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal. Estaba escribiendo algo y arrugué el ceño. Últimamente estaba más que raro con aquella libreta y tanto secretismo. Escuche como reía entre dientes disimuladamente y como me miraba de reojo. Yo me quede mirándolo y el bajo la mirada rápidamente para disimular que lo había pillado observándome.

¿Sigues sin querer decirme que escribes en esa libretita?- dije acercándome a la cama.

Ya te he dicho que es un secreto- dijo divertidamente y cerró la libreta.

Vamos- dije- déjame verla, guardare el secreto. Me muero de la curiosidad- dije dándole lastima.

No me pongas esa cara- dijo levantándose y arreglándose la camiseta- no me vas a convencer, además la sorpresa es para ti, así que si te lo digo no será una sorpresa.

Pero podría hacerme la sorprendida- dije animadamente.

De ninguna manera- dijo intentando no reír.

Mierda- dije enfurruñada.

El rió y volvió a sentarse a mi lado en la cama.

¿Te vas a llevar toda esa ropa?- dijo señalando el montón que había formado con ella en la maleta.

Eso intento- hice un mohín.

Es imposible que quepa tanta ropa en esa maleta- dijo- sobra mas de la mitad.

Si no me la llevo, las chicas me ahorcaran- dije mirándolo.

Pues no te lleves mucha ropa, haz igual que yo- dijo- de todas formas no vamos a pasar mucho tiempo vestidos. La mayoría estaremos desnudos- dijo sexy.

Pervertido- dije dándole un golpe en el brazo. Rió.

Me tengo que marchar. Mañana por la mañana me pasaré por ti- dijo levantándose con desgana.

Esta bien- dije levantándome también- te echare de menos- dije a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Yo también- dijo cogiéndome por la cintura y pegándome a él- esta será una de las peores noches de mi vida.

Estás mal acostumbrado- dije riendo.

Eso cierto. Hay una tal Swan que no me ha dejado dormir mucho esta semana- bromeo.

¿Si? dile a esa tal Swan que no se te acerque mucho- dije haciéndome la enfadada.

¿Y por que? Es una chica guapa, simpática…

¿Me tengo que poner celosa?- interrumpí con una deja levantada.

Para nada. No tienes nada que envidiarle- dijo y me dio un beso en los labios.

Me alegra oír eso- dije sonriendo en sus labios.

Como sigamos así no voy a poder salir de esta habitación, si no es contigo- dijo entre besos.

Eso seria una buena idea- dije riendo- vamos te acompaño a la puerta.

Edward cogió la dichosa libreta, la cual la acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo. ¡Lo que daría por saber que escribía en ese cuaderno! Me despedí con un beso y cerré la puerta.

Media hora después la casa parecía un autentico caos, entre Alice y Rose. Ambas iban corriendo de un lado para otro, probándose ropa y mirándose en el espejo. Cada vez que salían y me preguntaban, respondía desganada. No se por que le daban tanta importancia a la ropa.

¿Qué tal este?- me preguntó Rose cuando salio con un vestido precioso de color chicle, que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

Te queda muy bien.

Has dicho eso con todos Bella. ¿Estas atendiendo?- dijo.

Es que todos os quedan perfectos a las dos- dije a la defensiva.

Mira este Rose- dijo Alice. Salio con un vestido azul claro que le resaltaba el pecho y tenia un poco de vuelo- a ti no te pregunto por que dirás que me queda bien, como has dicho con todos- dijo mirándome un poco mal.

Pero si es la verdad- dije suspirando.

Ahora falta la mejor parte- dijo Rose picara.

Ese tono solo podía significar una cosa, y no me equivocaba. Salio de su habitación con una picardía negra que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

¿Creéis que a Emmett le gustara?- estaba preciosa y considerando que era modelo, le quedaba mas que bien aquel conjunto.

Alice silbo y yo reí- a Emmett se le caerá la baba- le dije.

Voy a probarme yo el mío. Creo que deberías de probarte el tuyo Bella- dijo con una malvada sonrisa.

¿El mío?- dije mirando a Rosalie con sorpresa. Esta se sentó en el sofá y abrió una cerveza.

Si el tuyo.

Pero yo no tengo ninguno- dije.

Oh si, si que tienes- dijo despreocupadamente bebiendo.

No Rose, no tengo.

¡Si que tienes!- escuche a Alice gritar desde su habitación- mira es este.

Alice llevaba un conjunto granate que le quedaba genial y en la mano llevaba un conjunto azul, que supuestamente era para mí.

-Alice… gracias, pero no creo que lo vaya a usar- dije tímidamente.

Claro que usaras- dijo Rose.

Alice cogió otra cerveza y saco otra para mí.

Venga Bella, al menos pruébatelo, solo para que lo veamos- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Para divertirnos. Hoy haremos noche de chicas, pero en lugar de con pijamas con conjuntos sexy- dijo Rose bailando sentada. Alice y yo soltamos una carcajada.

No se yo si…- dije.

Por favor… hazlo por nosotras- dijo Alice con aquella cara de cachorro abandonado que tanto odiaba.

Si, por nosotras-dijo Rose imitándola.

Está bien- dije cansada- pero no creo que me quede bien y además, es solo para divertirnos, ¿entendido?- dije señalándolas con el dedo y ellas pusieron carita de niña buena mientras asentían. Le di un trago a mi cerveza y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Cuando me lo puse y me miré al espejo, me gusto lo que vi. El conjunto era un tanga con un sujetador, todo azul oscuro que resaltaba el color blanco de mi piel. Me hacia mas pecho y mejor culo. La verdad es que me gustaba. Escuchaba las risas de las chicas en el comedor y decidí salir para saber su opinión.

Bueno, ¿Qué tal?- dije saliendo al salón tímidamente.

Guau Bella- dijo Rose.

Estás preciosa- me sonrió Alice.

Definitivamente estos conjuntos nos lo llevamos de viaje- dijo Rose- quien sabe si nos harán falta- y levantó una ceja picadamente.

Yo el mío me lo llevare- dijo Alice saltando en su sitio- a Jasper le encantará. Puedo verlo.

¿También puedes ver si le gustara a Edward?- dije riéndome y sentándome a su lado en el sofá.

Pues claro. Si estas para comerte- dijo Rose mientras simulaba un gruñido de león. Alice y yo reímos.

No se chicas- dije tocándome la tela de la parte de abajo- sabéis que no soy yo muy directa en cuanto a estos temas.

Pero no es ser directa- dijo Rose- tu eres sexy, pero no te sacas partido. Además e visto como te desenvuelves con Edward y estoy segura de que en la cama tienes que ser muy sensual- enrojecí por completo. Alice soltó una carcajada.

Hace tiempo que no teníamos una noche de chicas para hablar de sexo- grito Alice.

Alice- susurré- baja la voz- y reí- ¿Quién empieza?- pregunté.

Empiezo yo si queréis- dijo Rose. Alice y yo asentimos- chicas el otro día, cuando estábamos en el pub, la segunda noche, ¿os acordáis no?- volvimos a asentir escuchándola con atención- Emmett y yo mientras bailábamos… ¡Lo hicimos!- y soltó una carcajada.

Alice y yo nos quedamos en shock.

pero... – empezó Alice- no se notó nada, ¿Cómo fue?

Pues genial- seguía riendo- estábamos tan excitados bailando que simplemente surgió solo.

Sois unos pervertidos- dijo Alice riendo.

Estuvimos contando experiencias que habíamos vivido con el sexo. Me toco el turno de hablar sobre Edward y me sonrojé.

Es perfecto- dije sonriendo- el otro día en su casa lo hicimos y fue, buah, ge- ni- al- dije riendo- tiene un pequeño lunar un poco más arriba del ombligo que me vuelve loca- les confesé- todo en el me vuelve loca. Me besa de una forma que jamás me habían besado y con solo rozarme ya hace que me excite más de lo normal- las chicas rieron.

A mi me pasa igual- dijo Alice- cuando Jasper me besa en el cuello, ¡Dios!, pierdo la razón.

¿Qué es lo que mas te excita Bella?-dijo Rose.

Pues… - dije pensando todas las cosas que me había hecho Edward- claramente que me agarre del culo, ¡tías!, es genial la sensación cuando te engancha y te pega a su dura entrepierna, es tan excitante…

Chicas- dijo Rose levantándose- creo que voy a ir a ver a Emmett, a ver que me dice del conjunto- yo reí y Alice se levanto rápidamente y fue a cambiarse a su habitación.

Te acompaño, creo que también necesito la opinión de Jasper.

¡Chicas!- les dije- ¿me dejáis sola?, creía que hoy era la noche de chicas sexy- dije riendo.

Si, pero tanto hablar de sexo, pues se abre el apetito Bella- dijo Rose ya totalmente vestida- ¡Vamos Alice o tendrás que irte en tu coche!

Ya estoy, ya estoy- dijo Alice poniéndose un poco de brillo en los labios-¿Qué tal estamos?

Genial, como siempre- dije sonriendo.

Vamos, ¿a que estas esperando?- me pregunto Rose- te dejamos en casa de Edward, nos pilla de camino. ¡Ponte algo encima!- sonreí y me levante de un salto.

A los cinco minutos ya estaba en el portal de Edward. Llame varias veces al ascensor pero este se encontraba arriba y no bajaba. Así que impaciente subí las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos. Llegue respirando entrecortadamente y llame insistentemente al timbre. Era casi las dos de la madrugada y seguramente estaba durmiendo. Me agaché y apoyé mis brazos en mis rodillas, recuperando el aire.

Llame varias veces más al no oír ningún ruido en el interior. Escuche un ruido y pare de llamar. Me arregle un poco el cabello, que lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y esperé que abriese. Solo esperaba que le gustase el conjunto, por que sino…

Edward abrió la puerta solo con unos pantalones de dormir y el pelo despeinado. No pude evitar recorrer su abdomen bien marcado fijamente, de arriba abajo. De repente sentí una necesidad casi mortal de beber de sus labios, de que sus manos recorriesen mi piel y me quitase la ropa a bocados. Lo necesitaba, lo quería y lo deseaba.

¿Bella?- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo- ¿Qué pasa?

Yo le sonreí y me lance a sus brazos besándolo con desesperación.

Pero...- escuche que decía.

Yo introduje mi lengua en su boca salvajemente y el me rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndome hacia él. Me respondió al segundo y nuestras bocas comenzaron a moverse insistentemente una con la otra.

Vaya…- dijo cuando nos separamos para tomar aire- esta tarde cuando dijiste que me echarías de menos no creía que fuese para tanto- rió.

Es para mucho mas- le dije mientras me volví a acercar a su boca.

El sonrió en mis labios y me alzó. Yo enrosqué mis piernas en sus caderas y él profundizo mas el beso. Colocó una mano en mi nuca y la otra la afianzó en mi trasero, pegándome contra su dura entrepierna. Jadeé fuertemente y el aprovechó para besar y lamer mi cuello. Yo eche la cabeza hacia atrás dándole mejor acceso a este. Notaba como el iba caminando por su apartamento y supe que nos dirigíamos hacia su habitación. ¿Había cerrado la puerta?, mire de reojo antes de entrar a su cuarto y vi que si, pues no me había dado cuenta. El deseo me nublaba la mente. Llevábamos una semana sin sexo y quería estar con él, solo pensar en lo bien que lo hacia, me excitaba en exceso.

Me dejo caer en el colchón y me clave algo en la espalda.

Auch- dije cogiendo lo que estaba debajo de mí. Al sacarlo me di cuenta de que se trataba de la dichosa libreta- ¿Estabas escribiendo?

No- dijo entrecortadamente- me dormí mientras escribía- me la quito de las manos y lanzó a dios sabe donde.

Yo sonreí y pase mis brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo a mí.

Ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde- dije antes de que el presionase fuertemente sus labios contra los míos.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Volvimos a besarnos desenfrenadamente. Pase mis manos por sus abdominales y el jadeo en mi boca. Poco a poco baje hasta meter la mano por su pantalón y para mi sorpresa y satisfacción, no llevaba ropa interior. Cogí su ya duro miembro y comencé a masajearlo. El volvió a jadear y profundizo más el beso. Metió una mano dentro de mi camiseta y todo el sujetador. Se separó de mí sin quitar su mano de mi pecho y me miró alzando una ceja.

¿Qué es lo que llevas?- dijo entrecortadamente.

Una sorpresa para ti- dije un poco sonrojada.

Te estas sonrojando…

Lo empujé y me levanté quedando Edward medio acostado en el colchón mirándome fijamente. Me quité los pantalones lentamente y mi como su mirada se iba cargando de deseo cada vez más. Cuando me quite la camiseta, se levantó y me beso salvajemente. Lo empujé a la cama y me senté a horcajadas. El puso sus manos sobre mi culo y me apretó.

Creo que es el mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás- yo sonreí y lo besé de nuevo.

Se separó de mi y me beso el cuello, poco a poco bajo hacia mis senos y lamió la parte que no cubría el sujetador. Me lo quitó y me lamió el pezón. Yo jadeé y agarre su pelo para que no se apartase de ellos. El lamió y mordió mis dos senos y luego volvió a besarme en los labios. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí en ese mismo momento. Le baje los pantalones y el me quito al mismo tiempo el diminuto tanga con una sonrisa divertida en su casa.

Espero que ese conjunto te lo lleves mañana al viaje.

Estará sucio.

Se limpia- dijo riendo.

Yo reí y cogí un preservativo que guardaba él en su mesilla. Se lo coloqué y me senté lentamente sobre él, disfrutando del momento. El echo su cabeza hacia atrás del placer y colocó sus manos en mi culo, haciendo que nos moviésemos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al poco tiempo llegamos los dos al orgasmo y debo de decir que fue el mejor polvo que había echado jamás. Estaba cargado de deseo, amor, cariño…

Me quité de encima de él y me deje caer a su lado en la cama.

Guau- dijo mirándome tontamente.

Quita esa entupida sonrisa de tu cara Cullen- bromeé.

Cuando tú quites la tuya.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que a mi lado en el suelo, estaba la libreta de los secretos de Edward. Hice el amago de cogerla cuando Edward se puso de pronto encima de mí y cogió la libreta rápidamente del suelo.

Hay que ser mas rápida Bella.

Te odio- dije enfadada.

No es verdad, hace menos de un minuto estabas haciendo el amor conmigo y me amas.

Pero eso era hace dos minutos, ahora mismo te odio y como no me des la libreta te seguiré odiando- el negó con la cabeza. Se levanto y pude observar su duro y precioso trasero. Le di un manotazo y el rió divertido.

No mires- me ordenó.

¿Que no mire por que?

No quiero que veas donde escondo esto- y levantó la libreta que llevaba en la mano.

Está bien- dije cansada. Me di la vuelta y enterré la cabeza en la almohada. A los pocos segundos sentí como la cama se hundía y me di la vuelta de nuevo.

Le haces mas caso a la dichosa libreta esa que ami- dije enfurruñada- el rió

Eso no es cierto- lo miré.

Si es cierto.

No te preocupes dentro de muy poco te enterarás de lo que escribo en ella, ¿vale?

Vale- le acaricié el pelo y el se acomodó.

¿Tienes la maleta preparada?- yo asentí- mejor, por que no pensaba dejarte salir de esta casa hasta mañana por la mañana.

Yo reí y lo volví a besar. El beso fue subiendo de tono de nuevo y ya nos encontrábamos de nuevo los dos excitados y listos para otra ronda. Nunca me podía cansar de Edward. Lo quería tanto.

por cierto- dijo separándose de mi- me ha encantado ese conjunto.

Enrojecí y el soltó una carcajada. Se puse sobre mí y comenzó a acariciarme por todo el cuerpo.

Sentí que alguien me zarandeaba y me susurraba. Abrí los ojos lentamente y encontré a Edward sentado en el borde el colchón con una bandeja en la mano.

buenos días dormilona- dijo sonriendo. Le sonreí cuando me incorporaba y el se acerco para darme un beso en los labios- ¿Cómo has dormido?

Más que genial- dije sinceramente. Mire por la ventana y vi que aun era temprano.

Son las seis y media de la mañana. Alice ha llamado desde casa de los chicos que recogen tu maleta y vienen por nosotros sobre las ocho.

¿Alice dijo eso?- me sorprendí- creía que a las siete menos cuarto tendríamos que estar en casa. Conociéndola es raro que no este nerviosa y saltando de un rincón a otro. Seguramente tuvieron una noche movidita como la nuestra- dije divertida.

¿Si?- dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama para desayunar juntos- ósea, que fue todo planeado por vuestras diabólicas cabecitas.

No. Las chicas me compraron el conjunto, supuestamente para divertirnos. Pero después de hablar de temas un poco subiditos de tono pues las chicas se fueron a enseñarlo- dije irónicamente y el sonrío- a los chicos y yo no podía ser menos. Aunque debo de admitir que me daba bastante vergüenza- me sonrojé.

¿Vergüenza?- dijo- estabas realmente preciosa, para comerte.

Pues todo fue idea de Alice.

Recuérdame que le de las gracias- dijo antes de darme un casto beso

Después de desayunar nos duchamos juntos, eso si guardando las distancias ya que queríamos ahorrar fuerzas para el viaje y a las ocho en punto Alice llamo a la puerta. Me dio un conjunto de unos jeans cortos, camiseta azul cielo si mangas y unas sandalias plantas blancas. Me deje el cabello suelto y baje al coche de Edward. Este estaba metiendo nuestras maletas al maletero, ya que cada pareja iría en su coche.

¿Estáis listos?- dijo Jasper desde su coche antes de montarse.

Si- dijo Emmett.

Nosotros también Jasper- dijo Edward.

Bueno pues nos vemos en el hotel. Hasta ahora.

Todos nos montamos en el coche y antes de salir Edward se giró y me miró sonriente.

Creo que a partir de ahora mi color favorito va a ser el azul- dijo- estas totalmente impresionante con ese color Bella.

Yo me sonrojé y lo besé.

¿preparado para el viaje?- pregunte.

Más que preparado.

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Poco a poco voy haciendo los capítulos mas largos y prometo que el próximo será mas largo que ninguno!! =) **

**En el pasado capitulo 13 reviewwwwwww! Estoy súper feliz, a ver si con este nos superamos!**

**Un beso y espero que os guste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

El hotel era precioso. Al entrar nos quedamos maravillados con aquella escalera que ocupaba la mayor parte del hall. El mostrador se encontraba a mano derecha y una pequeña salita con televisión a la izquierda. Alice había echo una muy buena elección.

Todos habíamos subido a las habitaciones y habíamos quedado para subir a cenar al comedor sobre las ocho y media de la noche. Eran las seis y Edward y yo estábamos sacando la ropa de las maletas y colocándola en el armario para el fin de semana.

Cuando todo estuvo colocado me tiré sobre la cama y esperé que Edward saliese de la ducha. Me puse a ver la televisión cuando escuche la puerta del baño abrirse.

Edward se tiró encima de mí riendo.

Esto si que es vida- dijo agarrándome del trasero.

Anda que no sabes tu nada- le contesté dándole un beso en los labios.

Tengo que aprovechar.

Como si no lo hicieses ya- dije riendo y el negó con la cabeza.

No disfruto nada, no me dejas. Eres una aburrida- me dijo intentando no reír.

¿Qué soy aburrida?- dije levantando una ceja. Él se encogió de hombros y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

Todos no podemos ir en toalla a todas horas- le dije dándome cuenta de que iba desnudo, solo le cubría aquella toalla blanca. El sonrió torcidamente.

¿Tu no te bañas?- pregunto sentándose en la cama.

Si, ahora- dije tirando un poco de la toalla- el rió y se agarró la toalla para que no se la quitase. Yo gruñí y tiré con más fuerza.

¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó riendo.

Venga, no seas así- dije acercándome a él e intentando tirar de nuevo. Él volvió a sujetar con fuerza y rió antes de acercase a mis labios- Es tan injusto- dije levantándome y cogiendo ropa limpia del armario- me dices aburrida y cuando quiero un poco de acción me frenas. No hay quien te entienda- escuche una carcajada cuando cerré la puerta del baño.

Me di una ducha rápida, esperaba que siguiese en toalla para seguir jugando con él al tira y afloja. Reí ante mi propio pensamiento. Salí de la ducha y me puse la ropa interior, decidí tentar a Edward un rato. Entreabrí la puerta y vi que ya estaba vestido y escribiendo en aquella libreta, que poco a poco me sacaba de mis casillas. Reía en silencio mientras escribía. Cerré la puerta disgustada y me puse la ropa, unos jeans, una camiseta de tirantes amarilla limón y unas zapatillas de color blancas, no quería ir muy arreglada, total solo íbamos a cenar y volveríamos a las habitaciones a descansar, el viaje nos había dejado a los seis agotados. Sobre todo el madrugar después de una noche movidita por parte de todos.

Al salir del baño vi que Edward guardaba rápidamente la libreta y seguía viendo la tele disimuladamente.

No creas que no te e visto- dije mirándolo de reojo.

¿A mi? Haciendo el que…- dijo inocentemente.

Con tu amado cuaderno.

Solo lo revisaba- dijo desinteresado.

Siento más que curiosidad por saber que escribes en él.

Nada importante- dijo mirándome y me hizo un gesto para que me sentase a su lado en la cama. No tuvo que decirlo dos veces y yo ya estaba apoyada en el cabezal de la cama a su lado. Me acarició la mano y me sonrió.

Pues si no es importante déjame verlo- puse mi mejor cara de pena. Con Alice siempre me funcionaba, pero el negó divertido- estoy empezando a creer que apuntas tus conquistas- el me miró sorprendido.

Pero que dices Bella… solamente quiero que sea una sorpresa. ¿Lo dejaras pasar?- yo crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho mirándolo enfadada y negué con la cabeza- venga, por mi- dijo poniendo aquella sonrisa torcida que me nublaba el pensamiento.

Tramposo- susurré y el rió.

Siempre gano.

Se acercó a mí y me beso. Yo enredé mis dedos en su pelo y lo atraje hacia mí. No era un beso que incitase a nada mas, solamente demostraba amor, cariño. No queríamos profundizarlo más. Solo demostrarnos lo que sentíamos con un beso.

Escuchamos que llamaban insistentemente a la puerta.

Alice- susurre en sus labios.

Deja que llame- volvió a estampar sus labios contra los míos, pero esta vez de forma más insistente.

Edward te escuché- dijo enojada. Yo sonreí en los labios de Edward y él me apretó a él sonriendo también.- vamos chicos, se nos hará tarde para cenar- siguió dando golpes a la puerta. Se podía a oír a Emmett reír desde el pasillo.

Deberíamos salir antes de que tire la puerta abajo o suba seguridad- dijo Edward riendo y yo lo acompañé.

Nos arreglamos la ropa y abrimos la puerta. Todos nos miraban divertidos menos Alice, la aguafiestas, que nos miraba enfadada.

Van a cerrar la cocina como no nos demos prisa- dijo.

¡comida!- grito Emmett corriendo al ascensor.

No cambiará- dijo Rose riendo- esperame osito- y corrió a su lado.

Alice- dijo Jasper- tranquila amor, nadie va a cenar a las ocho menos cuarto de la noche.

Es que había pensado en ir a conocer un poco el exterior del hotel. Ver la piscina y esas cosas- dijo animadamente.

Vaya si que te cambia el humor rápidamente- bromeó Edward cociéndome de la mano. Le di un codazo y lo miré retándolo. Se encogió de hombros y reprimió una carcajada. Alice lo miró envenenadamente y Jasper negó con la cabeza.

Una vez montados en el ascensor Alice, haciendo caso omiso al comentario que Edward le había echo hacia unos segundos, propuso de nuevo ir a recorrer el exterior del hotel. Emmett y Rosalie estuvieron de acuerdo y nos encaminamos los seis hacia fuera.

El exterior era incluso más hermoso que el interior. Había una piscina grandísima, que invitaba a bañarse en aquel mismo instante.

Más tarde deberíamos probarla Rose- dijo Emmett dándole un manotón en el culo, ella rió y asintió con la cabeza. Los cuatro rodeamos los ojos. Nunca cambiarían.

Estuvimos un rato por los alrededores, mirando el jardín. Alice nos hizo algunas fotos y otras en grupo. Íbamos a entrar de nuevo al hotel para subir al comedor a cenar cuando vi a una persona conocida. Me paré de pronto y Edward me miró extrañado. Los chicos se dieron cuenta y me miraron de pronto.

Jacob mi miró, me sonrió y vi como se acercaba a nosotros. ¿Pero donde se creía que iba?

Hola Bella- dijo con aquella sonrisa. De pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Edward y miró nuestras manos entrelazadas- vaya, no creí que fuese verdad eso de que estabas con otra persona. Creí que solo querías librarte de mi rápidamente- dijo riendo. Yo lo miré con una ceja levantada.

Te dije que era verdad Jacob. Si tu no me creíste es cosa tuya- sentí que Edward se tensaba a mi lado al oír el nombre de Jacob. Escuché a Emmett toser a nuestro lado, llamando la atención de Jacob.

Hola chicos- dijo alegremente. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que sonreír?- no os había visto. Me alegro de veros de nuevo.

Que pena que no podamos decir lo mismo- respondió Rose.

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Jasper cogiendo la mano de Alice que miraba a Jacob como si fuese a matarlo con las manos.

Si, es lo mejor- respondí y tiré un poco de Edward que tenía una mirada seria.

Un segundo- dijo Jacob levantando una mano para que parásemos- ¿no nos vas a presentar?- yo me quede sorprendida. ¿A que jugaba? Iba a responderle cuando Edward dio un paso hacia delante.

Edward Cullen. Novio de Bella- dijo serio.

¿Novio?- dijo levantando una ceja- vaya Bella si que corres- Edward volvió a tensarse.

No te importa lo que tarde o lo que haga con mi vida Jacob- dije apretando la mano de Edward para tranquilizarlo. Él pareció relajarse un poco pero se le notaba tenso todavía.

Bueno teniendo en cuenta que conmigo ibas un poco retrasada...- apreté los dientes para no decirle nada grosero y pasé de él. Edward iba a dar un paso hacia delante pero le miré suplicante. Su mirada se transformó en un sentimiento que no pude identificar y volvió hacia atrás.

Vamonos chicos- les dije suplicante.

¡Jake!- escuche la voz de alguien que venia corriendo desde la entrada- ¿Por qué tardas tanto cariñ…?- dijo Leah. Se paro a su lado y nos miró sorprendida. Me echo una mirada envenenada y se pegó lo mas que pudo a Jacob- ¿Qué hacen _estos _aquí?- dijo desagradable- ¿Nos estáis siguiendo?- Jacob rió y yo reí con él.

Vamos Leah, no creerás enserio que sois tan importantes- vi que ella miraba a Edward de arriba abajo y ese gesto no me gusto nada. Me hirvió la sangre como creía que nunca lo iba hacer. Di un paso hacia delante.

¿Qué estas mirando?- le dije ferozmente. Edward tiró de mi mano y me pego contra él.

Vaya vaya, veo que la mosquita muerta no pierde el tiempo- seguía mirando a Edward, bueno mas bien se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. Esa zorra quería pelea, pues la iba tener- no tienes mal gusto a decir verdad- dio un paso hacia delante- soy Leah y tu eres…- intentó acercarse a él pero me puse delante.

¿Dónde coño crees que vas zorra? A él no te acerques, ¿entendido? Sobre mi cadáver- dije lo más seria que pude. Edward pasó sus manos sobre mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

Vamonos- dijo con voz helada.

Zorra- dijo Rosalie al pasar por al lado de Leah. Ella sacó pecho orgullosa y sonriendo.

Al pasar Edward y yo por su lado, escuche como ella le susurraba a Edward su número de habitación. Edward no le presto ninguna atención, pero yo intenté girarme y agarrarla por el pescuezo. Edward me lo impidió y me arrastró hacia el interior.

Cuando llegamos a dentro, tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Vamos a subir un momento a la habitación, ¿vale?- les dijo Edward a los chicos.

Todos asintieron y fueron a buscar asientos en el comedor para la cena. Me sentía tan mal, esa maldita puta, quien se creía que era para tratarme así y para coquetear con Edward delante de mí y de Jacob…

Edward nunca soltó mi mano y yo poco a poco iba recuperando la calma. Edward me condujo por el pasillo hasta nuestra habitación, abrió la puerta y al pasar la cerró tras él. Me soltó de la mano y me miro, esperando que hiciese algo. Me senté en el borde de la cama y escondí mi cara en mis manos. Tenia que controlar mi rabia. Note como Edward se sentaba a mi lado.

Es normal que te sientas así- dijo él dibujando círculos en mi espalda- tiene que ser duro ver a tu ex con la mujer con la que te engaño. Después de todo, dos años no se olvidan tan fácilmente- dijo con voz triste.

¿Después de dos años que? Oh no, Edward creía que yo estaba así por que había visto a Jacob. Creía que estaba enfada por que aun lo quería y no lo había olvidado. Tenia que aclarárselo.

No, no, no, no- dije cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos- no estoy cableada por él. Estoy cabreada por esa zorra... Leah, estaba coqueteando en mi cara contigo. ¿Lo viste? Nunca había tenido ganas de pegarle a nadie tanto como hace un momento. Eres demasiado importante para mí. Ni quisiera sentí odio por ella cuando se lió con Jacob. Nosotros dos ya éramos como amigos, no era amor. Lo que sentí fue decepción, confiaba en él y me traicionó. Por eso no dolió tanto, fue una simple despedida. A ti te quiero, te quiero demasiado. Ahora se lo que es amar- dije estampando mis labios a los suyos de una forma desenfrenada.

Me respondió rápidamente y nos dejo caer en la cama. Nos separamos para respirar y él me miró fijamente.

Sentí tanto miedo de que esa rabia era por Jacob. Por que aún no lo habías olvidado y lo seguías amando. No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir que es por mi- dijo feliz.

Claro tonto. Todo por ti. Ahora mi vida eres tu, ¿Aún no te has enterado?- el sonrió y me beso pasionalmente. Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de mis tripas. Edward rió y se puso de pie, ayudándome a ponerme de pie a mí también.

Será mejor que vayamos a cenar. Alice tiene que estar enfadada- dijo cogiéndome de la mano y sonriendo- de veras que no sabes lo feliz que me haces Bella. En tan poco tiempo… es todo tan extraño. Te quiero tanto- yo sonreí como una tonta y le di un corto beso en los labios antes de salir de la habitación.

Al entrar al comedor vimos como Alice nos saludaba con la mano para llamar nuestra atención. Nos dirigimos hacia ellos y cuando llegamos a la mesa, nos miraban, sobre todo a mí preocupados.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rose.

Si chicos, me encuentro fantásticamente- dije dándole un beso a Edward en al mejilla y este sonrió.

No puede ser que en menos de cinco minutos os haya dado tiempo a echar un polvo tío- soltó Emmett alucinado. Rose le dio un pescozón y le miró mal.

Animal.

¿De que hablas?- pregunté sonrojada mientras Edward y el resto reían.

Con esas caras…

Emmett- lo corto Edward- no hemos hecho nada, simplemente conversamos que es lo mejor que se puede hacer. Emmett se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo como si nada. Todos volvimos a rodear los ojos.

La cena trascurrió sin ningún problema. De lejos podía ver a Leah como lanzaba miradas a Edward cargadas de lujuria y yo cada vez que lo veía apretaba los puños con fuerza, para evitar saltar a ella y romperle la bonita cara que tiene. Edward se daba cuenta y me acariciaba la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Los chicos no tocaron el tema y decidimos olvidarnos de la presencia de aquellas dos personas en aquel hotel y disfrutar al máximo de aquel fin de semana.

Después de cenar volvimos a salir al jardín y como hacia frío, Alice propuso ir todos a su habitación y jugar a las cartas o pedir alguna copa a la habitación. Accedimos y fuimos hacia su habitación.

Nos reímos mucho viendo a Emmett perder una y otra vez. Era como un niño pequeño. Se enfurruñaba y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Emmett y Rose dijeron que se retiraban a ver si podían estrenar la piscina. Los demás pusimos cara de asco y Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada. Cargo a Rose sobre su hombro y salio casi corriendo por los pasillos. Se escuchaba a Rose reír hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Edward y yo decidimos irnos también ya que estábamos cansados y quien sabe si podíamos tener alguna noche movidita como la anterior. Iba a utilizar otro de los conjuntos que Alice me compró, después de todo me había traído toda la colección.

Edward y yo entramos a la habitación y el se quito la camiseta y se acostó en la cama. Yo negué con la cabeza y me senté en la cama. Me acordé del conjunto y me levante de un salto sonriente. Esa noche iba a ser memorable como ninguna otra. Quería demostrarle a Edward mis palabras, que le quería a él y solo a él y que por Jacob solo sentía un amor fraternal, si es que llegaba a tanto.

Cogi un conjunto negro con azul y lo escondí. Edward me miraba con una ceja levantada y divertido.

Bella, ven a la cama- dijo picadamente.

Aun no- dije y corrí al baño.

Me cambié y solté mi cabello de la cola que me había hecho para ir a cenar. Lo despeiné y lo deje caer a ambos lados de mi cara sobre mis hombros. En una ocasión Edward me había dicho que le encantaba mi pelo de esa manera y esta noche quería sorprenderlo.

Abrí la puerta.

por fin… creí que me dormiría sin ti. Venga vent…- se interrumpió cuando saqué una pierna por la puerta y la moví de arriba hacia abajo sensualmente. Lo escuche tragar pesadamente- ¿Bella?

¿Si?- dije inocentemente mientras salía del baño.

Edward abrió los ojos y abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

guau… - dijo incorporándose- no me digas que eres un regalo- yo asentí y el sonrió torcidamente- pues ven que te pueda desenvolver- yo sonríe y me senté a horcajadas.

Nada me haría más feliz que eso.

Me apretó contra él y note como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse y yo me mojé al instante. Me beso al principio lentamente y yo le respondí de la misma forma. Saboreando su boca y él la mía. Su lengua quería luchar con la suya por lo que lamí su labio esperando que el abriese la boca para darme paso. La abrió rápidamente y gemí al sentir su lengua en mi boca de pronto. Enroscamos nuestras lenguas y nuestras bocas se movían acompasadas, disfrutando la una de la otra.

Todo uno de mis senos por encima del sujetador y jadeó.

Cada conjunto aumenta el nivel- dijo restregando su ya dura entrepierna contra la mía totalmente mojada.

Yo jadeé y eche la cabeza hacia atrás. Esto le dio un mejor acceso a este y lamió la parte derecha de mi cuello. Con una mano me quitó el sujetador. Cogió uno de mis pechos y me lió una lamida en el pezón. Me moví encima de él. Volvió a larmelo y comenzó a comerme el seno con ansia. Yo baje mi mano y acaricié por encima del pantalón su miembro y sentí como éste se hacia mas duro poco a poco. Quería sentirlo en mí.

Me cargó y me acostó en la cama y se posiciono encima de mí. Su boca se dirigió hacia el centro de mis senos y estuvo lamiendo hasta que mordió el otro pezón. Yo volví a jadear y metí mi mano en su pantalón. Dios era tan grande que me moje de nuevo mucho más. El bajo su mano hacia mi tanga color negro y lo empujó hacia abajo. Masajeó mi centro y metió dos dedos. Yo gemí y subí sus labios a los míos con un beso hambriento.

Te necesito dentro de mi Edward. Te deseo- dije entrecortadamente.

El saco sus dedos de mí y se quitó el pantalón. Se incorporó y busco algo en la maleta. Volvió con el condón puesto y yo sonreí. Tenía que ir al ginecólogo a que me recetase las pastillas anticonceptivas, ahorraríamos mucho más.

Me besó furiosamente mientras me penetraba lentamente. Yo jadeé en su oreja y él se estremeció. Comenzó a moverse rápidamente y en la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestra respiración entrecortada y algunos jadeos que no podíamos controlar.

Sentí que llegaba al orgasmo y clavé mis uñas en sus espalda. Él me sonrió y volvió a amentar el ritmo. No pude más y me corrí, gemí alto y me beso en los labios. Al poco después el se corrió al igual que yo y salió de mi.

Te quiero- le dije.

Te quiero- me dio un casto beso en los labios, pero cargado de sentimiento. Eso hizo que miles de mariposas volasen tontamente en mi estomago.

Se dejo caer a mi lado y se quitó el condón. Se levanto y lo tiró en la papelera que había en el baño. Escuche el agua caer y salió con el pelo mojado, dándole un aspecto súper sexy. Como siguiese así creo que iba a caer otra ronda del mejor sexo.

Se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba y se paró delante de la cama.

¿Quieres otra?- bromeó.

Querer, querer si, pero poder es otra cosa. Estoy realmente cansada- dije bostezando.

Anda vamos a dormir- dijo riendo

Se acostó a mi lado y nos tapo con la sabana blanca.

¿Te he dicho ya alguna vez que te quiero?- dijo acurrucándose contra mí.

Ninguna- dije riendo.

¿Ninguna? Mentirosa… - susurro y me dio un beso en el cuello. Dejo enterrando su rostro entre mi pelo y lo escuché aspirar.

Siempre esta bien escucharlo de nuevo- dije medio dormida.

Buenas noches cariño.

Buenas noches Edward- y le di un beso en los labios.

Oía un sonido muy molesto. Intenté moverme pero los fuertes brazos de Edward no me lo permitían. Me di cuenta de que él también comenzaba a despertar. De veras que aquel sonido era totalmente insoportable. Me giré y me di cuenta de que se trataba del teléfono de la habitación. Intenté incorporarme y Edward volvió a apretar el brazo.

No lo cojas- dijo dormido. Yo sonreí y alargue el brazo. Con un poco de esfuerzo lo cogí y me acosté de nuevo en la cama mientras descolgaba.

¿Si?

¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en contestar?- dijo Alice irritada.

Alice… -dije molesta- eres muy irritante cuando te lo propones.

Lo se- dijo alegremente- venga chicos son casi las once de la mañana, vamos a la piscina.

Edward esta dormido y yo casi- dije cansinamente- ¿Y Rose y Emmett?

Ellos están fuera de cobertura- dijo riendo- han tenido una noche demasiado movidita.

Edward y yo también- dije.

Ya, se os escuchaba un poco- dijo riendo.

Bromeas… - dije despertando de golpe.

Sabes que con esas cosas no bromeo. Sonabas mas complacida que con Jacob.

Ni me lo nombres…- dije ácidamente.

Ups, lo siento Bella- dijo apenada.

No importa Alice- reí- en cuanto a lo anterior, ya os lo confesé la semana pasada. Es genial- Alice rió al otro lado del teléfono.

Bueno, Jasper y yo vamos a bajar a la piscina. Os esperamos, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Ya habéis desayunado?- pregunté.

Claro, sabes que nos gusta madrugar.

Tienes razón- no se como podría madrugar, con lo que me gustaba a mi dormir.

Bueno pues en la piscina nos vemos. Adiós Bella.

Adiós duende.

Colgué el teléfono y me gire para quedar cara a cara con Edward que ya tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba con diversión.

¿Qué es ge-ni- al?- enrojecí.

Nada que te incumba.

Pues yo creo que si…- dijo riendo.

No eres el centro del mundo.

Puede que no del mundo, pero si del tuyo.

Fanfarrón- reímos- el otro día les dije a las chicas que eras genial en la cama, esos es todo- aparté la mirada avergonzada.

¿Enserio?

Si pero no aumentes tu ego por favor.

Tu también eres genial en la cama- volví a enrojecer. Rió y me beso en los labios profundamente.

Vamos a desayunar y luego a la piscina. Hemos quedado con Alice y Jasper.

¿Y Emmett y Rosalie?- yo levante una ceja.

Según Alice, han tenido una noche más que movidita y no van a bajar.

¡Ey!- dijo Edward- eso es injusto nosotros también la hemos tenido y vamos a bajar, ¿se lo dijiste?- preguntó vistiéndose.

No hizo falta- contesté sonrojada de nuevo. Como odiaba sonrojarme tanto.

¿Por qué?

Por que me ha dicho que anoche se nos oía...- dije apenada.

Al principio Edward se sorprendió bastante y luego comenzó a carcajearse.

No le veo la gracia.

Vamos Bella, cambiate- dijo aún riendo.

Me vas a decir de que te ríes- me enojé.

De nada cariño, solo me ha resultado gracioso. Vamos ve al baño- me empujaba al baño.

Pero no quiero ir al baño- dije enfurruñada.

Si, si quieres. Te hace falta lavarte los dientes, la cara y esas cosas de mujeres- dijo sonriendo.

Me quedé en la puerta del baño mirándolo con una ceja levantada mientras veía como el cogía de nuevo su libreta y escribía en ella, aún carcajeándose.

Después de que supuestamente hiciese las cosas de mujeres que según Edward tenia que hacer, cosa que no me creía, ya que lo había visto escribir en el cuaderno asqueroso. El día que no estuviese presente le prendía fuego, eso si, antes lo leía. Bajamos a la piscina y vimos a Alice y a Jasper bañándose. Nos acercamos a donde se encontraban y dejamos nuestras ropas en la misma tumbona que ellos. Edward me cargó sobre su hombro y nos tiró a los dos al agua.

Estuvimos más de una hora dentro del agua jugando tontamente como críos, hasta que decidimos que era hora de cambiarse e ir a comer.

Tuvimos que ir a la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie a despertarles para ir a comer. Abrió la puerta Emmett con el calzoncillo mal puesto y se le veía parte de su… Alice y yo pusimos cara de asco y los chicos nos taparon los ojos a ambas mientras nosotras reíamos.

Bajamos sin ellos para poder conseguir una mesa donde estuviésemos los seis juntos para comer y tuvimos suerte. Al poco tiempo bajaron los dos con caras de cansados y Emmett como siempre comió más que todos nosotros juntos.

Me di cuenta de que ni Jacob ni Leah estaban en el comedor, lo que hizo que todos estuviéramos un poco mas relajados y poder disfrutar, gastando bromas, durante la comida.

Al terminar de comer volvimos a las habitaciones para dormir un poco mas, ya que Alice insistió en que esa noche saldríamos a algún pub de la cuidad y nos recogeríamos al amanecer.

Todos nos dirigimos a las habitaciones y Edward y yo nos quedamos durmiendo acurrucados.

Solo esperaba que a Alice no se le pasase la mano con aquella salida….

**Lo prometí y lo cumplo. Ayer dije que actualizaría con el capitulo mas largo de todos los que he escrito y bueno pues cumplí, aquí lo tenéis xD. **

**Solo espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que os guste. A mi me gustó así que…**

**En el pasado capitulo, 12 review! Estoy contentísima! A ver si en este podemos llegar a los 100 y me haréis la mujer mas feliz del mundo jajajaajajaja.**

**Prometo que como recompensa actualizare dentro de poco, como siempre, y mas largo que este. **

**Quería saber que os ha parecido la "pelea" de Bella con Leah, y la forma en la que se "solucionó" todo con Edward. No se si he plasmado como yo quería la parte de Bella y Leah… espero que me deis vuestra opinión. Y del resto del capitulo.**

**Hasta la próxima y gracias x los review, alertas, etc etc =)**

**Besooos y hasta la próxima.**


	14. Chapter 14

Llevaba una hora torturada. Las chicas habían llegado y echado prácticamente a patadas a Edward de la habitación, alegando que teníamos que arreglarlos para la noche. Habían traído toda clase de artilugios para el pelo, maquillarse, una maleta llena de ropa… ¿Más ropa?, pensé cuando la vi. Estas chicas no podían controlarse en cuanto a ella, eran adictas a la moda y de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Después de peinarme con una coleta alta y bien recogida, las chicas intentaron convencerme para que me pusiese un vestido bastante bonito. Un vestido azul oscuro que tenía pinta de ajustarse a todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Hice un mohín y me senté en la cama.

¿No creeréis enserio que esto a mi me quedará bien verdad?- les dije.

Pues claro que si, es tu talla- dijo Rosalie poniéndose un vestido color rosa claro. Solo a ella le quedaba tan bien cualquier cosa que se pusiese.

Vistete- dijo autoritaria Alice cuando salio en ropa interior del baño y cogiendo un vestido de la maleta de color beige. A ella también le quedaba todo genial. ¿Por qué no tenia sus cuerpos de infarto? Suspiré y mire mi vestido- vistete Bella, los chicos pasaran en media hora a por nosotras y aún no estamos listas- dijo poniéndose su vestido rápidamente y comenzando a maquillarse.

Me puse en pie y me puse el vestido azul, mientras Rosalie y Alice se maquillaban. Cuando me miré al espejo, me sorprendí al ver que el vestido me quedaba genial y me hacia un cuerpo casi de infarto como a las chicas. Sonreí pensando en la cara de Edward cuando me viese. Encima era azul, que ojo tenían las chicas, ya que a Edward le encantaba este color en mí. Esta noche volvería a ser movidita, me dije.

A Edward le va a encantar- dijo Alice a mi lado.

Además nos hemos enterado de que el color favorito de Edward es el azul- dijo Rosalie mientras se pintaba los labios y levanto una ceja insinuante. Yo reí y me sonroje.

Estate quieta- dijo Alice acercándose a mi con polvos para la cara- voy a maquillarte. No te preocupes, te pintare sencilla- dijo cuando vio que iba a protestar.

¿Dónde vamos a ir esta noche chicas?- preguntó Rose sentándose en la cama para ponerse los tacones.

He pensado en ir a un pub que hay cerca. En el pueblo- dijo Alice- en internet leí que estaba genial- se encogió de hombros.

Por mi esta bien- dije

Y por mí. Aunque la verdad, voy a estar deseando toda la noche volver al hotel para volver a probar la piscina con Emmett- Alice y yo reímos.

Demasiada información Rose, que no se te olvide que es mi hermano- dijo Alice.

Vamos Alice, tu has hablado de sexo conmigo y Jasper es mi hermano. No tiene importancia.

Lo decía de broma.

¿Estuvo bien?- quise saber.

¡Dios Bella!- dijo Rosalie mirando al techo y dejándose caer en la cama de espaldas- más que bien. Fue genial, un polvazo vamos…

Ésta noche podrías dejarnos la piscina para Jasper y para mi, ¿no? Creo que todos tenemos el mismo derecho a disfrutarla que vosotros- dijo Alice pícaramente.

¡Ey!- salté y Alice me miró mal.

Estate quieta- me dijo- si quieres decir algo dilo, pero no te muevas tanto que sino, no puedo maquillarte bien.

Está bien- dije- como decía… yo también quiero estrenar la piscina con Edward.

¿Por qué no lo echamos a suertes?- propuso Rosalie.

¡si!- grito Alice- ya he terminado Bella. Venga vamos a jugar.

¿Y como lo hacemos?

Pues lanzamos una moneda.

Pero somos tres Rose- dije.

Podríamos hacerlo de dos en dos- propuso Alice.

Explícate- dijimos a la vez Rose y yo. Las tres reímos.

Primero lo hacemos Bella y yo, o tu y yo, como queramos y quien gane lo hace con la que sobró. ¿Me explico?- Rosalie y yo asentimos.

Yo primera- dijo Rose- me muero por ganar.

No vayas tan rápido nenita- dijo Alice. Yo reí por su tono y Rose igual- comenzamos tú y yo. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo mirándonos.

Por mi bien- dije.

Pues comencemos- respondió Rose.

Yo seré la que lance la moneda. Rose, ¿Qué pides, cara o cruz?

Cara.

Por lo tanto Alice, tu eres cruz.

De acuerdo.

Una, dos y tres- lancé la moneda al aire y la cogí. Cerré bien la mano y la abrí lentamente pudiéndola ver solo yo. Sonreí, esto se ponía interesante.

Cruz. Alice contra mi- dije sonriendo.

¡Chupate esa!- dijo Alice dándole un culazo a Rose. Ésta rió conmigo.

¡Mierda!- dijo- bueno buscare otro sitio mas morboso- dijo orgullosa. Cogió la moneda.

Ahora yo quiero cara- dijo Alice- presiento que saldrá cara- Yo rodeé los ojos y vi que Rose hacia lo mismo.

Pues yo cruz.

Suerte a las dos y… una, dos y… ¡tres!- lanzo la moneda. Vi como lentamente caía en su mano y esta la cerraba con una sonrisa. Abrió al igual que había hecho yo anteriormente un poco la mano y miró que había salido. Sonrió y nos enseñó la moneda.

Creo que mi hermanito va a tener que esperar un poco para remojarse- dijo riendo.

¡Si!- grite- ya veréis cuando se lo cuente a Edward. Esta noche voy a triunfar- dije bailando y bromeando. Las chicas rieron y nos pusimos a bailar como tres tontas por la habitación.

Después de media hora los chicos llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación. Nos había dado tiempo a maquillarnos las tres y a recoger la habitación. Dejamos la maleta con la ropa de Alice en el armario para que no estorbase.

Estábamos hablando en la cama animadamente cuando escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta. Los chicos.

Deben de ser los chicos, yo abro- dijo Rose.

Fue rápidamente y miró por la mirilla.

Es Edward- dijo corriendo hacia mi- vamos Bella abre tu- rió.

¿Yo?

Claro, queremos ver la cara que pone- dijo Alice dando pequeños saltos.

Está bien- dije riendo con ellas.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y miré por la mirilla. Mi respiración se corto en aquel instante. Edward, iba más que guapo, con aquella camisa de color gris perla y esos pantalones negros que se le ajustaban a las partes correctas. Esta noche no saldría vivo, me lo iba a comer. Miré a las chicas y estas alzaron los pulgares sonrientes y me animaron a continuar. Suspiré y abrí la puerta del tirón. Edward me miró y su boca se abrió lentamente.

Guau- dijo sonriendo- bu…bueno, mas que guau- yo reí.

¿Te gusta?- dije y me di una vuelta para que pudiese verme bien.

¿Qué si me gusta?- dijo acercándose a mi y pasando sus manos por mi cintura. Su mano bajo un poco y agarro una de mis nalgas- dios Bella, te has propuesto volverme loco, ¿verdad?- dije antes de besarme profundamente. Yo le respondí de la misma manera, salvaje.

Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicas…- escuche la voz de Emmett- daos prisa- dijo con voz cansada- al final no salimos del hotel ni en una hor…- paró de hablar y yo y Edward nos separamos para tomar aire. Lo miré y vi que ponía cara de asco- Arg, Edward tío, te hemos mandado a que las saques de la habitación no a que metas a Bella en la habitación- dijo insinuante. Yo me sonrojé y Edward me volvió a apretar a su culo y rió divertido.

Osito- dijo Rosalie saliendo de la habitación- ¿Por qué tienes que gritar tanto cariño? Te tengo dicho que hables bien- dijo regañándolo.

Si tigresa- dijo dándole un besazo en los labios. Ella rió tontamente y se encaminaron cogidos de la mano hacia el ascensor.

Hola chicos- dijo Jasper saliendo de su habitación y regalándonos una sonrisa- ¿Dónde esta Alice?

Aquí estoy amor- dijo la aludida dándole un besito en los labios.

Jasper, tengo noticias que no te van a gustar nada- dije seriamente mirándolo y me aparté de Edward tomando su mano.

Comenzamos a andar hacia los ascensores y vimos como Rosalie y Emmett daban rápidamente al botón de la planta baja para bajar solos y seguramente magrearse. Edward rió a mi lado.

¿Algo importante?- dijo Jasper con una ceja levantada.

Si, aquí la duende perdió sus poderes psíquicos- dije haciéndome la sorprendida. Escuché como Alice refunfuñaba y Edward rió a mi lado. Creo que disfrutaba bastante metiéndose con ella.

¿Sus poderes psíquicos?- pregunto Jasper divertido.

Si, predijo una cosa y por primera vez no se cumplió- dije riendo.

Un error lo tiene cualquiera. Eso no quiera decir que haya perdido mi ojo interior, ¿verdad amor?- dijo refiriéndose a Jasper. Este le sonrió.

Claro que no cariño- dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Edward apretó mi mano y me frenó un poco, atrasándonos de Jasper y Alice.

¿Ojo interior?- bromeó- ¿habla enserio?

Yo solté una carcajada y me encogí de hombros.

Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dije sonriendo picadamente.

¿Otro conjunto sexy?- levanto una ceja.

Mejor- susurré en su oído.

No puedo esperar- dijo riendo.

Esta vez fuimos todos en el jeep de Emmett, ya que cabíamos todos y era una tontería tener que llevar tres coches.

Alice tenía razón, aquel pub estaba genial. Buena música, buen ambiente y buena compañía. Edward no se apartaba de mi lado y podía ver como su deseo crecía en sus ojos cada vez que me miraba.

Después de beber unas cuantas copas nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Cada una con su pareja.

Yo me pegué a Edward y él poso un brazo en mi culo empujándome hacia su entrepierna para bailar mas pegados. Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Nos mecía al ritmo de la música. Mi mente voló al primer día que lo conocí y de todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro en tan poco tiempo. Estuvimos bailando durante un buen rato y realmente estaba muy excitada. Notaba su dura entrepierna rozándose con mi muslo y mi trasero y jadeaba. Edward se daba cuenta perfectamente de las reacciones que causaba en mí y reía en mi oreja. Recodé lo que Rose había contado sobre la noche que salimos los seis y lo habían echo allí mismo.

Sentí unas ganas enormes de cogerle su miembro duro y masajearlo allí mismo, en la pista de baile. Con nuestros amigos a unos pasos de nosotros y con muchas personas desconocidas. Eso tenía un morbo grandísimo. No pude resistirme y acaricié su pene por encima del pantalón. El suspiró y me miro sorprendido. Le besé en los labios fuertemente para impedir que hablase. Nada me privaría de hacer aquello. Llevé una mano a su nuca para impedir que separase sus labios de los míos una vez que hiciese lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Volví a acariciar su entrepierna y el suspiro en mi boca, eso me hizo sonreír. Quite el botón de su pantalón y metí de golpe mi mano y agarré su duro y grande miembro con la mano. El intentó separarse de mí y yo apreté mi agarre contra su nuca profundizando más el beso. Edward cogió mi mano que comenzaba a masajear su pene y separó a la fuerza sus labios de los míos.

¿Qué haces Bella?- me dijo entrecortadamente.

Nada- dije inocentemente. Estaba más que excitada- solo quiero pasármelo bien.

Pero… nos puede ver alguien Bella, el pub esta lleno de gente.

¿Y que? No te da morbo- dije acercándome a él- por que, a mi me encantaría que me tocases- ronroneé en su oído. El gruño y me miró fijamente.

No me hagas esto… Vamonos al hotel.

No, quiero que me lo hagas aquí.

Bella…

Solo tócame.

¿Esta era la sorpresa?- me dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos. Había cedido, no lo podía creer- creeme que me vas a volver loco.

No, no es la sorpresa. La sorpresa te espera al llegar al hotel. Y no sabes lo que me encanta volverte loco- dije estrellando mis labios a los suyos.

Sentí como poco a poco Edward nos empujaba hacia un rincón de aquel pub, donde había menos gente. Nuestro beso era totalmente salvaje y estaba tan podidamente bueno que no sabia que hacia conmigo y a punto de echar el polvo de nuestras vidas en aquel pub, donde nos podían ver todas las personas del lugar.

Volví a meter mi mano por su pantalón y comencé a masajearlo. El jadeo en mi boca y su mano bajo hacia mi pecho apretando uno de ellos. La otra mano la bajo hacia mis muslos y los acaricio por dentro. Yo por inercia abrí las piernas para dejarle paso hacia mi húmedo centro. Quería, necesitaba que me tocase. Sentirlo, aunque fuese un roce. Edward masajeó mi centro y yo jadeé de placer. Metió dos dedos en mí y yo jadeé fuerte. Edward para tapar mis jadeos y los suyos me beso salvajemente. Nuestras lenguas batallaban sin descanso y en una lucha genial y fascinante. Sentí como mi cuerpo iba contrayéndose poco a poco y me corrí al poco tiempo. Edward saco sus dedos de mí y yo aumenté el ritmo. Edward se corrió cinco minutos depuse que yo y me sonrió de manera torcida.

No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto- dije sonrojada.

No me digas que te estas sonrojando- dijo negando con la cabeza- primero me tientas, haces que pierda el control y te masturbe en medio de cien personas y dejo que tu me masturbes a mi y ahora depuse de proponerlo, casi suplicarlo- dijo sonriendo y yo lo miré mal- te sonrojas. No seas puritana Swan.

No soy puritana- dije molesta- solo que me excitaste tanto que no pensé las cosas. Ahora me di cuenta de que fue una locura.

Anda guapa- dijo quitándome las manos que tapaban mi cara de ésta- Vamonos al hotel cariño, por favor…- por sus ojos sabia que tenia que irme. Nos teníamos que ir.

Vamos a avisar los chicos- dije picadamente y lo cogí de la mano.

Salimos de nuestro escondite y nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban los chicos charlando animadamente y bailando como tontos.

Nos vamos al hotel- anunció Edward al llegar.

¿Cómo os vais a ir?- preguntó Rose- hemos venido todos en el jeep.

¡Mierda!- dijo Edward.

Pediremos un taxi- dije yo- de todas formas el hotel no esta muy lejos.

Disfruta de tu sorpresa tío-dijo Emmett- ya me he enterado y no te vas a arrepentir- levanto sus cejas insinuante y yo reí. Edward puso cara de confusión.

¿Por qué sabes tu lo de mi sorpresa?- primero lo miró a él y luego a mí.

Todos lo sabemos- dijo Jasper sentándose en un taburete.

Todos menos yo- dijo Edward molesto.

Bueno, nos marchamos. Mañana nos veremos en el comedor para desayunar o en la piscina- las chicas me sonrieron cómplices y Emmett puso cara de asco.

Adiós y pasáoslo bien- dijo Alice divertida mientras se colgaba del cuello de Jasper.

Adiós- dije feliz

Edward me arrastró fuera del pub y me soltó de la mano. Se le veía enfadado. Saco su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y llamo a un taxi. Al colgar me acerqué a él y le di un suave beso en los labios. El me sujeto de la cintura.

¿Por qué les has dicho a todos mi sorpresa y a mi no?- hizo un puchero. Yo reí.

Pues por que cariño, es una sorpresa y si te lo decía pues ya no es sorpresa. Igual que tu con tu adorada libreta- el sonrió.

Solo espero que merezca la pena- bromeó.

Eso espero yo también- y lo besé.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo a que llegase el taxi para llevarnos de vuelta al hotel. Estaba deseando bajar a la piscina y que Edward viese y disfrutase como yo quería la sorpresa.

¿Cuánto queda?- me preguntó Edward por octava vez desde que habíamos bajado del taxi.

Poco…- dije cansinamente- Edward- me paré y lo miré- no se si en realidad va a ser una sorpresa. En realidad es más una tontería. Y tiene historia.

¿Historia?- preguntó- pues cuéntamela, venga.

Vamos a la habitación a cambiarnos.

¿A cambiarnos para que?- dijo.

Para la sorpresa… confía en mi- le dije cogiendo su mano y estirando un poco para que me siguiese.

Está bien- me sonrió.

Al subir a nuestra habitación busque en el armario mi bikini y su bañador. Saque su bañador y se lo tire a la cara.

Póntelo- le dije mientras cogía mi bikini y me cambiaba.

¿El bañador?

Si el bañador- dije mientras me quitaba el vestido y el sujetador para ponerme la parte de arriba.

Bella, creo que deberías de dejar de hacer eso en mi presencia. No se si voy a poder aguantar- bromeó.

Venga Edward- dije poniéndome la parte de abajo-¿Ya no quieres "sorpresa"?

Pues claro que si- dijo quitándose la camiseta y el pantalón.

Cuando Edward se cambio lo conduje hacia la piscina y me metí poco a poco. Vi que

Edward se había quedado parado y no se metía.

¿No quieres meterte conmigo?- dije una vez metida.

Por supuesto- dijo y se tiró de golpe. Salio del agua a mi lado y me agarro por la cintura acercándome a él- solo estaba contemplando lo hermosa que te ves a la luz de la luna- yo me sonrojé y él rió.

Gané esto.

¿Ganaste?, ¿Qué ganaste?- dijo sorprendido.

Pues esto…- señale con la cabeza a toda la piscina- lo apostamos y gane- sonreí.

¿Enserio?- yo ansetí- vaya, Bella la patosa y sin suerte ganó algo- rió y yo le di un golpe en el brazo.

No te rías de mí- hice un puchero- gane estrenar la piscina contigo. Rose dice que ayer Emmett y ella echaron un polvazo- dije sonriéndole picadamente.

¿Enserio?- dijo sonriendo- pues bueno, si hay que estrenarla se estrenará.

Cuando dijo eso estrelló sus labios con los labios y su lengua pidió paso en mi boca. Yo se le respondí salvajemente y abrí mi boca para permitirle el paso. Deseaba entrelazar su lengua con la mía y recorrer todos los rincones de su boca. Memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo quería tanto. Sonreí en su boca y el volvió a profundizar el beso.

Notaba como el agua nos movía y mi mulo rozaba su entrepierna dura. Quitó el nudo la parte de arriba del bikini y acarició mis senos con una mano. Dejo mi boca y comenzó a darme besos en el cuello. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta que su boca atrapo mi pezón y lo mordió lentamente. Yo jadeé y eche la cabeza hacia atrás del placer.

Siguió mordisqueando y apretándome del culo, mientras yo cada vez me encontraba mas excitada. Comencé a bajar mi mano hacia su pene. Metí mi mano en su bañador y el jadeo sobre mi pezón, lo que me puso mas mojada todavía. Dejo mis pechos y subió de nuevo a mi boca, besándome salvajemente, mientras yo seguía masajeando su ya mas que excitado miembro. Él también comenzó a masajear sobre mi centro, causándome un placer asombroso.

Follame ya Edward- le dije mirándolo sensualmente y con la voz llena de deseo.

No te haré esperar mucho cariño- me dijo.

Vi que se metía la mano en el bolsillo de su bañador y sacaba un preservativo.

Vaya cariño, siempre vas preparado- dije mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Con una chica tan caliente como tu, nunca se sabe- dijo sonriendo y me beso profundamente mientras me apartaba la braga y me penetraba profundamente.

Ambos gemimos a la vez. Me arrinconó a una pared sin salir de mí y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, enviándome descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Sabia que si en ese momento alguien me preguntaba por mi nombre no sabría que contestarte, Edward ponía mi mundo patas arriba. Era un sentimiento tan grande el estar haciendo el amor con él, aunque nos encontrásemos en la piscina de un hotel, donde todos los balcones y ventanas de este diesen a ella y nos pudiesen ver.

Realmente Rosalie tenía razón en cuanto a lo del polvazo, estaba siendo realmente impresionante. Sentía el agua entrar y salir de mi a la vez que Edward lo hacia, y era una sensación sensacional, mezclada con los besos y las caricias de Edward que me volvían completamente loca.

Sentí que Edward se corría y salía de mí. Me beso lentamente y yo le respondí de igual manera. Cogió mis piernas y las pasó por su cintura y comenzó a salir de la piscina conmigo en brazos.

¿Dónde vamos?- dije separándome de él y sonriendo.

A la habitación, hoy ha sido un día cansado y deberíamos ir a dormir.

Se andar Edward- dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Él se agachó a por nuestra ropa y yo me agarré más fuerte a él riendo.

Lo se, pero quiero llevarte, ¿no puedo?- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Pues claro que puedes, todo lo que tu quieras amor.

Te quiero- dijo mordiendo mi labio inferior

Y yo, mucho más- dije enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello. Olía tan sumamente bien… que hasta podría marearme.

Edward abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación con dificultad, ya que con un brazo me cargaba a mí y en el otro brazo llevaba nuestra ropa. Yo comencé a reír. Cerró la puerta de golpe y me volvió a besar apasionadamente. Yo le respondí sonriendo en su boca. Me hacia tan feliz. No tenia palabras para describir lo que me hacia sentir cada vez que me tocaba, me besaba, me miraba…

Nos dejo caer a los dos sobre la cama de matrimonio y siguió besándome. Se levanto un poco y se quitó el bañador quedando desnudo frente a mí. Yo lo devoré con la mirada y el me sonrió. Volvió a acostarse a mi lado y a volver a juntar sus labios con los míos. Yo estaba de nuevo excitada y metí de golpe mi lengua en su boca. Sentía su miembro endurecerse contra mi muslo. Edward soltó de nuevo la parte de arriba de mi bikini y quito la parte de abajo.

Me has engañado- dije sonriendo.

¿Yo?- asentí- ¿en que?

Dijiste que subíamos a dormir y mira. Eres un pervertido- bromeé.

Es que eres irresistible Bella Swan- dijo antes de besarme de nuevo profundamente.

Esa noche fue increíble, lo hicimos dos veces mas y por que estábamos tan casados que nos quedamos dormidos sin querer. Queríamos continuar la noche. Pero fue mejor dormir ya al día siguiente volvíamos a la ciudad y nos vendría bien descansar.

Desperté y Edward aun estaba durmiendo a mi lado. Tenía una mano sobre mi cintura y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Mire sus labios y eran tan suaves y carnosos que no me pude resistir a darle pequeños besos hasta que despertó y me devolvió el beso. Sentí que reía en mi boca y enterré mis dedos en su pelo cobrizo.

Buenos días guapetona- me dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida suya.

Buenos días tío bueno- el rió y me beso de nuevo.

Deberíamos de levantarnos a desayunar.

¿Qué hora es?- preguntó.

Las doce y media- dije mirando el reloj.

Nos pusimos de pie, nos vestimos y en menos de quince minutos estábamos en el comedor desayunando. Allí nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper que iban a desayunar también. Luego fuimos a la piscina y al rato de estar allí tomando el sol y bañándonos, bajaron Rose y Emmett con caras de sueño.

Estuvimos bañándonos y charlando sobre esa noche hasta que se hizo la hora de comer. Subimos a las habitaciones a ducharnos y a cambiarnos, ya que después de comer nos marcharíamos a la cuidad.

Después de comer los seis subimos, un poco tristones a las habitaciones para terminar de preparar las cosas para la partida.

Estaba haciendo la maleta cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos que me abrazaban por detrás.

Que corto se me hizo el fin de semana- dijo y me dio un beso en el cuello.

Y a mí.

Deberíamos de hacer mas viajes de estos- dijo Edward- pero solos- susurró.

El próximo- dije dándome la vuelta y besándolo.

Por cierto- dijo dándome ropa para colocarla en la maleta- anoche no te di las gracias.

¿Gracias por que?- pregunté.

Pues por mi sorpresa, me encantó- yo reí.

Me alegro que te gustase. Solo espero que ahora me enseñes tu la dichosa libreta esa que te acompaña día y noche.

Algún día de estos- respondió despreocupadamente.

¿Pero por que no me das una pista?- el negó- una pistita pequeña…

Si lo adivinas te lo diré, mientras no, tendrás que esperar hasta el día que yo quiera decírtelo.

Está bien- dije enfurruñada. El rió.

Será mejor que terminemos se nos hará tarde al final. Además, sino estamos Alice nos matará.

Tienes razón- dije.

Una hora más tarde nos encontrábamos de camino a nuestra casa.

Bella…- escuche a Edward decirme.

Dime- contesté sonriéndole.

Este ha sido el mejor viaje que he hecho en mi vida y todo gracias a ti.

Te quiero- dije sonrojada y le di un beso en los labios.

Este también había sido el mejor viaje de mi vida, y no el último. Me acurruqué en el asiento y con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí estoy de nuevo!!!!!!!! Como prometí jaja**

**Bueno pues primero de todo: 116 review!!!!!!!! Dios, estoy tan contenta :D gracias, gracias y mil gracias jajajjaj **

**No se exactamente como me ha quedado este capitulo, y bueno pues como siempre os pido opinión. **

**Espero que os guste y ya sabeis REVIEW jajaj**

**1besooooooooo y de nuevo mil gracias =)**


	15. Chapter 15

Había sido el mejor viaje de mi vida. Lo había pasado muy bien y había pasado tiempo con Bella. Cada día sentía que la quería más y poco a poco me iba enamorando de ella como un completo loco. El único inconveniente del viaje había sido el encuentro con Jacob, su ex. Había sentido unas enormes ganas de estamparle mi puño en su cara. Y aquella chica, su novia, vaya una descarada.

Todo lo demás había sido más que perfecto. Pasar el tiempo con ella, la sorpresa en la piscina, nuestra escena en aquel pub. Me volvía tan loco, que cuando me besaba o simplemente me miraba perdía la poca cordura que tengo y olvido lo que hago.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel viaje y no nos habíamos visto desde entonces. Yo había tenido que ir casi de urgencia a trabajar al hospital y había tenido que quedarme un día y medio allí. Ella había estado trabajando los dos días en la librería sin descanso, y por eso no nos habíamos podido ver, aunque las dos noches habíamos estado hablando por teléfono durante varias horas.

Ésta noche habíamos quedado en mi casa y tenia unas ganas enormes de verla, besarla, tocarla. Había preparado una cena, nada especial y una noche de películas. Esperaba que se quedase a dormir, ya que al día siguiente era su día libre y yo tampoco tenía que trabajar por la mañana.

Estaba escribiendo aquel libro que le había comentado una noche a Bella, Amor entre libros. No sabia como no lo había adivinado aún, creía que se acordaría a la mañana siguiente, pero estaba tan adormilada por la noche que no sabia ni lo que habíamos estado hablando. Por lo que decidí hacerme el loco y darle una sorpresa. Llevaba todo el mes escribiendo en un cuaderno todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos y esperaba que le gustase.

Estaba escribiendo cuando escuche el timbre. Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que llevaba casi dos horas escribiendo. Guarde el cuaderno donde ella no pudiese verlo y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

La abrí y allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, o incluso más. Estaba tan guapa con aquel vestido informal de color rojo y su largo cabello caoba suelto, enmarcándole su rostro con forma de corazón.

Hola guapa- le dije haciéndola pasar y cerrando la puerta.

Hola- puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, dándome un beso en los labios. Cuando iba a profundizarlo, ella se separó de mí sonriendo y yo gruñí.

Eres muy mala, ¿lo sabias?

Un poco- sonrió y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue ella la que profundizo el beso y yo gustosamente le seguí. Cuando nos separamos para poder respirar, juntamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos fijamente.

Te he echado de menos- le dije casi susurrando.

Y yo. No sabes cuanto- dijo sonriendo sonriendo.

Puedo hacerme una idea- le di otro beso en los labios.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y se acurrucó contra mi pecho.

Nunca he sido muy romanticona, ¿sabes?- me dijo- y tampoco me ha gustado ir todo el día pegada a mi pareja como una lapa, pero es que siento que si no me pego a ti vas a desaparecer. Eres tan perfecto.

Cariño- dije riendo entre dientes- no voy a desaparecer, estoy aquí- dije mirándola- ademas en todo caso la que debería de desaparecer serias tu, yo estoy soñando todavía.

Somos unos empalagosos, ¿te das cuenta?- dijo sonriendo y acurrucándose mas a mí.

Si, me doy cuenta. Pero tú no me haces el trabajo fácil. ¡mírate!- le dije bromeando- no me dejas respirar, ahora mismo siento que me falta el aire- dije haciendo como que me ahogaba, ella rió y me pego juguetonamente en el brazo.

No te quejes tanto- dijo separándose de mí y yo hice un mohín.

¿Qué vamos a cenar?- preguntó.

Te he preparado una riquísima cena. Espero que te guste.

Mmmm, la verdad que tengo hambre- dijo lamiéndose los labios, un gesto que hizo que mi corazón comenzase a latir frenéticamente. Tenía que controlarme, habíamos quedado para ver una película y solo quería su compañía. No quería que pensase que solo la quería para el sexo. Vale que el sexo en una pareja es importante, pero no lo es todo y yo a Bella no la quiero solo por el sexo.

Deja de hacer eso- le dije mirándola fijamente y ella me miró sin entender.

¿El que?

Eso- dije señalándole los labios- no se si me voy a poder contener y tenemos que cenar y ver una película- dije sonriendo al ver como se sonrojaba- voy a por la cena. No te muevas de aquí- dije acercándome y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

No te preocupes, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte- dijo juguetonamente a la vez que se acomodaba mas en mi sofá.

Se veía tan bien sentada en mi sofá. Tuve que irme rápidamente a la cocina a sacar la cena para no saltar sobre ella. Cuando estaba sacando los vasos del mueble escuché los pasos de Bella acercarse a la cocina.

¿Quieres que te ayude bombón?- dijo apoyándose en la encimera y dándome una sonrisa seductora- me siento mal al verte hacer todo y yo sentada en el sofá- dijo acercándose a mi.

Está bien. Saca los platos a la mesa si quieres.

De acuerdo.

Cuando salía no me pude contener y le di un manotón en el culo. Ella me miró de reojo y salio de la cocina susurrando algo que entendí como pervertido. Cogi los cubiertos y los vasos y salí al salón.

Espero que la palabra que dijiste al salir de mi cocina no fuese pervertido- le dije sentándome a su lado en el sofá y ella rió.

No, no fue pervertido- dijo bromeando- anda vamos a cenar, que me muero de hambre.

Espero que te guste. En realidad no he preparado nada especial- dije pasándome una mano por el pelo nerviosamente, mientras la veía comiendo algo.

Está riquísimo Edward- dijo con la boca llena.

¿Enserio?- ella asintió- me alegro- de pronto me vino una cosa a la cabeza- Bella- ella levanto al miraba y me miró- antes de que se me olvide. Hay una cena en el hospital este viernes y me gustaría saber si te apetecería ir conmigo.

Pues claro cariño- dijo riendo- como no voy a querer ir con el chico más guapo de todo Seattle. Seré la envidia de todo el hospital- dijo incorporándose un poco y dándome un beso en los labios.

No seas exagerada, yo voy a ser la envidia del hospital- ella se sonrojó y la volví a besar.

Después de que Bella aceptara acompañarme a la cena del hospital, la cena paso rápidamente y nos pusimos a elegir que película íbamos a ver.

¿Qué tal te ha ido estos días en el hospital?- dijo Bella cuando sacaba los dvd del cajón.

Pues bien, un poco ajetreado. Ya sabes que los niños son muy revoltosos y dan mucho trabajo.

Me gustaría ir a ver como trabajas con ellos algún día, doctor- dijo quitándome los dvd de la mano y dejándolos en el sofá.

Cuando quieras bibliotecaria- dije sonriendo y acercándola a mí.

¿Dejaras algún día de llamarme así?- dijo acercando nuestros labios.

No lo creo- dije sonriendo torcidamente.

Deja de hacer eso, no puedo pensar bien.

¿El que?- pregunté confundido.

Sonreír así, ya sabes que me quitas el aliento.

¿Te lo quito, enserio? Yo creía que era broma.

Pues no- dijo acercando mas nuestros labios, podía sentir su respirando y el corazón volvía a bombear con fuerza.

Bella, vamos a elegir película cariño, por que como sig…- dije, pero ella me corto poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

Edward, en este momento lo último que quiero es ver una película. Podemos dejarlo para luego, o para mañana- dijo besándome profundamente.

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos de forma salvaje hizo que miles de mariposas volasen por mi estomago. Con nadie había sentido eso, nadie había hecho que mi corazón bombease de la forma que lo hacia cuando ella me miraba, me besaba, me tocaba. Con su simple presencia me sentía vivo, feliz. No tenia palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía por Bella, todo lo que ella me hacia sentir.

Sentí como su lengua se abría paso en mi boca y entrelacé rápidamente nuestras lenguas. Sentí como jadeaba en mi boca y enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo. La levanté del suelo y ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura.

Nos conduje a los dos a mi habitación. Nos deje caer en la cama y nos separamos para poder respirar.

Te quiero- le dije mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos por el cuello.

Te quiero- me respondió ella jadeante cuando le levante la camiseta y comenzaba a morder sus pechos por encima del sujetador- no sabes cuanto.

Le quité la camiseta y la miré fijamente. Sentí como ella comenzaba a levantar mi camiseta y levante los brazos para que me la pudiese quitar mejor. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi abdomen y sentí como mi miembro se endurecía dentro de mi pantalón. Supe que ella lo había sentido por que sonrió juguetonamente y nos hizo girarnos, quedando ella sobre mí. Estaba más que excitado. Bella iba a ser mi perdición.

Comenzó a lamerme el cuello y yo cerré los ojos por el placer. Me mordió y fue bajando hasta llegar a mi ombligo donde la miré fijamente para ver lo que hacía. Me miró y me quito los pantalones. Ella se quitó los suyos y se volvió a sentar encima de mí. Se agacho y me volvió a besar frenéticamente. Mis manos fueron hacia su trasero y comencé a masajearlo, haciendo que ella gimiera en mi boca. Comenzó a moverse contra mí, haciendo que me pusiese mas duro todavía.

Se apartó un poco de mi y abrió el cajón de mi mesilla sacando un preservativo que tenia guardado. La miré con una ceja levantada y ella sonrió.

-La última vez me quede con el sitio- dijo picadamente y yo sonreí.

Me bajó el bóxer y yo le quite el tanga. No la deje que me pusiese el condón y nos giré quedando esta vez yo encima de ella.

¿Qué pretendes doctor?- dijo juguetonamente.

Pues pensaba hacerte una revisión- respondí mientras bajaba mi mano a su entrepierna y comencé a masajear. Estaba tan húmeda que hizo que me endureciera todavía más.

¿Estoy bien?- dijo entrecortadamente cuando introduje dos dedos dentro de ella.

Estupendamente- le respondí al rato mientras me colocaba el preservativo y ella me giraba quedando encima mío de nuevo- y mas que va a estar- dije entrando de golpe en ella y gimió fuerte.

Bella entrelazó nuestras manos y las colocó encima de mi cabeza a cada lado y comenzó a moverme rápidamente sobre mí. Yo comencé a gemir a la vez que ella. Al poco tiempo hice que me soltase las manos y coloqué mis manos sobre su trasero marcando el ritmo y moviéndome yo para que ella descansase un poco.

Sentía la respiración de Bella en mi cuello y sus gemidos, lo que hacia que acelerase mas el ritmo. Sentí como Bella se corría y a los diez minutos me corrí yo.

Ella se dejó caer en mí y le di un suave beso en el cuello. Nos giré y nos miramos fijamente.

Doctor- dijo Bella recuperando la respiración- entonces estoy bien, ¿no? ¿En la revisión no me ha encontrado ningún problema?

Bueno- dije pasando una mano por su plano estomago- el corazón le latía muy rápido, demasiado- ella sonrió- y tiene en la parte derecha del cuello un pequeño morado, no se de que será….

¡Edward!- dijo levantándose rápido y yendo hacia el baño. Yo comencé a reír acostado en mi cama- es cierto, ¡Tengo un chupetón!- yo volví a reír- no es gracioso Edward- dijo acostándose a mi lado enfurruñada y con lo brazos cruzados.

Cariño vamos, yo creía que te habías dado cuenta- dije intentando darle un beso en los labios pero ella se apartaba- vamos… ¿Qué película quieres ver?- dije cambiando de tema.

¿Película?- preguntó ilusionada. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había sonado mas ilusionada de que lo quería volvió a poner un gesto serio y yo intenté no reír- ¿y quien te ha dicho que yo quiero ver ahora una película?

No se- me encogí de hombros- anda no seas así- dije dándole besitos en el cuello- vamos a ver una película. Eso mañana te lo tapas y listo, nadie se va a dar cuenta- ella me miró mal- bueno vale, si es bastante grande. Si quieres me puedes hacer uno a mí y así estamos en paz- dije bromeando.

Me parece una idea genial- dijo sonriendo maléficamente y poniendo sus labios en mi cuello.

Bella solo era una broma- dijo riendo. Pero ella siguió con lo suyo hasta que se aparto de mí con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Ala, ya estas marcado. Todo el mundo sabrá que estas pillado y que eres mío- yo reí y fui al baño a verme el cuello. Cuando lo vi me quede impresionado- ¡Dios mío Bella!- dije saliendo del baño hacia mi habitación y la vi tan contenta poniendo una película en la televisión que tenia allí- ¿Qué me has hecho?- ella rió.

Pues lo mismo que tu a mi, ya estamos en paz, ¿no?- dijo inocentemente.

El mío es gigante.

Y yo mío también. Edward anda vamos a ver una peli, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí y los dos nos sentamos en la cama- de todas formas eso te lo tapas mañana y listo, nadie se va a dar cuenta- dijo imitándome. Yo reí y la bese con fuerza.

Había elegido Romeo y Julieta, como no. Pronto sentí que Bella se había quedado dormida y apagué la televisión. Nos tape a los dos y le di un beso en los labios. Ella suspiró y se acurruco contra mí. Era tan hermosa.

Te quiero- le dije apartándole un mechón que le tapaba la cara.

Mirándola poco a poco yo también me quedé dormido.

**Se que he tardado mas de lo que suelo hacerlo y que encima de todo el capitulo es muy corto! Pero no he tenido mucho tiempo y he pasado unos días sin saber muy bien como hacer este capitulo. Me ha costado mucho y no creo que haya quedado como yo esperaba. Espero que os guste y bueno también espero review con vuestras opiniones, si es una opinión mala también la acepto eh xD, sin miedo jajaj**

**¡Dios mío! 132 review, nunca me había esperado tantos la verdad, estoy muuuuuuuuy pero que muy contenta y espero que os siga gustando. Ya he pensando en el final y no se exactamente cuantos capítulos quedan pero no muchos!**

**Besooos y hasta la próxima, que será pronto!**


	16. Chapter 16

Solo faltaban dos días para la fiesta y no tenia ni idea de que me iba a poner. Estos días no les había dicho nada a Rosalie y a Alice por que seguro que se pondrían como locas, sobre todo en un tema como era el de la ropa. Me encontraba en mi habitación prácticamente metida dentro de mi armario y había llegado a la conclusión de que sin ellas no podría hacer nada, ellas eran las que entendían de moda y las tendría que llamar. Suspire.

¡Chicas! ¿Podríais venir?- les dije.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Alice entrando a saltos en mi habitación seguida de Rose.

Necesito vuestra ayuda- dije apoyándome en mi armario.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rose sentándose en mi cama.

Edward me ha invitado a una fiesta del hospital y no tengo ni idea de que ponerme.

¿Te ha invitado a una fiesta?- dijo Alice mientras yo seguía buscando vestidos.

Si, y necesito que me ayudéis a elegir un vestido- les dije- ¿Qué tal este?- era un vestido verde que me habían echo comprar hace unos meses y aún no había tenido ocasión de ponérmelo.

No ese no me gusta- dijo Alice.

Estoy con Alice, demasiado soso- dijo Rose haciendo una mueca- ¿Por qué no vamos de compras?

¡Si!- grito Alice dando saltos sobre la cama.

No, mejor sigamos buscando- dije suspirando- ¿Y este?- dije sacando un vestido rosa muy bonito que me había comprado para la despedida de soltera de una prima de Arizona.

Ese ya te lo has puesto- dijo Alice.

¡Solo una vez!- proteste.

Suficiente para no ponértelo más.

Pero Alice, es una tontería. Nadie me vio vestida ese día, nada mas personas de Arizona que no estarán en esa fiesta.

Eso no lo sabes- dijo Rosalie- yo sigo diciendo que lo mejor es ir de compras.

Buena idea- dijo Alice y chocaron las manos.

Sois imposibles- dije rodeando los ojos y metiendo la cabeza de nuevo en mi armario.

No busques mas- dijo Rose sacándome del armario y cerrándolo de golpe- ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

Dentro de dos días- dije dejándome caer en mi cama.

¡Dos días!- gritaron las dos a la misma vez y yo me asusté.

Si- dije sorprendida- bueno mas bien es mañana viernes- aclaré- tengo hoy y mañana por la mañana para encontrar un vestido.

Tenemos que ir de compras ya mismo- dijo Rose.

Tengo que llamar a Dora para decirle que hoy no voy a ir a trabajar- dijo Alice alterada- Rose creo que hoy tampoco deberías de ir, pídete el día.

Estoy libre- dijo Rose sonriendo- ¿Bella?- me miraron las dos.

Sabéis que es mi día libre, no se por que me preguntáis. De todas formas siempre tengo que hacer lo que vosotras digáis, nunca me dejáis hacer lo contrario- dije mientras escondía mi cabeza en mi almohada.

¡Perfecto!- volvió a gritar Alice- voy a por mi cuaderno, tenemos que hacer una lista de todas las cosas que tenemos que hacer.

¿Una lista?- pregunté. ¿Había oído bien? ¿para que demonios querían una lista?

Me levante de la cama y salí al salón donde estaban las chicas alteradas sentadas en el sofá. Me arrepentí rápidamente de haberles dicho nada sobre la fiesta y mucho menos sobre que necesitaba un vestido. Como sabia que no tenia que pedirles ayuda, pero sinceramente había estado desesperada hace menos de diez minutos y ahora me tenían completamente asustada.

Chicas…- intente decirles cuando salí.

Zapatos, maquillaje…- decía Rose mientras Alice escribía en una pequeña libreta.

Y el vestido Rose, que no se nos olvide el vestido- dijo escribiendo como una loca.

Chicas…- volví a intentar, sin éxito.

Tendrá que ir a la peluquería- dijo Rose cogiendo el teléfono, pero Alice la corto.

La peinaremos nosotras- le dijo sonriendo.

Tienes razón, la peinaremos nosotras- contesto Rosalie alegremente.

¡Chicas!- dije alzando la voz. Me estaban poniendo muy, pero que muy nerviosa- ¿no os estáis pasando un poco? Es solo una cena, ¿vale?

¿Solo una cena?- dijo Alice- Bella, no es solo una cena, ¿no te das cuenta? Va a ser como una presentación en masa. No conoces a nadie de su trabajo y el te va a llevar por primera vez, tendrías que estar nerviosa perdía y estas ahí parada diciendo que no es nada.

Pero…

¿Conocerás a sus padres?- preguntó Rose.

¿Sus padres?- no había pensado en eso. De pronto me sentí un poco mareada y me deje caer al sofá junto a ellas. Si el hubiese invitado a sus padres yo lo sabría, ¿no? Seguro que Edward me lo diría, tenemos mucha confianza.

Bella, te has puesto blanca- dijo Alice dándome aire con su cuaderno.

¿Qué os pasa a todos con los malditos cuadernos?- dije mirándola mal.

¿Qué?- dijo Alice sorprendida.

Nada…

¿Estas mejor? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto Rose dándome un vaso de agua, que me bebí de golpe.

Me he sentido un poco mareada cuando has nombrado a sus padres- dije intentando sonreír pero me salio una sonrisa muy falsa- no es que no los quiera conocer, ¡ que quiero! Solo que no había pensado que fuese mañana.

¿Por qué no le preguntas a Edward?- propuso Alice.

¿y si al preguntarle cree que no quiero conocerlos?- dije nerviosa- no quiero que piense eso, Edward me importa demasiado.

Pero si no quieres conocerlos Bella- dijo Rose

Si quiero, solo que me he asustado un poco- reconocí.

Bueno- intervino Alice- ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es irnos ya al centro comercial a buscarte un buen vestido para mañana.

No…- dije tapándome con un cojín.

Si- dijo Rose quitándomelo y poniéndonos de pie a Alice y a mi.

Bella, no nos hagas arrastrarte hacia el coche- me dijo Alice señalándome con un dedo de forma amenazante.

Está bien- dije suspirando- nunca se os puede llevar la contraria.

¡Nos vamos a divertir!- dijo Rosalie cogiendo las llaves de su deportivo.

En menos de quince minutos estábamos aparcando en la entrada del centro comercial. Durante el camino iba pensando en todo lo que las chicas me habían dicho. Si estaban sus padres en aquella fiesta, ¿creerán que soy lo suficientemente buena para Edward? ¿Les gustaré a sus compañeros? No conocía a ninguno, solo me había hablado algunas veces de Sam, un doctor de la misma edad que él y se habían echo amigos. ¡Pero nunca lo había visto! Me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

¡Bella!- me grito Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación- siempre estas en las nubes, ¿no me as escuchado nada verdad?

La verdad que no- le dije bajándome del coche y poniéndome al lado de las dos.

Parece que nunca me escuchas cuando te hablo- dijo haciendo un puchero y Rosalie río entre dientes.

Si te hago caso duende- le dije dándole un apretón en el brazo- lo que pasa es que me habéis puesto nerviosa con lo de mañana. Estaba pensando en sus padres.

Bella, ni se te ocurra comerte la cabeza con tus cosas de no soy buena para él… Bla, Bla, ¿de acuerdo?- me advirtió Rose.

¿Cómo sabes que…?- dije sorprendida.

¿Qué estabas pensando eso?

Si

Por que te conocemos como a la palma de nuestra mano- dijo Alice riendo- anda vamos a buscarte un buen vestido para que a Edward se le caiga la baba contigo.

Y luego comemos, que me muero de hambre- dijo Rose.

Últimamente siempre tienes hambre- dije riendo.

Algo se me tenía que pegar de Emmett, ¿no?- dijo riendo y yo me uní a ella.

¡eh!- dijo Alice fingiendo estar molesta- que estas hablando de mi hermano, ¿te acuerdas?

Claro que me acuerdo, pero eso no quiere decir que no coma más que cuatro personas juntas- dijo y las tres reímos.

Después de unas tres horas me encontraba en otro de los tantos probadores a los que había entrado aquella mañana. Rosalie y Alice no paraban de darme vestidos. Todos los que me había probado anteriormente no me habían convencido para nada. Unos enseñaban demasiado y otros lo tapaban todo. No había ninguno de mi estilo y me estaba empezando a desesperar.

Salí del probador con un vestido rojo fuerte que me quedaba fatal y cuando las chicas me vieron salir pusieron mala cara.

Chicas… desisto- dije decaída- no encuentro ningún vestido que me guste.

Aun te quedan cuatro vestidos por probar de los que te hemos entrado antes- dijo Alice esperanzadora- pruébatelos a ver como te quedan.

No creo que me queden bien pero bueno, voy a probármelos- dije entrando de nuevo al probador.

Me quité el vestido rojo y mire los cuatro vestidos que me quedaban. Entre ellos pude distinguir uno de color azul marino de palabra de honor, realmente precioso. Era muy sencillo, de mi estilo y parecía que se ajustaba al cuerpo de forma perfecta. Lo cogí y me lo probé.

Cuando me miré al espejo me quede un poco impresionada. Una chica no muy alta, con una larga cabellera color caoba me miraba sorprendida.

El vestido me quedaba como un guante. Tenía razón al pensar que el vestido se ajustaba al cuerpo. Lo hacia en las partes que lo tenia que hacer, me hacia un pecho bonito y mas grande del que realmente tenia y me encantó la imagen que vi. De pronto pensé en Edward. A él le iba a encantar, o eso esperaba. Era su color favorito y decía que en mi le encantaba.

Salí del probador con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Chicas… ¿Qué decís de este?

¡Bella!- grito Alice saltando en su sitio y cogiendo a Rosalie del brazo para que saltase con ella- ese vestido es perfecto.

Te queda genial- dijo Rose comenzando a saltar. Todo se pega, pensé. Reí internamente.

¿Enserio? ¿Le gustara a Edward?- dije mientras me miraba al espejo- ¿esta bien para una fiesta no?

No te marees mas- dijo Rose- te lo llevas.

Se le va a caer la baba ya veras- dijo Alice poniéndose detrás de mi.

Y con lo que te vamos a hacer, vas a estar guapísima. Vas a ser la envidia de todo el hospital- dijo Rose riendo.

Callaos- dije sonrojada y ellas rieron- voy a cambiarme.

No tardes mucho en cambiarte- dijo Alice- nosotras nos pondremos a la cola para ir mas rápidas, ¿vale?

Si, pero por favor no tardes mucho, me muero de hambre- dijo Rosalie lamiéndose los labios- Alice y yo reímos.

¿De verdad que no te ha poseído el espíritu de Emmett?- dije bromeando y Rose me tiro uno de los vestidos que había en un sillón. Yo reí fuerte y Alice conmigo.

Me cambié lo mas rápida que pude y salí a pagar. Decidimos quedarnos a comer en algún bar del centro comercial, debido al hambre que tenia Rosalie. Se empeñaron en comer en una pizzería y aunque intenté convencerlas para ir a otro lugar, como siempre vencieron.

¿Ya estáis contentas no?- les pregunte.

Mucho- dijo Rose con la boca llena.

No se por que siempre termino haciendo lo que me pedís- dije cogiendo un trozo de pizza que Alice me ofrecía.

Por que nos quieres- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Ajam- asintió Rose con la boca llena.

Rose, traga antes de hablar por favor- dije riendo.

De pronto escuche mi móvil sonar y lo saque del bolso. Vi que se trataba de Edward y sonreí como una boba.

Es Edward, ahora mismo vengo.

Ve a hablar con el, pero si al volver no queda pizza no te quejes- dijo Rose cogiendo otro trozo y llevándoselo a la boca. Alice y yo reímos.

No te preocupes, te apartare unos trozos- me susurro antes de irme.

Me fío de ti Alice- y me aleje riendo.

Cuando estuve un poco lejos de la mesa acepte la llamada.

¿Si?- pregunte haciéndome la interesante.

Hola preciosa- dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que hizo que miles de mariposas volasen sin control por mi estomago.

Hola- dije sonriendo tontamente- ¿Qué tal, todo bien?

Todo genial- dijo- te llamaba por si querías comer comigo, se que hoy es tu día libre, ¿Qué dices?- me lo dijo con una voz tan sexy que se me quedé totalmente en blanco-¿Bella?- le escuche decir.

¿Si?, perdón, no te escuche- disimulé.

Si, claro…- dijo riendo.

¿Qué?- le pregunte.

Nada, nada… - río contra el teléfono- te dije que si querías venir a comer conmigo, que hoy es tu día libre.

Oh Edward, no puedo. Estoy en el centro comercial con las chicas que vine a comprarme un vestido para mañana y ya estoy comiendo con ellas- dije apenada.

Ah bueno- dijo- no importa. Otro día te tengo reservada para mi solo, ¿vale?

Vale- dije riendo- reservado estas.

Bueno Bella, te tengo que dejar cariño, me están llamando- dijo apenado.

No importa.

Esta noche te llamo para quedar en una hora para mañana,¿vale?

De acuerdo, esta noche hablamos. Te quiero- le dije.

Y yo mucho más. Adiós guapa.

Adiós tío bueno- de dije y lo escuche reír antes de cortar la llamada.

Al volver me senté y vi que Rose había parado de comer.

Tengo ganas de ver a Emmett- dijo

Y yo a Jasper- dijo Alice cabizbaja.

La verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de ver a Edward- dije riendo- somos unas pastelosas chicas- la tres reímos.

Solo estamos enamoradas- dijo Alice cogiendo otro trozo de pizza y encogiéndose de hombros- no tiene nada de malo.

Solo que parecemos chicas de catorce años- reí.

Pero hacemos cosas para mayores de dieciocho años- dijo Rosalie insinuante.

Arg Rose- dijo Alice poniendo cara de asco- no hables de esas cosas mientras comemos.

¿Por qué?- dijo Rose sorprendida- somos tres chicas sexualmente activas, ¿que hay de malo en hablar de ello? Nada- yo reí.

Lo que hay de malo es que estamos comiendo y no quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo, ¡salida!- dijo sacándole la lengua.

¿Qué pasa cuñadita?- dijo Rose con una ceja levantada- ¿te hace falta un buen…?- yo solté una carcajada al ver como Alice se atragantaba con la comida.

¿Pero que dices?- dijo poniéndose colorada.

Se está sonrojando- dije feliz- no soy la única que se sonroja- reí.

Contesta Alice- la pico Rosalie.

No se que quieres que te diga- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

No hay nada de malo en decirlo Alice- le dije comiendo pizza.

¿Tu también?- me miro sorprendida y me encogí de hombros-está bien- dijo suspirando y jugando con la comida- os tengo que decir una cosa.

Adelante- dijo Rose riendo.

Es algo serio- dijo Alice seria y las dos supimos que de verdad se trataba de algo serio, por que si no Alice no se habría puesto así.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

Es sobre Jasper y yo- dijo mirando la comida- hace tres días que está un poco extraño y no se que le pasa. Casi no me toca y no me da besos. Nada de nada. Chicas estoy empezando a creer que Jasper ya no esta enamorado de mi- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Pero que dices?- le dije yo- eso no es cierto Alice. Solo hay que ver como te sigue mirando día a día. Te quiere y mucho. Igual que tu a el cariño. No te pongas así.

Pero está tan raro…- dijo- anoche me dijo cuando me dejó en casa que hoy tenía que decirme una cosa muy importante y que iban a cambiar muchas cosas- dijo llorando de nuevo.

Ya sabes como es mi hermano- dijo Rose acariciándole el brazo- es muy rarito, seguro que es alguna sorpresa.

Eso va a ser- dije yo sonriéndole- eso es que te tiene alguna sorpresa preparada y por eso actúa de esa forma. Es Jasper, tiene que a ver alguna explicación lógica para su comportamiento. No llores, ¿vale?- dije y ella asintió.

Gracias chicas- dijo abrazándonos a las dos- os quiero. No se que haría sin vosotras- ¿Alguien más quiere contar algo?

Yo os quería hacer una pregunta- dije comenzando a sonrojarme.

Ya esta sonrojándose- dijo Alice limpiándose las lágrimas y riendo un poco.

Vamos no me hagáis que me sonroje mas y dejadme hablar- dije mirando hacia otro lado- lo que os quería decir es que… bueno mas bien es una pregunta.

Hazla- dijo Rose impaciente.

Voy, voy… que impaciente eres algunas veces Rosalie- Alice y ella rieron- es que últimamente Edward y yo, pues… lo hacemos todos los días y quería saber si vosotras cuando comenzasteis con los chicos os pasaba lo mismo. Es como que no nos cansamos el uno del otro.

Emmett y yo lo hacíamos sin parar- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso no cuenta, vosotros seguís siendo dos conejos- dijo Alice riendo y yo me uní a ella.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dije riendo.

Jasper y yo éramos igual, es algo normal- dijo Alice sonriendo.

Eso es lo que quería decir, que no me dejáis terminar la frase- dijo Rose haciéndose la enfadada- lo que quería decir Bella, es que es normal que una pareja que prácticamente acaba de empezar a salir lo este haciendo continuamente y mas a nuestra edad. Conforme pasan los años normalmente se va un poco esa pasión que hay desde el principio. Pero yo creo que si dentro de unos años lo seguís haciendo lo mismo que ahora, quiere decir que os seguís deseando y queriendo igual o incluso más que antes. Eso es lo que nos pasa a Emmett y a mi y creo que a Alice y a mi hermano les pasa lo mismo- yo miré a Alice y ella asintió- es completamente normal que quieras estar haciéndolo con el todo el día y estar con el pegada veinticuatro horas.

Es que el otro día pensé que…Edward podría estar conmigo solo por el sexo… y eso me asusta un poco- dije mirando hacia abajo- se que soy idiota por pensar eso, ya se que me quiere, pero es inevitable.

¡Otra!- dijo Rose enfadada- me estáis comenzando a cabrear las dos. ¿Nos os dais cuenta de cómo nos miran los chicos? No nos miran como si fuésemos solo mujeres con quienes acostarse, nos miran con amor. Y en el caso de Edward, se nota a mil kilómetros que esta locamente enamorado de ti Bella.

Rose tiene razón- dijo Alice- se os nota que estáis enamorados muchísimo.

Muchas gracias chicas- dije- os quiero mucho.

¿Tu no quieres contar nada Rosalie?- dijo Alice y las dos la miramos con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Yo?- dijo- no, no tengo nada que contar por ahora- dijo sonriendo.

Está bien- dije- mirad que hora es, creo que es hora de marcharnos a casa.

Estoy con Bella- dijo Rose- estoy un poco cansada.

De todo lo que has comido- dijo Alice y Rosalie le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña.

Cuando nos diríamos hacia la salida, pasamos por una tienda de ropa masculina y vi en un maniquí del escaparate una corbata azul del mismo color que mi vestido y se me ocurrió una cosa.

Chicas- dije llamando su intención y se pararon a mi lado- mirad esa corbata. He tenido una idea, vamos a entrar que se la voy a comprar a Edward- dije sonriendo.

Vais a ir perfectos- dijo Rosalie.

A conjunto, que bonito- dijo Alice haciendo la tonta- Rose y yo reímos y entramos a la tienda.

Unos diez minutos ya estábamos dirección a casa. A medio camino volvió a sonar mi móvil, lo saque y era un mensaje de Edward. Lo abrí.

_Hola bombón, te echo de menos. _

_Se que te dije este medio día que te iba a llamar esta noche, pero quería avisarte que no voy a poder llamarte, no tengo mucho trabajo pero no tengo batería y me tiene que aguantar encendido hasta mañana por la mañana._

_Te echo mucho de menos. Mañana hablamos preciosa._

_Te quiero._

Rosalie- le dije- por favor, déjame en el hospital donde trabaja Edward. Quiero verlo- dije sonriendo.

Será un placer- dijo.

Pero date prisa, que mira que hora es y yo tengo que arreglarme para la cita con Jasper. Que sepáis que me voy a poner el conjunto de ropa interior más sexy que tenga en mi armario- dijo y las tres reímos.

¡Esa es mi chica!- grite y Alice rió con fuerza.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en la puerta del hospital. Antes de bajar le di un beso en la mejilla a cada una y las abrace.

Os quiero chicas, no se que haría sin vosotras, os lo digo enserio- les dije- Alice ponte guapísima y demuéstrale quien es Alice Brandon.

Gracias cariño.

Adiós.

Cuando entré al hospital me di cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba el despacho de Edward y tampoco sabía si estaría disponible en ese momento. Decidí subir a la plata de pediatría y ya allí preguntaría por el.

Cuando subí vi al fondo un mostrador con una chica muy guapa, con una larga cabellera pelirroja y me miraba con curiosidad. Me acerqué y decidí preguntarle a ella.

Disculpe- le dije educadamente- ¿podría decirme donde se encuentra el despacho de Edward, Edward Cullen?

¿El doctor Cullen?- dijo mirándome de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Si, ¿podría indicarme donde es?- pregunte de nuevo.

Siguame- dijo saliendo del mostrador de forma altanera- ¿tiene cita?

No, no tengo pero no creo que….

Si no tiene cita no puede pasar- dijo parándose en una puerta que tenia un cartel con el nombre de Edward.

Podría preguntarle a Edward…

El doctor Cullen esta en este momento en su descanso, son casi las ocho de la tarde y hasta las nueve y media no vuelve al trabajo- dijo de forma altanera.

Pero me has dicho antes que estaba en su despacho- dije intentando pasar- ¿pero que hace?- le dije mirándola mal cuando me empujó.

Cuando iba a contestarme la puerta de Edward se abrió y me miró sorprendido.

¿Bella?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡que sorpresa!- dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios- ¿Por qué no me has avisado?

Por que fue una visita improvisada, tenia muchas ganas de verte- dije rozando mis labios con los suyos.

Victoria- dijo refiriéndose a la chica que minutos antes no me había dejado pasar y ahora nos miraba con la boca abierta- te presento a mi novia Bella, Bella esta es Victoria la secretaria de la planta de pediatría.

Encantada- dije ofreciéndole mi mano pero ella no la estrecho.

Igualmente- dijo ácidamente- doctor, si me necesita estaré en mi mesa.

¿Pero que le pasa a esta?- pregunté mirándola irse.

Déjala, es un poco molesta cuando se lo propone. Vamos a dentro-dijo tirando de mi hacia dentro- te e echado de menos- me dijo una vez que me sentó encima de él.

Y yo- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- tienes un despacho muy bonito- le dije mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada.

Muchas gracias- dijo sonriente.

Te he traído una cosa- dije sacando la bolsa con la corbata y dándoselo- es un detalle pequeño.

¿Es un regalo?- dijo como un niño pequeño.

Más o menos- dije tocándole el pelo mientras lo abría.

¡Que bonita!- dijo poniéndosela- me gusta mucho cariño, pero no tenias por que…

Te ha regalado para mañana. Es del mismo color que mi vestido y así vamos a conjunto.

Me encanta- dijo dándome un profundo beso en los labios.

Edward, estoy un poco nerviosa- le dije sonrojándome un poco.

¿Nerviosa, por que?- dijo extrañado.

Por la fiesta de mañana, no conozco a nadie y me voy a sentir fuera de lugar.

¿Cómo que fuera de lugar?- dijo sorprendido- ¡Eres mi novia!- yo mire hacia abajo y el subió mi cabeza hasta que mis ojos chocaron con los suyos- mírame bien Bella, te quiero y quiero que vengas conmigo. No vas a estar fuera de lugar, te lo prometo. No te voy a dejar sola si un minuto.

Te tomo la palabra- dije- además no conozco a nadie.

Si conoces- dijo riendo entre dientes.

¡Oh si! mi gran amiga Vicky- dije sarcásticamente- que alivio- el rió con ganas y yo le di un golpe en el brazo- no te rías- hice un puchero.

Te quiero- me dijo dándome un beso.

Me di cuenta de que encima de su mesa tenia una foto de una mujer y un hombre muy hermosos y me pregunte si serian sus padres.

¿Son tus padres?- le pregunté cogiendo la foto y enseñándosela.

Si, son mis padres- dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello y dándome un beso.

Son muy guapos, ya se de donde has salido- dije y el rió.

No es para tanto Bella. Tú eres mas guapa- reí.

¿Mañana van a estar en la fiesta?- dije nerviosa.

¿Mis padres?- dijo mirándome sorprendido- no, no les invité. Ellos viven en Fork y de todas formas no les dije nada. ¿Por qué? ¿los quieres conocer?- mientras hablaba fui yo la que enterró mi cabeza en su hombro y lo olí. Era un aroma tan embriagador.

Si- le dije en su cuello.

¿Enserio?- dijo sonriendo y yo asentí aún con mi cabeza enterrada en su cuello- si quieres podemos ir el fin de semana que viene a Fork, ¿te parece bien?

Me parece bien- dije mirándolo- todo lo que tu decidas me parece bien- le dije pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- pero promete que pase lo que pase, siempre me vas querer y no me vas a dejar.

Pase lo que pase- me dijo rozando nuestros labios.

¿Lo prometes?

Lo prometo- me dijo dándome un pequeño mordisco en el cuello y yo reí- mis padres te van a adorar. Sobre todo mi madre, tiene unas ganas enormes de conocerte. Les hablo mucho de ti…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado. Yo solté una pequeña carcajada.

¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?- le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y me perdí en aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

Se lo que te quiero yo y eso es suficiente- dijo antes de besarme profundamente.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo!**

**Primero de todo, se que he tardado mas de lo que suelo hacerlo para subir capitulo, pero no tenia mucha inspiración y bueno, cuando conseguí tener el capitulo, desapareció :S y he tenido que volver a escribirlo, asi que imaginar, doble trabajo xDD.**

**Si no actualizo mas seguido, es xqe estoy de vacaciones, tengo que estudiar para septiembre las que me quedaron, que la universidad es muy dura jajaja y la falta de tiempo… algo que tb es importante!**

**Bueno lo importante es que aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, que me ha costado escribir y solamente espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra opinión como siempre haceis :D**

**Gracias a todas personas que leen el fic, tanto los que dejan review como los que no lo hacen. Queria dar tambien las gracias por los consejos y las ideas. Todas las ideas me parecen buenas y siempre las utilizo, o casi siempre en los capitulos. Si no en este pues en los futuros, con vuestras ideas luego vuela mi imagincion y de ahí sale esto xDD**

**Espero que os guste y hasta la proxima! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Al llegar a mi apartamento me encontré el piso totalmente desordenado.

Alice corría de un lado para otro, mientras que Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá mirando un programa de televisión y comiendo palomitas. Esquive a Alice cuando salió corriendo del baño hacia su habitación y me senté al lado de Rose.

No esperaba verte aún por aquí Alice- dije cogiendo palomitas.

Lleva desde que hemos llegado así. Si mi hermano tarda un poco mas la mataré- dijo enfurruñada y yo reí disimuladamente.

No es para tanto- dijo Alice saliendo de su habitación poniéndose los pendientes- solo estoy un poco nerviosa- nosotras la miramos con los ojos entrecerrados- vale, vale muy nerviosa- dijo arreglándose el pelo- pero entenderme, hoy tiene que ser una noche perfecta y tengo que estar perfecta. No quiero que Jasper me deje- Rose bufó y yo le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Ella me miro interrogante mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

Alice cariño- le dije tranquilamente- Jasper no te va a dejar, deja de pensar en eso, ¿vale?

Lo intento- dijo dejándose caer en el otro sofá- es un presentimiento- Rose y yo rodeamos los ojos- se que algo va a cambiar entre nosotros y no se si para bien o para mal y eso es lo que me pone nerviosa.

Puede tu ojo interior se haya estropeado- dijo Rose.

Eso es imposible, mi ojo interior funciona perfectamente, solo que en este caso me cuesta ver…- se calló cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y se levanto nerviosamente- por favor Bella abre tu.

¿Yo?- dije- no, no. Déjate las tonterías Alice y ábrele la puerta- dije autoritaria.

Por favor Bella, por nuestra amistad, abre la puerta- dijo con cara de pena y no pude negarme.

Está bien- dije cansada.

Me levante del sofá, cogiendo otro puñado de palomitas, ganándome una mirada envenenada de parte de Rosalie y me encogí de hombros. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Jasper, tan elegante y apuesto como siempre.

Hola Jasper, pasa- dije sonriéndole

Hola Bella- me contesto- Rose- la aludida enseñó una mano por encima del sofá y siguió engullendo como una loba. Jasper me miró sorprendido y yo me encogí de hombros.

Últimamente le ha dado por comer, ya sabes, tanto tiempo con Emmett algo se le tenia que pegar- Jasper sonrió.

Muy graciosa, Bella durmiente- dijo sarcásticamente Rose asomando la cabeza y yo le saqué la lengua.

¿Dónde esta Alice?- dijo Jasper buscándola por el salón.

Está terminando de arreglarse en su cuarto- le dije. Jasper normalmente entraba en su habitación para ver como se arreglaba, según él era algo que le encantaba. Algo muy extraño, pensaba, pero así eran ellos lo compartían todo- ¿no pasas?- pregunté sorprendida cuando vi que cruzaba los brazos en la espalda y se quedaba parado en la entraba.

No, mejor esperaré a que salga- dijo mirando la televisión.

Se le veía nervioso e iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando escuche a Alice llamarme desde su habitación.

Ahora mismo vengo- dije sonriéndole a Jasper- la duende me llama. Le diré que no tarde mucho- él asintió.

Cuando entre a la habitación de Alice la encontré sentada en la cama y arreglada.

Alice, ¿Qué haces?, Jasper está fuera esperándote- le susurré.

Es una muy mala señal- dijo mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos.

¿Una mala señal? ¿de que estas hablando?- le dije sentándome a su lado.

Jasper no ha entrado- dijo mirándome con los ojos aguados- siempre entra y hoy no ha entrado y eso es una muy mala señal.

Vamos no llores, te vas a estropear el maquillaje- le dije intentando consolarla- estas muy guapa y te vas a estropear, no llores por favor Alice. Ya veras como no es nada. Se le ve muy nervioso- le dije.

¿Está nervioso?- dijo

Si, mucho- dije haciendo una mueca.

Jasper nunca se pone nervioso conmigo- dijo mirando hacia la puerta- no se que pensar Bella, estoy fatal- suspiró.

Lo mejor es que salgas, te vayas con el y salgas de dudas- le dije acariciándole el brazo.

Tienes razón- dijo poniéndose de pie- aunque la verdad me duela tengo que hacerle frente.

Tampoco te pases de poética Alice- dije riendo.

Era solo una forma de hablar- rió conmigo- ¿me veo bien?

Estupendamente, como siempre- le dije dándole un empujón.

Deséame suerte- dijo susurrando antes de salir al salón.

Suerte- dije y le di un beso.

Al salir, Jasper seguía de pie junto a la puerta y mirando al vacío. Cuando nos vio salir se puso rígido.

Ya he traído al duendecillo- dije bromeando para romper el hielo.

Hola Alice- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- estas muy guapa esta noche.

Tu también cariño- dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó cogiéndola de la mano y Alice asintió sonriendo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta Alice me miró y sonrió feliz y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Me senté junto con Rosalie que seguía comiendo, aunque esta vez estaba comiendo otra cosa con una pinta horrorosa.

- Rose, deja de comer de una vez- dije quitándole lo que llevaba en la mano- no has visto como se han ido cogidos de la mano. Se les veía bien, aunque tu hermano un poco serio.

Alice exageraba, todo esta bien, ¿lo has visto?- me dijo cambiando los canales de televisión.

Si, lo e visto y para que me estas poniendo nerviosa. Deja un canal por favor- dije cogiéndole el mando de la televisión de la mano.

¡Eh!- dijo mirándome mal- no seas así, estaba buscando algo interesante para ver.

¿Hoy no sales con Emmett?- le pregunté.

No, vendrá dentro de un rato para ver una película.

Bueno- dije poniéndome en pié- yo voy a darme una ducha antes de cenar. ¿Vais a cenar aquí no?

¿Hoy no haces nada con Edward?

No, tiene turno esta noche, por eso te he pedido antes que me llevases al hospital a verlo.

¿Quieres que preparemos cena para ti también mientras de duchas?

Por favor, la verdad que me muero de hambre.

Y yo…- dijo y yo rodee los ojos.

La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa por Alice, espero que la velada de hoy les vaya bien- le dije.

Claro que les va a ir bien, son Alice y Jasper. Se quieren desde la primera vez que se vieron en mi casa, por dios. Alice solo exagera, conozco a mi hermano y se que algo se trae entre manos.

Se le veía nervioso- le dije

Por eso creo que se trae algo entre manos. Te puedo asegurar que mi hermano no puede vivir sin Alice. Además, están comprometidos…

Tienes razón, solo tenemos que esperar que Alice vuelva de su cita y nos cuente. Voy a darme la ducha- le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Entre a mi habitación y saqué de uno de mis cajones un pijama limpio. Salí de nuevo y me metí al baño. Una vez que estaba dentro, pensé que en vez de darme una ducha rápida, ya que hoy no tenía prisa para nada, me iba a dar un largo y relajante baño de espuma. Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y la bañera se fue llenando mientras yo me desnudaba. Encendí la radio y comenzó a sonar una canción que me gustaba mucho. Me metí dentro de la bañera y comencé a tararear la canción que envolvía la habitación.

Después de más de media hora metida en el agua y totalmente relajada, salí del agua y me lié en una toalla.

Sabía que Emmett se encontraba con Rosalie en el salón por que podía oír su risa y su voz. Solamente esperaba que la cena ya estuviese preparada por que realmente me estaba muriendo de hambre. Me puse el pijama y me recogí el pelo mojado en una coleta de caballo. No tenia ganas de secármelo y de arreglármelo mucho menos.

Salí del baño y ahí estaba Emmett sentado en el sofá, sonriendo como un niño pequeño al que le han dado su primer juguete.

Hola Bella durmiente- dijo

Hola osito- dije irónicamente sonriendo y el soltó una risotada.

Que bien huele- dije entrando a mi cuarto.

Mi Rose esta preparando pizza para los tres- me dijo cuando salí de la habitación y me senté a su lado- me ha dicho que Edward tiene turno esta noche y que no va a poder venir- dijo haciendo un puchero.

¿Mi Rose?- dije riendo y el se encogió de hombros.

Tu Rose hace la pizza pero no pone la mesa, así que gandulotes a poner la mesa- dijo Rosalie saliendo de la cocina con las pizzas.

La cena paso animadamente, como siempre me reía demasiado con Emmett por las cosas que dice y Rose terminaba dándole algún que otro golpe en la cabeza cuando decía algunas de sus típicas barbaridades. Cuando terminamos de cenar y de recoger la mesa, me invitaron a ver una película con ellos pero me negué, la verdad es que estaba agotada y solo tenia ganas de dormir. Además mañana seria un día duro y tenia que descansar.

No tengas sueños tórridos esta noche bellita durmiente- dijo Emmett antes de cerrar la puerta y escuche a Rosalie riendo en el pasillo. Yo rodee los ojos, tal para cual, nadie lo podía negar.

No te preocupes que no los tendré- dije cuando cerró la puerta.

Me acosté en la cama y poco apoco me fui quedando dormida. No podía quitarme la fiesta del hospital de la cabeza y a aquella secretaria idiota que tenia Edward. Lo peor de todo es que era a la única persona que conocía, mi súper amiga Victoria. Con esos pensamientos me quedé dormida.

Escuchaba a alguien llamarme y notaba como mi cama se movía constantemente. ¡Un terremoto! Fue el primer pensamiento que me vino a la cabeza y me incorporé rápidamente. Pero me equivocaba, no se trataba de un terremoto sino de Alice, aunque se podría considerar un terremoto sin problemas.

¡Bella!- dijo volviendo a saltar en mi cama.

Alice… deja de saltar en mi cama y déjame dormir- dije volviendo a acostarme y escondiendo mi cabeza debajo de la almohada.

¿Dónde esta Rosalie?- me preguntó sentándose de golpe a mi lado y sonriendo.

Con Emmett… ¿Qué hora es?- le dije pastelosamente.

Las seis de la mañana y ¡¿A que no sabes de donde vengo?!- grito y volvió a ponerse a saltar sobre mi cama.

No, no lo se y te pido por favor que me dejes dormir- le dije dándole un golpe con la almohada.

Pero entonces no te voy a poder contar eso tan importante que te tengo que contar- dijo riendo y volviendo a sentarse a mi lado.

Esta bien- dije suspirando- cuéntame eso tan importante que me tienes que contar y luego por favor, pequeña demonio, déjame dormir- le dije riendo sin ganas.

Lo que te voy a decir te va a alegrar tanto que te quitara el sueño- dijo dando palmadas.

¡Vamos!- dije- suéltalo.

Todo ha ido genial con Jasper- dijo alegremente.

Me alegro mucho Alice- dije dándole un abrazo cansado- ahora quisiera seguir durmiendo, tengo que acércame a la librería sobre las diez de la mañana.

Pero aun no he terminado de contarte- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Venga- dije volviendo a incorporarme- cuéntamelo todo con detalle, pero rapidito que nos conocemos- dije amenazante.

¡Jasper me ha llevado a nuestra nueva casa!- grito.

Si ¿y que más?- le pregunte hasta que caí en lo que me acababa de decir- ¿Qué te ha llevado a donde?

¡A nuestra casa! ¿te lo puedes creer? Me ha pedido que vivamos juntos antes de la boda, que no puede seguir separado de mí.

¡Alice, eso es genial!- le dije abrazándola- y te ha dicho por que se comportaba así.

Me ha dicho que lo hacia para que no me diese cuenta, para despistarme. Y que si estaba mas raro de lo que el quería parecer es por que estaba muy nervioso. Ya sabes como soy yo con la decoración y esas cosas y bueno todo es perfecto. La decoración me la ha dejado a mí, por supuesto- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y yo reí- pero la casa en general esta genial. Es perfecta- dijo sonriendo tontamente.

¡Ya veras cuando se lo cuentes a Rose!

Ya- dijo y las dos reímos.

Una hora y media después me levante y me hice el desayuno. Cada vez que recordaba la dichosa fiesta los nervios se disparaban y sentía mi estomago encogerse. Se me estaba quitando las ganas de desayunar. Hice de tripas corazón y me tome todo el desayuno que me había preparado. Me vestí y ordené un poco mi habitación. Dejé bien puesto mi vestido sobre mi cama y lo contemple durante unos minutos, realmente me encantaba. El color, el corte, el estilo…

Solo tenia que trabajar por la mañana y eso me animaba un poco. Tendría tiempo para arreglarme, aunque en mi fuero interno sabia que yo no me iba a arreglar sola ni un poco, ya que tenía a dos maniáticas por compañeras de piso que lo harían todo por mí, eso si no tenia queja de ellas en cuanto a eso por que siempre me dejaban muy guapa, solo que podrían ser un poco psicópatas y obsesivas en cuanto a estos temas.

A las nueve y media salí de casa hacia el trabajo, ya que esta bastante cerca iba andando. Cuando llegué ya había abierto Lauren ya que Brenda estaba de vacaciones con su marido dios sabe donde. Era una mujer un tanto loca, me recordaba en muchas cosas a mi madre, siempre tan alocada.

Nunca le había hablado a Edward sobre mis padres. No suelo hablar mucho de ellos ya que son recuerdos dolorosos pero algún día tendría que hablarle sobre ellos, pero no esta noche, no quería fastidiar la noche.

Estaba ordenando unos libros sobre las estanterías cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que se trataba de Laureen y me hice la desentendida.

Hola Bella- dijo demasiado amable

Hola- dije mirándola de soslayo- ¿Querías algo?- dije cuando vi que seguí parada a mi lado.

Si bueno… me preguntaba cuando se iba a dejar caer por la librería tu amigo ese de pelo cobrizo- dijo mordiéndose el labio. La mire con una ceja levantada y dejé los libros sobre la primera estantería que pillé.

Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿no?- le dije con una ceja levantada.

No, ¿Por qué?, es tan guapo- dijo suspirando- Tania y yo estamos deseando verlo.

¿Tania?- dije alzando un poco la voz – ¿Cómo que Tania, que tiene que ver ella aquí?- dije mas bajito cuando me di cuenta que toda la librería me miraba por mi grito.

Bueno, ella dice que es el hombre las sexy que ha visto en su vida y yo opino lo mismo. Ya hace tiempo que no lo vemos y nos preguntamos cuando volvería a pasarse por tu casa o por la librería- dijo sonriendo. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de borrarle esa entupida sonrisa de la cara con un puñetazo, pero me contuve y conté hasta diez.

Se pasara por aquí las veces que haga falta pero ni tu ni Tania le vais a tocar un pelo, ¿lo has entendido?- le dije enfadada.

¿Quién me lo va ha prohibir tu?- dijo altaneramente.

Si hace falta si- dije dando un paso hacia ella- Edward es mi novio y no voy a permitir que dos golfas como vosotras os acerquéis a el.

¿Tu novio?- dijo y estallo a carcajadas- no me hagas reír Bella. Esa clase de chicos no se fijarían en alguien como tu.

¿Y en alguien como tu si?- dije dando otro paso. No sabia con quien se estaba metiendo, nunca me había sentido tan celosa cuando estaba con Jacob, él también recibía atenciones de otras chicas, Jacob era un chico bastante atractivo, pero con Edward era todo diferente, todo era mucho mas intenso y no iba a permitir que estas arpías intentaran acercarse a él.

Apuesto a que si- dijo.

No lo creo, Edward ya os ha visto y si está conmigo es por que soy mejor que vosotras, así que te vuelvo a repetir y espero que le mandes el mensaje a tu amiguita Tania, de que si os acercáis a el os la vais a ver conmigo de acuerdo- me di la vuelta para seguir con mi trabajo pero parece que la golfona tenia ganas de seguir con la discusión.

¿Tienes miedo de que prefiera irse con alguna de nosotras?- dijo riéndose.

No tiene por que tener miedo de eso. Elegiría a Bella sin pensármelo, con los ojos cerrados- dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que hizo que mi corazón comenzase a bombear a mil por hora.

Me giré rápidamente al oír su voz y me encontré a Edward bastante cerca de mí. Sentí su brazos rodeando mi cintura y me acercó a el en un solo movimiento. Me quede embelesada mirando sus ojos pero no me dio tiempo a hacer nada por que Edward estampó sus labios contra los míos en un beso hambriento, que yo le devolví con muchísimas ganas. Cuando nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, Edward se giró hacia Laureen.

¿Te ha quedado claro?- dijo- quizás Mike Newton este dispuesto a estar con la dos, se le ve en la cara- yo solté una carcajada y ella se fue enfurruñada y con la cabeza alta.

Encima de todo se hace la digna, mírala- le dije entre risas- me ha encantado tu entrada- le dije dándole un corto beso en los labios.

¿Si? no esperaba otra cosa, he sido superman o Batman…- dijo pensativo- ¿Quién te gusta más?

Ninguno, me quedo contigo- le dije dándole otro beso en los labios.

Me alegra oír eso- dijo apretándome del culo y yo sonreí sonrojada- he venido a decirte que la cena empieza a las diez y que voy a pasar por ti sobre las nueve, ¿de acuerdo?

Vale. Estaré lista, esta tarde no trabajo y me espera una buena tarde de tortura- dije apenada.

Pobrecita mía- dijo dándome un beso en la nariz- si se pasan mucho contigo dame un silbidito- yo reí.

Vale Pepito grillo, te daré un silbidito- le dije siguiendo la broma- ¿a que hora saliste del trabajo?

He salido ahora mismo y he pasado por aquí por que tenia unas ganas locas de verte, de besarte- dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios- ahora me voy a descansar y esta noche paso por ti.

Seguro que vas a ir muy guapo- dije jugando con el cuello de su camiseta.

No mas que tu- dijo haciéndome sonreír como una boba

Anda márchate ya- dije separándome de el y dándole un empujón- si no te vas no voy a poder separarme de ti y tengo que ordenar los libros que quedan y atender a gente. Vas a hacer que me despidan- el río- además tienes que descansar que esta noche te espera una buena- de dije seductoramente.

¿A si?- dijo levantando una ceja- bueno me voy a descansar para prepararme para esta noche. Tu también deberías de descansar por que no te dejare mucha tregua- yo reí

Lo intentaré. Hasta esta noche- y me dio un voraz beso antes de marcharse.

Cuando salió por la puerta suspiré tontamente y me di cuenta de que Lauren me miraba desde el mostrador con una mirada asesina. Le sostenía la mirada con una sonrisa altanera en mi rostro y ella roja de rabia se dio la vuelta y entró en la trastienda. Esperaba que con esta demostración y lo que le había dicho Edward le dejasen en paz y me dejasen en paz a mi también. Eran tan odiosas…

Intenté olvidar el episodio con Laureen y concentrarme en lo bien que lo iba a pasar esta noche en Edward en la fiesta y por supuesto después de la fiesta.

A las dos de la tarde iba de camino a casa cuando pensé en comprar comida china para comer las tres y hablar sobre el tema de Alice y su casa nueva. Llame a Rosalie al móvil para avisarle de que iba a comprar comida y no hiciesen nada. Estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que llamaría a Alice para que se fuese a casa ya.

A los diez minutos llegué a casa y prepare la mesa y la comida en platos. Poco tiempo después llegaron ellas dos y nos pusimos a comer. Alice volvió a contar y ahora con todo detalle todo lo que habían hecho Jasper y ella la noche anterior.

Cuando terminamos de comer comenzaron la tortura y yo desganada me dirigí a la ducha bajo amenaza de las chicas. Como se ponían de duras algunas veces. Cuando me duché me puse la ropa interior y salí para que me arreglasen el pelo. Al salir ya tenían todo un salón de belleza preparado en el salón. Estas chicas eran cada día más sorprendentes.

Tres horas después tenía mi pelo totalmente liso y comenzaban a maquillarme.

chicas…- les dije cansada- es imposible que hayáis tardado tres horas en arreglarme el pelo, por favor, a este paso va a venir Edward y yo voy a estar maquillándome.

Tranquilla Bella- dijo Alice cogiendo el maquillaje- no te vamos a pintar mucho, sabemos que quieres ir simple.

Voy a planchar tu vestido mientras Alice te maquilla y a elegir los zapatos que te vas a poner- dijo Rose.

¿Los zapatos?- les dije decepcionada- tenia la ilusión de que los iba a elegir yo…

De eso nada- dijeron las dos a la vez y rieron- no puedes ponerte zapatos sin tacón con ese vestido Bella.

Esta bien- dije cabizbaja

A las nueve ya estaba enfundada en mi precioso vestido azul, maquillada, peinada e intentando no caerme con los pedazos de tacones que me habían puesto las chicas. Cuando los había visto me negué rotundamente a ponérmelos y menos aquella noche, no quería hacer el ridículo cuando me cállese delante de todos los compañeros de Edward. Pero como siempre, las chicas vencieron y yo recé para no caerme.

Llamaron a la puerta y mi pulso se aceleró. Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba mi adonis personal, no podía creer como alguien como Edward se haya fijado en una chica tan simplona como yo. Él lo tena todo y yo… bueno yo era yo.

Vaya…- dijo Edward mirándome de pies a cabeza- estas mas que preciosa, creo que esta noche voy a tener que espantar muchas moscas- dijo riendo a la vez que me daba un corto beso en los labios.

Lo mismo digo, creo que voy a perder de vista a Victoria en toda la noche- el soltó una carcajada.

Chicos- dijo Alice corriendo hacia nosotros- vamos ponemos allí que os hagamos una foto.

Después de varias fotos nos dirigimos al coche y salimos camino al hospital.

Tranquila- me dijo Edward cuando paramos en un semáforo.

Estoy en ello- dije y él me sonrío.

Solo espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente para esta noche y también espero que pueda aguantar mucho para poder tenerte desnuda en mi cama, por que ese vestido solo me llama a que te lo arranque a bocados.

Idiota- le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro y sonrojándome. Edward soltó una carcajada.

El semáforo se puso en verde y después de darme un casto beso en los labios arranco y nos fuimos hacia el hotel.

Solo esperaba que todo saliese bien esta noche…

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo! Espero que este capitulo os guste como los demas y bueno se qe tarde y perdon x eso XD pero entre los estudios y las vacacions no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir, aunque tengo muchas ideas y ya se mas o menos como va a ser el final =) **

**Este capitulo no es de mis preferidos y bueno creo que x querer no haceros esperar tanto y actualizar rapido no ha quedado muy bien, espero vuestra opinión**

**Un besoo y hasta la proxima **


	18. Chapter 18

Edward aparcó en la puerta del hotel donde se iba a realizar la cena del hospital. Antes de bajar me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa un poco más tranquila. Antes de que pudiese abrir mi puerta él ya estaba allí tendiéndome una mano para que bajase del volvo.

Edward entrelazó nuestras manos y me dio una mirada de ánimo.

"No te preocupes tanto, que no comen"- me dijo Edward sonriendo.

"Imagino que no lo hacen pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa"- dije apretándole la mano.

"Vale cariño, pero no me rompas la mano"-dijo fingiendo dolor y yo le di un golpe juguetón en la nuca y él me sonrío de aquella manera torcida que tanto me gustaba- "Otra cosa más"- dijo abriéndome la puerta para que pasase-"Estás realmente preciosa Bella"- me dijo en el oído.

"Tu tampoco te quedas corto Adonis"- le dije bromeando y el rió.

En el hall había bastante gente, supuse que eran compañeros de Edward ya que cuando pasábamos por su lado le saludaban o le daban una gran sonrisa. Debía de ser bastante querido en el hospital, pensé. Cosa que no me extrañaba nada.

- "Ahí están"- me dijo señalándome hacia alguna parte de la estancia, aun que yo estaba tan nerviosa que no me di cuenta que grupo me dijo.

Cogió mi mano con más firmeza y me arrastró hasta un grupo de personas jóvenes que conversaban animadamente.

"Buenas noches doctores"- dijo Edward con voz seria y yo lo miré embobada. Era tan sumamente perfecto. ¡Concéntrate Bella! Me dije, te van a ver como una tonta.

"¡Edward!"- dijo uno de ellos- "por fin llegas, estábamos esperándote impacientes. La culpa de eso la tiene esta señorita"- dijo señalándome con la cabeza y sonriendo. Yo me sonrojé y Edward rió- "Es que estábamos ansiosos por conocerte"- dijo- "nos habla tanto de ti".

"Matt ya esta bien"- dijo Edward- "si tan ansiosos estabais pues aquí la tenéis, Bella estos son mis compañeros de trabajo y sus parejas"- me dijo señalándolos con una mano.

"Hola Bella- dijo aquel chico con una gran sonrisa- "soy Matt, espero que Edward te haya hablado tanto de mi como el me habla de ti"- me dijo dándole una mirada cargada de reproche a Edward.

"Pues… -intente decir, no sabia como decirle que Edward nunca hablaba sobre sus compañeros de trabajo.

"No he hablado de ti Matt"- le dijo Edward a mi lado sonriendo.

"Me lo imaginaba"- respondió- "Bella esta es mi mujer, Kate".

"Encantada"- le dije con una sonrisa.

"Igualmente"- dijo amablemente- "no se que le habrás echo a este hombre, pero nos tiene locos a todos contigo, que si Bella esto, que si Bella lo otro… me tienes que dar algunos consejos para que Matt este igual de loco por mi que Edward por ti"- dijo y Edward y Matt soltaron una carcajada mientras yo me sonrojaba furiosamente.

"Kate, no digas esas cosas delante de Bella, se va a pensar que no estoy loco por ti cariño"- le dijo y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios y todos reímos, incluida yo.

"Hola yo soy Tom, otro compañero de Edward"- dijo otro de ellos- "y esta es mi novia Samanta".

"Hola"- me dijo tímidamente.

"Hola Samanta, encantada"- le dije con una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

Seguimos conversando con ellos un poco mas hasta que Edward comenzó a darme pequeños besos por la parte de atrás de mi oreja y comenzaron los escalofríos.

"Edward, para cariño"- le dije riendo.

"Es que estas tan irresistible esta noche, ya te dije antes que no puedo esperar para tenerte desnuda en mi cama"- me dijo susurrando y yo me puse colorada.

"Guarda fuerzas para después machote, por que esto no va a quedar así"- le dije señalándole con un dedo y el soltó una carcajada.

"Se nota que Matt y Kate están enamorados"- le dije mirando a la pareja.

"Si, son unos buenos amigos"- dijo mirándolos también.

"¿Por qué nunca has hablado de ellos?"- le dije mirándolo.

"No se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- "tu tampoco hablas sobre tus compañeras de trabajo"- dijo y yo le miré envenenadamente.

"Oh si, voy a contarte lo bien que me llevo con Laureen y que me encanta cuando me hablan y babean por ti o por cualquier tío"- y el rió.

"Tranquila cariño, tranquila"- dijo acariciándome la espalda como si fuese una niña pequeña- "te prometo que a partir de hoy te voy a hablar todos los días sobre mi trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo y yo le sonreí.

"De acuerdo"- le dije dándome un beso en los labios- "Yo también intentaré hablarte del mío, la parte en la que no salga Lauren"- dije sonriendo abiertamente y Edward soltó otra carcajada.

"¿Quieres algo de beber? Para la cena aún queda una media hora"- me preguntó.

"No, no me apetece nada"- le dije haciendo un mohín. Si tomaba algo ahora y se mezclaba con los nervios no iba a poder probar bocado esta noche.

"Yo voy a por algo, ¿vale?"- yo asentí mirándolo- "Estaré vigilando que ninguna mosca se te acerque mucho"- dijo antes de darme otro beso en los labios, al cual yo respondí de una forma inesperada. Pase mis bazos por su cuello y enterré mis dedos en su suave pelo cobrizo e intenté profundizar el beso. Noté como Edward reía sobre mis labios y se retiraba con una sonrisa fanfarrona en la cara- "Wow, siempre me sorprendes. Si me vuelves a besar así creo que nos iremos antes de la cena"- sonrió torcidamente- "No te muevas de aquí"- me dijo antes de irse

Yo me quedé mirándolo de arriba a bajo mientras se alejaba de mí. Con aquel esmoquin negro y aquella camisa azul cielo me parecía el hombre más sexy del planeta. No sabía por que había reaccionado de esa forma y delante de tanta gente pero Edward siempre sacaba estas cosas de mí, deseaba que pasase el tiempo rápido para que Edward me arrancase el vestido sobre su cama.

"Hola preciosa"- escuche una voz que me hablaba y me giré para ver de quien se trataba. Un hombre rubio con el pelo recogido y con unos ojos marrones intimidadores, me observaba.

"Hola"- le dije mirándolo de reojo y volviéndome para mirar de nuevo a Edward. No quería entablar conversación con aquel hombre, no me parecía trigo limpio.

"¿Eres la novia de Edward Cullen verdad?"- me preguntó.

"Si"- dije mirándolo.

"No tiene mal gusto. Veo que no pierde el tiempo, eso que parece tonto"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que me miraba descaradamente de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo una parada en mis pechos. Me sentí incomoda y cohibida. Mire de nuevo en la dirección donde se encontraba Edward, quería me viese- "Oh, siento ser tan maleducado, me llamo James"- dijo ofreciendo su mano con aquella sonrisa en la cara que me daba arcadas. Lo mire durante unos segundos y pensé que si no le daba la mano no se marcharía.

"Bella"- le dije dándole mi mano pero mirando a Edward de nuevo, vi que estaba hablando con un hombre de avanzada edad animadamente y no veía mi mirada de suplica.

"Bella…"- dijo cogiendo mi mano y dándole un beso- "el nombre te va a la perfección"

"Muchas gracias"- dije un poco sonrojada e incomoda.

"James"- escuché la voz de Edward a mi lado y sus manos sobre mi cintura de forma posesiva y quité mi mano de sus labios rápidamente. Me pegué a Edward lo más que pude.

"Edward"- dijo James sonriendo- "Ya he conocido a tu preciosa novia, como le dije veo que no pierdes el tiempo".

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- le contesto Edward serio.

"Nada"- rió- "Solo quería conocer a tu hermosa novia, es realmente guapa".

"Lo sé James, es mi novia, se perfectamente como es, no hace falta que tu me lo digas. Ahora nos vamos"- dijo avanzando un poco.

"¡Esperad!"- dijo levantando una mano- "Victoria y yo queremos deciros algo"- dijo mirando hacia atrás y haciendo un gesto con la mano a Victoria para que se acercase- "Ven cariño"- le dijo y le dio un beso en los labios cuando se acercó. Yo mire sorprendida a Edward y asintió como respuesta.

No me cuadraban las cosas, hace un día Victoria por poco me come en el hospital por intentar entrar a ver a Edward, como si fuese de su propiedad y resulta que la muy descarada tiene ¡Novio!

"Edward"- dijo Victoria al llegar sonriendo coquetamente

"Hola Victoria. Ya conoces a mi novia Bella"

"Si, la de ayer del hospital, ¿verdad?"- dijo mirándome con rabia.

"No tengo otra"- le contesto educadamente.

"Victoria y yo tenemos una propuesta que haceros"- dijo James cogiendo a Victoria por la cintura. Por la sonrisa que tenían los dos en la cara y por la forma en la que Victoria miraba a Edward, sabía que no me iba a gustar nada aquella proposición que tenían que hacernos.

"Bueno adelante, no tenemos toda la noche. La cena comienza en quince minutos"- dijo a mi lado Edward afianzando más su brazo sobre mi cintura y yo volví a pegarme más a él si es que eso era posible.

"Queremos un intercambio de parejas"- dijo James. Edward se puso tenso de pronto a mi lado y tuve que agarrarlo un poco de la chaqueta para que no se moviese de donde estaba- "Me explico, esta noche me he dado cuenta de que tu novia, Bella"- dijo mirándome- "es realmente preciosa y bueno, todos sabemos que Victoria se muere por tener una noche contigo y ella es hermosa y muy buena en la cama, por si te interesa Edward"- dijo levantando una ceja insinuante.

"No, la verdad es que no me interesa nada"- dijo molesto.

"Todo el hospital sabe que nuestra relación es liberal"- siguió James ignorando el comentario de Edward. Me estaba comenzando a irritar, ¿Qué se creían?- "Llevamos un tiempo pensando en hacerlo con personas desconocidas, pero al veros a vosotros hemos hablado y llegado al acuerdo de que los dos os deseamos"- dijo lo último mirándome a mí intensamente.

"Nadie va a intercambiar nada"- dije Edward cabreado.

"¿Por qué, tu que opinas preciosa?"- me dijo. Noté como Edward abría la boca para decir algo pero me adelante.

"Deja de decirme preciosa, ¿vale?"- dije irritada- "Dejadnos en paz, ya hemos dicho que no y no vamos a cambiar de opinión, ¿De acuerdo? Buscaos a otra pareja para vuestros sucios juegos"- les dije.

"Vaya una chica con carácter, tienes suerte Edward, seguro que es una loba en la cama"- dijo mirándome con deseo. Edward se soltó de mi pequeño agarre y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Yo me apresuré antes de que le diese otro y lo cogí del brazo tirando hacia mí.

"Basta Edward, por favor. Déjalo, no merece la pena"- intenté convencerlo, aunque por dentro tenia unas ganas locas de pegarle yo también un buen puñetazo.

"¡La próxima vez que vuelvas a mencionarla de esa forma, el golpe será peor!"- dijo Edward señalándolo con el dedo.

"¿Estáis bien?"- nos preguntó Matt cuando se acercó a nosotros- "James es idiota. No puede pasar desapercibido, siempre tiene que intentar ser el centro de atención.

"Si estamos bien"- le contesté con una sonrisa a la vez que acariciaba el pelo de Edward intentando que se calmase.

"Quisiera matarlo"- dijo tocándose la mano con la que le había dado el puñetazo.

"¿Te duele?"- le pregunte.

"No más de lo que le duele a el la cara"- dijo enfadado.

"Venga tío, vamos al comedor. Vamos a pasarlo bien, no pienses en el desgraciado ese"- dijo Tom.

"Esta bien, vamos. Para eso hemos venido, ¿no?"

"Claro tío"- dijo Matt dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Durante la cena Kate nos contó, que James y Victoria habían abandonado el hotel minutos después de la "pelea" y eso nos alegro la noche a todos. La cena pasó tranquilamente y olvidamos el momento vivido hace una hora con James y Vicky, la secretaria putona. A esa también tenía que haberle dado yo su merecido, mirar de esa forma tan descarada a Edward delante de mi cara.

Terminó la cena y las parejas iban saliendo a bailar a una pista improvisada en el centro del comedor. Edward salió a bailar con Kate y Matt y yo estuvimos hablando animadamente durante ese periodo de tiempo. Mas tarde Kate vino a por Matt y Edward me arrastró literalmente hasta aquella pista, ya que no quería bailar.

"Edward, sabes que no se bailar"- dijo avergonzada.

"Si que sabes, yo te e visto bailar"- dijo sonriendo.

"Pero no música lenta"- dije mirándolo.

"Yo te guiare"- dijo cociéndome con más fuerza de la cintura- "Bella, siento lo ocurrido antes con James… es odioso y…"

"Cariño, tu no tienes que sentir nada, no tienes la culpa. Además, quiero olvidarlo"- dije dándole un beso en los labios- "Olvídalo, por mi"

"Por ti lo que sea"- dijo dándome otro beso en los labios.

Estuvimos bailando durante un rato más, hasta que no pudimos más y decidimos irnos.

Edward abrió la puerta del hotel para mí y nos dirigimos al coche cogidos de la mano. El camino a casa de Edward fue bastante silencioso, un silencio para nada incomodo. Siempre había creído que entre él y yo hay una complicidad especial fuera de las palabras, solo con mirarlo a los ojos sabia perfectamente que es lo que estaba pensando.

Al llegar a su casa nos dejamos caer exhaustos a la cama. Edward se incorporó un poco y se quito los zapatos. Después de eso me quito los míos mirándome fijamente a los ojos y con aquella sonrisa torcida endemoniadamente sexy para mi salud. Entre el roce de sus manos y aquella sonrisa estaba comenzando a hiperventilar y eso no era para nada bueno.

"¿Lo has pasado bien?"- me dijo Edward acostándose a mi lado- "dejando a parte el incidente con esos dos idiotas, claro"

"Eso ya lo he olvidado"- dije acariciándole el pelo cobrizo y sedoso. Podría estar horas y horas acariciando cualquier parte de su cuerpo, su pelo, sus labios, sus manos, sus brazos…- "Lo he pasado genial. Creo que cuenta bastante el echo de que mi perfecto y hermoso novio me acompañase a esa cena"- dije sonriendo y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Que afortunado parece ser ese novio tuyo, ¿no?"- me contesto jugando con la cremallera de mi vestido y dándome un profundo beso que yo respondí desesperadamente. Demasiado pronto para mí gusto se separo de mí y comenzó a desnudarse bajo ni atenta mirada. Cuando se quitó la camisa azul y el pantalón negro de traje, se volvió a acostar a mi lado y a besarme hambrientamente. -"Tener una novia con ese pelo marrón tan suave, esos ojos chocolate donde te puedes perder durante horas, ese cuerpo de infarto que quita el aliento, el olor que desprende tu pelo, tu dulce voz, tenerte desnuda en su cama, poder acariciar tu piel suave y sedosa"- conforme hablaba iba acariciando las partes que nombraba y yo cada vez me encontraba mas excitada. Me bajo la cremallera del vestido y me lo quito dejándome en ropa interior, dejándonos a los dos en iguales condiciones- "no te imaginas la rabia que tenía antes en la fiesta al ver la mirada de James sobre ti, se que voy a sonar posesivo pero tu eres mía Bella, mía y de nadie mas"- dijo capturando uno de mis pezones y yo jadee sin poder evitarlo.

"Soy tuya"- le respondí al notar como quitaba mis bragas y acariciaba mi entrepierna- "no quiero ser de nadie mas, solo tuya"

Esa noche nos amamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho en realidad. De todas las veces donde habíamos hecho el amor, esta sin duda fue la mejor de todas. Pusimos todos los sentimientos en cada beso, en cada roce. Sabíamos que a partir de ese momento ninguno de los podía vivir sin el otro. Era algo que no se podía explicar, mucho más grande que el amor.

Cuando Edward se dejo caer a mi lado le acaricié de nuevo su cobrizo cabello, ahora despeinado y mojado por el sudor.

"Te quiero Bella"- dijo mirándome a los ojos después de estar un rato callados acariciándonos- "No sabes lo que te quiero".

"Yo también te quiero Edward"- dije dándole un beso en los labios y acurrucándome a su lado.

"Esta mañana he llamado a mis padres"- dijo y yo lo miré rápidamente- "Les ha encantado la idea de ir el fin de semana que viene a casa. Tienen muchas ganas de conocerte"- dijo con aquella sonrisa enloquecedora.

"¿En serio? ¿Me quieren conocer?"- dije sorprendida.

"Pues claro cariño"- dijo dándome un beso en la frente- "Ahora vamos a descansar que ha sido un día bastante cansado"

"Buenas noches Adonis"- dije dándole un beso en el pecho juguetonamente.

"Bella..."- dijo acariciando mi trasero desnudo y yo subí hasta su cuello para darle pequeñas mordidas-"Deja de tentar a la suerte amor…"-

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada"- dije mirándolo inocentemente a la vez que mi mano bajaba a su entrepierna.

"¿Es que te has quedado con hambre chica sexy?"- dijo alzando una ceja.

"Siempre tengo hambre de ti doctor"- dije sentándome a horcajadas y el gimió por el contacto de nuestras entrepiernas-"Además, creo que necesito una revisión profunda"- dije en su oído mordiéndolo. Sentí como su duro miembro se endurecía más y yo reí.

"Pues yo te haré una revisión profunda"-dijo con la voz cargada de deseo cociéndome de las caderas y posesionándome sobre su duro pene-"Pero bien profunda"- dijo entrando en mi de golpe. Ambos soltamos un gemido y lo bese con ganas-

"Te quiero cariño"- le dije entrecortadamente mirándolo a aquellos ojos verdes que me tenían completamente loca.

"No se como he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ti"- dijo mordiendo mi pecho y yo jadee. Nadie en este mundo podría darme tanto placer como lo hacia Edward Cullen.

Después de hacerlo una vez más nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. Aquella noche soñé con Fork y con los padres de Edward.

Sabía que iba a estar obsesionada y desquiciada hasta que llegase el día de irnos a Fork, pero por Edward valía la pena fingir un poco de tranquilidad.

**Perdón, perdón, perdón y miles de perdones… esta vez me he pasado. He tardado muuucho, pero con los exámenes de la universidad no he podido sentarme a escribir.**

**Realmente espero que merezca la pena la espera y que este capitulo os guste.**

**1beso y REVIEW xD**

**Hasta la próxima, que ya estoy trabajado en ello =)**


	19. Chapter 19

No sabía como había sobrevivido aquella semana.

Desde el día en que Edward me confirmó que sus padres estaban más que encantados con la idea de que fuésemos este fin de semana, casi no había dormido, comido y no había podido parar quieta más de diez minutos seguidos. Sumándole el echo de que Alice y Rosalie no ayudaban para nada a la hora de calmar mis nervios.

Casi no había podido ver a Edward en toda la semana y eso era lo que más nerviosa me tenía.

Él había tenido muchos turnos de noche, y por las mañanas yo no había podido librarme del trabajo más de media hora, tiempo que aprovechábamos para ir a desayunar o vernos un rato. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de verlo y poder besarlo.

Acababa de salir del baño y estaba intentando hacer algo con mi rebelde cabello.

-"Vamos Bella, date prisa dentro de cinco minutos vendrá Edward a recogerte"- escuché a Alice decirme desde mi habitación.

-"Ya voy, ya voy"- dije mirándome al espejo.

-"Si no te das prisa vais a llegar tarde"- dijo Alice metiendo no se que cosas en mi maleta.

-"¿Tarde a donde?"- dije rodando los ojos- "vamos a su casa Alice, no vamos a llegar tarde por que no tenemos una hora determinada para llegar".

-"Puede que tengas razón, pero tendrás que estar preparada para cuando venga Edward, ¿no?"- dijo sentándose en mi cama.

Yo me acerqué a mi maleta que se encontraba abierta sobre mi cama inspeccionando con una ceja levantada lo que el duende había metido en ella, algo que sabia que no me iba a gustar nada. Cuando eché un ojo dentro, me di cuenta de que había sacado todas las prendas que yo había metido y en su lugar había infinidad de ropa interior sexy, muchos mas vestidos y camisetas ajustadas.

-" ¿Qué pretendes?"- le dije con los ojos entrecerrados cogiendo una de mis camisetas que había esparcida sobre la cama.

-"¿Yo? Absolutamente nada"- dijo con una risita demoníaca-"Solo quiero que estés perfecta. Conocer a los suegros no es ninguna tontería"

-"Estás loca"- dije sacando un tanga azul cielo que dejaba poco a la imaginación- "¿para que voy a querer yo todo esto Alice? Vamos a su casa con sus padres, no vamos a estar solos"- le dije sentándome en mi cama.

-"Ya lo se. Es solo para que estés guapa"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Y yo te lo agradezco pero..."- intenté refutar cuando sonó el timbre.

-"Tu príncipe azul ha llegado"- dijo saltando de la cama y bailando hasta la puerta, reí- "Hola Edward, pasa, está cerrando la maleta"- la escuche decir.

-"Vale duende"- escuché responderle riendo mientras yo cerraba la maleta.

Me eché el último vistazo en el espejo, suspiré un par de veces para tranquilizarme y salí al comedor donde se encontraban Edward y Alice conversando animadamente.

-"Ya estoy lista"- dije con una sonrisa.

-"Estas muy guapa cariño"- dijo Edward al verme. Se acercó a mi con una gran sonrisa en la cara y me planto un beso de película que yo obviamente le respondí con unas ganas enormes. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que lo había echado de menos, a el, su olor, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, sus piropos. Era una total adicta a Edward Cullen y creo que el todavía no se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de mi enamoramiento. Solamente esperaba que me hubiese echado de menos esta semana tanto como yo a el.

Nos separamos cuando escuchamos a Alice refunfuñar.

-"Calle Alice"- dijo Edward y volvió a besarme mientras yo reía.

-"Si yo estoy callada"- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Reí y me separe de Edward.

"Dame la maleta cariño, yo te la llevo"- dijo cogiendo la maleta- "Como se que Alice no te dejara irte sin despedirte de ella"-dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba Alice de reojo-" voy a bajar al coche, ¿De acuerdo?"- yo asentí. Antes de salir por la puerta me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y me dedicó unas de esas sonrisas que te roban el aliento, sobre todo a mí.

"Bella deja de mirar tanto y de esa forma tan sumamente plasta a Edward y dedícame los últimos minutos de tu estancia en esta casa durante este fin de semana"- dijo Alice haciéndose la ofendida con los brazos cruzados.

"Vamos Alice no exageres por favor, van a ser solo dos días"- dije rodando los ojos- "Pero bueno, es verdad que te voy a echar de menos duendecillo diabólico. Te quiero"- dije abrazándola.

"Yo también te quiero. Te llamaré cuando este en la tienda de muebles con Rose para que sientas que has estado allí ayudándome con mi mudanza"-dijo cuando salía por la puerta. Yo reí- "Suerte Bella"

"Gracias. Eso espero, tener suerte"- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el ascensor pensé en todas las formas posibles en las que podía presentarme a los padres de Edward y todas me parecían la mar de ridículas. No les iba a caer bien, seguro que iba a soltar alguna tontería de las mías o me iba a quedar muda y pensarían que su hijo, un gran doctor, estaba con una bibliotecaria aburría y encima tonta.

La única verdad de todo el asunto era que o me calmaba o me iba a dar un infarto de camino a Fork. Tenía que calmarme, ser como en realidad era yo y todo saldría bien, o eso esperaba.

Cuando salí de mi edificio, vi a Edward apoyado en su volvo plateado y verdaderamente parecía un modelo salido de una revista. Cada día estaba más guapo, si es que eso podía ser real. No tenia ni idea de cómo podía tener tanta suerte.

Vi como dos chicas desde el otro lado de la calle lo miraban, cuchicheaban entre ellas y reían. Sabia lo que estaban pensando lo bueno que estaba mi novio con esa ropa y esa chaqueta. Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerqué y lo besé con todas mis ganas. Edward me respondió y sentí como él sonreía en mi boca.

-"Vaya"- dijo cogiéndome por la cintura y pegándome a el -"Vamos a tener que estar otra semana sin vernos apenas"- dijo riendo y yo lo miré con una ceja levantada-"Si luego me vas a recibir de esta forma…."- reí.

-"No te acostumbres"- dije entrando en el coche.

-"¿Estás nerviosa?"- me dijo acariciándome la pierna una vez que estaba dentro del coche y a punto de arrancar.

-"Bastante a decir verdad"- dije agachando la cabeza y mirándome las manos-" mas que nerviosa estoy asustada Edward"- me miró interrogante-" Tengo miedo de que me quede bloqueada y no me salga la voz, tengo miedo de que tus padres piensen que soy poca cosa para ti, tengo miedo de…"

-"Bella, Bella…"- dijo cogiéndome el mentón y levantándome la cabeza hasta hacer contacto visual-"Nada de eso va a pasar. Eres una chica muy interesante, preciosa, con sentido del humor y muy inteligente. Si te quedas bloqueada por alguna razón yo estaré allí. Además mis padres imaginan que vas a estar muy nerviosa y no te van a comprometer mucho"- dijo acariciándome el pelo- "Cálmate, por mi ¿vale?"- asentí- "Pues allá vamos"- dijo sonriendo.

_Allá vamos- pensé yo…_

El camino a Fork se me hizo muy corto, todo fruto naturalmente de los nervios que me comían por dentro. Edward intentó distraerme todo el camino contándome cosas que le habían dicho los niños durante esta semana en el hospital, puso música y lo intento de mil formas más, pero ninguna de ellas había surtido efecto.

Edward tomó un camino que se desviaba de la carretera. Parecía un sendero más que una carretera y cinco minutos después entre los árboles surgió una casa impresionante. Tenía unas cristaleras enormes y era una casa realmente preciosa. Debían de tener mucho dinero para poder tener esa mansión.

-"Cierra la boca Bella"- dijo Edward riendo a mi lado.

-"No me habías dicho que tus padres tenían una mansión"- dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Una mansión dices?"- dijo riendo- "Vamos Bella, esto no es una mansión. Es una casa normal"

-"¿Una casa normal?"- dije sorprendida y el asintió divertido- "Lo que tu digas"- dije sentándome bien en mi asiento.

Edward metió el coche en lo que supuse que sería el garaje de la casa. Al bajar vi que había aparcado un mercedes negro. Confirmado, eran ricos y mi "perfecto" novio no me había comentado nada.

Cuando iba a recriminarle, Edward me dio un corto beso en los labios y me cogió de la mano.

-"¿Preparada?"- dijo llevándome hacia la entrada de la casa.

-"Si"- dije intentando sonar convincente pero mi voz salio quebrada. Edward me sonrió amablemente y me acarició el pelo con la mano libre.

-"Todo va a ir bien"- dijo y llamó al timbre.

Escuché pasos desde el interior de la casa y suspiré varias veces para calmarme.

Cuando la gran puerta de madera se abrió, la madre de Edward nos sonrió con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ya sabía de donde había sacado Edward aquella sonrisa arrebatadora.

-"Edward cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?"- dijo abrazándolo maternalmente.

-"Muy bien mamá. Mira te presento a Bella"- dijo dándome la mano.

- "Hola preciosa"- me dijo la madre de Edward abrazándome-"Me han hablado mucho de ti y muy bien por cierto. Veo que eres mucho mas guapa de lo que mi hijo me había comentado"- yo me sonrojé y escuche a Edward soltar una risita a mi lado- "Pasad, Carlile no esta, pero no tardará mucho en volver del hospital"- dijo cerrando la puerta.

_Me esperaba un largo fin de semana…_

**No tengo perdón LO SÉ. **

**No he tenido tiempo para poder sentarme a escribir. Los exámenes de septiembre ocuparon todo mi tiempo y ahora mí tiempo lo ocupa la universidad. **

**Se perfectamente que el capitulo es muy corto y que después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar que menos que hacer un capitulo largo, pero realmente no he podido. Subo lo que tengo hecho por ahora y prometo que dentro de no mucho, puede que la semana que viene o este fin de semana subiré el próximo y mucho mas largo =).**

**Solo espero que sea de vuestro agrado aunque sea cortito y nada, espero muchos review!**

**Besoooooooos.**


	20. Chapter 20

Iba de camino a casa de Bella.

Esta semana no habíamos podido vernos casi nada, ya que yo tenía turno de noche en el hospital y en mis ratos libres ella tenía mucho trabajo en la librería. Por lo que tenía unas ganas enormes de tenerla para mí todo el fin de semana.

Deje mi volvo plateado justo en frente del edificio de Bella, había tenido suerte, la mayoría de las veces era casi imposible aparcar por aquella zona.

Cuando estuve frente la puerta de su casa escuche como ella y Alice, la duendecillo diabólico, así la llamábamos Bella y yo, hablaban. Seguro que Alice le estaba dando el follón para que se pusiera algunos de sus conjuntitos y Bella protestaba.

Reí interiormente, pobre Bella.

Llamé al timbre dos veces y escuché como alguien corría hacia la puerta- "_Tu príncipe azul ha llegado…"- _escuché al otro lado. _Alice…-_pensé.

"Hola Edward"- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

"Hola duende"- dije alborotándole el pelo- "¿Qué tal?"- dije mientras entraba.

"Sabes que odio que me digas duende"- dijo con una sonrisa irónica- "y estoy muy bien, como siempre. Bella no tardará mucho"- dijo.

"De acuerdo"- dije- "Oye Alice…"

"¿Si?"- preguntó con aquella curiosidad característica de Alice.

"¿Esta muy nerviosa?"- dije mas bajo para que Bella no nos escuchase.

"Un poco, ya sabes como es, siempre tan paranoica"- dijo rodando los ojos y yo reí.

La puerta de la habitación de Bella se abrió y no pude evitar sonreír como un bobo. Llevaba unos vaqueros que se le ajustaban a la perfección, una camiseta de color rosa de manga corta y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta de caballo que a mi tanto me gustaba. Aunque a decir verdad a mi me gustaba de todas las maneras…

"Ya estoy lista"- dijo sonriendo.

"Estás muy guapa cariño"- le dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a ella. Pensaba darle un pequeño beso, pero cuando mis labios hicieron contacto con lo suyos algo hizo clic en mi interior y solo pude darle un beso cargado de deseo y desesperación. En ese momento me di cuenta realmente de todo lo que la había echado de menos y de lo que realmente estaba enamorado de ella. Bella Swan me tenía completamente loco.

La magia del beso se rompió cuando escuchamos refunfuñar a Alice desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-"Callate Alice"- le dije y volví a besar a Bella. Sentí como esta reía contra mis labios y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

-"Si estoy callada"- dijo molesta. Bella soltó una carcajada y se separo de mí para mirar en la dirección donde se encontraba Alice, de brazos cruzados y con una expresesión un poco intimidadora. Algunas veces Alice podía llegar a dar miedo.

-"Dame la maleta cariño, yo te la llevo"- le dije a Bella cogiéndole la maleta-"Como se que Alice no te dejara irte sin despedirte de ella…"- dije mirando hacia donde se encontraba Alice de reojo- "voy a bajar yo al coche, ¿De acuerdo?"-ella asintió y le di un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir.

Baje en el ascensor pensando en como tranquilizar a Bella durante el viaje, sabia que estaba de los nervios aunque en su casa lo había intentando disimular yo la conocía muy bien a estas alturas.

Conocer a mis padres era algo que Bella había estado temiendo desde que nos conocimos, eso me confesó una noche hablando por teléfono. Aunque le hacía mucha ilusión saber cosas de mi vida aquello la ponía muy nerviosa, sumándole el hecho de que ella era una chica demasiado nerviosa y paranoica, como Alice bien me dijo antes.

Metí la maleta en el maletero y me apoyé en la puerta del copiloto de mi volvo a esperar que Bella bajase para poder marcharnos.

No me había dado cuenta de que Bella ya había salido del edifico, hasta la sentí acercarse a mi a paso rápido, se abalanzó sobre mi y me beso apasionadamente. Sentí la desesperación con su beso y reí contra su boca.

"Vaya"- dije cogiéndola por la cintura y acercándola a mi cuando nos separamos-"vamos a tener que estar mas tiempo sin apenas vernos. Si luego me vas a recibir de esta forma…"- dije riendo.

"No te acostumbres…"- dijo entrando en el coche con una sonrisa picarona.

Cuando estuve sentado y con el cinturón puesto me giré y le pregunte a Bella si estaba nerviosa.

-"Bastante a decir verdad"- respondió cogiéndose las manos nerviosamente y agachando la mirada-"más que nerviosa estoy asustada Edward"- dijo y yo la miré interrogante. ¿Asustada?- "Tengo miedo de que me quede bloqueada y no me salga la voz, tengo miedo de que tus padres piensen que soy poca cosa para ti, tengo miedo de que…"

-"Bella, Bella…"- dije cortándola. No quería escuchar eso nunca más. Le levante la cabeza para que me mirase a los ojos y supiera que al decirle lo que le tenía que decir no mentía-"Nada de eso va a pasar. Eres una chica muy interesante, preciosa, con sentido del humor y muy inteligente. Si te quedas bloqueada por alguna razón yo estaré allí. Además mis padres imaginan que vas a estar muy nerviosa y no te van a comprometer mucho"- le acaricié el pelo-"Cálmate, por mi ¿vale?"- asintió- "Pues allá vamos"- dije sonriendo y puse el coche en marcha.

Intenté distraerla todo el camino contándole historias sobre el hospital, cosas que les habían pasado a los niños, etc. También puse música clásica para intentar relajarla al ver que mi método de las historias no funcionaba, pero tampoco funcionó. Bella no se tranquilizaba y yo no sabía que más podía hacer.

Pronto vi el el desvío que llevaba hacia mi casa y vi como Bella observaba el paisaje un poco mas tranquila. Sobre los cinco minutos aproximadamente de haber tomado el desvío, comenzó a verse mi casa.

Miré a Bella y vi que se había quedado embelesada con la boca abierta mirando la casa de mis padres.

-"Cierra la boca Bella"- le dije riendo.

-"No me habías dicho que tus padres tenían una mansión"- dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Una mansión dices?"- dije riendo- "Vamos Bella, esto no es una mansión. Es una casa normal"

-"¿Una casa normal?"- dijo sorprendida y asentí divertido- "Lo que tú digas"- dijo sentándose enfurruñada en su asiento y yo volví a reír.

Metí el coche en el garaje y vi el mercedes de mi padre aparcado en la cochera, algo raro por que a esta hora debería de estar trabajando.

Vi que Bella iba a decirme algo y antes de que dijese nada le di un corto beso en los labios y le acaricié la mano.

-"¿Preparada?"- le dije llevándola hacia la casa.

-"Si"- dijo con la voz temblando. Había intentado que el "si" fuese un poco mas convincente pero no le había salido.

-"Todo va a ir bien"- le dije con confianza cuando llegamos a la puerta y llame al timbre.

Escuché pasos en el interior y supe enseguida que se trataba de mi madre, Esme. Y no me equivocaba, abrió la puerta y nos recibió con una de sus sonrisas calidas que tanto había echado de menos este tiempo en Seattle.

-"Edward cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?"- me dijo dándome uno de sus abrazos maternales llenos de cariño.

-"Muy bien mamá"- dije respondiendo a su abrazo con ganas-"Mira te presento a Bella"- dije cogiendo a Bella de la mano y acercándola hacia nosotros.

- "Hola preciosa"- le dijo mi madre con una mirada tierna que hizo que mi corazón latiese de alegría. Mi madre se acercó a ella y la abrazó de la misma forma que me había abrazado a mi y eso me puso muy contento-"Me han hablado mucho de ti y muy bien por cierto. Veo que eres mucho mas guapa de lo que mi hijo me había comentado"- miré a Bella en el mismo momento en el que mi madre pronunció aquellas palabras, sabia que estaba sonrojada y cuando la miré y la vi colorada como un tomate no pude evitar soltar una carcajada- "Pasad, Carlisle no esta, pero no tardará mucho en volver del hospital"- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-"¿Está en el hospital?"- le pregunté a mi madre cuando entramos al salón-"Si e visto su coche aparcado en el garaje".

-"No suele coger el mercedes para ir a trabajar"- me respondió mirándome con una sonrisa que conocía la perfección. Algo ocultaba. Iba a preguntarle cuando me corto.

-"¿Por qué no llevas a Bella a tu habitación que se vaya acomodando? y ya de paso le podrías enseñar la casa, ¿no?"- dijo mirando a Bella con una sonrisa.

-"¿Te gustaría?"- le dije cogiendo la maleta del suelo.

-"Si, me encantaría"- me respondió tímidamente.

-"Bueno pues no se hable más, id a ver la casa y a que Bella acomode sus cosas en tu habitación mientras yo termino de preparar la cena"- dijo yendo hacia la cocina.

-"Mi madre esconde algo"- le dije a Bella mientras la guiaba a las escaleras.

-"¿Qué te oculta algo? ¿Tu madre?"- dijo sorprendida de mis palabras mientras subíamos.

-"Claro, no le has visto la cara que a puesto cuando a dicho que mi padre no iba al trabajo en su coche"- dije bajito.

-"No, la verdad es que no"- contesto- "Supongo que tu que la conoces mejor te habrás dado cuenta"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Ya hemos llegado"- le dije cuando estábamos frente la puerta de mi habitación-"no es gran cosa pero…"- le dije tocándome el pelo de forma nerviosa.

-"Seguro que es preciosa. Tu madre tiene muy buen gusto para la decoración"- dijo observando a su alrededor.

-"Bella, es que es diseñadora de interiores"- dije riendo.

-"Ah, nunca me lo habías dicho"- dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Solté una carcajada.

Estaba tan mona cuando se enfadaba.

-"Se me pasaría comentártelo"- dije encogiéndome de hombros-"Vamos, no se que hacemos hablando en el pasillo en lugar de entrar a mi habitación"- le dije abriendo la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y esperé que Bella entrase primero. Vi como lo observaba todo curiosa y se le veía reflejado en los ojos que estaba mi habitación le había gustado.

-"! Vaya!"- dijo acercándose hasta una de mis estanterías- "Tienes muchísimos CDS de música"- dijo sacando uno de ellos.

-"La música es mi pasión"- dije acercándome a ella-"Sobre todo la música clásica, ya lo sabes"- la cogí de la cintura.

-"Tienes unas vistas preciosas"- dijo mirando por mi ventana.

-"La verdad es que si. He tenido suerte con la orientación de mi cuarto"- dije y ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, algo que se estaba haciendo costumbre. Reí y le di un beso en su pelo-"¿Qué te ha parecido mi madre?"

-"Es muy amable y es muy hermosa. Ya se donde has sacado toda esa belleza que me vuelve loca"- dijo sacándome la lengua

-"Y eso es por que no has visto a mi padre"- le dije poniendo su maleta sobre mi cama-"Vamos a colocar tus cosas en mi armario para que no se te arrugue la ropa, ¿vale?"- le dije.

-"¿Voy a dormir aquí?"- dijo sorprendida.

- "El armario esta allí. Déjalas donde quieras"- dije sacando algunas cosas de la maleta y dejándolas en mi cama-

-"¿Enserio voy a dormir aquí?"-volvio a preguntar cogiendo con cautela la ropa que estaba colocando sobre mi cama.

-"Pues claro, si no ¿Dónde vas a dormir?"- le dije sonriendo torcidamente.

-"No se, en alguna de las otras habitaciones que hay en la casa"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"De eso nada"- le dije-"Duermes conmigo".

-"Será todo un placer"- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios y yo sonreí tontamente viéndola colocar sus cosas en mis cajones y armario.

Después que se acomodase y de enseñarle la casa de arriba abajo, bajamos a la cocina para ayudar a mi madre a terminar la cena y a colocar las cosas sobre la mesa. Cuando ya todo estaba preparado para la cena, nos sentamos en el salón a esperar que mi padre llegase del hospital.

-"Vamos mamá no le enseñes esas fotos"- dije intentando que mi madre guardase el álbum de cuando era pequeño. Siempre me avergonzaban aquellas fotos.

-"La verdad es que yo las quiero ver"- dijo Bella riendo y mirando las fotos-"Mira que mono que estas aquí con el gorrito"- dijo riéndose.

-"Ese fue el primer día que lo llevamos a la playa"- dijo señalando mi madre una de las fotos- "Si quieres te puedes llevar la foto que más te guste"- le dijo mi madre.

-"Muchas gracias señora Cullen"- le dijo Bella avergonzada.

-"Esme, por favor llámame Esme. Que señora Cullen me hace sentirme vieja"- dijo riendo y Bella rió con ella.

Me encantaba verlas juntas y riéndose como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

Después de que mi madre me torturase con aquellas fotos, comenzó a contarle a Bella todas mis anécdotas de bebé cosa que ya no pude soportar más.

-"Voy a salir al jardín a esperar que papá llegue. No soporto más vuestras risitas tontas"- dije riéndome. Bella me sacó la lengua y yo le sonreí.

Estuve dando vueltas por el jardín de mi casa sobre unos diez minutos, pensando en lo feliz que era mi vida ahora y en todo lo que había cambiado desde que la había conocido. Era mucho más importante de lo que ella misma pensaba y eso la hacía ser una chica mucho más especial de lo que ya era.

El ruido de un motor me sacó de mi ensoñación. Parecía el sonido de una moto. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas y sobre una moto? Cuando era adolescente siempre había querido tener una moto y envidiaba a los que las tenían. Por más que había intentado convencer a mis padres de que me comprasen una, ellos siempre se oponían.

La moto se metió en mi jardín y aparcó detrás de mi volvo. Me puse en pie para acercarme hacia el vehículo para ver de quien se trataba, cuando la persona que conducía la moto se quitó el casco y que paré en seco. Debía de estar soñando, noo podía salir de mi asombro.

-"¿Papá?- dije con los ojos como platos acercándome hacia él.

-"Hola hijo"- dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa.

-"Tu… moto… tu… ¿Enserio?"- le dije sin palabras y el soltó una sonora carcajada.

-"¿No te gusta?"- dijo inocentemente.

-"Nunca me dejasteis tener una"- dije mirándolo mal.

-"Por que eras muy joven"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"La cena ya está y voy intentar convencer a mamá de que no le cuente anécdotas a Bella"- dije yendo hacía la casa cansinamente. Escuché a mi padre reír desde fuera.

Durante la cena estuvimos hablando sobre mi trabajo y sobre como me iba en el nuevo hospital. Bella también hablo sobre su trabajo y mi madre se mostró muy curiosa sobre ello.

Sobre media noche decidimos que lo mejor era acostarse a dormir por que habíamos realizado un viaje un tanto pesado y ambos estábamos cansados.

Nos despedimos de mis padres y subimos a mi habitación.

-"Tus padres son muy simpáticos y muy amables. Tienes una casa muy acogedora"- dijo metiéndose en la cama conmigo una vez que nos habíamos puesto en pijama.

"Me alegra mucho que te guste"- dije dándole un beso-"Mañana por la mañana te tengo una sorpresa"- dije sonriendo.

-"¿Una sorpresa?"- dijo incorporándose un poco-"¿Qué?"- reí

-"No puedo decírtelo"- dije y ella hizo un puchero.

-"Dimelo, por favor".

-"No puedo Bella, si te lo digo no es una sorpresa"- dije acariciándole la espalda-"No te preocupes que mañana te lo diré"- dije inocentemente.

-"Claro que me lo dirás, cuando me des la sorpresa"- dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro.

-"No seas impaciente. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta verte enfurruñada?"-le dije acercando mis labios a los suyos.

-"Creo que no"- me contestó acercándose un poco más.

-"Pues me vuelves loco Isabella Swan"- dije dándole un profundo beso que nos dejo a ambos sin aliento.

-"Buenas noches doctor"- dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho.

-"Buenas noches cariño"- le dije y me dormí con la sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

**¡De nuevo aquí! **

**Se que dije que iba a actualizar antes pero es que no he tenido tiempo, perdón.**

**Espero que os guste y a ver si llegamos a los 250…**

**Un beso, adios…^^**


	21. Chapter 21

Sentí un suave cosquilleo que ascendía por mis brazos. Noté como poco a poco se trasladaba hacia mi estomago, ascendiendo por mis pechos hasta mis labios, nariz, ojos, pelo…

Abrí los ojos para ver que era aquello tan placentero y vi a mi adonis personal con una sonrisa que me dejo sin respiración.

-"Buenos días"- dije con la voz pastelosa.

-"Buenos días preciosa"- dijo rozando mis labios. Con solo ese gesto hizo que mi corazón palpitase con alegría y desenfreno. Algún día Edward iba a conseguir que me diera un infarto.

-"Vaya despertar…"- dije sentándome en la cama y desperezándome.

-"¿Por qué?- dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo, algo que le hacia ver mucho más sexy de lo que ya era, si era posible.

-"Deja de hacer eso"- le reproche poniéndome en pie.

-"¿El que?"- pregunto un poco confundido.

-"! Pues eso!"- dije moviendo mis manos-"Me pones nerviosa"- dije yendo hacia el baño, pero antes de que llegase sentí como unas manos tiraban de mi hacia tras y caí de espaldas a la cama. Reí interiormente.

-"¿Qué es eso que te hago que te pone tan nerviosa Bella?"- dijo acariciando mi estomago. Algo que hizo que mi mente se pusiese en blanco y que olvidase como hablar. No me salía ni una sola palabra.

-"¿Em?"- dije embobada y el soltó una sonora carcajada, algo que me saco de mi ensoñación.

-"Eres tan hermosa"- dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente-"Tienes unos labios que incitan a ser besados Bella"- dijo rozándolos con su pulgar, algo que hizo que mi piel se erizase, como si dentro de esa habitación nevase.

-"Ves, cuando haces esas cosas me pones nerviosa"-dije con la respiración entrecortada ganándome otra carcajada de parte de Edward.

-"Vamos tampoco es para tanto"- dijo poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndome su mano. Me ayudo a levantarme y me pego a el para darme otro beso en los labios-"Vamos a desayunar"- dijo.

De pronto caí en algo.

-"! Eh!"- dije sonriendo-"Hay alguien que me debe una sorpresa hoy, ¿verdad?"- dije levantando mis cejas.

-"Yo"- dijo riendo y saliendo de la habitación.

-"Edward"- dije corriendo detrás de el-"Por favor dime lo que es, por favor por favor, no puedo vivir con esta angustia"-dije cogiendome el pecho.

-"¿Angustia?"- dijo riendo-"Eres una manipuladora"- dijo dándome un golpe en el culo.

-"Me alegro de veros tan felices"- dijo la madre de Edward, Esme, detrás de nosotros riendo.

Esme se había portado muy bien conmigo, habíamos estado hablando y viendo fotos de Edward ayer por la noche mientras esperábamos a Carlisle. Era una mujer con una belleza asombrosa al igual que Carlisle, ya sabia de donde había sacado Edward aquella belleza arrolladora y su caballerosidad. Eran una familia muy educada y amable.

Me había quedado con una foto de Edward de bebe, ya que Esme me animo a que eligiese alguna. Era una mujer encantadora.

-"Buenos días mamá"- dijo Edward dándole un beso.

-"Buenos días Esme"- dije tímidamente.

-"Buenos días a los dos"- dijo con una sonrisa calida-"¿Qué planes tenéis para hoy?"- preguntó entrando a la cocina, nosotros la seguimos.

-"Bella y yo vamos a salir ahora y vendremos para comer"- dijo Edward apoyándose en la encimera.

-"No tengo ni idea de donde vamos, no me lo quiere decir"-dije sentándome en una silla.

-"Es una sorpresa mamá"- dijo mirándola-"si se lo digo ya no es sorpresa. De eso van las sorpresas Bella"- termino riendo, yo le miré envenenadamente.

-"Mi hijo tiene razón, si te dice de que se trata ya no es una sorpresa"- dijo poniendo un plato de tostadas en la mesa-"me imagino que os espera una dura mañana por lo que desayunar bastante, yo me tengo que ir con tu padre al pueblo a comprar unas cosas. Nos veremos a la hora de comer"- nos dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

-"Hasta mi madre está en tu contra"- me dijo metiéndose una tostada en la boca.

-"No me hace gracia"- le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo, él rió-"No me gustan las sorpresas y lo sabes".

-"Pero esta si te va a gustar, ya lo verás"- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Durante el desayuno intenté varias veces sonsacarle información a Edward de la dichosa sorpresa, algo que no conseguí ni un poquito.

No me quiso dar ni una pequeña pista.

Hizo que me pusiera lo más cómodo que tenia en mi maleta. Cada vez la idea me gustaba menos, eso es ir cómoda quería decir excursión algo que me gustaba mas bien poco. Decidí dejar de rechistar y dejar que me llevase donde quisiera, ya que se le veía muy entusiasmado.

-"¿Estas preparada?"- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

-"Si"-contesté cansinamente

-"Pues vamos"- dijo sonriendo como niño pequeño-"Te va a encantar ya veras"- me dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-"Eso espero"- dije suspirando.

Me dio la mano antes de salir de la casa y prácticamente me arrastró hacia el garaje. Cuando llegamos iba directamente al volvo cuando Edward se paró frente a lo que parecía…

-"¿! Una moto!?"- le dije asustada.

-"¿A que es preciosa?"- dijo cogiendo uno de los cascos que había sobre ella-"Ten este es para ti"- me dijo ofreciéndomelo-"desde que era un adolescente siempre he querido tener una pero mis padres no me la querían comprar, ahora que mi padre tiene una voy a aprovechar para montar todo lo que…

-"Yo no voy a montar en ese trasto"- le corte cruzándome de brazos.

"¿Ese trasto?"- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos-"creo que es una de las motos mas seguras que existen, ¿Tienes miedo?"- me preguntó apoyándose en la moto.

-"No"- mentí mirándolo a los ojos.

-"¿Entonces?"- me interrogó divertido.

-"Simplemente no quiero"- le dije.

-"Vamos Bella por favor, si no montas no podré darte tu sorpresa"- oh oh aquí venía la mirada de cordero degollado que tanto odio-"cariño venga, por mi, ¿Vale?"- dijo acariciándome la cara.

-"No hagas eso Edward. No me gustan las motos, admito que me dan miedo, no quiero montar"- sabía que me estaba rindiendo pero iba a luchar antes.

-"Por favor, es por la sorpresa, si no fuera importante no te lo pediría, venga mi amor por favor, ¿No confías en mi?"- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-"Claro que confío pero…"- intenté decirle.

-"Pues si confías monta conmigo"- dijo ofreciéndome de nuevo el casco.

Suspiré derrotada, me había vuelto a ganar. Era el diablo en persona, sabia que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, esta se la guardaría para otra ocasión.

-"Esta bien"- dije cogiendo el casco de su mano de mala gana. El feliz me dio un sonoro beso en los labios.

-"No te vas a arrepentir"-dijo poniéndose el otro casco.

Iba demasiado guapo, por lo que se me olvidó por que estaba enfadada o si me había estado alguna vez enfadada con el.

-"Monta"-dijo una vez que había arrancado la moto. No sabía en que momento había sido aquello, ya que yo estaba perdida mirando lo sexy que iba…

-"No se si…"- dije haciendo una mueca.

-"Vamos Bella, has dicho que confiabas en mi"- me dijo con un puchero.

-"Está bien, está bien"- dije montándome en la moto- "solo espero que la sorpresa merezca la pena sino estas muerto Edward Cullen"- dije abrazada a él.

Lo último que escuche antes de salir a toda pastilla del garaje fue su melodiosa risa, algo que para nada me tranquilizó durante el resto del trayecto.

No sabia cuando tiempo había pasado montaba en aquel chisme, solo se que me agarré a Edward como si mi vida dependiera de ello, que en cierto sentido dependía de ello.

De pronto Edward paró la moto y yo pude respirar con tranquilidad.

-"Si no me sueltas no vamos a poder bajar cariño"- dijo Edward riendo.

-"Fanfarrón"- dije bajando enfurruñada. Él rió- "¿Dónde esta la sorpresa?"- dije mirando a mi alrededor.

-"Aquí"- dijo cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome por un sendero.

-"¿Los árboles?"- pregunté poco tiempo después-"¿Las ramas, los pájaros, la tierra y las piedras son mi sorpresa verdad?"- pregunté.

-"Cállate Bella"- me dijo divertido.

A partir de ahí no abrí la boca durante unos cinco minutos más que estuvimos caminando. Creí que así la sorpresa llegaría antes, pero me equivocaba.

-"Edward, siento molestarte con mi voz pero, ¿falta mucho?"- dije cansada, río de nuevo.

-"No cariño, ya estamos aquí, ¿Ves esa luz del fondo?"- me preguntó, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada como para poder ver ninguna luz.

-"No"- le contesté.

-"¿Estás cansada?"- dijo parándose y mirándome a los ojos.

-"Un poco. Sabes que no me gusta mucho andar. Pero vamos, si la sorpresa está al fondo quedará poco"- dije intentando andar.

-"Ven, yo te cojo"- iba a protestar pero como siempre se adelantó y me cogió en brazos-"Así no te cansarás"- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-"Pero te vas a cansar tu"- le dije mirándolo apenada.

-"Si no pesas nada"- dijo y yo le saqué la lengua.

Conforme nos acercábamos al lugar donde Edward me había señalado anteriormente que estaba aquella luz, yo iba viéndola poco a poco. Me preguntaba constantemente que era y de donde provenía aquella luz.

Poco después Edward me bajó al suelo y sonriendo se adentró a lo que parecía un claro.

-"Vamos, aquí esta tu sorpresa"- dijo desde dentro.

Cuando puse en píe en aquel claro y pude ver realmente de lo que se trataba un gemido salio de mi garganta. Era el lugar más hermoso que había visto en vida.

Se trataba de un claro repleto de flores, no unas flores cualquiera, eran unas flores preciosas. El claro estaba totalmente iluminado por el sol, ¡Sol el Fork!, quien lo diría.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi a Edward sentando sobre aquel pasto sonriendo con aquella sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hacia que mi corazón palpitase de emoción, alegría, amor…

No pude aguantar y corrí riendo hacia donde el se encontraba y me lance a sus brazos. Cuando caímos juntos al pasto Edward me cogió de la cintura y me miró a los ojos con amor, con un amor tan grande que me dio escalofríos.

-"Creo que es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado en toda mi vida"- dije rozando sus labios.

-"¿Enserio?"- dijo de forma inocente, yo reí-"Sabia que te iba a gustar"-dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la frente.

-"Te quiero Edward Cullen"- le dije escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-"Y yo más Bella Swan"- me contestó.

**Holaa! **

**Volvi =)**

**Espero que este capitulo os guste y que la sorpresa no os haya decepcionado y haya sido lo que esperabais ^^**

**Me gustaria que me dejaseis vuestra opinión, como siempre haceis. Gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejan Review y también a las que no pero leeis el fic. Animo a todas esas personas a que dejen su opinión, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**Un beso y Feliz Navidad!!**

**Pd: no se cuando volveré a actualizar, espero no tardar mucho.**


	22. Chapter 22

No sabía con certeza cuando tiempo llevábamos en aquel claro. Horas, minutos… ¡Que importaba! ¿Qué importaba si estaba con el amor de mi vida?

Edward estaba realmente hermoso, más hermoso que de costumbre, mezclado entre las flores.

La luz le daba de lleno en el rostro haciendo que sus facciones se marcasen y pareciera un ángel, acostado sobre el pasto.

-"¿En que piensas?"- me preguntó mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su suave pelo.

-"En lo guapo que estas"- rió.

-"Estas enamorada"- bromeó y yo le saqué la lengua-"Tu si que estas guapa"

-"Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas"- fanfarroneé. Soltó una carcajada.

-"¿Quieres irte ya?"- dijo mirándome.

-"Quiero quedarme un rato más"

-"Vale"- dijo besando mi frente

-"Cuentame como descubriste este lugar"- me incorporé y apoye mi cabeza sobre mi mano para mirarlo mejor-"¿Desde hace mucho tiempo?"

-"No. Desde hace poco"- miró al cielo-"Fue un poco antes de mudarme a Seattle"- me miró de reojo.

-"Venga"- le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro al ver que no continuaba con la historia-"Tengo curiosidad. Un lugar así no se encuentra todos los días"- sonreí.

-"Es que es un historia muy larga. Otro día te la contaré"- dijo haciéndose el remolón. Escondía algo… se le daba fatal mentir.

-"¿Hay algo que no quieras contarme?"- le pregunté curiosa.

-"No… solo que…"- dijo tocándose el pelo.

-"Oh oh"- le dije sentándome-"Te has tocado el pelo, eso quiere decir que mientes. ¿Qué escondes Edward Cullen?"- le dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Nada"- dijo incorporándose también

-"No me mientas".

-"No miento… de verdad que es una historia muy larga y…"- dijo nervioso.

-"Pues quiero saberla. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-"Pero Bella…"

-"Cuentamela ahora mismo Edward"- dije señalándole con un dedo-"me estas preocupando. Voy a empezar a creer que es algo malo"

-"No creo que te guste mucho"- dijo de nuevo tocándose el pelo.

-"¡No hagas eso! ¡Ves, sigues tocándote el pelo!"- dije señalándolo-"¡Mentiroso! Si no me lo quieres contar está bien, pero yo no voy a estar aquí sentada mucho mas tiempo contigo"- le amenacé poniéndome en pié indignada y acongojada. ¡Me mentía! Estaba empezando a creer que era algo realmente malo, Edward nunca se pondría así y menos por saber como había descubierto un prado.

-"Esta bien, está bien"- dijo cogiendome de la muñeca y sentándome de nuevo a su lado-"Te lo contaré, pero para eso antes te tengo que decir otra cosa"- dijo nervioso de nuevo.

-"Adelante"- dije con un nudo en la garganta-"No creo que sea tan malo Edward, me estas empezando a asustar, ¿sabes?"- el me miró-"sea lo que sea suéltalo"

-"Bueno… no te he dicho que antes de mudarme a Seattle yo tenía una especie de…".

-"¿De que? ¿Una especie de que?"- pregunté nerviosa.

-"Una especie de novia…"- dijo.

-"¿Novia?"- dije sorprendida

¿Una novia? ¿Por qué nunca me había comentado nada parecido? Nunca había dicho que en Fork había tenido una novia. Vale que Edward era un hombre de lo más atractivo para ello pero nunca había dicho nada al respecto. No era algo realmente malo, yo también había tenido novio antes de conocerle a él. Lo único que me molestaba era el echo de mentir, ¿que sentido tenia mentir?… podría habérmelo contando con toda la confianza del mundo, con la confianza que creía que teníamos…

-"Bueno… he dicho una especie de novia…"

-"¿Y?"- dijo con los ojos como platos-"¿No es lo mismo?"- Edward iba a contestar pero no lo dejé-"¿Por qué no sabía de la existencia de esa "especie de novia? ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho nada?"- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-"No lo se… no era nada importante y…"- intentó decir.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo duró la "especie de noviazgo"?"- pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-"mmmm…. cuatro años"- dijo pasándose de nuevo la mano por el pelo.

-"¡¡¡¿Cuatro años?!!!"- grité-"¿Cuatro años y tienes el morro de decir que era una especie de novia?".

-"Vamos Bella…"- dijo. Se le veía bastante nervioso pero en ese momento eso me importaba bien poco-"No te lo conté por que no era nada importante"

-"Edward… no me molesta el echo de que hayas tenido novia. No entiendo el motivo de no contármelo y eso me hace pensar que quizás la sigas queriendo…"- dije mirando hacia el pasto.

-"¡No!"- dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla y yo me retiré. No quería sus caricias. Quería marcharme de allí.

-"Quiero irme"- le dije poniéndome en pié.

-"Bella por favor…"- intentó acercarse pero yo me alejé.

-"Quiero irme"- repetí alzando un poco la voz.

Edward miró triste hacia el pasto y comenzó a andar hacia la moto, yo le seguí en silencio y enfadada.

-"¿Estas enfadada?"- me dijo acongojado una vez que llegamos a la moto

-"¿Tu que crees?"- dije mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados-"Me has mentido… Creía que lo sabíamos todo el uno del otro pero veo que no y eso me duele"- dije haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar-"se que no es algo tan importante, no es como si fuese tu prometida pero…"- callé en el momento en el que Edward volvía a alzar su mano para pasarla por su pelo y en su cara se dibujó una mueca. Una mueca que adiviné al instante y que hizo que mi corazón comenzase a latir con furia. No podría ser verdad…-"¿Tu prometida?"- dije casi sin voz.

-"Pero la deje plantada, de verdad Bella, no la quería. No lo entiendes…"-dijo intentando controlar las lagrimas. Miré hacia otro lado.

-"Me quiero ir a tu casa"- le dije cogiendo el casco.

-"¿Me escucharás?"- me dijo arrancando en motor. No le contesté, estaba demasiado triste para ello…

El camino hacia la casa de Edward estaba siendo muy incomodo, incomodo y doloroso. Creo que era la primera vez que nos enfadábamos de esta forma. Bueno, la enfadada era yo y con razones. No entendía ni un poquito por que Edward me había ocultado algo así. Era algo incomprensible.

De pronto Edward cogió un camino que no me sonaba para nada y comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Cuando condujo un poco por el se apartó a un lado y paró la moto. Me bajé rápidamente y el me siguió casi a la misma velocidad. Me quité el casco y el ya no lo tenía puesto. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro de forma muy nerviosa. De pronto se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la moto. Yo no sabía que hacer por lo que me senté cerca de un árbol y apoyé mi espalda en él.

-"El padre de Jane y el mío eran amigos desde la infancia"- dijo Edward y yo me asusté. Lo miré-"Y por esa razón somos amigos desde niños. Cuando cumplimos los dieciséis años Jane me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí y yo la rechacé. No es que fuese una chica fea, pero no era de mi estilo. La veía más como una hermana, una amiga"

-"Edward no tienes por que hacerlo"- dije mirándolo y vi que el me miraba fijamente-"no quiero saberlo"- mi voz sonó poco convincente.

La verdad es que en el fondo si quería saberlo. Quería entender por que de su mentira. Esperé a que continuase hablando y así lo hizo.

-"Quiero contártelo Bella"- dijo apenado-"Después de aquella conversación, Jane estuvo algunos días sin dirigirme la palabra. Yo estaba triste por que ella era mi amiga y no sabía como podía tirar por la borda tantos años de amistad por esa tontería"- hizo una mueca-"decidí ser mas orgulloso que ella e ignorarla en el instituto como ella hacía conmigo. Hasta que un día se sentó conmigo en clase y comenzó a hablarme como si nada hubiese pasado, algo que me alegró bastante-"Cogió aire antes de continuar-" así pasaron dos años, dos años en lo que no se tocó aquel tema ni nada parecido, éramos de nuevo Jane y Edward, sin amores, ni problemas. Pero esa paz duró poco ya que cuando cumplí los dieciocho años, en mi cumpleaños, se empeñó en salir juntos al jardín de mi casa y allí me besó por sorpresa. La volví a rechazar, pero no sirvió de nada. Sus padres sabían que ella estaba enamorada de mí y los míos también. Todo el mundo lo sabía. No se muy bien como accedí o que pensé en ese momento para intentar dar la oportunidad a mi amiga que todo el mundo me aconsejaba y me pedía-"me miró de reojo. Yo no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro"- decidí aceptar su proposición de salir juntos, de ser "novios" como ella decía, pero yo no estaba muy convencido del todo. Descubrí el prado una noche en la que huía de ella-"dijo y me miró"- huía de ella por que estaba harto. No podía soportarla más. Me agobiaba y en el fondo sabía que no era la mujer de mi vida que no la iba a amar como ella quería que la amase y como ella me amaba a mí"

-"¿Y por que le pediste que se casase contigo?"- pregunté. Mi voz sonó temblorosa.

-"No lo se Bella… de verdad que no lo se…"- dijo tocándose de nuevo el pelo-"el padre de Jane me agobió me… casi me obligó a pedírselo. Jane quería casarse y no paraba de mandarme insinuaciones con respecto al tema, hasta que un día se lo pedí, se me fue la cabeza y se lo pedí. Creía que la quería, que ella era la mujer de mi vida… pero un día en el claro me di cuenta de que esa no era la realidad, que yo no amaba a esa mujer y que no íbamos a ser felices juntos, que yo tenía que buscar a esa mujer y entonces pedirle que se casase conmigo por que yo la amaba, por que yo lo quería así y no por que unas cuantas personas me presionasen para que lo hiciese. Por eso la dejé y por eso me fui a Seattle. Fue una decisión muy dura. Mis padres me apoyaron en todo. Mi madre sobre todo, decía que Jane no era para mi pero yo estaba ciego, no sabía como sacar ese tema adelante, no sabía como decirle a Jane que todo se había acabado. No es que se lo tomase muy bien la verdad, pero fue menos duro de lo que yo esperaba. Ella tenia un amante"- yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa, el rió-"La verdad que me alegré bastante"- no sabía que decir. No entendía como teniendo a Edward, podría haberse ido con otro hombre-"No te lo conté por que es algo de mi pasado que no me siento orgulloso. Parece que jugué con los sentimientos de alguien, eso me dijo ella antes de marcharme"-suspiró-"pero cuando te vi…"-Me miró- "Cuando te vi supe en ese mismo instante que tu eras esa mujer, que eras la mujer de mi vida, que íbamos a estar juntos y que te iba amar como a nadie he amando en este mundo Bella"- dijo poniente en pié y acercándose a mi. A mi me faltaba el aire-"La visita al claro iba a ser algo muy especial, pero con todo esto, inesperado claro, se han torcido los planes. Contigo nada sale como se planea. Eres tan impredecible"- rió y acarició mi mejilla yo me sonrojé un poco-"Eres tan hermosa, tan buena… ¿Podrías perdonarme? Te quiero demasiado para poder vivir sin ti. No voy a poder si me dejas"- dijo angustiado-"por eso…-"dijo metiendo su mano en la chaqueta y sacando una cajita negra. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. No podía ser lo que yo creía que era… -"Bella Swan"- se arrodilló frente a mí-"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"- me preguntó con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas y noté como mis ojos también se aguaban por la emoción…

**Como dije, no he tardado mucho, ¿no? Jaja. **

**Como siempre digo, espero que el capitulo os guste y dejéis vuestra opinión algo muy importante para mi y que sin ella no podría continuar ya que me animan y me dan ideas para seguir con la historia =).**

**Por si algunas personas que leen este fic y no se han dado cuenta, he subido otro fic, **_**Los viernes en Paramon, **_**y me gustaría que os pasarais para dar también vuestra opinión!!**

**Bueno pues gracias a todas las personas que han dejado Review y a las que no por leerlo ^^**

**Un beso muy grande y hasta prontooooo.**


	23. Chapter 23

_-"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

El aire se me había quedado atascado en mis pulmones, no podía articular ni una sola palabra. Todo lo que me había contado Edward en los últimos cinco minutos se esfumó por completo y en mi cabeza solo sonaban tres palabras continuamente.

¿De verdad me había pedido que me casase con el o era todo producto de mi imaginación?

-"Bella respira cariño por favor"- dijo Edward acariciándome la cara preocupado. No me había dado cuenta de que respiraba con dificultad y Edward se estaba preocupando.

-"Yo…"- no me salían las palabras.

-"¿Quieres casarte conmigo si o no?"- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-"Edward"- dije mirando hacia el suelo-"Yo… yo…"

-"Entiendo"- dijo mirando al suelo y apartando su mano de mi rostro-"Con todo esto que te acabo de contar es comprensible que quieras un tiempo para pensarlo o decirme que no. Incluso darnos un tiempo"- dijo levantándose.

Me inundó el pánico. ¿Cómo creía que le iba a decir que no? Si era el amor de mi vida… estas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y me hicieron reaccionar.

-"Edward"- dije poniéndome de pie y llegando a donde el estaba. No me miró-"Edward mírame"- dije cogiendome la cara. Cuando me miró se me encogió el corazón, una lágrima caía por su mejilla y tenia esos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda inundados-"¿Cómo voy a rechazar al amor de mi vida?"- le dije-"a pesar de todo lo que me acabas de contar, de lo que tenemos que hablar, en un futuro, no ahora. Eres el amor de mi vida cariño, nunca pensé que podía querer a alguien como te quiero a ti Edward Cullen. Lo eres todo para mi, por lo que..."-cogí aire-"si me quiero casar contigo"- le dije con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué?"- dijo abriendo lo ojos sorprendidos

-"Que te amo y que me quiero casar contigo"

-"¿De verdad?"-dijo con la voz cargada de alegría. Asentí. Soltó una carcajada y me cogió por los aires dando vueltas y riendo. Yo reí con el. Parecíamos niños pequeños-"Yo si que te amo Bella Swan"- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante que me contagió.

Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada estrelló sus labios con los míos. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad hasta volverse hambriento, desesperado. Habían pasado muchos días desde que no hacíamos el amor y nos necesitábamos. La pasión entre nosotros siempre estaba presente a decir verdad pero este era uno de los momentos más especiales de nuestras vidas.

-"¿Aquí?"- le dije con la respiración entrecortada al sentir que besaba mi escote.

-"Shhh no digas nada, deja a un lado a la bibliotecaria aburrida"-bromeó y yo lo miré en con los ojos entrecerrados-"Solo siente"- dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos que deberían de ser un pecado. Suspiré y se llevó uno de mis pezones a su boca. Solté un gemido y sentí como sonreía-"no sabes cuanto te quiero Bella…"

-"Hazme el amor Edward"- le dije acariciándole el pelo.

El me miró y me besó de nuevo, pero un beso cargado de amor que hizo que por poco se me escapase una lágrima traicionera.

Me quitó la camiseta lentamente y me quitó el sujetador dejando mis pechos al desnudo. Temblé ante su contacto.

-"¿Tienes frío?"- me preguntó y yo negué.

-"La verdad es que no, nada de nada. A decir verdad tengo calor"- dije la ultima palabra riendo.

-"Y mas calor que vas a tener Sr. Swan"- dijo contra mi pecho.

Llevé mis manos al borde de su camiseta y tiré de ella hacia arriba, Edward entendió perfectamente mis intenciones, ya que levantó los brazos para facilitarme el trabajo. Aunque había visto a este dios de mármol infinitas veces sin camiseta e incluso desnudo aún no podía acostumbrarme a su belleza. Era realmente perfecto. No pude resistirme más y pasé mis dedos por su abdomen provocando en él un gemido ahogado. Lo que me hizo sonreírle juguetonamente.

Edward comenzó a atacar mi cuello con besos y mordiscos y yo cada vez tenía la respiración mas ahogada. No se si había dicho ya que este hombre iba a ser mi perdición.

Lo amaba y por cada poro de mi piel se transmitía.

Sentí como Edward bajaba su mano por mi estomago hasta llevar a mis pantalones. Quitó el botón e introdujo una mano tocando mi entrepierna. Solté un gemido.

-"Estas tan mojada Bella"- dijo chupándome un pezón-"No sabes las cosas que me gustaría hacerte en este momento"

-"Házmelas mi amor, házmelas"- dije entrecortadamente.

Yo también bajé mi mano y la introduje en su pantalón y le acaricié su miembro, más que excitado, a la vez que el introducía dos dedos dentro de mi.

-"Oh Dios"- dije contra su boca.

No tardamos mucho en quitarnos la ropa que nos quedaba. Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar Edward me penetro de una sola estocada. Solté un fuerte gemido y el incremento el ritmo.

Cuando Edward terminó se dejó caer a un lado y me acarició el pelo.

-"Eres preciosa sabes"

-"No me digas esas cosas, me haces sonrojar"-dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Deberias de estar acostumbrada a mis cumplidos"-dijo riendo y yo reí con él.

-"Será mejor que nos vistamos, mira que tiempo hace. Va a llover"-señalé el cielo.

-"Tienes razón"- dijo levantándose y mirando hacia el cielo.

Me ayudo a ponerme la ropa y me cogió de la mano calidamente para ir a la moto. El se subió primero y me tendió la mano. Gustosa se la cogí y de un solo salto, algo que me sorprendió bastante, logré acomodarme detrás de Edward y agarrarme fuerte a su abdomen.

-"Agarrate fuerte futura Sr. Cullen"- me dijo e hizo que una sonrisa estúpida adornase mi rostro.

-"Que bien suena eso…"- dije en su oído.

Lo último que escuche antes del ruido del motor fue la melodiosa risa de Edward.

Esta vez el viaje de vuelta fue totalmente distinto. El ambiente estaba cargado de una energía positiva deslumbrante por parte de ambos. Enterré mi cabeza en la parte trasera de su cuello y aspiré con fuerza su olor. Aunque me lo sabía a la perfección, era un olor que no quería olvidar nunca. Quería que se me quedase grabado en la memoria para siempre.

Me di cuenta de que el miedo a montar en moto se había esfumado por arte de magia. Sonreí por eso, ¿como podían cambiar tanto las cosas en dos horas? Las vueltas que da la vida.

Hace ocho meses yo era una muchacha aburrida y amargada, que vivía a la sombra de su novio. Hacia todo lo que Jacob deseaba, sin importarme si era lo que yo quería o no. Pero en este momento me sentía viva, Edward me hacía sentir así desde el momento en que lo conocí aquella noche. Era algo de lo que no me iba a arrepentir en la vida. Me hacía sentir especial y querida, lo último sobre todo. Lo quería tanto que hasta dolía. Cuando Alice o Rosalie hablaban sobre el amor que sentían hacia Jasper y Emmett, no creía que yo pudiese encontrar ese amor tan puro. Pero me equivocaba, me encontraba con el hombre más perfecto que pisa la tierra, en su casa, montada en una moto con el, agarrada a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello y con un anillo que simbolizaba un comienzo que no iba a tener fin.

No tardamos mucho en regresar, no me di cuenta de la velocidad a la que Edward conducía pero conociéndolo seguro que había conducido como un loco. Al parecer tampoco me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llover y que ambos estábamos empapados.

Al llegar dejamos la moto en el garaje para que no se mojase y cogidos de la mano corrimos hacia la entrada. Antes de que Edward pudiese llamar al timbre, Esme nos abrió la puerta con dos toallas y con una sonrisa calida.

-"Venga chicos entrad y quitaos esas ropas mojadas. Vais a enfermar"- dijo dándonos una a cada uno.

-"Gracias mamá"

-"Gracias Esme"- le dije tímidamente.

En el momento en el que alargué la mano para coger la toalla vi como los ojos de la madre de Edward se fijaban en mi mano y se abrieron como platos. Ahogó un gemido sordo y se llevó las manos a la boca. Miré a Edward con pánico pero vi que sonreía.

-"Oh Dios mío"- dijo Esme riendo cogiendo mi mano-"Por fin. Creí que nunca se lo ibas a pedir"- miró a Edward y después a mi-"Desde el momento en que os vi entrar por esa puerta supe que estabais hechos el uno para el otro. Felicidades"- dijo dándonos un abrazo a los dos.

Sonreí feliz. ¿Podía pedir algo más?

-"Me alegro de que estés feliz Esme"- le dije

-"¿Y por que no lo iba a estar?"- dijo cruzándose de brazos-"Tu haces feliz a mi hijo, tan feliz como nunca lo había visto. Y eres una muchacha muy dulce, muy buena y muy guapa"- me sonrojé de nuevo. Ella y Edward rieron-"Voy a avisar a tu padre de que hoy habrá una comida especial"- dijo guiñándonos un ojo y se fue.

-"Vamos a quitarnos la ropa mojada"- me dijo Edward cogiendo mi mano.

Al llegar a su habitación, comenzó una sesión de besos, que parecía interminables. Pero todo lo bonito se acaba, y en ese momento sonó mi móvil. Me separé un poco de Edward.

-"No vayas"- dijo rozándome los labios al hablar con voz seductora

-"tengo que contestar"- hice un puchero.

-"¿Por favor?"

-¿Y si es algo importante?"- dije incorporándome y cogiendo mi móvil.

Alice. La iba a matar, siempre tan inoportuna, aunque a decir verdad este sería un buen momento para dar nuevas noticias.

-"Alice"-dije al descolgar.

-"Bella, ¿Qué tal lo estas pasando?"- preguntó

-"Muy bien Alice"- reí

-"Te he llamado por que hay algo que quiero decirte"

-"Que directa"- reímos-"A decir verdad yo también tengo que decirte algo Alice"- dije sonriendo y mirando a Edward.

-"¿Qué es?"- preguntó con su nerviosismo que la caracterizaba

-"Tu primera"

-"No, tu primera"

-"Alice, tu primera"

-"No, yo no voy a decir nada, tu primera"- suspiré. No se podía discutir con el duende.

-"¿Lo decimos las dos a la vez?"- pregunté

-"¡¡¡Si!!!"- gritó-"Que divertido"- reí. Pobre Jasper, lo que tenía que aguantar-"Cuando cuente tres lo decimos, ¿Estas de acuerdo?"

-"si"

-"Bueno pues… una, dos y… tres. ¡¡Rosalie esta embarazada!!

-"¡¡Voy a casarme!!- dijimos las dos a la vez

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!-volvimos a decir las dos a la vez.

Esto era algo que nunca me había podido imaginar…

**No pude actualizar antes, perdón.**

**Hasta la próxima, besos ^^**

**Pd: Gracias por todos los review recibidos.**


	24. Chapter 24

-"¿Rosalie está embarazada?"- le pregunté a Alice con los ojos como platos

-"¿Rosalie está embarazada?"- me preguntó bajito Edward y yo asentí.

-"Si. Se acaba de hacer tres test de embarazo"- dijo riendo-"y si… ¿a que es increíble?"- dijo entusiasmada.

-"Por eso estaba así últimamente. Además comía demasiado para ser Rosalie"- reí-"¿Y como está?"

-"Asustada. No sabe lo que hacer"

-"¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Emmett?"- Edward soltó una risita a mi lado y le miré mal. Callo de inmediato. Negué con la cabeza.

-"Es por eso por lo que está más nerviosa. No se lo a dicho todavía"

-"Vaya… ¿Y cuando se lo dirá?"

-"Creo que esta noche, ¿verdad Rosalie?"- dijo Alice-"Dice que si"- rió-"Oye, ¿Y como es eso que vas a casarte?"- dijo de pronto subiendo la voz. Esta era la Alice que yo conocía, escandalosa a más no poder y nerviosa. De pronto escuché al otro lado del teléfono a alguien gritar-"Si Rose, nuestra querida Bella va a contraer matrimonio con su querido príncipe azul Edward"-bromeó. Rodé los ojos. Estas dos eran caso a parte-"Voy, voy tranquila por favor. Ten cuidado con tu bebé"- fue lo último que escuche decir a Alice.

-"¿Bella?"- dijo Rosalie.

-"Felicidades"

-"¿Vas a casarte?"-dijo medio gritando.

-"Si, pero por favor dejad las dos de gritarme me vais a dejar sorda. Tenéis que empezar a tomaros las cosas con mas calma"- dije riendo-"¿Qué tal estas de lo tuyo? Me he sorprendido bastante. No se como no me di cuenta antes, era un poco obvio"-sonreí.

-"La verdad que bien, me lo esperaba. Estos cambios de humor y en mi cuerpo. Y no paraba de comer. No era normal en mí"- rió- "Lo que no se es como se lo va a tomar Emmett"- dijo apenada.

-"Se lo tomará bien cariño, sois pareja desde hace mucho tiempo. Los dos tenéis un trabajo fijo y os vais a casar dentro de poco. Ya no sois adolescentes"- le dije para animarla.

-"Tienes razón, solo estoy asustada por si no reacciona bien o como yo espero. No hemos buscado un niño y…"

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"- le dije-"Emmett te adora y te quiere por encima de todas las cosas. Os queréis con locura y este bebé estoy convencida de que os unirá mucho más si es posible. No te preocupes que a Emmett se le caerá la baba.

-"Eso espero. Muchas gracias cariño por tu apoyo. Alice esta todo el rato mareándome con las compras para el bebé. Sabes que amo ir de compras pero realmente en este momento no la soporto"- suspiró y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Como las echaba de menos. No me quería imaginar como estaría Alice para que Rose no quisiera ir de compras con ella-"Por cierto la duende maléfica me está dando el coñazo para que le dé el teléfono. Mañana cuando vueltas hablaremos sobre todo esto tranquilamente. Te quiero Bella. Toma pesada"- reí de nuevo. Eran como niñas pequeñas.

-"Bella, ¿Estas bien? ¿Si? Que bien. Me alegro"- abrí la boca varias veces para contestar pero hoy le habían dado cuerda y no me dejaba articular palabra-"Pues si eres tan amable pásame a Edward. Tengo que hablar con el sobre un tema…"

-"¿A Edward?"- dije mirando a él que se incorporó con una sonrisa en la cara-"¿De que tema?"- dije levantándome de la cama cuando Edward quiso quitarme el teléfono de las manos.

-"No es nada. Es algo entre el y yo. Algo sobre… Jasper"- dijo. No le creí ni una sola palabra.

Cuando iba a replicar Edward, no se como, me había quitado el teléfono de la oreja y sonreía arrogante.

-"Dime duende"- se sentó en la cama. Yo me crucé de brazos y lo miré airadamente con una ceja levantada. Muchas explicaciones tendría que darme aquel señorito-"¿Cuánto? Aja… me parece bien, dile que esta bien. Si…-"rió-"No te preocupes por eso Alice. Está bien. Saluda a Jasper de mi parte. Un beso"- colgó y me miró alzando una ceja retándome.

-"¿De que iba eso?"-pregunté

-"De que iba el que"- dijo besando mi cuello.

-"No disimules Cullen. Sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando"-rió en mi cuello-"¿Más secretos?"- me miró de inmediato.

-"Por favor Bella, ya te he pedido perdón. ¿Quieres que te diga por que no te conté de lo Jane?"- asentí. Aunque sabía que estaba intentando distraerme de aquel tema, no lo iba a conseguir. Por ahora me conformaba con saber esto. Mas tarde sacaría de nuevo el tema de Alice…-"Está bien. No te lo conté cariño por que no quería que tuvieses una idea errónea de mí. Te prometo que te lo iba a contar, no sabía como ni cuando, es cierto, y cada día que pasaba se me hacia mas difícil tener que contarte todo esto. Ya te he dicho que yo realmente no estaba enamorado de Jane, nunca lo estuve. Solo le di una oportunidad que creí que saldría bien, pero no salio nada bien como ya te he contado antes en el prado. Solo te pido perdón, de todo corazón y espero que me creas, que creas que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y que eres y serás la mujer de mi vida y el amor de vida Bella-"acarició mi mejilla delicadamente-"Creí que si te contaba todo lo que había pasado no querrías estar conmigo, que pensarías que soy un aprovechado y que te podría hacer lo mismo a ti. El día que me contaste tu historia con Jacob, estuve apunto de contarte lo de Jane. Pero esperé y no tuve valor"-dijo mirando para abajo-"¿me perdonas? Te prometo, te juro que nunca más habrá secretos entre nosotros. Te lo prometo pero por favor, aunque no tenga perdón y no me lo merezca por tonto y por cobarde… perdóname"- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-"Edward"- dije mirándolo a los ojos-"Estás perdonado mi amor. En el momento en el que te dije que si en el prado, todo lo que me habías contando de alguna forma de esfumó. Toda la historia esa de que estabas prometido y tal me pilló por sorpresa y no te voy a negar que me has hecho enfadar mucho y no entiendo por que no me lo queráis contar. Bueno más bien no entendía. Ahora pues te puedo entender, pero como pensaste que yo iba a pensar mal de ti, si tu eres un cachito de pan-"reí-"Ahora Doctor Cullen deje de hacerse el disimulado y cuénteme usted que es eso que se trae entre manos con Alice "duende"-Edward rió y se alejó de mi abriendo uno de sus cajones y sacando ropa interior

-"Es un tema sobre Jasper"- dijo caminando hacia el baño.

-"Eso ya me lo a dicho Alice"

-"Pues entonces ya lo sabes… no hay nada mas que saber"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y entrando al baño.

Esto no se iba a quedar así. Como que me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan tenia que averiguar que se traían estos dos.

No trate de sonsacarle información a Edward sobre el tema de Alice y decidí pasar pagina sobre el tema de Jane. Edward ya me había dado su explicación y entendía en parte por que había sido, aunque no compartía su opinión.

Cuando Edward salió de la ducha fue mi turno. Mientras me duchaba no pude parar de contemplar mi anillo de compromiso. Realmente era precioso. Era de oro blanco con unos pequeños diamantes en la parte de delante. Precioso, era todo lo que había deseando y no podía tener un mejor anillo y un mejor prometido.

La comida fue muy amena y no me sentí para nada incomoda entre los padres de Edward. Carlisle, su padre, se había tomado igual de bien la noticia de nuestro matrimonio que Esme y eso me alegraba muchísimo. Sabia que para Edward era muy importante que sus padres aceptasen nuestro noviazgo y ahora nuestro compromiso… Que raro se hacía pensar en la palabra compromiso.

Cuando terminamos de comer ayudé a Esme a quitar la mesa y a ordenar la cocina. Realmente me divertía conversando con ella. Me hacia reír mucho y me contaba sin parar historia la mar de graciosas de cuando Edward era bebé y cuando iba al colegio.

-"Entonces una niña le dijo que si quería ser su príncipe y el se puso colorado hasta las orejas"- me contaba Esme riendo mientras colocaba los platos en el armario. Solté una carcajada.

-"¿Edward sonrojado?"- dije riendo.

-"¿Ya le estas contando historietas mamá?"- dijo Edward apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-"Son muy graciosas"- dijo ella riendo.

-"¿A ti te parecen graciosas?"- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa torcida.

-"La verdad que si"- reí de nuevo.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

-"Yo voy"- dijo guiñándome un ojo-"Sigue torturándome mamá"- dijo dramáticamente y las dos reímos.

-"No le hagas caso, es muy gruñón"- dijo ella. Sonreí

-"¡Edward cariño cuando tiempo!"- escuche a una mujer decir desde la puerta.

-"Jane"- dijo Edward con voz seria.

El corazón se me paró en aquel momento. Tenia que recordarme que debía respirar.

¿Jane?

¿De verdad estaba ella aquí?. No se como pero mis piernas comenzaron a andar hacia la entrada, donde estaba Edward con una chica morena con el pelo por los hombros y unos ojos grandes y marrones. La verdad que era bastante mona, más mona que yo para ser exactos.

Mi corazón se hizo pequeño y comenzó a bombear de una forma que antinatural. La sangre me hervía. Tenía que controlarme y respirar.

-"¿No me vas a dar un beso?"- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-"¿Y por que debería de darte un beso?"- no se como pude decir aquellas palabras pero salieron calmadamente, sin nervios. Algo que me sorprendió bastante.

Ande hasta colocarme al lado de Edward y el me miró nervioso.

-"¿Y quien eres tu?"- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con una mueca.

-"Su prometida"-dije cogiendo a Edward de la mano.

Miré a Edward de reojo y vi como me miraba con una sonrisa morida. Mi preferida. Parecia que los nervios se le habian pasado un poco, lo que me calmo bastante a mi tambien.

Aquella no sabia con quien estaba jugando, no sabia quien era Bella Swan…

**Esta vez no he tardado mucho eh! Jaja**

**Quiero decir una cosa sin parecer una pesada. **

**Se que estareis hartas/os de que os digan esto pero bueno xD. **

**El capitulo 22 recibió mas de 800 visitas (algo que me alegra demasiado jaja) pero tan solo recibí 23 review (creo que fue un record xD) y el último capi recibió 361 visitas y por ahora solo 12 review. No quiero parecer una pesada de verdad, pero creo que no cuesta nada leer y dejar una opinión, creo que la mayoría de las personas que leen mi fic tienen sus propias historias y como yo os gusta saber que vuestra historia nos gusta y esas cosas. **

**No quiero imponer a nadie que tiene que comentar ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que sepais la gran diferencia que existe entre las visitas y los review que recibo xD. Creo que no cuesta mucho hacerlo (yo lo hago jaja)**

**Bueno pues dejo ya la cháchara por que aburre (lo sé xD) y que disfruteis del capi. **

**Pd: pasaros por "Los viernes en Paramon" (si quiereis xD)**

**Un beso ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

Vi como Jane pasaba su mirada de Edward a mí. Parecía realmente sorprendida.

-"¿Su prometida?"- dijo Jane mirando sorprendida a Edward-"¿Es una broma verdad?"- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-"No, no es una broma"- le dijo Edward cogiendo la mano donde se encontraba el anillo y levantándola para que lo viese.

Jane abrió un poco la boca sorprendida pero pronto recuperó la compostura. Aunque intentase aparentar que la noticia no le había causado emoción alguna, se notaba por la forma en la que forzaba sus labios que mentía. Eso me hizo gozar.

-"Bueno, yo también fui su prometida, ¿sabes?"- dijo airadamente-"Pero su opinión no suele durar mucho…"- dijo destilando veneno.

-"Jane…"- dijo Edward serio.

-"Déjala Edward, simplemente está celosa"- sonreí-"Déjame decirte que Edward no va a cambiar de opinión. Se vuestra historia y los motivos por los que contigo se arrepintió al segundo de vuestro compromiso, pero eso no va a pasar con nosotros. Ahora… ¿Quieres algo?"- le dije.

-"Eso a ti no te interesa"- dijo mirándome con una mueca.

-"Pero ami si"- dijo Edward-"¿A que has venido Jane?"

-"Simplemente pasaba por aquí y e visto tu coche"- dijo mirándolo y sonriendo tontamente. Respira Bella, me dije internamente-"y he pensando en saludarte, pero veo que no quieres mi saludo"- hizo un puchero.

Vaya víbora, era mas mala de lo que me había imaginado. Note que Edward abría la boca para contestar cuando fue interrumpido.

-"¿Jane?"- dijo Esme a nuestra espalda-"Que sorpresa. No te esperábamos aquí"

-"Esme"- dijo con una sonrisa y corrió a abrazarla. Unos repentinos celos surgieron en mi interior. Yo tenia buena relación con Esme pero Jane, la odiosa Jane, se llevaba mucho mejor. Algo que me ponía triste-"Que guapa estás"- dijo.

-"Tu también"- le dijo sin ninguna emoción-"¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creía que no ibas a volver. Ya sabes, por lo que ocurrió con mi hijo"- dijo seria.

Nunca había visto a Esme así de seria en el tiempo que llevábamos en Fork. Todo el mundo tiene una parte seria, me dije o... ¿Sería que Jane no le caía tan bien como yo pensaba? Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír disimuladamente.

-"Bueno Esme… vi el coche de Edward aparcado en el garaje y no pude resistirme a saludaros. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí"- sonrió falsamente.

-"Siento decirte Jane, que desde hace tiempo tu no eres bienvenida a mi casa"- dijo Esme cruzándose de brazos.

-"Lo sé"- dijo Jane alzando la cabeza airadamente. Yo miré a Edward totalmente sorprendida. No sabia que Jane no era bienvenida en la casa de los Cullen. Esme y Carlisle se veían tan buenos y tan amables, que no pensaba que le iban a prohibir la visita a nadie- "Pero eso fue hace casi un año, creía que ya se os había pasado el enfado"

-"No es ningún enfado"- dijo Esme-"Simplemente es decepción. No fuiste la chica que nosotros ni Edward pensamos que eras. Gracias a Dios que mi hijo no se enamoro de ti realmente y que pudo cancelar a tiempo la boda. No me quiero imaginar ami pobre hijo aguantándote toda la vida."

-"Iba a ser amable contigo Esme, pero no me lo estas poniendo nada fácil"- le contestó-"Yo no le hice nada a Edward, el lo dramatizo todo. El no me quería, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Esperar sentada en el sofá de mi casa mientras que el se acostaba con todas las mujeres que se cruzaron por delante…"

-"Eso es mentira"- gruñó Edward a mi lado-"No era yo el que tenia un amante y a los ojos de los demás era el mejor novio del mundo. Te di una oportunidad por que tú me lo suplicaste, tú me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí. Algo que no te creíste ni tu. Así que si no quieres que te saque a la fuerza, lárgate tu sola Jane"

-"Esta bien, esta bien"- dijo sonriendo. Vaya una cínica-"Me largo, pero antes déjame que te de un consejito…"- dijo mirándome.

-"Bella. Me llamo Bella"- dije con la cabeza alta. No me iba a intimidar si era lo que quería.

-"Bella, no te fíes mucho de tu principito. No es tan bueno como aparenta ser. Te dice todo lo que te quiere, te hace el amor infinitas veces pero eso no quiere decir que este realmente enamorado de ti. Mira lo que me pasó ami. Me pidió matrimonio al igual que a ti y a las dos semanas, ya no había compromiso. Todo estaba cancelado y había pedido un traslado a Seattle…"

-"Lárgate de aquí Jane…"- gruñó Edward de nuevo. Se le veía bastante cabreado.

-"Edward, no merece la pena"- le dije acariciándole el brazo-"Yo también tengo algo que decirte Jane"- casi escupí su nombre-"No te atrevas a hablar de Edward nunca mas de esa forma. El es un hombre que merece la pena el doble que tu. Solamente te mueres de celos de ver que realmente estamos enamorados, cosa que dudo que puedas saber y conocer alguna vez en tu vida el significado de esa palabra, debido a la maldad que veo en ti. No eres ni la mitad de lo que Edward se merece y aunque yo tampoco pueda serlo"-cogí aire-"Se que me ama como nunca te ha amado a ti y como nadie lo hará. Deja de fastidiar"-dije y ella rió.

Iba a decir algo pero Esme puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-"Fuera de mi casa Jane"- dijo seria.

-"Bueno esta bien"- rió e hizo un gesto con la mano diciendo adiós-"Hasta pronto familia"-dijo cerrando la puerta.

-"Menos mal que se ha ido…"-dijo Esme-"¿Estas bien?"- me dijo

-"Si"- le sonreí-"Es mas odiosa de lo que imaginé"

-"Ni que lo digas"-dijo Edward a mi lado.

-"Ella es una persona muy falsa Bella. Nos engañó a todos, sobre todo a Edward"- dijo Esme-"Bueno voy a seguir cocinando"

Cuando Esme se perdio de nuestra vista Edward me cogió de la mano y me llevó, casi a rastras hacia su habitación. Al llegar cerró la puerta y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Unos ojos que estaban cargados de preocupación.

-"¿Estás bien Bella?"- dijo

-"Si claro. ¿Por qué no tendría que estar bien?"- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Bueno yo quería explicarte que todo lo que Jane dijo hace un momento sobre mi.."- comenzó a decir y yo lo corté.

-"Edward"- dije mientras comenzaba a andar hacia él-"No hace falta que digas nada más mi amor"- le di un beso en los labios-"No hay nada de lo que esa mujer haya dicho que haya creído ni un poquito, ¿vale?"- sonreí.

-"¿Enserio?"- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo nervioso.

-"De verdad. Te creo"- dije cogiéndole la mano.

-"Yo creo que aún no te haces una idea de todo lo que te quiero verdad Bella…"- dijo acariciándome el rostro-"Eres todo lo que buscaba y mucho más. La tontería que has dicho antes sobre que tu no eras lo que yo me merecía… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Soy yo el que no te merezco a ti. Tienes un corazón enorme, me has perdonado que te ocultase lo de mi relación con Jane y ahora estas aquí queriéndome como siempre y…"

-"Como siempre no"- le dije mirándolo-"Te quiero más. Cada segundo que pasa, te quiero más"- dije acercando mis labios a los suyos.

El beso fue lento, pausado, lleno de amor. Un amor que era para siempre. Lo sentía, sabía que Edward era mi hombre ideal, que mis padres lo habían enviado desde el cielo para mí, para cuidarme. Igual que habían echo con Alice y con Rosalie.

Me acordé que no le había contado la historia de mis padres a Edward y sabia que tarde o temprano era algo que tenia que salir a la luz, era algo que tenia que contarle. Nadie lo sabia, excepto Alice y Rosalie claro, ellas son amigas mías prácticamente desde que nacimos y no había tenido que contar prácticamente nada. Lo superieron al mismo tiempo y del mismo modo que lo supe yo. Era un tema del que las tres evitábamos hablar, sobre todo por mí. No me gustaba, algo normal, hablar sobre ello y me daba miedo tener que volver a recordar todo aquello. Hacia mucho tiempo que todo había ocurrido, pero sabía que era algo inevitable.

Estuvimos en su habitación dándonos mimos hasta que fue la hora de comer. No nos pudimos quedar mucho tiempo más ya que debíamos hacer las maletas y volver a Seattle.

Había sido, sin duda, uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida. No sabia como había podido estar asustada por conocer a los padres de Edward, cuando eran todo un amor. Me habían acogido como si fuesen mis padres y eso hacia que mi corazón se inflase de felicidad. Eran como mis padres que no tenía…

-"Espero que volváis pronto"- dijo Esme dándonos un abrazo a Edward y a mi

-"Me encantaría"- dije sonriendo.

-"Eso esperamos"- dijo Carlisle dándonos otro abrazo.

-"Que tengáis un buen viaje"- nos dijeron antes de arrancar el coche y salir de la casa.

El camino fue en silencio. Solo es escuchaba Claro de Luna. Una de mis canciones favoritas. Mi madre, Renee, me la ponía cuando era pequeña. También era una de sus canciones favoritas.

-"No sabia que te gustaba Claro de Luna"- dije con la voz ahogada.

No sabía que me pasaba pero hoy me acordaba bastante de ellos. Desde que comencé a salir con Edward, había dejado de pensar tanto en ellos y ha estar mas feliz de lo que estaba antes. No quiere decir que no pensase en ellos, claro que lo hacia. Todos los días de mi vida lo hacia. Pero hoy, era algo especial. Me acordaba de la risa de mi madre, de las bromas de mi padre, cuando me acariciaba el pelo, cuando me regaló mi Chevy…

-"Yo tampoco que te gustaba a ti"- dijo con una sonrisa calida.

Una lágrima traicionera corrió por mi mejilla con los acordes de aquella canción. Me hacia recordar tantas y tantas cosas.

-"¿Te ocurre algo?"- dijo preocupado.

-"Esta era una de las canciones favoritas de mi madre"- dijo limpiando las lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

-"¿Tu madre?"- dijo mirándome-"Nunca me has hablado de tus padres ahora que recuerdo"- dijo pensativo-"¿O si?"

-"No, nunca lo e hecho"- dije. Ahora o nunca, pensé-"Te importaría parar a un lado? Tengo que contarte algo…"- dije y el asintió.

Cuando pudo se metió a una especie de camino. Creo que hoy lo nuestro iba de coger caminos para poder hablar las cosas, bromeé interiormente. Almeno mi sentido del humor seguía intacto.

-"Me estás asustando Bella"- dijo quitándose el cinturón y colocándose de forma que quedaba de frente a mi. Suspiré.

-"No te asustes cariño"- le dije acariciándole el dorso de la mano-"No es algo agradable, ni bonito, pero es algo que debes de saber. Algo que llego tiempo queriéndote contar pero que no he encontrado el momento para hacerlo. Hoy he estado mas sensible respecto a ese tema y creo que es el momento para hablar de ello"- dije mirándolo.

-"No será algún compromiso o algún novio secreto ¿verdad?"- dijo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-"Perdón, solo quería suavizar las cosas. Te escucho mi amor. Quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea voy a estar contigo"- asentí.

-"Nunca te he hablado sobre mis padres. Es un tema del que prácticamente no hablo. Cuando tenía once años, mis padres salieron de viaje con los padres de Jacob. Fueron a pescar o algo así. Yo me quede en casa de Alice ese fin de semana. No se que pasó o que ocurrió exactamente, no es algo en lo que haya indagado mucho a decir verdad. Cuando estaba durmiendo la madre de Alice, Marie, nos despertó muy apenada. Me dijo que mis padres y los de Jacob habían tenido un accidente y que mis padres habían muerto en el acto. La madre de Jacob también murió y Billy, su padre, estaba muy grave"-cogí aire-"Yo era muy pequeña y Jacob solo tenía dos años más que yo. Éramos solo unos crios. El padre de Jacob al final salio del coma, pero se quedo en silla de ruedas. Yo me quede a vivir en casa de Jacob y Billy me trató como si fuese una mas. Como si fuese su hija"- note como Edward me limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos sin control-"Nunca he contando esto a nadie. Solo lo saben Rosalie y Alice, ya que ellas estaban esa noche allí y saben de mi dolor. Tampoco hemos hablado entre nosotras sobre ello, cada vez que lo recuerdo me pongo muy mal y prefiero no pensar mucho, aunque me resulte imposible. Desde el día que te conocí ese peso y esa angustia se ha reducido bastante y mis pensamientos están compartidos"- sonreí un poco.

-"¿Por qué lo has contado ahora?"- dijo con voz queda

-"Por que hoy estoy pensando demasiado en ellos y sentía que era el momento. Estaba preparada para contártelo. Además, tarde o temprano era algo que te tenia que contar. Cuando planeásemos las cosas para la boda y tal…

-"Bueno mi amor"- dijo dándome besos donde había lagrimas-"No estas sola, ¿eso lo sabes no?"- asentí-"Te quiero y no voy a dejar que estés triste nunca más"- sonreí y busqué sus labios.

-"Vámonos antes de que oscurezca"- dije poniéndome el cinturón de nuevo-"Creo que Rosalie tiene muchas cosas que contarme"- Edward rió.

Cuando puso el coche el marcha, el ambiente volvió a inundarse con la melodía de Claro de Luna. Edward me miró de reojo y alargó la mano para cambiar la canción.

-"No"- le dije cogiendo su mano-"Déjala, hace tiempo que no la escuchaba"- dije sonriendo débilmente.

-"¿Estás segura?"- me preguntó.

-"Segurísima"- cerré los ojos.

Pasé todo el viaje de vuelta con los ojos cerrados y escuchando una y otra vez aquella canción. Por fin me había enfrentado a la historia de mis padres y ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre Edward y yo. Sabía que iba a tener mis momentos malos, como siempre pero sabía que ahora tenía a alguien que estaría conmigo contra viento y marea…

**No me esperaba tantos comentarios la verdad.**

**Espero que este tenga los mismos o más!**

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su granito de arena, aunque ya se lo agradecí una a una. A las personas que no he podido contestarles ya que no tienen cuenta GRACIAS.**

**Un beso y espero que os guste.**

**Pd: no queda mucho para el final (1 o 2 capitulos)**


	26. Chapter 26

-"Bella"- me llamó una voz a lo lejos-"Ya hemos llegado"- dijo la voz de nuevo zarandeándome.

-"Umm"- me removí en mi lugar y abrí los ojos poco a poco, para encontrarme con mi Dios personal. Sonreí involuntariamente.

-"Por fin abres esos preciosos ojos chocolate Bella durmiente"-dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Dejé el pesó de esta sobre su mano y volví a sonreír como boba-"Eres preciosa"

-"Deja de decir eso. Sabes que me sonrojo y no me llames Bella durmiente, así lo hace Alice y me molesta"- dije escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

-"Me encanta que te sonrojes. Lo adoro"- dijo riendo.

-"Cállate"- dije dándole un golpe en el hombro. Soltó una carcajada-"¿Quieres subir un rato?"- le pregunté.

-"No puedo cariño"-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero-"Además las chicas te estarán esperando y tenéis mil cosas que contaros. Ya me imagino a Alice"-dijo bajito riendo.

-"No me van a dejar tranquila en toda la noche"- dije-"¡Secuéstrame!"- le pedí fingiendo desesperación.

-"¿Cómo te voy a secuestrar?"- me contestó soltando una gran carcajada-"Las chicas me buscarían y me torturarían hasta la muerte"- dijo asustado. Reí

-"Tienes razón. Será mejor que lo afronte yo sola"

-"¡Esa es mi chica!"-dijo revolviéndome el pelo-"Mañana nos veremos cariño" me besó suavemente pero poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad convirtiéndose en un beso totalmente apasionado.

-"Como me encantas"- dije cuando nos separamos-"¿Qué me has hecho?"

-"Yo nada"- dijo levantando sus manos que en ese momento se acercaban peligrosamente a mi cadera-"Aún"- dijo picadamente y yo reí.

-"Eres increíble"- dije volviéndolo a besar.

-"Igual que tu"- me contestó contento.

-"Creo que es mejor que me vaya ya"- dije con un puchero.

-"Si, no quiero represarías de las chicas"-dijo volviendo a besarme.

Cuando entré en el portal de casa escuché el coche de Edward arrancar y salir a toda velocidad. Suspiré sonriendo, este hombre nunca cambiaria.

Abrí la puerta de casa con cuidado para no hacer ruido y despertar a las chicas, ya que la luz estaba apagada. Cerré la puerta con cuidado, cogí bien mi maleta en peso e intenté andar de puntillas mirando bien por donde iba para no matarme. Ya era bastante torpe durante el día para tener que andar con la luz apagada y no torcerme un pie o algo peor. No había cruzado ni medio salón cuando se encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesita del comedor. Grité y solté la maleta.

-"Bella durmiente ya está aquí"-dijo Alice sonriendo. A su lado estaba Rosalie con la misma expresión.

-"¿Queréis matarme?"- casi grité con una mano en mi pecho-"Por poco me da un infarto, ¿Vale? Cada día estáis peor"-bromeé

-"Cállate y dame un abrazo"-dijo Alice y antes de lo que esperaba ya la tenía medio colgando de mi cuello. Reí-"Felicidades mi pequeña Bella"

-"¿Pequeña?"-le pregunté con una sonrisa-"¿Tu te as visto?"

-"En eso tiene razón duende"- dijo Rosalie acercándose a nosotras sonriendo.

-"¡Ey!"- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-"¡Felicidades Rose!"- le dije a Rosalie dándole un gran abrazo-"¿Ya se lo has dicho a Emmett?"

-"Esta tarde"- dijo sonriendo más si era posible-"Se lo ha tomado muy pero que muy bien. Creo que ni en sueños creía que se iba a alegrar tanto."

-"Emmett te quiere demasiado y yo sabía que la noticia se tener un bebe le iba a alegrar mucho!"- el acaricié el brazo.

-"¡Voy a ser tía!"-grito Alice a nuestro lado y abrazándonos a las dos-"Abrazo en grupo"- reímos las tres.

-"Por cierto Bella, felicidades que no te dije nada"- dijo Rosalie sonriendo de nuevo.

-"Gracias, gracias"- bromeé.

-"Bueno, cuéntanoslo todo"- dijo Alice arrastrándonos a las dos al sofá-"¿Cómo te lo pidió? ¿Fue bonito? ¿Romántico? ¿Cómo es el anillo?"- dijo cogiendo mi mano y ahogando un grito llevándose la mano a la boca

-"Tranquila Alice, respira"- dije riendo. Rose rió conmigo.

-"Es precioso"- dijo Alice mirándolo fijamente.

-"Es verdad. Es realmente bonito"- dijo Rose.

-"Gracias chicas"- dije mirando yo también el anillo. La verdad es que era precioso. No me había parado a mirar muy bien el anillo pero ahora me daba cuenta de algunos detalles en los que antes no me había fijado. Una sonrisa tonta se formó en mi rostro al pensar en Edward-"¿Queréis que os lo cuente?"

-"¡Claro!"-dijeron las dos a la vez en un grito. Reí por lo impaciente que estaba.

Estuvimos hablando durante más de dos horas sobre todo lo que había pasado este fin de semana. La verdad es que nos había cambiado la vida a las tres. Una iba a ser mamá, otra iba a ser tía y yo iba a casarme.

Casarme… que raro sonaba eso en mí. A pesar de creer mucho en el amor, siempre creí ser la eterna soltera. Todo eso de la vida feliz, el amor verdadero y los casamientos era mas de Alice y de Rose que de mi. Cuando estaba con Jacob yo sabía que el no era el amor de mi vida, que el no me iba a pedir matrimonio. No me equivoqué. Ahora sabía que Edward era el indicado. No podía vivir sin el, era una realidad.

Nos acostamos las tres en la cama de matrimonio de Alice, como hacíamos cuando éramos pequeñas en su casa y nos quedamos durmiendo hablando y riéndonos como niñas.

A la mañana siguiente no había quien me levantase de la cama, ni a mi ni a Rose. Alice nos amenazó a las dos con echarnos un cubo de agua en la cara para poder espabilarnos. Poco le falto la verdad, cuando la vimos entrar con dos tazones llenos de agua ambas nos incorporamos rápidamente riendo. Con Alice no se bromeaba.

Había llegado un poco tarde a trabajar. Brenda me echo una mirada envenenada pero para poder entretenerla y que olvidase el asunto de mi tardanza, le dije que me casaba y ella abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida y dejó caer el libro que tenia en las manos.

-"¿Qué te casas?"- gritó.

Reí internamente, sabía que se lo iba a tomar así.

Muchos de los clientes levantaron la cabeza de sus libros por el grito que acababa de dar y nos miraron asombrados.

-"Baja la voz"- le susurré sonrojada-"Si me voy a casar pero no hace falta que lo publiques. Mira"-dije enseñándole el anillo sonriendo.

-"Vaya pedrusco"- dijo acercando mi mano a sus ojos-"¿Cuánto le ha costado esto?"

-"Claro, cuando me lo pidió le dije que me diese el recibo donde lo había comprado para poder ver el precio. ¿Cómo voy a saber eso?"- dije riendo-"Eres única"

-"Yo quiero un hombre así"- dijo Brenda suspirando.

-"¿Así como? ¿De que habláis?"- escuché una voz a mi lado y me giré con una mueca en la cara al reconocerla.

Lauren, una de mis pesadillas, ¿Por qué tenia que meterse siempre donde no le llaman? Iba a decirle eso mismo pero Brenda se me adelantó.

-"Un hombre como Edward. Su novio"- dijo señalándome-"¿Te acuerdas de el?"

¿Cómo no se iba a acordar? Ella y su gran amiga Tanya estaban intentando llevárselo a la cama desde que lo habían visto por primera vez.

-"¿Edward?"-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-"ah si… ¿como no acordarme de él?"- respira Bella… pensé internamente.

-"Bueno pues ahora ya no es novio, es prometido"- me volvió a interrumpir Brenda en el momento en el que iba a cogerla de los pelos y arrastrarla por toda la estancia.

-"¿Su prometido?"-dijo asombrada yo sonreí burlona.

-"Si"- dije levantando mi mano para que viese bien el anillo. Quería restregárselo por toda la cara pero me resistí y forcé mi mayor sonrisa. Esperaba que se lo dijese a Tanya cuando mismo la viese, aunque pensándolo bien era yo la que quiera decírselo y restregárselo como a ella. Edward era mío y de nadie mas. Solo quería que quedase claro-"Es bonito ¿verdad?"

-"No esta mal"- dijo restándole importancia. Pero sabía que le había encantando. La envidia le corroía en aquel momento, se lo vi en la mirada-"Bueno voy a seguir trabajando. Algo que tu también deberías de hacer, ya que has llegado tarde"- escupió con maldad.

-"Lauren a lo tuyo"- le respondió Brenda seria por mi-"Si Bella llega tarde o no es asunto mío, no el tuyo. Así que a trabajar y ocúpate de lo tuyo como ya te he dicho. Ale, de vuelta al trabajo"- dijo ahuyentándola con la mano. Reí disimuladamente.

-"Gracias"-le susurré cariñosamente una vez que Lauren se había alejado lo suficiente.

Brenda me dijo que habían llegado tres cajas que tenia que poner en las estanterías, por lo que a eso me dediqué toda la mañana.

Cuando salí me dolía todo, la verdad es que mi trabajo me apasionaba, solo que tenia cierta envidia por Brenda, era su propio negocio algo que yo nunca podría tener. Se necesitaba mucho dinero para ello. Local, libros, proveedores, contactos… cosa que yo como ya dije no tenia.

Rosalie me había llamado a media mañana para decirme que habían preparado una comida en grupo en casa para celebrar la noticia de que ella y Emmett iban a ser padres y el compromiso de Edward y mío. Me alegré mucho ya que tenía ganas de darle un gran abrazo al oso a Emmett.

Cuando llegué estaban Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, el cual me cogió en peso y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo por todo el salón mientras Rose y Jasper soltaban carcajadas.

-"Emmett para que voy a vomitar"-le dije asustándolo.

En ese mismo momento paró y se alejó todo lo que pudo de mí. Solté una gran carcajada. Emmett era un caso único. Rosalie en lugar de tener un bebé tendría dos contando con su novio.

-"Emmett era broma idiota"- le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un gran abrazo-"Hola Bella. Felicidades por el compromiso. Ahora estamos todos comprometidos"- sonreí

-"Gracias futuro tío"- dije dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. El rió.

-"¿A mí no me dices nada?"- dijo Emmett con un puchero.

-"Pues claro papá"- dije corriendo hacia el y dándole un gran abrazo-"Muchas felicidades. Me alegro mucho por los dos"

-"La comida ya esta casi echa"- dijo Rosalie yendo a la cocina-"¿Me ayudas? Tu cocinas mejor que yo y Alice no se donde se ha metido"

-"Claro. Sin problema"

-"Nosotros pondremos la mesa"- dijo Jasper cogiendo a Emmett del cuello de la camiseta y arrastrándolo detrás de nosotras. El muy gandul ya estaba cogiendo el mando de la tele para poner su culo cómodo. Reímos al ver la cara de fingido sufrimiento de Emmett.

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde, estábamos todos sentados en los sofás esperando a Alice y Edward que eran los únicos que quedaban.

Me dijeron que a Edward lo había avisado Jasper y a Alice… bueno Alice era la organizadora de todo por lo que no sabíamos por que no habían llegado ya. Bueno rectifico, creo que Jasper si sabía perfectamente donde estaban ambos ya que cada vez que los nombrábamos o hacíamos algún comentario sobre lo pesados que estaban siendo y lo que se estaban haciendo de rogar, él sonreía disimuladamente y no hacia ningún comentario.

Emmett estaba muy impaciente y más de una vez Rosalie había tenido que darle un manotón en la mano para que apartase sus garras de la comida que estaba en la mesa ya lista. Yo también tenía hambre y por una vez en mi vida entendía su desesperación por comer. Pobrecito si era todos los días igual, creo que nunca más me iba a meter con él cuando se tratase de hambre y comer.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y todos miramos a ella por la cual entraban hablando amenamente Alice y Edward. Parecía que ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estamos allí, ya que estaban inmersos en su conversación.

-"Me han dicho en la imprenta que todo esta listo. Me he pasado a recogerlo y ya esta en el sitio perfecto"- contaba Alice quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero.

-"Es perfecto. La iluminación, los muebles todo… muchas gracias Alice, sin ti no habría conseguido nada"- decía Edward sonriendo.

¿Qué me estaba perdiendo? Mire a mi alrededor y todos parecían estar enterándose de todo, menos Emmett que estaba pendiente de la comida y yo…

-"De nada, ya sabes que yo haría todo lo que fuese…"-le decía Alice.

-"Hola mi amor"- la interrumpió Jasper alzando un poco la voz y acercándose a ella depositando un tierno beso en los labios

-"Hola"- dijo Alice feliz.

-"¿Dónde os habéis metido?"- casi gritó Emmett desde su sitio-"Por poco me muero de hambre. Si se dice a una hora no lleguéis media hora tarde por favor. Respetad las horas de la comida"- dijo enfurruñado como un niño. Todos reímos-"No se que os reís"- dijo a la vez que se metía un trozo de carne a la boca.

-"¡Emmett!"- dijo Rosalie sentándose a su lado con una ceja alzada.

-"¿Qué? Tengo hambre"-siguió comiendo como si nada.

Volvimos a reír.

-"Bueno vamos a sentarnos. Me muero de hambre"- dijo Edward cogiéndome de la mano y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla-"Hola guapa"

-"Hola"- dije sentándome a su lado en la mesa-"¿Cómo que has tardado tanto?"

-"Me han entretenido en el hospital"- se encogió de hombros mientras se echaba un trozo de carne al plato.

-"Cuando venia nos hemos encontrado en la escalera. Una casualidad, ¿no?"- dijo Alice alegremente

-"Si… que casualidad"- dije yo mirándola-"Por cierto, ¿de que hablabais?"

-"De una cosa del trabajo"- dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Una cosa del trabajo?"- pregunté mirando a Edward y luego a Alice.

-"Si. Alice me esta ayudando a decorar mi despacho"- contestó.

-"Ah"-dije un poco mas convencida.

La verdad es que me resultaba un poco, bastante, raro la actitud que tenían estos dos. Primero en su casa hablan con secretitos por teléfono y ahora vienen los dos tarde, juntos y hablando de algo que no tenia ni la menor idea. Me sentía un poco apartada. Parecía que me estaban ocultando algo, pero bueno, decidí creerme su versión, no tenían por que mentirme.

Comimos entre risas y confidencias. Nos lo pasamos muy bien y todas las pequeñas preocupaciones que traíamos del trabajo se disiparon. Siempre pasábamos buenos momentos juntos. Emmett se puso a decir nombres para sus futuros hijos y nos reímos muchísimo con sus ocurrencias. Cada nombre era más feo que el anterior, Rosalie negaba con la cabeza energéticamente y funcía en ceño, mientras que nosotros cuatro reíamos sin parar.

Ya era más de mas media tarde y después de ver una película todos, Edward y yo entramos a mi habitación para pasar un rato a solas. Los chicos hicieron lo mimos y todos nos metimos a las habitaciones.

-"Esta noche quiero enseñarte algo"- me dijo Edward mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Estábamos los dos tumbados en mi cama. Él tenía su espalda apoyada en el cabecero de mi cama y yo tenia mi cabeza en sus piernas. Me sentía muy a gusto entre sus brazos, como siempre.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- dije incorporándome un poco parar mirarlo.

-"Pues una cosa cotilla"- dijo dándome en l apunta de la nariz-"si te lo digo no ya no tiene sentido"-bufé

-"Siempre estas con el misterio"- lo miré mal-"Aún sabiendo que odio el misterio y las sorpresas"

-"Pero siempre merecen la pena, ¿O no?"- dijo sonriendo y estirando de mi un poco parar acercar sus labios a los míos. No se si había dicho ya que sabia delicioso, era algo increíble. Suspiré en sus labios.

-"La verdad es que si. Siempre me ganas"- hice un puchero y el rió

-"No seas victima. En realidad no es una sorpresa, solo quiero enseñarte algo… ¿Vale?"

-"Está bien"- acepté.

-"Ya es tarde entonces. Me voy a ir a casa a ducharme y arreglarme. A las nueve y media paso por ti para cenar"- se levantó y me volvió a besar, esta vez un poco mas apasionado-"Hasta ahora"- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-"Hasta ahora"- dije derritiéndome. El rió antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y yo me tiré en mi cama sonriendo como una adolescente.

Poco después mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que tenia una hora y media para elegir lo que ponerme, ducharme y sacarme el mayor partido posible. Quería estar guapa para Edward, por lo que me puse en marcha en ese mismo instante.

Tarde muy poco en ducharme y arreglarme el cabello y salí del cuarto de baño directa a mi armario. Elegí un vestido color canela de cuello alto y hombros descubiertos, una chaqueta de punto marrón y unos tacones, no muy altos, del mismo color de la chaqueta. Una vez vestida me maquille muy poco, no quería recargarme mucho.

Una vez arreglada me di cuenta de que faltaban diez minutos para que Edward pasase por mí.

Decidí ir a la habitación de Alice para que me diese su aprobación sobre como iba vestida. Me gustaba mucho como me había arreglado hoy y encima yo sola. Me sentia orgullosa y sabia que Alice lo estaría también.

Sonreí mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

-"Hola Alice, ¿puedo pasar?"- dije asomando la cabeza.

-"Claro"- dijo mientras dejaba lo que tenia en las manos a un lado.

-"¿Qué haces?"- pasé y me senté a su lado-"¿Estás dibujando?"- dije intentando mirar pero ella me lo negó

-"Es una sorpresa"- dijo enfurruñada.

-"¿Tu también?"- dije exasperada-"¿Qué os pasa a todos con las malditas sorpresas?"- ella rió-"Por favor Alice… no me dejes así, sabes que odio las sorpresas, me ponen enferma, enséñamelo"- puse carita de perrito degollado, intentado que tuviese el mismo resultado que cuando ella lo hacia conmigo. Y veía que estaban teniendo sus frutos.

-"Esta bien"- dijo cansada. Mi yo interior saltaba de felicidad. Por una vez había conseguido hacer lo que yo quería con Alice. Cogió el blog y me lo dio con malas ganas fingidas.

-"Alice"- dije ahogadamente.

No tenía palabras. Alice había estado dibujando un vestido de novia, mi vestido de novia… era precioso. Más que precioso. No tenía palabras para describirlo.

-"¿Te gusta?"- dijo expectativa.

-"¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta, bueno no me encanta, me fascina. No tengo palabras la verdad, ¿es mío?"- le dije esperanzada.

-"Eso espero"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Oh Alice"- dije abrazándola fuertemente. Luchaba por no soltar algunas lágrimas traicioneras que querían salir.

-"No llores tonta que estas muy guapa. Te vas a estropear el maquillaje"- me dijo-"Estoy orgullosa de ti, ya vas aprendiendo a combinar y todas esas cosas"- dijo bromeando, reí iba a decirle algo cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta-"Pásalo bien esta noche"- me dio el ultimo apretón y un beso en la mejilla. Se lo devolví y baje a la calle para encontrarme con Edward.

Me llevó a cenar a un restaurante muy bonito. Todo estaba delicioso, sobre todo Edward. Desde que lo había visto lo único que quería era escaparnos a su apartamento y arrancarle la ropa a bocados.

-"¿Te ha gustado la comida?"- me preguntó acabando de beber el vino que quedaba en su copa. Le imité.

-"Todo estaba delicioso cariño. Gracias, hacia tiempo que no salíamos así"

-"Me alegro de que hayas comido bien. Tienes razón tenemos que salir mas a menudo"- sonrió-"Voy a pedir la cuenta"- me dijo.

Una vez que pidió la cuenta fuimos al volvo. No sabia muy bien por donde íbamos. Parecía que me estaba llevando a casa pero yo no quería ir a casa.

-"¿Dónde vamos?"- dije. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír de aquella manera arrebatadora. Lo que me dio a entender que no iba a soltar prenda. Pues estábamos bien. Suspiré-"Sorpresa, ¿no?"

-"Exacto"

Volví a suspirar.

No hablamos en los siguientes cinco minutos. Me di cuenta de que pasamos de largo mi casa, me alegré enormemente por ello. Pero tampoco íbamos a la suya ya que había que tomar otra dirección para ir allí. Decidí permanecer callada el resto del tiempo.

Edward paró en una calle que no me sonaba de nada.

-"¿Dónde estamos?"- le pregunté extrañada.

-"Ya lo verás"- volvió a reír. Odiaba eso. Quería saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento-"Estate quieta, voy a ponerte esto"- me dijo enseñándome una venda negra.

-"Oh no, no me vas a vendar los ojos"- dije negando con la cabeza rotundamente.

-"Tengo que hacerlo Bella durmiente"- dijo intentando vendarme los ojos. Lo esquivé.

-"Creo que estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice"- él rió.

-"Venga Bells déjame vendarte"- dijo intentando convencerme

-"¿Pero para que?"- medio grité-"¿No puedo ir sin taparme? Por favor…"

-"No Bella, tengo que ponértelo. Por favor déjame hacerlo si no nada de lo que e echo tendrá resultado. Por favor mi amor"

-"Esta bien"

No podía negarme a sus encantos. Era algo insoportable… Me vendó los ojos y se bajó del coche. Me sentí un poco desprotegida en ese momento.

-"¿Edward?"- dije al escuchar mi puerta abrirse. El corazón me latía a mil

-"Tranquila cariño"-dijo en mi oído-"Estoy aquí"

Edward me dio la mano y me ayudó a bajar el coche. Cerró la puerta y me arrastró hacia delante. O eso creía.

Habíamos andando más bien poco cuando Edward se paró en seco y me cogió de la cintura.

-"Espera un momento"- me susurró. Me dio un escalofrío al sentir su aliento en mi nuca.

-"¿Dónde vas?"- pregunté-"¿Edward?"- dije al ver que no me respondía-"¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda? ¿Edward, estas ahí?"- me estaba empezando a angustiar.

No sabia donde estaba y encima con los ojos vendados y sin Edward.

-"Estoy aquí"- dijo a mi izquierda. No lo había escuchado venir y me asusté-"Tonta Bella"- rió entre dientes-"Vamos solo unos pasos mas"- bufé.

Dimos unos pasos mas como había dicho Edward, me sujetó de la cintura y me paró delante de él.

-"Ahora te voy a quitar la venda, ¿vale?"- asenté nerviosa. Quería saber ya de que se trataba todo este misterio.

Sentí como sus manos desenredaban el nudo que me había hecho para que no se cayera la venda y la quitó.

Al principio todo lo veía oscuro. No veía muy bien solo algunas luces pequeñas que estaban por todos lados. Me froté débilmente los ojos para no estropearme el maquillaje y cuando fije de nuevo me di cuenta que estábamos en una habitación. En una habitación llena de velas y de libros… ¿Libros? Miré a Edward con la boca abierta, ¿Qué era esto?

-"¿Te gusta?"- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-"¿Qué si me gusta el que?"- dije volviendo a mirar todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

Había mesas en una esquina y estaban separadas de las estanterías con un precioso biombo transparente. No sabía muy bien su color ya que estaba oscuro y la única luz provenía de las velas. En la otra parte había varias estanterías repletas de libros. En la parte más cercana a nosotros había un mostrador de cristal con dibujos de flores. Era todo precioso. Me encantaba, pero no entendía nada.

-"¿Qué es todo esto?"-le dije mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

-"Todo esto es tu librería"- me respondió como si nada.

-"¿Mi que?"- grité.

-"Tu librería"- dijo riendo-"Y aun queda lo mejor"- dijo acercándose al mostrador. Cogió algo que parecía un libro y se acercó cauteloso. Se le veía nervioso pero yo si que estaba nerviosa-"Este libro es el mas importante que hay en toda esta habitación, se que es una tontería, pero para mi es el que más importancia tiene de todos. Espero que para ti también"

A mi definitivamente me había comido la lengua el gato. Me había quedado sin palabras no sabia que decir y aunque quisiera decir algo sabio que no me saldrían las palabras. Cogí aquel libro y leí el titulo.

"_Amor entre libros"_

-"Nuestro libro"-susurré.

El asintió.

-"Nuestro libro y tu librería, Bella ya puedes cumplir tu sueño"- dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios.

¿Todo esto es real? No, no puede ser… ¿Mi librería? Tenia que ser una broma…

**Perdón. Se perfectamente que me he retrasado muchísimo y no tengo perdón. **

**Este capitulo me ha costado un poco escribirlo y en realidad creo que me ha quedado bien, no se lo que opinais, por lo que ya sabeis!^^**

**Como ya dije a esta historia le queda poco y querria pediros a las lectoras de este fic que le dieseis una oportunidad a mi otro fic. Solo llevo 5 capitulos y me gustaria que lo leyeseis.**

**Un beso**


	27. Chapter 27

¿Todo esto es real? No, no puede ser… ¿Mi librería? Tenía que ser una broma…

-"¿Mi que?"- dije con la voz ahogada mirándolo asombrada, muy asombrada.

-"Tu librería Bella"- dijo acariciando mi pelo.

-"Pero… pero esto no es… no puede… no es verdad"- reí nerviosa-"Edward, ¿es una broma verdad? Todo esto debe ser una broma que me está gastando mi imaginación o el subconsciente…"- dije señalando a mi alrededor-"o un sueño. Si, es un sueño."- dije lo último susurrando.

No me lo podía creer. Era realmente precioso, un precioso sueño del que despertaría de un momento a otro.

-"¿Un sueño?"-preguntó riendo.

-"Si, no tiene otra explicación o es un sueño o estoy rematadamente loca"

-"No es un sueño Bella, si quieres te lo demuestro"- sonrió travieso.

-"Si por favor"- sonrió de nuevo y me pellizcó el brazo-"Auch"-dije frotándome la zona que ahora dolía-"te has pasado señorito"

-"Tu lo has querido"-se encogió de hombros-"Ahora ya sabes que no es un sueño"

-"Es que no puedo creerlo, ¿Qué es lo que e echo para merecerte?"-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Muchas cosas"

-"Como te quiero"-dije dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-"No más que yo a ti"-dijo acogiéndome en sus brazos. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y aspiré su inconfundible aroma.

¿Muchas cosas? No estaba muy de acuerdo con él, no había echo nada para merecerlo, no había echo gran cosa para esto, para tener mi propia librería y por obra suya.

Él si que merecía mucho, lo merecía todo, estaba haciendo tantas cosas por mí que no sabía como se lo iba a poder agradecer.

-"Déjame ver el contenido de _nuestro_ libro"-dije remarcando nuestro con una sonrisa.

-"Adelante"-dijo acercándomelo.

En la primera hoja estaban nuestros nombres grabados. Lo miré sonriendo y el me devolvió la sonrisa nervioso. Pasé la hoja y vi que estaba todo escrito a mano.

-"¿Lo has escrito tu?"-dije sorprendida.

-"Claro"

-"¿A mano?"

-"Claro"

-"Dios mío, eres increíble"-dije dándole un beso.

-"Lo sé"-se encogió de hombros y reí.

Le saqué la lengua y me concentré de nuevo en el libro.

_Todas las historias de amor tienen un comienzo, y esta comienza en Seattle.. No hay príncipe azul aunque si una preciosa princesa que embrujo el corazón de un chico._

_Todo empezó una noche donde el chico fue invitado por un viejo amigo de la infancia a salir con el y sus amigos. Esa fue la mejor noche en la vida de él, ya que conoció a su princesa, Bella se llamaba. Cuando la vio no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella en toda la noche. Era tan preciosa que parecía un sueño. Pensó que el nombre le quedaba a la perfección, no había conocido a una chica tan Bella como ella. _

_Esa noche quedó prendado por la preciosa chica y no pudo resistirse a acompañarla a su casa cuando ella se lo ofreció. Hicieron el amor durante toda la noche y mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo supo que ella era la mujer ideal para él, que no habría otra persona que le hiciese sentirse de esa forma tan especial y que lo que sentía por ella no lo iba a sentir por nadie mas…._

Estuvimos leyendo todo el libro por mas de una hora, todo lo que Edward había escrito sobre nosotros era extremadamente precioso… no tenia palabras para describir todo lo que significaba para mi y él había puesto en ese libro cada sentimiento y cada pensamiento que había tenido sobre mi desde primer día que nos conocimos.

-"Oh"-dije al ver la primera foto. Era la que me hizo el primer día que dormimos juntos y puso en mi móvil. No se como la habrá conseguido-"¿Cómo tienes esta foto? Está en mi móvil…"

-"Alice"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-"Cogió tu móvil sin que te dieras cuenta y se la paso al suyo"-reí y seguí leyendo -"Mira esta, es de cuando nos fuimos de viaje"- asintió-"Ni si quiera me di cuenta de que nos hicieran fotos. Son todas preciosas, en esta sales guapísimo"-dije señalándole una en la que salíamos los dos, yo reía y el me miraba sonriendo de lado, con aquella sonrisa que me volvía completamente loca.

-"Parecemos dos enamorados"-bromeó.

-"¿Verdad que si?"-le seguí la broma-"Espero que mi futuro marido no vea estas fotos, me parece que se cabrearía bastante"

-"Lo comprendo, pero eso le pasa por tener una novia tan preciosa"- lo miré fijamente, no pude aguantarme y le di un sonoro beso. Como quería a este hombre…

-"Sigamos"-dije pasando las paginas.

Me di cuenta de que habían estado haciéndonos fotos todo este tiempo a escondidas. Teníamos mil fotos y todas realmente preciosas, tendría que darle las gracias a Alice, ya que según Edward ella hizo la mayoría. La que más me sorprendió fue una mía en Fork embelesada mirando el anillo de compromiso.

-"Esta la hice yo"-dijo sonriendo cuando lo miré sorprendida.

"No me di cuenta"- dije pasando una mano por la foto-"Parezco muy feliz"

-"Lo sé"-dijo acariciándome el pelo-"Por eso la hice, no pude resistirme cuando te vi tan enamorada mirando el anillo"

-"Es un libro realmente precioso, tu eres precioso"-dije sonriendo. Rió.

-"¿De verdad?"-asentí-"Quería hacerlo mucho mejor, Alice me ayudó un poco con el tema de las fotos y el texto"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-"Quiero que sigamos escribiéndolo juntos futura señora Cullen"

-"Me encantaría"-le dije abrazándolo-"Por cierto, estabas equivocado con eso de que en esta historia no hay un príncipe, si que lo hay"-dije abrazándolo mas fuerte. El soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Estuvimos abrazados un rato. Tuve que aguantarme las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Todo esto era… increíble. Edward era increíble.

-"Eres increíble"-dije-"No se de que forma voy a poder devolverte el dinero para pagar todo esto, pero te lo voy a agradecer toda mi vida"-le di un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-"Eh eh"-dijo apartándome de él para que lo mirase a los ojos-"Primero, tu no vas a devolverme nada de lo ha costado todo esto, ya sabes que mi familia y yo tenemos dinero y es un regalo, y que yo sepa los regalos ni se devuelven ni se da el dinero que ha costado"-iba replicar pero no me dejó y siguió hablando-"y segundo, yo si se como me lo vas a agradecer. Estando conmigo toda la vida Bella… siendo mi esposa, cogiendome la mano cuando caminemos por la calle, viéndote embarazada de nuestros futuros hijos, dejándome que te abrace al dormir, no apartándote de mi lado jamás, contándome cada problema que tengas para ayudarte a solucionarlo y cada cosa que te pase en el día, por que eso será lo que mas me importa y me importará en la vida, dándome un beso o un abrazo cuando entre por la puerta de casa, deseándome buenas noches y buenos días, saber que estás y que siempre estarás para lo bueno y para lo malo… amándome Bella… solo eso, amándome tanto como yo te amo a ti. Por que eres todo lo que siempre he querido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Eres una mujer increíble mi amor"

-"Oh Edward, te quiero tanto"- dije lanzándome a sus brazos llorando como una niña pequeña y lo besé con todo el amor y el sentimiento que corría por mis venas-"Es todo lo que quiero. Todo lo que has dicho es lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida. Estar en casa cuando vuelvas de trabajar, besarte sin descanso, tocarte y que me toques, ir caminando de la mano y que todas me tengan envidia del pedazo de hombre que tengo a mi lado, compartir nuestras cosas, vivir contigo, amarte, todo lo que hago es amarte…"- no me dejó continuar ya que me besó furiosamente y yo solo pude responderle de la misma forma.

-"Te amo Bella, te amo como jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien"

-"Lo mismo digo, te quiero"-dije mientras él me limpiaba las lagrimas que corrían sin descanso por mis mejillas. Volvió a besarme con pasión.

Sentí como las miles de mariposas que estaban instaladas en mi estomago revoloteaban, como desde el primer día que lo vi en el aparcamiento del pub, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, cuando me llevo a conocer a sus padres, el prado… Todas las veces me hemos hecho el amor.

-"Edward…"-gemí cuando sus manos exploraban mis pechos por encima de la tela de mi vestido.

-"Que quieres mi amor? ¿Qué deseas?"-dijo levantándome el vestido hasta la cintura tocando toda la carne expuesta de mis muslos a su paso.

-"A ti, todo lo que quiero y deseo es a ti. Para siempre"-dije.

-"Para siempre"- contestó dejando húmedos besos por todo mi cuello.

Sentí como me recostaba en el suelo y yo gustosa lo dejé.

¿Qué podría yo negarle a este hombre?

Nos quedamos medio sentados mirándonos a los ojos fijamente y aproveché para torturarlo un poco y quitarle uno a uno los botones de su camisa.

-"Eres muy traviesa futura Sra. Cullen"-dijo lamiendo mis labios. Eso me excitó muchísimo.

-"Lo he aprendido de ti"-dije quitándole la camiseta lentamente saboreando el tacto de su bien formado pecho. Siseó cuando toqué su entrepierna por encima de los pantalones.

-"Como sigas así voy a tener que dejar mi autocontrol para más tarde"- dijo con los ojos oscuros por el placer. Sonreí traviesa.

-"¿Quién te a dicho que este es momento para el autocontrol?"- dije llevándome uno de sus dedos a la boca y chupándolo con placer.

Creo que eso fue la gota que colmó el baso para que todo el autocontrol que tenia por ser cuidadoso conmigo se esfumó, por que vi como sus ojos se oscurecían mas todavía y me besó desesperadamente acostándome del todo en el suelo.

No se en que momento me quito el sujetado, no me di cuenta, pero tampoco era algo que me interesase ya que en este momento se encontraba dejando besos por toda mi clavícula, bajando hacia el nacimiento de mis senos. Suspiré de placer y enredé mis dedos en el suave cabello cobrizo de Edward mientras este chupaba con devoción mis pechos. Me estaba llevando a la locura con ese simple acto, cada día estaba más convencida de que no era un ser humano. Era un dios o algo por el estilo y no sabía como podía haberme elegido a mí entre todas. Tenía una suerte que ni yo misma podía creerla.

Poco a poco fuimos quitando la ropa que por nuestros roces y las sensaciones sobraban en ese momento.

Fue una de las noches más especiales de mi vida, junto con el día en el que Edward me pidió ser Bella Cullen. No podía ser mas perfecto, todo entre nosotros era perfecto, algo que me asustaba algunas veces… pero solo quería amarlo por siempre.

Todo lo que siempre había querido en un hombre y todo lo que había soñado lo tenía al lado de Edward. Mi vida desde que lo había conocido tenia un sentido diferente, todo era mucho mas especial, él lo hacia mas especial, hace que mi vida sea mas fácil, mucho mas fácil.

Eran tan feliz… todo gracias a Edward Cullen, mi príncipe azul.

_Dos meses después…_

-"Te dije que todo iba a ser un éxito"-dijo emocionada mi gran amiga Alice dando saltos a mi alrededor.

-"Muchas gracias Alice por todo esto"- le dije.

-"Te he dicho mil veces que de nada, ya deja de dar las gracias y disfruta de esta librería y de tu futuro marido"- dijo dándome un abrazo.

-"Por cierto, ¿Qué tal te va todo viviendo con Jasper?"-dije dándole un sorbo a mi copa de champán.

-"Genial. Esta semana podríais ir a cenar a casa todos"- dijo entusiasmada.

-"Me parece genial"-dije.

-"Voy a decírselo a Rose y a Emmett"- antes de poder decirle nada ya se había ido corriendo. Negué con la cabeza, esta chica era un caso a parte.

-"¿Como esta la mujer mas preciosa del mundo?"-dijo Edward en mi oído cogiéndome de la cintura por detrás.

-"Me has asustado"-dije dándome la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Lo siento"- sonrió torcidamente.

-"Deja de hacer eso, me deslumbras"

-"¿Te deslumbro?"-preguntó divertido

-"Todo el tiempo"

-"Eso me encanta"-dijo dándome un intenso beso.

-"Bueno ya esta bien"-dijo Alice a nuestro lado y nos separamos sonriendo-"Déjame a Bella unos minutos, tiene que disfrutar de la apertura de su librería Edward"

-"Si lo esta disfrutando, ¿verdad?"-dijo con doble sentido.

-"Si"-dije sonrojada.

-"Deja de deslumbrarla Edward y déjamela"-dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos. Edward soltó una gran carcajada mientras me soltaba.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"-dijo Jasper cogiendo a Alice de la mano.

-"Tu novia"- respondió Edward.

-"No la molestes más"-dije yo cogiendo de la mano a Alice-"¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?"

-"Oh"-dijo ella cambiando de humor-"Vamos, hay un hombre que esta interesado en…"- parloteaba mientras me arrastraba a la otra esquina de mi librería.

¡Mi librería! Que locura, nunca creía que iba a decir eso alguna vez en mi vida. Todo gracias a Edward… lo miré mientras aquel hombre me hablaba sobre lo interesante que era todo lo relacionado con la literatura y era, sin exagerar, el hombre más guapo de todo el local. Me sorprendió mirándole y esbozó una sonrisa de lado que tanto me gustaba. Le sonreí de vuelta y me guiñó un ojo. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande y le guiñé el ojo como respuesta. Vi como se disculpaba con las personas con las que hablaba y caminaba hacia mi… y en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenia todo lo quería para ser feliz, todo y más y gracias a aquel Adonis que venia hacia mi. Lo quería tanto que hasta dolía. Todo ahora era perfecto, perfecto gracias a él….

-"Perdón, pero tengo que llevarme a Bella, es algo muy urgente"-dijo cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome rápidamente hacia la salida, antes de que Alice o aquel hombre pudiesen pestañear. Solté una carcajada y Edward apretó mi mano sonriendo.

Con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro supe que no podía ser más feliz…

**FIN**

**Bueno pues esta historia llega a su fin :(**

**He estado mucho tiempo sin subir capitulo de esta historia pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo y solo tenia ideas para el otro fic, de todas formas no he podido escribir por culpa de la universidad, que ocupa todo mi tiempo. Perdón!**

**Bueno pues espero que os guste por que me ha costado mucho escribirlo, quería que fuese perfecto puesto que es el final pero no se exactamente como me ha quedado, ¿es lo que esperabais? ¿mejor? ¿peor? ¿una basura? **

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que han dejado comentarios, alertas y favoritos, gracias de corazón.**

**Ahora podeis seguirme en mi otro fic "**_**Los viernes de Paramon**_**"**

**De nuevo gracias y por favor dejen Review, que es el ultimo **

**Muchos besos^^**


End file.
